The Thin Line
by Karren
Summary: Steph falls and injures her ankle pretty badly but she wont go in to see a doctor for it, can Bobby get her to see the need to get it looked at? Steph/Bobby paring. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bobby Brown. I am the head of the medical personnel of RangeMan INC. I take care of everything from stubbed toes to gun shot or stab wounds.

Today on this fifth day of February of the year 2010 (I checked on my calendar) I sat with my feet propped up on my desk waiting for my shift to be over. I know even though my shift is over I'm not really off, being the only medical response in the building I'm on call twenty four seven. Seeing the clock finally land on three o'clock I stand and push my chair under my desk. As I begin to leave Lester comes in and stands next to me staring a hole thru me.

"Santos?" I ask

"Brown I have a question" he says

"What is it?"

"If someone falls and their leg and foot get hurt, should they go to the ER?"

"Depends on the severity. Are you in a lot of pain?" I ask

"Ohh No not me. I didn't fall" he tells me and then it hits me that I saw him leave earlier to go pick up Stephanie to pick up some skips

"Is Steph ok?"

"She says she is" he said as he sat down in my extra chair and I pull my chair back out to listen to him

"We went to pick up Hopper" he started

"OK"

"Hooper lives in this apartment complex. Steph and I went to his door and rang his doorbell, he never answered. We tried his door and low and behold it opened" he said giving me a look

"Well you two did the right thing by going in, he could have been on the floor having a heart attack or something" I said grinning at him

"Yea that's exactly what Steph and I thought. So anyways we go in and there is a set of steps that lead up into his apartment. We go up, look around, but find no Hopper. We were going back down the steps to leave when Steph turned back to say something to me" he said

"She was in front of you?" I asked

"Yea she was on the third step from the bottom and I was on the landing beginning my decent when all the sudden the step she was on fell and she went down. All I saw was her wrap herself around the banister and her leg under her. I ran down the steps to her calling her name but she told me not to touch her" Lester told me

"She probably was dazed and confused. The wind was probably knocked out of her" I tell him

"It seemed like forever before she moved, she just sat there on the second step breathing. I wanted to get out of there because we didn't know when Hopper would return home. Finally Steph brought her leg out from under her and sat there a second. I asked her if I could take her to the Emergency room but she refused, stood up, and walked out to the truck" he said

"Was it ok? Was it just hurt and bruised?" I asked him

"Well when I took off she asked me to go to Cluck in the Bucket for a bucket of chicken. She told me she just wanted to go home and lay down. On our way there she began crying and moaning. She said it felt like pins and needles all thru her foot and ankle"

"It was waking up from the trauma" I told him

"We go to the Bucket and I can in and got her a bucket and came back out. When I got back to the car she had took off her sock and shoe. I came around to her side and knelt down to look at it, Bobby it was swollen up like a cantaloupe"

"She needs it looked at man" I told him

"I tried to get her to go to the ER but she said it was just bruised. I took her home and she just couldn't figure how to make herself go on that foot. We finally made it into her apartment where I put her on the couch, grabbed her a plate, napkins, fork, and the chicken. She told me she was going to rest and eat and said I could go" he said rubbing his face

"She needs to be seen, but we can't force her" I told Les

"Yea" he said back to me

"Look man I'm off now and I'm tired, I'm going down to sleep awhile. If Steph calls in, in pain come get me but if she doesn't ill call her to check on her when I get up" I tell him as we both stand up

"Ok Buddy sleep well" Lester told me slapping me on the back

"Oh I intend to" I tell him as I walk out and over to the elevator


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot my disclaimer on the first chapter ill blame it on the tooth I got pulled two days ago, but I do not own anything from JE or do I make any money off what I write.

I also forgot to let everyone know that this is a true story. Everything Steph is going thru has happened to me. I fell on Feb. 5th day before my birthday and the Start of two Blizzards here in NJ. I still am going thru Physical Therapy. I just wish it was with Bobby or any of the Merry Men LOL.

%%%%%

(Stephanie)

When Lester left I sat there on my couch and cried. My foot and ankle really were starting to throb and hurt. I bent down and quickly took off my sneaker and sock and I immediately felt some of the pressure release. Taking my other shoe and sock off I gently maneuvered myself to lie on my back. While I was laying there replaying my fall over in my head my bladder told me I had to pee.

Needing to go to the bathroom pretty badly, I carefully swung my legs around so that I was in a sitting position. When I sat my feet down on the floor, I quickly grabbed a hold of my bad foot and brought it back up do it want on the floor anymore.

"OWWWW SHIT" I cried falling back as tears flooded my eyes

"I have to go or I'm gonna pee on myself and the couch" I told myself but how was I going to do this?

"You have to Steph. You just can't pee yourself, you're a grown woman" I told myself looking out my window and seeing a few snowflakes flying by

I sat back up and placed my foot back onto the floor and this time it was still sore but bearable. The pain to pee hit really hard so I hoisted myself up and took that first step. Stars filled my vision field as pain shot up from my ankle and up my leg.

"FUCK" I screamed doubling over planting my hands onto my couch cushions

Pulling myself up again I stood there like a crane with one leg planted on the floor and the bad one held up from the knee. There was no way around this, I had to go somehow or stand here and pee.

"Call one of the guys" the thought came to me

"Yea right" I huffed "by the time they got here there would be an embarrassing mess to clean up and they would wonder why they were called to take a grown ass woman to the bathroom" I said to myself

The only thing I could think to do was to hop and that's what I did. I hopped around my coffee table and over to the wall. My body wasn't used to all this hopping so I'd place my bad foot down and nearly fall over from the pain. By the time I got to the toilet I was starting to go from the wait and all the bouncing around I had done.

While I was sitting there on the toilet the fact hit me that I had to get back up and get back to the couch. After I hopped back I fell onto the couch huffing and puffing, I had wont myself out just going to pee. Getting myself situated on the couch I grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, got a piece of chicken, and began to eat while watching the afternoon news people tell me there was going to be a blizzard heading our way, which now wouldn't bother me since I was all laid up.

After a couple of pieces of chicken and the start of a soap opera, I had to go to the bathroom again. Sighing I repeated the process of what I did earlier over again. It seemed like every five minutes I had to go to the stupid bathroom, but having to go so much I figured out a way to get me to the potty and back with a little less pain then before. I placed a dining room chair and placed it near my coffee table and I would hop to it first, sit down to collect myself, and then hop all the way down to a rolly computer chair where I would sit and breath and then roll myself to the bathroom door, hop to the sink, and then over to the toilet. Then when I was finished id repeat the whole process backwards to get back to the couch. It was a lot of doing but it helped out a lot.

I dozed off watching soaps and listening to the weather men break in and out to tell me about the latest development on the blizzard outside. Every time I'd shift the throbbing in my ankle would get bad and wake me up. One of the last times I woke up from the pain my phone rang. Looking at my coffee table where I had thrown it after I got it out of my pocket, I grabbed it and looked at it.

"RangeMan" I said as I flipped it open and said hello

(End of Stephanie)


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up a few hours later, I went down and grabbed myself some dinner from our communal kitchen. As I ate I looked over the cubes and saw the snow coming down, taking a cup of coffee, I walked over to where several other men were standing.

"Just snow. Don't you have work to do?" I asked yanking their chains

"You haven't heard Brown; they just called for two feet of snow. Ranger just said we were probably going on lock down later today" Chet told me

"Damn. I don't think I've ever seen that before" I said sipping at my coffee

"Yea man it's supposed to get bad"

"Hopefully not, I need to go out and check on something later"

"Steph?" Les came up and asked

"Yea I assume since I wasn't woke up that she didn't call. Have you heard from her?" I asked him

"No the last time I spoke with her was when I took her home and left her on the couch"

"Wanna ride over with me to check on her?" I asked draining the rest of my coffee from my cup

"Sure when you leaving?" he asked me

"In about twenty minutes. I have to go back up to my apartment, grab a few things I may need, and dress for that" I said pointing to the heavy falling blowing snow

"DAMN" Lester exclaimed as he saw the increased snowy conditions "Guess I need to get my ass dressed too. I'm also gonna make sure we have a survival kit just in case"

"Ok meet you in the Garage in twenty" I tell him going over to the elevator

When I made it back into my room I rummaged thru my supply closet to see what all I might need incase Stephanie's injury needed care. I packed a few ACE bandages, ice packs, pain reliever, and anything else I thought might come in handy. Putting that aside I put on an extra set of socks, winter boots, my big RangeMan winter coat, gloves, and a scarf. I was ready to make a house call to a certain curly haired brunette.

I made my way to the garage to see Lester standing in front of the elevator doors as they opened. When I saw him I asked if he was ready to roll.

"Sorry we are grounded" he told me

"What? We're grounded?" I asked confused

"Yep, I came down to control to grab some keys when the Boss man told me we weren't allowed out"

"Why the hell not and what about Steph?" I asked him

"This storm is packing a punch. Rangers been watching it all day and it just keeps getting worse. Apparently the roads are not drivable now and we have just been declared a state of emergency. There is six inches already" he told me

"Fuck"

"I know man. Ranger said we were not to go out"

"What are we going to do about Steph? It sounds like from what you told me she is pretty injured" I asked him

"I think she is. Her leg was up under her and it was swollen pretty badly" Les said

"Damn"

"I guess we will just have to call her, Ranger won't let us leave"

"Guess that's the only thing I can do at this point thanks to this fucking storm of the century"

When I got back up to my place I tossed my bag onto my couch and began to take all of my stuff off except my clothes. I sat down at my desk and took out my phone to call Stephanie. She finally answered and by the way she sounded she had just woken up.

"Hello" I heard her ask and hear her swear as I heard movement come from her

"Steph its Bobby" I tell her

"Hey Bobby"

"Steph, Lester told me about you falling earlier today"

"The stupid step fell" she said and I heard a soft owww come from her

"Are you ok? Are you in a lot of pain?" I asked

"I'm fine. It's just bruised and yea I'm in some pain" she told me

"Les and I were coming over but a State of Emergency was just declared and Ranger grounded all of us"

"Ohhh you don't have to come over I'm ok and what's the State of Emergency for?"

"The Blizzard. Its nasty out there, roads are impassible" I tell her

"Ohh right, I fell asleep as it started I think and heard the weather people break in on the TV every few minutes" she said

"There's six inches on the ground now and more to come" I tell her as I propped my feet up on my desk

"Yea they just beeped in again" she said

"Listen Steph are you sure you're ok? Les told me about it and it sounds like a really bad fall, you should probably go in and be seen" I tell her

"Oh its ok I think it looked worse than it actually was. You know how heads gush blood when cut and come to find out it was just a little scratch?" she asked me

"Yea" I replied

"That's what I think and I called a nurse" I heard her say

"You called a nurse?" I asked surprised

"Yea I grew up with several. I asked her what she thought"

"And?" I asked

"She said it sounded like it was a sprain and to rest it" she said

"Ok Steph. Make sure you keep ice on it and take Motrin or Advil for the pain and swelling" I tell her

"I will"

"Oh and call me if anything develops" I tell her

"I will"

"Bye Steph" I say

"Bye"

I toss my phone onto my desk and lean back in my chair. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head about Stephanie but until this storm passes and we can shovel out, I can't do a damn thing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe I just sat here and lied to Bobby. He cared enough about me to call to see how I was when Lester told him about my fall and I lie to him. Thoes men are always there ready to do whatever it takes to keep me safe, keep me well, and protected and I lie to one of them. They all are great at protecting me and guarding but Bobby will do anything to make sure I'm taken care of, he always stays by my side when I have an accident and I lied to him, I feel like suck a heel. I never called a nurse, it is the truth I do know several but I haven't called any of them for advice on my foot and I also haven't taken anything for it or iced it.

I sat up and looked out a window to see the snow flying by. I remembered Bobby had said it was bad outside and was going to get worse. I placed my foot down and cursed a blue streak as a sharp, intense pain shot thru me. Hurrying and getting it back up, I easily and slowly put it back down again.

"I hate this part" I say trying to get enough courage to stand. I wanted to see the snow

Hopping, taking a step, then cursing, I made it to my window. When I looked out I was in awe. Everything was covered in a blanket of white. It had been a long time since I'd seen snow like this. I heard the music play on the TV alerting me that another weather update was coming in.

"We're sorry to interrupt your viewing but we just got word that all of New Jersey is under a State of Emergency. Everyone is to remain inside. If you go out the police have orders to arrest you. Now let's take a look at our map and the weather system making this unprecedented snow we're seeing…"

"Wow Bobby was right it's pretty bad out there" I said as I listened to the weather report

I hopped my way back to the couch and laid myself down. I gingerly ran my hand over my ankle and foot; you could just feel the swelling. Laying there back on the couch, me lieing to Bobby was just eating at me, picking up my phone; I looked up the number to the hospital, and called them. When they answered I asked if Susan Lipakowski was on duty and thankfully she was. I explained to her about my fall, how it felt, and asked her opinion.

"Stephanie first and foremost I'm am not a doctor" she said

"I know that Sue but you know things and I'm not gonna say anything" I tell her

"Well I can't say for sure without seeing it but it sounds like a sprain to me. I suggest you ice it and take some pain relievers for the swelling" she told me

"So I don't need to come in and let a doctor look at it?" I asked

"Yes you do but not right now, stay away from this place. No one's coming in and the ones that do are not getting back out. If you did make it in somehow you'd get stranded and we have no beds for you to be in" she told me "Stay in and keep out of the storm and do what I told you till you can see a doctor"

"OK"

"OK Steph I really have to get back but get to a doctor after this all blows over please" she told me

"I will thanks Susan" I say and hung up

Laying my phone down, I felt better now that I had called and talked to a nurse. Sliding my body around, I laid back to rest my poor ankle and foot.

(End of Stephanie)


	5. Chapter 5

It took three days to get the State of Emergency lifted and for us to shovel a way out of the two feet of snow that fell over a twenty four hour period. I had called Steph everyday to make sure she was ok and she always assured me that she was fine. Currently I'm in the middle of my shift when I heard the elevator ding, letting me know that someone has came in. Hearing a commotion I stood from my desk to see Stephanie limping badly and stumbling over things.

"Steph what are you doing here?" I asked not believe I was actually seeing her

As soon as Steph heard me speaking to her, she stopped, stood up straight, and walked over to me. With each step she took there was a grimace that would cross her face. From the looks of it she was trying but failing miserably to show me she was ok and not injured. One look at her and anyone could see she was not ok.

"Steph what are you doing here?" I asked again as she made her way up to me

"Working. I've missed four days and now since the Emergency is over I came in" she told me wobbling like a drunk person

"Steph your injured. You shouldn't be here. You should be at home resting and icing your foot"

"Its ok, it's just bruised, I can walk now" she said and I leaned into her putting my mouth close to her ear

"Then put it down" I told her

Stephanie pulled back and looked down to where she stood. When she did she saw that she was standing with one leg on the floor and the other bent up at the knee. I snickered at her for being caught and watched as she sat her foot down on the floor.

"Come on let me see" I told her as I put an arm around her and guided her over to my desk

I helped Steph sit on the corner of my desk. I knelt down and placed her injured foot onto my thigh and unlaced her sneaker. When I slid her shoe off and went for her sock, Steph jerked her foot out of my hands.

"Your not going to touch it are you?" she asked me like a scared little child

"Right now I want to just look at it" I tell her reaching up to gently bring her foot back down to me

As she allowed me to reclaim her foot, I could feel the tension pouring out of her. I had to inwardly laugh because I've dug bullets out of the guys and they cried out in pain but never have they backed away and asked if I was gonna touch it. I wasn't used to this.

"Ohh Steph" I tell her seeing just how bad her foot really was

"What?" she said as I rolled it over and saw all the swelling

"Wiggle your toes for me" I asked and she did with no problems "now bend you foot up and down"

I held her foot in my hand as she began to try to do as I asked her. Looking up I saw the pain it was casing her in her efforts.

"Ok Steph. You need to be seen honey. You need some x-rays to see what really going on in there. It could be broken" I tell her "does anything else hurt?"

"The inside of this arm where I wrapped myself around the banister to stop my fall. This whole leg and behind my knee and…" she said looking away from me

"And?" I asked prodding her

"Inside of my thighs" she whispered

"Huh?" I asked not hearing her from where I was kneeling

"My inner thighs"

"Oh ok. Well I can safely say that those pains are from over exerting your muscles trying to stop your fall. Advil will take care of that" I tell her while slipping her sock and shoe back on "But for your ankle you need to go in and get x-rays done"

"It's fine really Bobby. Don't you think if it was broken I couldn't walk on it at all?" she asked me

"No Steph it can be hairline fractured or something. The only way to know what's going on is to have it seen" I tell her as I helped her off the desk

"I think it's just sprained and badly bruised. My nurse friend told me that's what it sounded like to her"

"Ok Steph" I said knowing full well it was more that bruised, but what was I to do I was only medically trained

Stephanie went to move past me and since being off her foot for a bit she yelped in pain and fell into me. Thank goodness for my cat like reflexes or she would have hit the floor. Not good to fall a second time.

"Sorry" she said as she got out of my arms "my foot fell asleep on me"

"Uhh huh" I said knowing it wasn't asleep "let me take you home"

"No I came to work. I've been cooped up due to the snow. I need some interaction and some noise" she said hobbling over to her desk

"OK Stephanie, whatever you say or want" I tell her as I return to my desk

"Bobby" I heard her call out

"Yea?"

"Thank you" she said and I nodded my head at her making a mental note to have ice packs and pain relievers in stock


	6. Chapter 6

(Stephanie)

After a few weeks and a second blizzard later, my foot got better but my ankle did not. I'd constantly worry about my ankle and why it wouldn't get better and the swelling on it would never go down. Bobby would always ask if I had gone in and got looked at and I would doge his questions and tell him how it felt better and that it was ok. I know he didn't buy it; he'd just shake his head and go back to his desk.

I had fallen February fifth and now it was late March. The only shoes that I could bear to wear were these little flat summer sandals. One of my nieces was getting confirmed on Saturday and I knew that my sandals just wouldn't cut it with the dress I was going to wear. I bit the bullet and put on a pair of black low heel shoes. By the time I had made it to the after party my ankle was screaming at me and I was back to limping pretty badly. Spotting my nurse friend Sara in amongst the party goers, I flagged her down.

"Sara could you please look at my foot for me" I asked her

"Steph its still bothering you?" she asked looking down at my feet

"Yea, I got it to feeling better but after wearing these shoes I'm about to go mad"

"Step i've told you before I'm not a doctor"

"I know but pleaseeee? You're almost like one and you've done a lot of fixing up on people" I tell her

"Ok Let me see it" she said and I slipped my shoe off and let her see it

"Ohhh Steph this is very swollen. You really need to have this checked" she told me and the feeling of déjà vu hit me as Bobby's words echoed thru my head "why don't I take you over to the hospital and get you set up for some x-rays?"

"Oh no you don't have to, Ill just go home and put it up. Do you know of anything I could do for it?" I asked her

"Yea been seen by the ER Doctor" she said "but there are braces and stuff at the pharmacy you could try they give a little extra support but Steph my professional advice as a nurse is get seen"

I thanked Sara and went in search for my Mother to tell her that I had to go home. When she saw me limping up to her she made a face and told me that I should go see a doctor about my foot. Why would I go and wait for hours in the Emergency Room when its just sprained and they tell me all I can do is wait it out and let it heal and to ice it? That's what I've been doing.

I hobbled out to my car and got in. I drove over to the nearest Pharmacy that was next to my apartment. Once inside I asked the cashier where they kept the bandages and ankle braces. She pointed and told me and I made my way there and began looking at all the packages. Finally my eyes settled on a red box with ANKLE wrote in big white letters, picking it up I began reading it.

"Pain? YES, Swelling? YES, Weak? YES." Everything that I was experiencing was wrote there on the front of the box

Deciding to buy it and try it I looked over and saw a rack with canes on it. Having an AH HA moment I went over and selected one that I liked. Carrying all my stuff I thought would help, I limped up to the lady that was the cashier. When I made it home with everything I had bought I hurried as fast as I could over to my couch and threw the evil shoes off. Picking the box with the brace in it I opened it and brought it out.

When I pulled it out of the box it looked like a tan sock with the toes and heel cut out. I slipped it onto my bad foot and wore it for a couple of hours. By the third hour that I had it on, I was jerking it off and rubbing the place that was sore from the stupid thing cutting into my skin. Now what was I going to do if I couldn't wear the brace?

I sat back on my couch and thought about the brace. I was thinking how if maybe I had some kind of foam to pad the thing I might be able to wear it. While I sat there and thought I remembered that I saw a package that said it was a foam bandage. Getting my big yellow phone book out, I called the pharmacy that I had bought all my stuff at and asked about the bandage. The lady told me it was worn under ACE bandages and braces to make them more comfortable to wear. I smiled when I heard this and told her I was on my way.

The next morning I sat with my brace and the newly bought throw a way foam bandage. I tore open the packaging and began to wrap my foot up adding extra layers to the places the brace had cut into yesterday, placing my sandals on, I stood up, walked around, and was happy to find I wasn't in pain. For a little extra support I grabbed my cane that I had bought and made my way to RangeMan.

When I made my way onto five, I was really hoping Bobby was out. I didn't want to be lectured on limping again, being bandaged, walking with my cane. He would go into another rant on how I need to be seen and I was sick of hearing it. I made my way to my desk, sat down in my chair, and thought I was home free. I heard a noise and looked up to see Bobby standing in my cubbies doorway. Crap.

"What's with the cane Plum?" he asked

"I did a stupid thing yesterday and got my ankle bothering me again" I told him

"Steph it's always been bothering you. I work right across from you and hear the grunts and low murmurings you do at your desk. You're just so stubborn. You just won't go get it looked at" he said and my anger got the best of me and I pulled my foot out from under my desk and showed him

"I did get it looked at. SEE!" I asked in a huff

Bobby looked down at my braced and bandaged foot and then he looked back up at me "I had a nurse look at it and this is what she suggested. I went to the Pharmacy and bought all the stuff" I said

"X-ray?" he asked

"No. She told me she thought it was sprained and there's nothing you can do for a sprain just rest and let it heal" I told him leaving some stuff out of the convo's id had on the matter

"OK Steph" Bobby said as he leaned forward "But your friend isn't a doctor and it's been a long time since you fell and injured your foot. Don't you think it would be healed by now?"

"IT IS! My foots not swelled anymore and it's not been in any pain" I tell him

"What about your ankle?" he asked

"It was just hurt more and will take a little more time is all?"

"Yea ok. Well holler if you need me" he said and walked off

(End of Stephanie)


	7. Chapter 7

I was trying hard not to get angry at Steph for being so stubborn. Yea it's true her foot has gotten better but her foot isn't the real problem it was her ankle. I sat there thru all my shift listening to her move around and swear under her breath because each little movement hurt her even with that stupid good for nothing brace on. It was so simple just to go in and get her foot looked at, as simple as opening one of them Tasty Kakes she eats. When I had came back from seeing Hal who got clocked by a fugitive, I wrote up a report for Ranger and one for my files. I told Steph bye for the night and went to my apartment to chill.

Over the next few hours I relaxed and was called out because Junior was running a thief down on one of our accounts and rolled his foot. Luckily Brett was with him so the thief didn't get away. I arrived on the scene seeing Junior sitting on a curb waiting on me.

"Brett take the fugitive off to the cop shop?" I asked him

"Yea. I told him I'd just wait on you" he said

"OK" I said and got to work taking his boot and sock off

"Oh Steph" I said seeing the foot was a little swollen

"Uh Brown I'm not Steph. Not even a close resemblance" I heard Junior say

"Oh sorry. I've been trying to get her to go get her foot looked at" I tell him and do the customary wiggle your toes exam on him

"Oh yea? When I've came in for my shift I see her limping out. Is she ok?" he asked me and I shook my head

"If you ask her she is. She fell on Lester at a perp's house in February. Her foots all messed up and shit but she won't believe it. She just says its fine, just sprained"

"And mine?" he asked me of his foot

"Probably just sprained. I won't know for sure unless you go in for x-rays" I tell him expecting him to balk and say its fine just sprained

"OK, Fine by me man. I aint arguing with you" he said and I thought it sure was easy working with the men. I hardly got any lip back from them

When we got back and situated in the truck, I asked how this happened and Junior told me he went running after the thief between the buildings and didn't see the hole in the ground, he stepped right in it and went over. I assured him that it was ok and that Brett got the guy. Junior still I think felt like an idiot for stepping into a hole.

By the time we got back to RangeMan and I had two men escort Junior to his apartment, I made my way to mine to see I only had a few hours to sleep before my shift started. My actual shift. As I stripped off my clothes, I kept thinking about Steph and couldn't wait to tell her about Junior and how he went in for x-rays. I lay down in my bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning after taking care of all my morning chores, I made my way up to the fifth floor to grab some breakfast. When I made my way to my desk to write up the reports on Junior, I smiled over at Stephanie's desk. There was no way I wasn't going to tell her about Junior. I waited and worked till I knew it was time for her to come in. I got up to mill around and for a refill on my coffee. I was ready to lay it out to her but two hours had passed and no Stephanie.

"Hey Santos seen Steph?" I asked him

"Nope. I don't think she's been in yet today. Go check with Ranger or Tank, maybe she called in" he told me

I let another couple of hours go by until it was my lunch time. Stephanie still hadn't showed and I began to wonder if her ankle had finally gotten the best of her. Walking to ranger's office, I was going to ask him if he had heard from her. To my luck both men I was going to speak with were in the same office.

"Excuse me sir" I said knocking on Ranger's door

"Enter Brown" he said

"Have either of you got a call from Steph?" I asked

"No not me. Tank?" Ranger asked

"No is she all right?" he asked

"Yea, I'm going to go check on her. I'll be away for a bit"

I walked out of the office and headed for the garage. I made it over to Steph's apartment and knocked on her door. I waited a few minutes in case she was hobbling over and then I knocked again. I never heard any movement inside or any yelling to me that she was coming, so I took out a few tools from my pocket, looked to make sure no one was around, and popped the lock only the way us RangeMen knew how. I made it inside and did a security sweep of the place to make sure nothing had happened to her. Finding no evidence to that, I quietly made my way to her bedroom. I opened the door and found her all curled up in bed.

"Stephanie" I called to her as I approached "Stephanie hon. it's me Bobby. Are you ok?"

I didn't get a response from her so I moved the covers off her to see she was only in her bra and panties. Going into my medical training, I over looked this noticeable fact and gently turned her over. Her face was flushed and some of her hair was sweated to her forehead. She held a wad of what looked like tissues in her hand, Steph was sick.

"Stephanie baby wake up and talk to me" I said to her

"Uhhhh no" she mumbled out

"Steph come on get up. Tell me what's wrong"

"Sick" she said and coughed

"What's sick?" I asked her

"Can't breath, my face hurts, my ears are clogged" she said

"Ok hon. who's your doctor? What's his name?" I asked her

"Mattel" she said and started to cough up what sounded like her lungs

I left Stephanie to rest and went in search of an address book where she would keep something like her Doctors number in it, not finding one I grabbed her phone book and looked up Doctors. Calling the only Mattel I found in the book, I made her an appointment, and went back to her bedroom to find her sitting on the side of her bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead

"No I feel like I've been hit by a train" she told me

"I know. I made you an appointment to see your doctor"

"Ugggg" she said

"I think you may have an infection and I can't give you anything so you need to see him Steph" I tell her

"Fine when is it?"

"In 45 minutes" I tell her

I helped her to get ready and slipped on her sandals. While I was down there I looked over her foot. Her ankle was still very swollen and that's when the idea hit me. If she didn't tell her doctor while she was there I was. She's gonna hate me but oh well this has gone on long enough.


	8. Chapter 8

(Stephanie)

"Ugg, I hate this" I said as I stopped for the third time to cough and try to breath

"I know sweetie" Bobby said to me as he punched the button on my elevator

Bobby pulled me to him for the short ride to the lobby of my building. I know we had been at odds lately but having him here made me feel some better. He placed his arm around me and walked me over to his truck. Sliding in my head was pounding.

"I feel bad" I admitted to Bobby

"I know you do. What happened you seemed fine yesterday?" he asked

"Actually my head was hurting all day and my ear and throat was bothering me" I told him between coughs

Bobby just nodded his head and rode the rest of the way in silence, well it being interrupted by hacking spells. When we finally arrived at me doctors, Bobby jogged over to me and helped me out of the truck, slipping a strong arm around my waist; we walked the short distance to the office.

"Hi Stephanie Plum" I told the receptionist

"Hi Miss. Plum just sign in and we need you to update these forms for us" she told me sliding a clip board and pen to me

"Ok"

I sat and filled out all the forms they wanted me to fill out. Once I was done, I was trying to get up to take them back up to the desk when Bobby stopped me. Taking the board out of my hands he took it up for me.

"Thanks" I leaned over and said

"No problem" he said and smiled at me

Somehow during my wait I found that I had laid my head onto Bobby's shoulder. He was looking at one of the magazines that were laying there but he put an arm around me and I snuggled into his warm body and was immediately comforted. I don't think he knew what he was doing but as we were waiting he began trailing his fingers up and down my forearm. When I looked up at him, I saw my old friend again, not the man I had been bickering with.

"STEPHANIE" my name was yelled and Bobby walked right behind me

I watched as the nurses eyes went wide as the sight of the big man in black that was following me. She looked over at me with question in her eyes. I knew there was no way she was going to tell him he had to wait outside so I came to her rescue. I told her that he was ok to come in and that he was harmless, she smiled and led us to our room.

"Harmless?" Bobby asked me grinning

"Well" I said smirking at him as the nurse returned to get all my info and my blood pressure

"Ok Stephanie the doctor will be in shortly" she told me walking out and giving one last look over at Bobby

"Stop scaring the nurse" I told him

"I'm not" he said giving me a slight smile. We both knew he didn't have to do anything to scare someone

"Hello Stephanie, I haven't seen you in here for a while" My doctor said as he walked in "what can I do for you?"

I told my doctor everything about how bad I felt. I told him my face hurt and he came and pushed and poked on it. He also took off the little instrument from the wall and looked into my ear. He went back to my chart and announced to me and Bobby that I had a bad sinus infection. Bobby looked over and gave me this look like see I told you so. Ugg men and their egos. My doctor took out his prescription pad and began writing. When he was done he handed me two scripts. Bobby took them from me and read them.

"An antibiotic, decongestant, and a nose spray" I heard him say

"Yep. Now take them all even if you get to feeling better" Dr. Mattel said

"She will" Bobby said and I wondered when I became Bobby's to worry over

"Anything else while I got ya?" the doctor asked

"No I'm good just feel horrible"

"Ok. Well take what I've given you and in a few weeks you should feel better"

"Thank you very much" I said standing up to leave

"There is something else too" I heard Bobby say and my head whipped over to him

"Bobby" I said giving him a not now look

"Stephanie fell almost two months ago and its is still very swollen and very painful" he told my doctor

"Ohh its ok, it's just bruised and banged up that all" I told him

"Let me see it Steph" my doctor said

I sat back down in my chair and pulled my pant leg up. I was so mad at Bobby that I didn't even slip my shoe off. When Doctor Mattell pushed on the sore spots on my ankle I yelped.

"Hmmm" I heard him say

"Like I've told my friend there" I said bitterly looking at Bobby "it just sprained and just needs to heal"

"I don't think so Steph" Mattell said and I swear Bobby smirked

"WHAT?" I asked surprised

"I think you may have some stress fractures" he said and began to write on another prescription pad

"Fractures?" I asked

"Yea, from it being so long since you fell and you're still experiencing swelling and pain, id say it's highly likely. Here this is the number to a foot doctor. I want you to call and make an appointment. He'll probably x-ray it and see what's really going on in there" he said holding the small square piece of paper out to me

I took it and added it to me prescriptions and glared over to Bobby, who now was sitting straighter in his chair. Gone was my friend, my warm comforter, back was the person that has rode my back for weeks over my stupid ankle.

"Is there anything else" Dr. Mattell asked looking at me and then over to Bobby

"No" I said and dared Bobby to speak but he remained silent

Doctor Mattell said his goodbyes and left. I slipped my shoe on that he had taken off and stood up. Bobby came over to help me but I just pushed his hand away, he didn't look at all surprised. I turned my back on him and walked out the door. When I slammed myself inside the truck, he finally caught up with me.

"Steph I..." he said but I cut him off

"I thought you were my friend"

"I am Steph. You needed your foot looked at" he said

"It was just sprained" I said

"Now you know it could be more"

"I don't even know what Stress Fractures are"

"That's right you don't and if you don't have it looked at you won't know but fractures are breaks in the bone" he told me

"I hate you"

"God you're so stubborn. Sitting here in pain and won't say a damn thing about your foot while a doctor is here looking at you. I just don't know about you Steph"

"It'll get better on its own" I tell him

"UGGGG I've never met a more infuriating woman as you. Your still thinking it'll get better on its own when a doctor a PROFESSIONAL said otherwise. STEPH IT FUCKING WON'T"

"Take me home" I gritted out

"FINE" he yelled starting the truck

"FINE" I shouted back as felt the hot prickles of tears filling my eyes

(End of Stephanie)


	9. Chapter 9

I knew I had just let my anger get the best of me when I started yelling at Stephanie. I've bit my tongue for a long time over this matter but I just couldn't do it anymore. I sat there and listened to her tell the doctor everything that was wrong with her, she obviously wasn't afraid to tell him stuff. I pleaded in my head over and over to her to tell him about her foot so I would have to and be the bad guy to her but she didn't, how can she be so hard headed? I mean come on she limps all the time and I know that from all the limping her other side of her body must be getting worn out for over compensating. GAHHHHH!

After a few minutes of Ranting to myself, I heard a sound coming over Stephs way. I looked over at her; she had her arms across her chest, with big tears running down her cheeks. DAMN. I pulled into a parking lot and reached over for her.

"Don't touch me" she said and choked back tears and then began coughing

"Step him just trying to be a friend. I love and care about you" I calmly tell her

"You threw me under the bus Bobby. Friends don't do that" she said swiping at tears

"You're wrong Steph. A friend I love and care for deeply is in a lot of pain and it could be serious. If she isn't willing to help herself and I know that there is some kind of danger involved I'm damn well gonna step in and do something. Even if that means losing a great friend in the process" I tell her

"It was getting better" she said

"Baby your ankle isn't. Your ankle bone looks like its dislocated and honey that's not what's it's supposed to look like" I tell her

"IS IT?" she asked her eyes going wide

"NO its not, if it was you'd certainly know. All the swelling that's its doing is just pushing it out to look like that. I'm pretty sure that once it goes down it will go back to normal"

"This isn't my apartment building" she said when she finally looked around seeing her surroundings

"No, even though you said you hated me, you're sick and need your meds. Hand them over and I'll go in and fill them for you" I tell her and hold my hand out for the prescriptions

After a few minutes of looking at me, Steph handed me her prescriptions. Locking her in the truck, I walked inside the Pharmacy to fill her meds. Fifteen to twenty minutes later, I walked out the proud owner of a bottle of Biaxin, a bottle of Allegra D, and a bottle of steroidal nose spray. When I unlocked the truck and jumped in, I noticed that Steph had fallen asleep. I reached my hand over and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and kissed her on the temple.

"Maybe you'll forgive me once we get your ankle healed and see that what I did helped in the long run" I told her sleeping form

Before I took Steph home, I drove over to McDonalds to get her something to eat. I knew she would be hungry and she needed to eat for the medicines. Stopping in her parking lot, I gently woke her up.

"Stephanie wake up honey your home. Come on let's get inside, fed, and meds took" I tell her as her eyes opened

Steph sat up and started coughing. She was coughing so hard I thought she was going to break something loose. After a few minutes of the heavy coughing, sucking air trying to breath, and spitting a bunch of crap onto the pavement, Steph sat back breathing heavy, wiping spit and sweat off with a napkin that I had given her from her food bag.

"Damn are you ok?" I asked her

"Yea" she croaked out clearing her throat

Stephanie opened the door and slid out of the truck. She walked into her building and I grabbed all the bags and ran to catch up to her. We silently rode the elevator to her floor and then silently walked to her door.

"Thank you for taking me to the Doctors" she finally said to me

"You're welcome" I said waiting on her to open her door

"You can go now I know RangeMan is busy" she said

"No"

"Excuse me?" she asked and I felt her temper starting to rise again

"Just humor me ok?" I asked

"Fine" she said and walked into her apartment and flopped down on her couch

I went into her little dining room and sat out each bottle of her medications on her table. I read each one carefully and saw that they all were to be taken once a day. Opening the bottles I shook out two pills and grabbed the nose spray. I brought everything over to her including her food and drink and handed them to her.

"Here's your meds. You only have to take them all once a day. I went and got you some food to eat with them because a lot of meds says to eat with it but I read your bottles and they say with or without food. You squirt two squirts of spray into each nostril" I told her and she nodded her head and took it all from me

"I can do this myself you know, I am a grown woman. You really can leave now" she said after she swallowed the pills and squirted her nose

"No" I said standing there

"No? Bobby leave now" she said glaring

"Not until you call that Foot Doctor your Doctor recommended and gave you" I tell her and I was getting the full "Burg" glare now

Steph and I were locked together in a standoff. Our eyes were locked onto each other's but nothing was being said. I knew she was going thru all her options, you can see everything play out on her face, and it's actually quite comical. Finally she went into her jeans pocket and brought out the script that had the Foot Doctors name and number on it. She jerked her phone up, dialed the number, and waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello my names Stephanie Plum and My Doctor, Dr. Mattell thought I should call and make an appointment to come see the Doctor" I heard her say and smiled inwardly because I knew I won, RangeMan always wins

"Monday at five?" I heard her ask "ok and that's with Dr. Orinda? Thank you"

Steph didn't realize what she had done. She had let me know when, what time, and with whom the appointment was with. Dr. Orinda, Monday at five. I'd make sure she kept that appointment if it meant I had to drag her kicking and screaming to do it. My thoughts were interrupted when she glared over at me.

"Happy now?" she asked me

"Yea somewhat" I tell her and grin when she wasn't looking

"Go home Bobby" she said

"Fine, I'll check on you in a little while" I told her going over to her door

When I looked back before I left, I saw Stephanie trying hard not to cry. I just shake my head because I don't understand her reasoning's to be so defiant. Taking a step back towards her, so that I can try to comfort her, I'm stopped in my tracks. Steph dares me with a look and I hold my hands up in surrender and back off. I know when to fight and when to back off and this was one of the back off times, so I left. When I shut her door, I heard her breakdown which broke my heart; I hated to see her cry. I've put her thru a lot (for her own good) and if I want to keep a little of our friendship, I need to back off for now.


	10. Chapter 10

(Stephanie)

I knew Bobby thought I was crying because of how mean he was to me but that was not it at all. I was crying out of fear. I really had thought my foot and ankle was just sprained and given time they would heal. When my Doctor said that it could be stress fractures, I couldn't believe it.

I lie back on my couch and let my tears fall. After crying for a bit, I got to thinking about Bobby. He probably thinks I'm such an idiot for staying in pain for so long, but I really thought it would heal itself. I was walking around now, with pain yes but I was walking, which led me to believe that nothing like fractures was wrong. If I had thought or knew that something was that seriously wrong with it, id been the first person to go to the hospital or to my doctor to get it looked at.

The meds I had taken for my sinus infection was making me tired. I closed my eyes to rest and before drifting off thoughts of Bobby holding me in the doctor's office filled my mind. It felt so nice when he did it but then he threw me under the bus, which was probably his plan all along. I hoped we could be friends again but right now I think I'll stay mad at him.

When I opened my eyes I was in the Doctor's office, which I thought was weird because I had just come from the Doctors office. I picked my head up from where it was resting and looked up to see Bobby smiling down at me. When I smiled back, Bobby touched my cheek making my eyes close. I jumped a little when I felt Bobby's lips on mine. All thru the kiss I kept hearing this pounding sound like someone was beating on something. I jumped and my eyes flew open and I was still on my couch in my living room. I shook myself and wondered why I would dream of Bobby like that, especially after all that's gone down between us. I couldn't dwell on the idea for too long because the pounding that I had heard in my dream was back. Realizing that it was someone at my door I got up and limped over to see Lester standing there thru my peep hole.

"Hey Les" I said as I opened the door

"Hey Beautiful you all right?" he asked me and I looked confused at him as I let him in

"Yea I'm sick, why?" I asked

"Bobby came back to RangeMan and told me to come over and check on you. He said he left you crying"

"Why? Did he suddenly get a strike of conscience or send you over to spy?"

"Beautiful believe it or not he does care about you, we all do. That's why I came right over" he told me

"Why? I'm fine Les, I'm sick with a sinus infection. I went to the doctor and got some stuff to take. I was sleeping when you came so really you wasted a trip"

"Why were you crying then?" he asked

"I wasn't crying I have a sinus cold, runny nose, watery eyes, and cough. Bobby just saw wrong and he's probably feeling guilty for what he did to me at the doctor's office" I told him

"How so?" he asked me

"He took me to the Doctor and when I was leaving Bobby told about my foot"

"Good" Lester said laughing at me

"You can leave now" I told him

"Steph you forget I was there when you fell and it wasn't a pretty sight. Bobby being trained knows you need help and he can't understand why you keep refusing"

"I really thought it would get better. I really thought it was sprained" I said as tears started again

"Aww Steph honey it's just been to long" he said hugging me

I held onto Lester as tears started to leak down my face. He ran soothing circles over my back and whispered how Bobby was only trying to help me. I guess I could see his point but I just didn't like being railroaded like I was. I pulled back from Lester as the coughs started to wrack my body. When they finally died down, Lester handed me a wad of tissues for my running nose.

"Thank you "I croaked out clearing my throat, sipping on the coke Bobby got me

"Man you really are sick" he said to me

"Yea my face hurts, I can't hear out of one ear, and my God the coughing" I told him

"I'll be right back" he said sprinting out of my apartment

I didn't know where Lester was going or what he was doing but he came back with a small white plastic grocery bag. He sat down next to me and began pulling stuff out of it. When he was down my coffee table looked like a mini drug store.

"Aww Les you didn't have to do this" I said looking over the packs of Hall's cough drops, cough syrups, and vitamin C drops, oh and several boxes of tissues

"I know but I care about you and want to help... We all do" he said I knew what he meant when he emphasized the last part

"Thank you Lester" I said and hugged him

"Now you gonna tell me why you were really crying when Bobby left? I know you have a runny nose and all but Bobby was adamant that you were crying and that I should come to see about you" he asked me

"I wasn't" I tell him

"Was it because you were mad at Bobby?" he asked

"No"

"Your foot was in pain?"

"No"

"Steph" he said

"All right I was crying out of fear. I thought my foot was sprained but when Bobby told my Doctor about it he told me it could have stress fractures. I never thought it could be that serious to have fractures" I tell him

"Steph it will be fine. What does he recommend?" Lester asked me

"To see a Foot Doctor. He gave me a number to call and to just get Bobby off my back I called and made an appointment"

"Good, they'll know exactly how to help you" he told me

"Yea" I said still frightened at what they might do to me but I wouldn't say anything about that now

Lester's phone rang as we were talking. He grabbed it and looked at the read out on the screen. He told me he had to take it and answered it. After his call he sadly looked over at me.

"Go, I'm fine. I'm still tired so I'm just gonna rest" I tell him

Lester gave me a weak smile as he stood up. I lay out on the couch and popped a cough drop into my mouth. Lester covered me up with a blanket I had draped over the back of my couch and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Rest well Beautiful. I hope you feel better soon" he said

"I will thanks for everything" I told him

"Anytime. Call us if you need anything"

"Ok"

When Lester left I clicked on my TV and watched some kind of show on sugar sculptures. I felt myself start to drift off and hoped my dreams wouldn't be like my last one.

(End of Stephanie)


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday Morning and Stephanie hadn't been into work for the last few days. I knew she was pissed at me so when the guys would go over to check on her I made sure they gave me a full report. Lester had just come back from a visit with Steph and he assured me that she was taken her meds like she should and was actually feeling a lot better. He also told me that he felt she would soon forgive me for calling her out to her doctor, but I wasn't so sure if she would or not. I did hope that when she came back today she would be friendly but I just didn't know.

I was returning from the bathroom when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I watched as Stephanie came out and started walking to her cubicle. I stepped out of another cube that was right in front of her and she walked right around me, never glancing my way.

"Whoa did it just get frosty in here?" Cal asked and I knew he meant from Stephs icy demeanor towards me

I watched as she sat down and booted up her computer. I knew that she loved coffee and she probably hadn't had a chance to grab a cup yet so an idea formed on how I might break the ice with her. I jogged over to our kitchen, grabbed a RangeMan mug from the cabinet, and poured some coffee in to it for her. Coming out of the kitchen I sat the Mug of hot liquid under her nose where she could not miss it.

"Morning Steph" I said bright and cheery to her

"Bobby" she just replied back

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Fine"

"All better?" I asked smiling not letting her get to me

"Better enough" she said still not looking at me

"Steph"

"WHAT?" she gritted out

"You know what be that way but even though your pissed off at me I'm still gonna be your friend and be there when you need me. I don't regret telling your doctor anything because you sure as the hell wasn't going to" I said and walked off

"Well you shouldn't have said anything in the first place and hijacked me" she spat back

"You wouldn't have told" I yelled back

"It's my choice and I didn't think anything was wrong"

"Now you know there could be. You're so stubborn, if you'd went in the first time I told you to, you may be almost healed by now but noooo"

"There was a frikken blizzard out there. My NURSE friend told me not to come in" she said

"Stephanie you have had plenty of time to get it checked out"

"WELL.." she was about to say when Lester came up and told us to cool it that Ranger was on his way up

"See you later Steph" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me

"Real mature Plum" I said and got the Burg death glare

Steph and I avoided each other for the rest of my shift, at fifteen till five I came back down onto the control room floor to get Steph and take her to her foot Appointment. When I got there to her desk I saw that it was empty and closed up for the day. I walked over to Rangers door and asked if he knew where she was.

"She came in and told me that she had to leave a little early because of an Appointment "he told me

"DAMN" I said as I hurried over to a computer and punched in Dr. Orinda's name. Getting the address, I hurried to the garage. Most people would just let Steph be and let her do her own thing since the way she has been towards me lately but I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. I can't explain why I have to be but I just got to be there with her.

When I found the building that housed the Foot Center of Trenton, I parked my SUV into one of the empty spaces and checked the registry that was located on the wall at the front door. Finding where the office was of Dr. Orinda I opened the door and went in. As I opened the door to 's office I saw Stephanie reading a magazine, walking over to her she never looked up until I sat down next to her.

"God what are you doing here?" she asked me

"Just call me a Glutton for punishment" I tell her

"You don't have to stay as you can see I did keep the appointment"

"I know but I wanted to be here" I told her taking her hand into mine

Stephanie looked down at our joined hands and then she looked up at me. I gave her what I hoped was a warm smile and after a few seconds her steely demeanor changed and she tightened her hold on my hand.

"Stephanie Plum" a nurse said standing in a doorway

"Good luck" I whispered to her lightly kissing her temple as she stood up and disappeared with the nurse


	12. Chapter 12

(Stephanie)

When I had saw that it was Bobby that sat down next to me, I felt a lot of mixed emotions. I was already scared of what would go on in this appointment, so when he sat down and I realized it was him relief and anger coursed thru me. Relief because no matter what we say to each other, RangeMans always been there, they've always had my back and to prove that point even though hours earlier we were shouting at each other, Bobby's here. The anger side of it was just about everything that's gone on between me and him.

By the time the nurse came and called my name, I was holding hands with Bobby. When my name got called, Bobby wished me luck and gave me a soft kiss on my temple. As I followed the nurse down the hall and into the small room, my mind was thinking about the dream I had about Bobby kissing me.

"Please remove your shoe on the injured foot" the nurse said breaking my thought

"Ok" I tell her as I slipped my sandal off my right foot

"Ok Stephanie just have a seat in the chair and Dr. Orinda will be in, in a few minutes" she told me as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her

I was alone, all alone in this little bitty examing room. I sat down in a chair that reminded me of a dentist's chair only this one had a foot rest. Propping my bad foot up, I sat back and waited. While I was waiting I began to look around the room a little. There were jars of cotton, bottles of lotion, and surgical looking things that made my heart start skipping beats. I quickly darted my eyes to the far wall and that's when I saw it, the used needle box. Breaking out into a sweat, I suddenly wished Bobby had come back with me. As I was just about to leave and go get Bobby the door opened and a short bald man walked in wearing blue hospital scrubs.

"Hello I'm Dr. Orinda" he said smiling and shaking my hand

"Hi I'm Stephanie Plum" I say wishing I had some paper towels so I could wipe my face off

" sat himself on a little rolly stool and rolled up to my foot. Looking down at it he made a face as he hissed in a breath. Rolling my foot over he tsked tsked and then looked up at me.

"So tell me how you hurt your ankle?" he asked me

I launched into the story of how on Feb fifth I was walking down a set of staires and the one I was on fell and I slid the rest of the way down with my leg and foot up under me. Dr. Orinda grimaced but nodded his head.

"I know I've waited a long time before coming and everyone's been on my case about that but I really did think it was just sprained" I tell him

"Yea" he said and I was surprised he didn't chew me out too

"My whole foot was swollen too but its better. The only thing that hurts me is the three spots around my ankle"

"Will you show me?" he asked

I looked down at my right foot and took my hand to pint out what has been hurting me. I showed him the right side of my ankle, the place your foot bends, and behind the ankle ball joint on the left side of my foot. Dr. Orinda placed his hands around my foot and began pressing at the different spots where I had pointed out.

"Owwww! Yes everywhere that you've touched is very sore" I said gritting my teeth

"Ok Stephanie the first thing we need to do is immobilize that foot and then I want a set of x-rays done" he told me

"Immobilize? Like can't move?" I asked a little panicked

"Yes" he said

"What about work and other stuff?"

"You still can work. I'm putting you in a walking boot" he said standing up

"NICOLE CAN YOU BRING AND FIT MISS. PLUM INTO A MEDIUM WALKING BOOT PLEASE?" Dr. Orinda called out the door of my exam room

A young girl came in carrying a long bag with something black in it. When she sat it down and peeled the plastic bag off a large black boot sat in front of me on the floor. She told me to stand up and put my foot inside the boot. One I did she velcroed me in and handed me two extra pads for it.

"You're to wear this at all times unless you're resting it or sleeping" she told me

"Ok" I said as I slipped my sandal into the bag the boot came in

"Dr. Orinda is waiting for you at the desk when you come out"

"Thanks"

When I walked out or should I say dragged my leg behind me, with this boot on, Dr. Orinda stood waiting on me. He told me soon I would get used to the boot and handed me a prescription.

"That's for you x-rays. Get a copy and bring them back to me" he said

"Ok do I need to make another appointment?" I asked

"No not until I see what's on your x-rays" he said "and then if they don't pan out we'll do an MRI"

An MRI is that tube thingy I thought feeling fear rise up inside me. Ever since Stiva locked me in that casket, I don't particularly like closed in small places. Hobbling up the hall and into the waiting room my boot was already irritating me. When I got out into the waiting room, I saw Bobby sitting right where I had left him. When he saw me he smiled at me as he looked me up and down. As he saw the boot he got up to come to me. With the boot being so heave and bulky, being irritated, having to learn to walk in the stupid thing, and my ankle starting to throb all I could think of as I looked at him was if he'd kept his mouth shut I wouldn't be going thru this. My anger for him came rushing back, I gave him this look telling him to stay away, and I turned and left him standing in the middle of the waiting room. With this huge thing on my leg it made getting away much harder then I'd hoped. I made it to the parking lot when a hand grabbed me spinning me around.

"What was that look for? Why did you run off like that?" Bobby asked me

"It's all your fault" I told him

"What do you mean my fault?"

"If you wouldn't have opened your big stupid mouth I wouldn't be standing here in this contraption hurting and having to do all these x-rays" I tell him

"Good that's what you need" he said crossing his arms staring at me

"Gahhhhh"

I turned from Bobby and hobbled the short distance to my car. Taking the stupid boot off so I could drive, I turned my car on, and drove off leaving Bobby behind.

(End Of Stephanie)


	13. Chapter 13

What the hell just happened? She was fine just a few minutes ago. What happened back there that caused her to do a one eighty on me? We were just sitting in the waiting room holding hands; I thought that we had kinda made up from earlier. Confused on what just had happened and worried that something bad had happened to her in the appointment, I jogged to my SUV and went after her.

While I was driving, I picked my cell phone off my belt and called her number getting her voice mail, I told her to call me. Winding my way thru Trenton's pot holed streets; I parked in a spot in Steph's lot. Scanning the lot I didn't see her car in its usual spot but that didn't mean she wasn't there. Thinking that if she was trying to avoid me, Steph's smart enough to go to someone's home, ditch her car, and have them bring her home. Jogging across the lot I went into the lobby if her building. Forgoing the elevator, I went for the stairs, taking two at a time making it to her floor in no time. When I got to her door I laid my ear against it to see if I could hear her moving around or the TV on, anything to indicate she was inside. Not hearing a peep, I knocked and waited but Steph never came to the door.

"STEPH" I called knocking again

"She's out. I saw her leave earlier" an old woman said poking her head out across from me

"Have you seen or heard her come back?" I asked

"Sorry" she said closing her door

For the second time in so many days I looked around to see that no one was around to see what I was about to do. Satisfied that no one was around I took out my B and E tools and popped the lock on Steph's door. The moment I walked in I knew she wasn't there but all my years in the military and my years in the security business led me to sweep the area in question because you just never know what could be in front of you. Confirming my first thoughts that Steph hadn't came home yet, I tried calling her again. As I let myself out I got her voice mail again.

"Steph, Its Bobby what the hell is going on? Where are you, we need to talk" I told her

I moved the truck where she wouldn't spot it when she came into her lot but id see her. I sat and waited for a while but she never showed up or never was dropped off.

"Dammitt Steph you really are trying my patience and I was in the army where all I ever did was hurry up and wait"

I grabbed my phone and called her again but like the other times it went straight to voice mail. Not even bothering to leave a message, I called Lester and asked if he's seen or heard from Stephanie.

"No not since earlier when she left to go to that appointment for her foot. What's up Brown?" he asked me

I told Les everything from the time I came down to take her to the appointment but that Ranger said she had already gone, to the part where she flew off the handle at me in the Doctors parking lot. Then I told him how I thought maybe they had found something really wrong with her foot and now I couldn't find her and have been trying to call her and have been hiding waiting on her.

"You two just need to fuck each other and get it over with" he tells me

"Dammitt Lester this is no joke"

"I'm fucking serious man, when you two are in the same room lately there's this tension just bouncing off you and her. I'm telling you angry sex is hot, you two can work out everything between the sheets"

"Uhh no it would cause more problems and I don't think of her like that" I tell him

"Sure buddy, you keep telling yourself that. I know you do because we all do" he said

"Are you gonna help me or not?" I asked closing my eyes and laying my head on the headrest of the truck

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Do I need to sound the alarm?" he asked

"No she's pissed or upset. We can just drive around and look for her"

"I'll pull her trackers but you know Bombshell, injured or not" he reminded me

"Yea"

"Ok I'll call you in a few or if I happen to see her. I'm leaving now" he said and hung up

Lester and I looked for Steph for four frikken hours. True to Lester's word about knowing Bombshell, Steph had taken her trackers off, causing it to be more difficult to find her. I called and told Les that I was going to go by her lot one more time before we called in the Calvary. He told me ok and to call him to let him know if I found anything. Shutting my phone, I pulled into Steph's lot slowly and drove thru suddenly stopping when I spotted her car near the dumpster. Looking up at her window I saw a faint glow in her apartment, she was home.

"She's here" I told Les when he picked up his phone

"Thank God" I heard him say relief evident in his voice

"Ok I'm going to go up and talk to her. Thank for helping man" I told him

"Not a problem I love her too and Bobby" I heard him say before he hung up

"Yea?" I asked

"Think about the angry sex. You can relieve a lot of tension and you two have a lot" he said

"Shut the hell up Santos" I said and clipped the phone to my belt

I put my car into one of the empty spaces and ran up the stairs to her floor. Stopping a minute I began thinking on how I could get her to come to the door and let me in. Getting an idea, I knocked on the door of the lady that spoke to me about Stephanie earlier when I was here. I was gonna have her knock, get Steph to open up, and then gain access for myself. When I heard the locks turn and the chain give way, I readied myself to face off with Steph.

"UGGG" she said when she saw me standing behind her neighbor

"Stephanie I'm so sorry to bother you but this young man…" the little old lady was saying but Steph held up her hand to stop her

"It's ok, you can go back home" Steph told her

We both watched as the lady went back to her apartment and went inside. When she had closed the door, I turned back to see that Steph was not a happy woman.

"Go home Bobby" she said squinting her eyes and shutting her door

"Nope I don't think so" I said putting my boot in the door as she was closing it

"I said go home, I don't have anything to say to you"

"To bad"

"FINE do whatever you want" she said walking back into her apartment leaving the door wide open

I watched as Steph walked into her kitchen and took out a bottle of water. I slipped into her foyer and closed the door behind me. She stood there drinking and ignoring me.

"What's going on with you?" I asked watching her

"Nothing" she said walking out of her kitchen, passing me, and stood in her living room

"You were fine for a second in the doctor's office, when you came back out BAM you hate me again. What's up?" I asked her

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was worried about you. I've called and looked everywhere for you" I told her as I walked up to her

"Why? You didn't seem so worried about me when you ran your mouth to my doctor"

I felt myself getting angry and this time it was just me and her. There was no office to try to keep down at, there was no Ranger to worry about over hearing us, and it's just Steph and me. She wants to go down this road then we will, no ones gonna stop us now.

I pin her with my cold hard look to show her that I am not playing. Everyone pegs me as the nice, ready to help guy but I'm just like the rest of them cold, hard, and scary. If this was any other person they wouldn't be standing right now. I'd never hurt Steph but this has gone on for weeks and it's gonna end right here and right now.

"I DID what was right, I DON'T regret it, you NEEDED to get your foot looked at, and all this IS me worried for you" I said in a voice that usually made men pee their pants

To my surprise Stephanie didn't cower in fear or cry instead she advanced on me and put one of her long polished fingers nails into my chest. I looked down and watched as she poked me.

"LOOK AT ME BOBBY" she yelled into my face

"I see you" I snapped back

"I'm the one that has to wear this boot, I'm the one that has to do x-rays and there's a chance I might have to do an MRI. That's that little tube thing"

"I know Steph you're forgetting who you're talking too"

"You know I'm claustrophobic and now because of you i'll probably have to do one. Oh and to make it all worse I'm even in more pain wearing this stupid boot" she told me poking my chest with each sentence she said, her eyes changed from the glittery blue everyone's used to seeing to a cold icy stare

I grabbed her hand and firmly held it "Stop. Poking. Me. Steph" I told her my eyes on hers

When I looked into her eyes that's when I saw it. Fear. I've been through so many interrogations and patched up people that the Army or RangeMan had broken, I knew fear when I saw it. This wasn't Stephanie, this was a woman under a lot of stress and frustration over the situation and she felt I was the cause of it, therefore lashing out at me.

"This isn't Stephanie yelling at me" I tell her "your yelling at me thru fear and its getting to you, that's why your lashing out at me"

"NO this IS me yelling at you" she said

"Steph you need to get a grip. I am helping you to get better when you wouldn't help yourself. Your being a major Bitch right now"

As soon as I said that word, Steph came unglued. She reared back to slap me, being the trained man that I am, I caught her arm before it made contact, and pinned her up against a wall. Steph tried to get free from me but her efforts were useless.

"Ut uh little girl, you need to stop" I said and she began squirming again "I SAID STOP!"

Our hearts were pounding, adrenaline was rushing, our breaths were mingling, and our bodies were pressed together. Steph picked up her eyes to bore into mine and my mouth crashed down on hers, causing her to gasp as it did. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle; it was hard, demanding, and forceful. I was surprised when I asked for entrance with my tongue that she opened and deepened the kiss.

"SHIT!..I…um…sorry…I…uhh…I gotta go" I said when I realized what I had done and pulled away breaking the kiss

I quickly turned on my heels and walked out of her apartment. As I did Lester's stupid words about releasing tension was echoing in my head. It was NOT my intensions to ever listen to Lester Santos. When I was safely out in her hallway, I leaned back against her door, running my hand over my face, and touched my still tingling lips. What had I done?


	14. Chapter 14

(Stephanie)

Bobby didn't see me but while he was walking out, I was following behind him, not to chase after him or to stop him or anything but just what i'd normally do after someone leaves my home, lock the door. When I had all the locks and chains in place, I turned and leaned back on my door, my mind spinning at what had just happened. I brought my hand up and ran it down my face before it left my fingers touched my swollen lip's, they still tingled from the kiss. What the hell just happened?

I stood for a few minutes at my door trying to think and compose myself. Bobby had kissed me and I had kisses him back. What does this mean? Pushing myself away from the door, I crossed my arms around myself and made my way into my bathroom, a nice ling hot shower is just what I need.

After my shower which I thought would relax me and ease my troubled mind but didn't, I limped over to my bed and lay down. I closed my eyes but all that I could see was Bobby's face so close to mine, his eyes black, and then our kiss. I finally fell asleep only to be woken by my bed moving. When I opened my eyes, Bobby was hovering over me.

"Bobby what…." I was going to ask but he placed a finger to my lips

"Shhhhh" he softly said to me as his eyes were black and boring into mine

I watched as he lowered his head to kiss me. This time the kiss was soft, gentle, and loved filled. A stark contrast to the one we shared a little earlier. As I got lost in Bobby's kiss and God how he could kiss, I felt his hands begin to roam. I felt him run his fingers down my leg and lift it up to place it around his hip. When he did this his finger trailed back up my thigh and then over to my most sensitive spot. When he touched me I heard myself moan. Feeling nothing more happen, I opened my eyes and saw Bobby was gone. I sat up and looked around my room but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn! Another dream" I said falling back onto my bed

I laid there and began to think, why was I dreaming so much of Bobby? I can see where this last dream had come from but what about my first one when we were in the doctor's office and he kissed me? AND what did Bobby kiss me? Does he have feelings for me or was it out of the heat of the moment? I'd never thought of Bobby being a potential love interest he was just one of the guys, not saying I haven't noticed him, he is yummy but so is all of RangeMan. My mind was in over drive, so many wonders and a lot of questions and I couldn't come up with a single thing as an answer to ease my poor weary mind.

Morning came way too early for my liking. When it did my reply to it was to cover my head with my blanket and pretend it was still dark outside. I knew eventually id have to get up and moving but I really didn't want to due to the fact my mind kept me up until the wee hours of the morning. Knowing the sun wasn't going to reverse itself, I threw my blankets off of my head.

"I can do this. It's just work, It's just RangeMan" I said giving myself a pep talk

"Butttt" came my inner voice

"No buts" I tell it "I can do this. It's just work and it's just RangeMan"

I got myself ready and walked into my front room to put my shoes on. I sat down on my couch; the boot that was giving to me was sitting there staring at me. I took my time putting my socks on and a sneaker on my good foot. I wasn't thrilled to have to wear that boot and tried to stall as long as I could to put it on. Seeing that there was nothing more I could do to kill time, I stood up and placed my foot into that damn boot. Velcroing it all up, I walked around to get a feel for it, grabbing my keys, bag, and my phone, I stepped and clomped my way to the elevator so I could get to my car.

It took me twenty minutes to get from my apartment to my car when normally I could do it in about five. I had to stand there a few minutes and catch my breath before I could open my door and get in. It was hard walking in that boot and before my day had even begun, I was exhausted just by carrying my leg around. Damn Bobby.

As soon as his name filled my mind, thoughts and images of the dreams and the kiss ran thru me. I quickly pulled myself together or I'd never be able to go into work. Another unforeseeable fact I didn't think of until it happed was I slid into my car and with this boot on, I can't drive. The boot is so big and wide that as I'm just sitting there I'm pushing down both peddles. I knew I could just take it off and drive because I did it when I was mad at Bobby but it's just a pain to pull it off and put it back on again. Plus Dr. Orinda said I had to wear it at all times until I rest or sleep. Taking my phone out of my bag, I called dialed an old friend while I beat my head on the steering wheel.

"Yo" I heard as the line picked up

"Its me" I tell him

"I know Babe" he said causing me to smile

A while back Ranger and I had slept together for one amazing night. After that he would steal kisses and touches from me but we never really progressed from that. Several months ago, I came to him and asked for more but he said he couldn't so we've remained good friends and he's allowed me to keep on working for him.

"I know you've been busy and we haven't talked in a while but something's going on" I tell him

"Your broken ankle?" he asked

"Of course you know, what was I thinking?"

"Babe you work in my office, with all my men, who report to me, and send in files. Not only have I read about your fall and told about you by others, I've seen you limping around and arguing with Brown" he told me

"Wow you know it all" I say

"Yea, I've just been busy with the reorganization of my offices in Atlanta, Boston, and Miami I just haven't had the chance to speak with you but I do know everything" he said and I wondered about the kiss

"Steph?" I heard him say

"Huh?"

"Was there something that you needed or were you just calling to chit chat?" he asked me

"Chauffeur" I blurted out

"Chauffeur?" he asked

"I can't drive because I have a boot on my foot. Can I have a ride into work?" I asked thunking my head one more time for good measure

"Sure ETA ten minutes" he told me

"Thanks" I said on a defeated breath

"Don't mention it Babe. We are all here to help you" he said and I know that last part meant more than just the words he said

I slid out of my car and dragged my foot out with me. Grabbing my stuff, I locked my car back up , and leaned against it waiting on the shiny black car that I knew would becoming at any minute. True to Rangers word the SUV pulled up to stop behind me. When I opened the door to get in my heart dropped in to my feet. I knew right away this was Rangers doing and I'm gonna kill him.

(End of Stephanie)


	15. Chapter 15

I knew what was going on the moment that Ranger had called me. We have a lot of different personalities here at RangeMan and we all usually get along but there are those times when we clash over something. When this happens we have a gym where Ranger has mats or a ring that we can use to "Air" out our differences. With Steph being one of us but a girl, Ranger was gonna to do the next best thing, have us partnered together until we came to a mutual respect for each other or we have our problems solved.

Having my orders to work with and drive Steph everywhere she needed to go, I thought I'd be nice and bring her a coffee. Getting a travel mug from the kitchen, I filled it with coffee, adding milk to it just the way she liked it, how I know this I don't know but I just do. Grabbing a set of keys, I made my way to a truck and went to pick Stephanie up. I'm glad that she's finally taking her injury seriously and wearing her boot but she's not gonna like having me roll up. Quite frankly I don't know what my reaction will be either when we see each other after what happened last night.

Steph opened the trucks door's when I stopped and her eyes went wide when she saw me. She quickly dropped her gaze and protectively placed her arms around herself. She looked self conscience, not knowing what to do but knowing she was in the spotlight by me looking at her.

"Morning Steph" I said breaking the ice for her

"Morning" she softly said as she placed her bag onto the chair and started to climb up

"Let me help you" I told her as I unbuckled my seat belt and went for the door handle

"NO! Uhh I mean I got it"

I watched as she slid her ass onto the seat and dragged her leg with the boot into the car; shutting the door she brought her belt over her.

"Getting less painful?" I asked remembering she said she hurt being in the boot

"Not really" she said still not looking at me

"I uhh brought you a coffee" I told her. She looked into the console at the travel mug

"Oh umm thank you"

Stephanie slowly and nervously took her coffee and sipped it, later she just held it on our short drive to RangeMan. I looked over and saw she had scooted herself as far as she could go to the door and watched as the scenery went by. The silence stretched for miles between us and you could see the huge elephant in the room. I pulled into the garage and Steph already had her seat belt off and was going for the door.

"Just hang on a sec" I told her flinging my belt off and jumping out of the truck

"I can get out" she said when i opend her door

"Steph just humor me. Allow me to be a gentleman" I tell her reaching my hand out to her hoping she would accept it

Steph hesitated a minute then slid her hand into mine. I haven't really noticed this till now how soft and small it was. She slid her booted foot out and then turned to face me; I slid my hand onto her hip and helped her to hop out. When Steph hit the ground she wobbled on her boot so I placed my hand on her back to steady her to my chest.

"Uhhh" she said looking up at me

"You'll get used to it. It's just your first day wearing it really" I tell her

"Yea"

"Is it still hurting you" I asked still holding her close

"Its ok" she said and started adverting her eyes all around the garage

"In a little bit ill come and check on it for you ok?"

"It's fine really" she said and broke free from my grip "is Ranger in?"

"Yea he's here" I tell her noticing the warmth that I had felt leaving when she stepped away

"OK" she said and I knew she wanted to lay into him for sending me of all people to pick her up. I didn't want to be in that conversation when she was told that I was to be her new partner for a while. Steph grabbed her bag and slowly made her way over to the elevator.

I walked with her to Rangers door and left her when she knocked. As I sat down at my desk Ranger opened the door for her and helped her into his office. Twenty minutes had gone by before Rangers door opened, expecting Steph to storm out, I was surprised when Ranger came out and called for me. Ut oh.

"Babe this is for your own good" I heard him say as he sat back down behind his desk

"Ranger I can manage" Steph said

"I know you can but right now you need help, just accept it"

"Why him?" I heard her say

"Ranger if she would be more comfortable with Hal or Lester then maybe…"

"No" Ranger said leaving his eyes on her "Steph from today on because of your injury you will be desk bound. Now I know you will need rides to places and to your Doctor appointment so I have decided to partner you up with Brown. He makes the most logical choice being he is the Medic here and can help if there is a need and I'm not taking any more arguments about it. I'm saying this as your boss not as your friend"

"You're such an Ass" Steph said getting up and walking out

"There used to be a time she loved my ass"

I snorted but didn't have any response to that.

"Bobby you don't have to hover over her, just take her to and from work and home and if she has to go anywhere else. Also look over her ankle she's having a hard time with it all" he told me

"Yes Sir"

When I left Rangers office, Steph was at her desk. She had turned her computer on but was bent over massaging her thigh and leg. I felt bad for her but at that moment knew she would kill me if I offered any help. I caught myself staring at her and was finally pulled out of it when Lester smacked me on the shoulder. Why was I just staring at Steph? And God I hope Les didn't see.


	16. Chapter 16

(Stephanie)

I was irritated and in pain, Irritated because I was forced to be with Bobby. How was I supposed to do that with what has happened between us last night? I was in pain because of wearing that boot on my foot, I really hope it will stop and not always hurt like it was me right now.

Id ignored Bobby successfully for the rest of the day. It wasn't too hard at times because he was called away a few times and each time it was for hours and hours. When his shift had ended he came into my cubicle where I had my eyes glued to the screen and told me that he was going down to his apartment to get some sleep, he then told me that he would be back to take me home. Nodding to him he stood watching me and when I'd had enough and was going to ask him why was he staring at me, he stepped back a step and walked off. As he retreated from me and inadvertently my eyes traveled over his strong muscled back to his nicely proportioned ass.

"No don't you even think of that" I told myself as my mind started to conjure up images of our kiss and of my dreams

"You don't want to be with him, he's an ass, remember" I told myself too

I shook my head of anymore Bobby thoughts and continued with my searches. When I got the last one of the day done I looked up and saw that I had gotten done ten minutes earlier. Knowing Bobby would be coming for me at five on the dot, I quickly shut everything down, grabbed my bag, and as fast as I could go I got on the elevator and saw Woody fixing to leave as I got down to the garage.

"Woody" I called out to him

"Heyyy Steph how are you doing, I've seen you gimping around upstairs" he asked smiling at me

"I'm doing well. Uhh do you think you can give me a ride home?" I asked him praying that he wasn't told that Bobby was to be the only one to take me home "I can't really drive with this big thing on my foot"

Woody looked down at my boot and then back up at me "sure just let me move my stuff and ill help you up into the truck" he said as I walked up to him

When I was in the truck and Woody had started it and drove out of the garage I looked over at the clock on the radio, Five pm it read and I let out a long breath, id gotten away. I noticed Woody glancing over at me but was relived he didn't question me. How would I explain to him that I had been so pissed off with Bobby, then we kissed, and now I felt so awkward being around him that I didn't want to be driven home by him so I ditched him?

"I'll see you up" I heard Woody say and I looked up to see that we were sitting in my parking lot

Woody came around to my side of the truck. I had already had my door opened and my booted foot dangling out of the truck, Woody offered me his hand and I slipped out and wobbled only slightly this time. Letting go of Woody's hand we slowly made our way to my apartment building, by the time we reached the elevator I was sweaty and out of breath. I looked over at woody and his breathing was even, calm, and not a trace of perspiration on him. Getting into the elevator I heard my couch upstairs calling my name.

"Wait out here" Woody said as I finally made it to my door

"Ok all clear" he said as I stepped inside "do you need anything before I leave?"

"No I'm fine. I'm gonna take this stupid boot off and relax on the couch with some TV" I told him waving the remote around

"Ok have a good one, lock your door" he said as he walked out

"I will and thank you for taking me home and for the help"

"My pleasure" he said giving me a warm smile

I locked all my locks and slid the chain into its place. I limped over to my couch and hurriedly undid all the Velcro straps on the boot. Finally managing to get it off, my ankle and foot felt so free. Digging thru my jeans pockets I deposited everything I had in them on to the coffee table and then I flipped my TV on. As soon as I stretched out on the couch my phone started going off. Picking it up I sighed figuring I knew who it was. Looking down at the small screen it told me that I had one new text message. Pushing some buttons on my phone, I felt a queasiness spreading inside my stomach; I opened the text, and read it.

(End of Stephanie)


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to the alarm going off on my phone. I had set it to wake me then minutes to put on my clothes, straighten myself out, and be at Stephs cubicle at five on the dot. Opening the door to floor five, I looked at my phone it told me it was four fifty nine, smiling I knew I'd make it to Steph right at five, just as scheduled. Walking up to her cube I clipped my phone onto my belt and was about to make my presence known when I saw that her computer was off, her chair pushed in, and the bag she always carried with her was gone.

"SON of A BITCH" I exclaimed and had a few men look over the cubby walls at me "Does anyone know where Stephanie is?"

"I saw her get on the Elevator" Raphael told me

"When?"

"Oh maybe ten minutes ago" he told me

I walked over into the monitor room where Diaz was working. I found the Garage camera and rewound the feed back ten minutes, I saw Woody walk to an SUV and as he was about to open the door to get in something stopped him as he looked up and smiled. I watched a few minutes more and sure enough, Stephanie came into view and Woody helped her into the truck. Grabbing my cell off my belt again, I typed a message because if we'd spoke it wouldn't have been pretty.

"Was supposed to take you home but see that your already gonexxBBrown"

A couple of minutes went by and my phone beeped. I saw it said new text message so I opened it and saw it was a reply from Steph.

"I don't need your help, I made it home just fine with Woody" she said

God I wanted to choke her. She was told by Ranger, the head of this company that I was to be her transportation. He told her he was telling her as her boss and not as her friend, he expected her to follow his orders. Well you know what I did as I was told. I went to pick her up and take her home but she bailed, I'm not going to go down for this. Picking my phone up I texted back.

"Ok Steph have it your way I'm done" and I hit send. I never got a reply back

The next morning I got up, showered, shaved, got dressed, and went down to five to have breakfast. When Ranger came onto the floor, I asked him if I could speak with him, nodding his head we walked into his office. I explained how I did as he asked me to and how Stephanie defied his orders and had Woody take her home. I also explained our texts back and forth and could see his jaw muscles clinch and unclench; Ranger did not like being disobeyed.

"I told her that you and she were to be partners"

"I know Sir" I said

"She knew it" Ranger said

"Yes" I said back

Ranger dismissed me and told me to leave Steph alone for now, that he would deal with her when he got off from some conference calls he had. I nodded my head and quickly left his office. As I walked back to my desk, I started feeling bad that I just ratted Steph out to ranger. If this was me I'd be in the gym fighting for my life. I knew he wouldn't do that to Steph but I also knew Ranger.

"She did blatantly disobey orders" I told myself, my inner voice speaking up

"Yea but Rangers scary when he's mad" I said back looking into Stephs cubicle

"Come on Brown she's been a pain thru all this, stubborn, pig headed, told you she could manage, and didn't need your help. She's a big girl" my inner voice told me

"You know you're right. She said she could do it all on her own, well then let her. Steph is a grown woman, a co worker who knows the rules of the company, she broke one of the biggest rules, and she can suffer the consequences"

I sat down in my chair and went back to work. I had as they say washed my hands of the situation and gave myself peace. A couple hours later I heard a loud noise and then Steph swayed her hips into her cubby. Turning around in my chair, I looked at her. She was wearing the RangeMan black shirt and a short black denim skirt. I did as we all usually do when Steph's around, check her out and have to admit she was looking good in that skirt. It showed her long legs nicely.

"Morning Steph" I said to her like I would any other day

"Morning" she said back as she turned on her computer

"Hey just out of curiosity how did you get to work this morning?" I asked

"A taxi"

"Oh I said turning back around in my chair. When she couldn't see I grinned then rolled my eyes

Later in the day I came back with some of the guys. We had gone out to do a takedown with Tank since Ranger was in the middle of a conference call with the Atlanta office. I walked passed Stephs desk and saw her massaging her lower leg. Not going to interfere and letting her do what she wants, I went over to my desk and sat down. As I sat there I kept hearing soft sniffling sounds, turning around in my chair, I saw Steph swipe at her eyes, she was crying.

"No let her manage" I said to myself as I watched a tear run down her cheek and she rubbed at a spot on her leg

I couldn't do it, I couldn't just sit there and watch her cry and be in pain and at least not try and help her, and it's what I do. Getting up from my chair I went over and knelt in front of her.

"Steph what's wrong" I asked her

She looked at me for a moment and then closed her eyes. You could see she wanted me to be there but yet she still wanted to be defiant.

"Steph please your sitting here crying and obviously in pain" I said as movement to the side of us caught my eye. When I looked up, Ranger was standing there. It was the time he wanted to deal with Steph, stalling him I slid my hands onto her outer thighs.

"Steph please let's just stop this and let me help you" I pleaded with her

A few moments later, Steph's shoulders dropped and she nodded her head yes. Looking over at Ranger he nodded his head at me letting me know he would let her be and that she was in my care.

"Ok honey what's wrong?" I asked

"My leg" she said "I was walking around delivering searches and then went some coffee. When I sat back down my leg started hurting. I think the boot has rubbed my skin raw or something"

"Ok let's have a look" I told her placing her booted foot onto my thigh


	18. Chapter 18

(Stephanie)

It seemed like it took forever for Bobby to un-Velcro all the straps on my boot but in all reality it only took a few seconds. He pulled my foot free and dropped the boot onto the floor beside him, as he did the air hit my leg and it began to sting. Grabbing my leg, Bobby laid his hand over mine and looked up at me.

"Let me see" he said and gently removed my hand

"Yea you cut your leg" he said turning it to see it better

I looked down and saw an ugly red mark across my skin. Bobby said it was from the boot rubbing against my leg. He let my foot go and stood up in front of me, holding out his hand, I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Come on I need to clean that and dress it" he said. I waited a few minutes and then slid my hand in to his

Bobby slid a massive arm around my waist then pulled me up. He told me to keep my bad foot up and he would help me to walk, bending over he picked up my boot and Bobby and I slowly made our way out of my cubby.

"Beautiful you all right? What's wrong?" Lester asked rushing to my side

"Seems like I keep injuring myself" I laughed and he shot a look over to Bobby

"Its nothing, the boot I wear rubbed my skin and cut it. Bobby's going to fix it"

"You sure?" Les asked and Bobby shot him an angry look

"Sorry that wasn't for you Bro, I meant was Steph sure she was ok?" he asked backing away

"Yea she's sure. All it needs it to be cleaned out, some ointment, and a dressing" Bobby said leading me to the elevator

Bobby led me onto a floor of RangeMan that I normally don't go on very much. I did know of the floor though, it's where they would bring in the injured man and then they would come back up good as new, well almost good as new. We walked to a door and Bobby fished out a set of keys from his pocket, unlocking the door, and flipping on the lights, I stood there staring into the bright white room with a stainless steel table that sat in the middle of it. I took a quick glance around at all the stuff on the counter and felt my heart rate increase, just like it had done when I went to see Dr. Orinda.

"Relax Steph" I heard whispered into my ear as a had slid onto my hip "I'm not going to hurt you"

"You sure?" I asked mimicking Lester's earlier statement

"Positive" he said low into my ear "besides you've been down here before"

"Just a couple"

"And your still alive" he said holding me a little tighter

"I never really looked at the room before. I just knew I was in one where you helped me, I concentrated more on what you were doing"

"Well come on let's get your leg fixed" Bobby said helping me on into the room

Once we were inside, Bobby led me over to the long, shiny, silver table. I ran my hand over the surface and commented on how cold it felt. Bobby just shook his head as he opened the cabinets filled with supplies. Once he had all of the nessacery items he turned to me and patted the table.

"Ok Plum hop up" he said

"Uhh Bobby" I said seeing how high the table was and how I couldn't possibly jump myself up there

Bobby never said a word he picked me up like a new bride being carried for the first time over the threshold. Before he put me down he stood there a minute as our eyes locked and held. Not understanding what he was doing the moment was ended when he sat me down on the table.

"OHHHH YIKES" I yelped in surprise

"What? What is it?" he asked looking me over for any signs of distress

"COLD" I said as I easily lowered my legs back down onto the table "and I'm wearing a short skirt

"I know, uhh sorry I could have put a sheet down but I didn't think of it" he said turning back to the stuff he had set out for me

"Doctor Offices have those padded tables with the tissue paper over it"

"Yea but I'm not a doctor and my table needs to be easily cleanable" he said

"Oh ok" I said not really thinking anything about it until it hit me what he might easily need to clean off the table

Sitting there seeing pictures in my head of one of the guys laying there bleeding and then seeing Bobby hosing it off and wiping it down made my head start to spin. When he came towards me with the stuff in his hands, I tensed up and jerked my leg up and held it to me.

"Steph relax, no blood today" he said knowing that I had figured his comment out

Bobby brought a little rolly stool over and straddled it. He took stuff off the small table and showed it to me.

This is just hydrogen peroxide I'm using it to clean your wound, This is the cotton I will use to do so, this is just Neosporin to put on your wound to help heal it, this is some not stick gauze that ill fold up and tape it with this tape so that you have a barrier between your leg and the boot. See nothing too scary, in fact it's probably everything your mother has had in her bathroom for all the cuts and scrapes you got on your knees as a kid" he explained

Bobby softly pulled my leg down to him. He quietly began to clean my cut. As he poured some of the peroxide on it I hissed and yanked my leg from his hand. Bobby laughed at me but did it again.

"Thought you said you weren't going to hurt?" I asked

"Steph"

"That stuff does hurt" I said clenching my teeth

"I could scrub it out with a wash cloth and soap and water. Would that be any better for you?" he asked

"No"

"Well" he said gently blowing on it and then dabbing it dry with some more cotton

In a few minutes, Bobby had smeared ointment, rolled gauze, and taped it all up. He also made some quips about me being a pain as a kid and my Mother having to clean my many wounds as I grew up. The truth is he was right; I've spent countless times perched on the end of her bathroom sick having my latest injury cleaned out by that devil liquid. To this day I don't like that stuff, but who really does?

With Bobby completing his work he stood and wrapped an arm around my waist. Once I was standing again, Bobby knelt before me placing my boot in front of my foot.

"Steph from now on I advise you don't wear skirts or any kind of short pants like Capri's. Always wear your pants and socks" he told me as I slipped my foot into the boot

"Why?" I asked

"Because your skirt was what caused the boot to rub in the first place, you need pants to wear so that there is a barrier to protect your skin. You also need to wear a sock on the bad foot and a sneaker on the other. I know you like your heels and stuff but for now its sensible clothes and shoes for you, Sorry Steph" he said as he velcroed my boot up

"Its gonna be a long time before I get to wear my heels again huh?" I asked looking at him for an answer

"With your injury id say probably so"

Bobby stood up in front of me. He asked me how that felt and I told him it felt great and then thanked him. Bobby had gotten the straps on the boot very tight and for the first time since getting it, I felt like I could walk.

(End of Stephanie)


	19. Chapter 19

I stood there in front of Steph and listened to her talk. It suddenly struck me how blue her eyes really were. They danced and sparkled as he smiled and I found myself getting lost in them. Pulling myself away from her eyes before she noticed and I embarrassed myself mine landed on her lips. Her lips were perfect I thought and visions of how perfect ad soft they felt against my own as we kissed the other night filled my head, making me want to pull her to me and do it again.

I'd been haunted by that kiss wondering why it had happened. The night it happened I flew back to RangeMan on auto pilot, it's a miracle I didn't kill someone or myself because I don't even remember the drive at all. I didn't even stop when Lester called out to me and asked if everything was ok, which I felt bad later because he had been the second help in trying to find Steph. Once inside my apartment where no one could see, I dwelled, thought, and replayed the events that led up to that kiss. It was a great kiss and Stephanie didn't pull back in disgust or try to slap me, in fact she kissed me back just as much as furiously as I was her. Pinning her against that wall and seeing the fire in her eyes had turned me on. With our breaths mingling together, I let my feelings for her over take me and I kissed her.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts and walking over to the table where I had laid everything that I had used on her, I Began putting things away before I did anything idiotic.

"Bobby" I heard Stephanie say

"Hmm?" I asked pushing the bottle of peroxide onto the top shelf

"You ok? Is something wrong?" she asked me coming over and putting a hand onto my upper arm

"I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"Well you got very quiet and you kind of left me. You must have been in LaLa land or something" she said heating the skin where she was touching

"Oh I was just checking myself if I'd done anything and everything for you leg while we were down here" I told her shutting the cabinet door

"Oh well I think you have" she said as I turned to her

"Yea I think so too" I told her stroking her cheek. I just had to touch her

What I wasn't expecting was Steph closed her eyes at my touch and smiled. As she did I continued to stroke her cheek, I swear I heard a low soft moan come from her. I was so confused now; Steph had kissed me back when I had kissed her and now she was being pleasured by my touch. Does she have feelings for me like I'm rapidly growing for her?

"Ummm we should go back upstairs" I tell her and her eyes lifted to mine

"Ohh ok" she said with a little bit of surprise on her face

"Do you need help?" I asked her

"No" she softly said "you got the straps good and tight, I feel like I can actually walk in it now"

"You had it velcroed before"

"Yea but not tight as it was all loose and floppy" she said as we left the room

"Tell you what" I said as I flipped the off switch on the lights and locked the door" I'll come over every morning before work and put it on for you"

"Bobby you can't do that" she said as we got to the elevator

"Why not? Ranger partnered us together and I'm to be your driver. I'll be coming over anyways, ill just leave a little earlier" I told her

"But Bobby you have to work too. You just can't stop and look after me. What if I need to go to the store after I've already been home? You can't run back over every time and put my boot back on me"

"Yes I can, I would, and I will. I'll still fulfill my obligations to RangeMan but I also can you too, besides Rangers cleared it. Steph let me help you. You're not going to be able to drive anyways" I tell her

"What about if you called away or someone's hurt and needs you?" she asked me

"Steph your covered. I'd be your primary but if I can't always be there I will have someone to help you. This whole building will help you. Let us"

"Oook" she hesitantly said

We arrived back up on five. A few people stopped and asked her if she was ok. Steph smiled at them and told then I made her almost as good as new. With the guys satisfied that she was ok, I told her I'd be back after her at five. Smiling back at me, she nodded her head and walked to her desk.


	20. Chapter 20

(Stephanie)

As I went back to my desk, I could feel Bobby's eyes on me as I walked. I cursed the boot I was wearing because it didn't allow me to give a little sexy swish to my walk so he could see. When I made the small turn to the door of my cubby, I looked back at Bobby. When he caught me looking at him he gave a small smile causing my face to grow hot. Giving him a quick smile back, I hurried into my cubby to start working again.

As I sat there reading over a search my mind began screaming at me, making me think of what went on while we were in Bobby's exam room.

"He touched you and you liked it" it said to me

I thought about his fingers caressing my cheek and how nice it felt. When he stopped and told me we should go back upstairs for some reason it sadden me, was I falling for Bobby? Unfortunately I couldn't dwell on the matter to much because Lester came and flopped down in the extra chair in my cubicle.

"So" he said and I looked over at him

"So?" I asked

"Is there something going on between you and Brown?" he asked wagging his eyebrows up and down at me

"No why do you ask?"

"Well the night we were looking for you when he came home he was so distracted he never heard me when I called to him. He just ran right passed me and lately you and he have been getting along no shouting at each other annnnd I just saw the looks that you all gave each other" he said smiling

"Les there is nothing going on between Bobby and me. He only see's me as a patient" I told him

"Oh ok"

When Lester left I began to thinking over what he said about Bobby being really distracted when he came home to RangeMan. I really wished I knew what all of this meant, it probably was nothing. I happened to look up and from where my desk is sitting I could see about the whole floor from my door, I saw Bobby standing near the far fall talking to Tank. I watched him, how he stood, and the gestures he would make with his hands as he talked. I found myself getting lost watching him and had to force myself to resume working.

I was so far gone into reading a search that I never knew when Bobby sat down in my cubicle. It was when he scared the hell out of me by taking the pen out of my mouth that I realized he was there. Jumping a mile out of my seat, I cut my eyes over to him to see him laughing.

"Did I scare you?" he asked knowing the obvious answer

"Uhh yea"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings. You never know when…."

"Yea yea yea" I said cutting him off having heard all this before and why should I be when I'm in the most secure building I know of.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I looked over at the computer clock

"In just a few minutes the search I was doing took a little longer than I expected and I just sent it off to the printer" I said hitting a key

"Ok then you have a few minutes to do something then" he said and I looked over at him

"What?" I asked sensing that I wasn't gonna like what he was going to say next

He took his phone off his belt and slid it on the desk over to me. I looked at it and then over to him "Call" he said and I looked at him asking him with my eyes who.

"Call Steph. The sooner you get it done the sooner you'll know"

"Bobby what are you talking about?" I finally asked him

"Your x-rays. Call them now" he said and his face told me he was in his not taking any excuse mode

"Bobby I…" I was saying but the printer stopped printing and I rolled my chair back to get my search but Bobby beat me to it and snatched it off the tray

"Heyyyy that's mine" I said reaching for it

"Call" he said moving his phone closer to me

"God your such a pain in the ass" I told him and I swear I saw him smirk

I angrily grabbed his phone and got the slip of paper the doctor gave me with the number on it from my bag. I dialed and spoke to a woman who asked me a bazillion questions and then made me the appointment for tomorrow morning. I thanked her and shoved Bobby's phone back to him. When I really wanted to throw it at him.

"Happy now?" I asked

"Yes for now" he said and I narrowed my eyes at him as he laid the search on my desk for me

I quietly read over the papers and then signed my name to it. I plucked out a folder from one of my drawers and placed the search in it until I could deliver it tomorrow.

"All done now?" Bobby asked

"Uhh huh" I curtly replied sitting the folder on the end of my desk so it would be the first thing I see when I come in tomorrow

As I grabbed all my stuff together I began thinking about how Bobby was being towards me in his exam room and how he's acting now. What was I thinking? How could I ever think I could fall for him? What I told Les about there being nothing between us was the truth and as of now there never will be.

(End of Stephanie)


	21. Chapter 21

I knew she was mad at me, the looks she was giving me, the silent treatment, which really isn't all that silent at all. Oh no the stance, the posture, the shoving of things into her bag was all screaming at me loud and clear that I had better back off. As we made our way out of her cubby she went over to rangers office and knocked on his door jamb, when he looked up I heard her tell him that she would be in late because of an appointment.

"And Browns taking you right?" he asked

She sighed but answered "Right"

We got into the elevator and Steph punched the letter L button. See that she had hit the wrong one; I reached over her and hit the G button. When I stepped back, I looked over and saw her roll her eyes and close herself off into a corner.

"Cars are in the Garage not the Lobby" I told her

Stephanie didn't say anything; she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back onto the wood with her eyes closed. If any husband came home and found his wife looking like she did he would know immediately he was in a lot of trouble, for she was mad and that's what Steph was, her body told me so.

As we rode the rest of the way to the Garage, I got to thinking how her body felt and responded when I kissed her and how she responded to my touch today. It's been haunting me ever since it happened and I wonder what's been going on in her mind about it. I know it had to have affected her because when I picked her up she could or wouldn't look at me. Plugging the keys into the ignition, I felt heaviness on my chest; I needed to finally talk about what happened.

"Steph" I said as I pulled on to Haywood

"Steph I think we need to talk about what happened the other night when you saw your foot doctor" I said and see her stiffen. I didn't think she was gonna speak but finally she did

"Talk about what?" she asked and I knew she was going to play dumb "there's nothing to talk about"

"Steph we kissed" I reminded her

"It was just one of those things…I just assumed you were trying to shut me up"

"Yea "I said wondering if she heard the defeat in my voice

I watched her from the corner of my eye and saw her tighten her arms around herself again. I wasn't dumb or borne yesterday; I have had some long term relationships in my life. I knew she was still angry and would say stuff to minimize the situation and would say stuff to hurt me. I had felt her kiss me back, she was hungry and eager as I was, and what about today? I touched her and I heard her moan and when I told her that we should head back upstairs, I saw the disappointment in her eyes. She can say all she wants, it and I affected her.

"Are you hungry" I asked but she had gone mute again. I swear to God this woman…

"STEPH!"

"What?" she asked all breathy

"I asked you a question" I told her and saw her thinking "are you hungry?" I slowly asked her again

"Yes" she said giving me a look of why did I even bother asking

I took the next left and pulled into the Cluck in the Buckets drive thru. It pained me to get her so much fat and grease but just looking at her you'd never know she ate like a pig and on the worse stuff imaginable. I spoke to the kid in the box and drove to the first window. As I sat there waiting on the kid, I heard rummaging sounds coming from the side of me. When the greasy pimply looking kid asked me for my money, I had money and a hand shoved to my chest.

"Here" I heard and followed the arm up to Stephs face

"Keep your money it's on me" I told her

"No ill pay for my food" she said trying to stretch over me to give the kid her money

"NO! I've got this" I growled and the kid jumped back. Smart kid.

Steph sat back in her seat and did her own version of growling. She shoved her money back into her bag. I handed the greasy kid a twenty, got my change, and drove to the next window. Grabbing the food and a drink, I sat it in the console and drove off.

"You just want me indebted to you" Steph said

"Oh yes that's all I want is for Stephanie Plum to be indebted to me" I huffed and rolled my eyes. Yes rolled my eyes. Steph is the one woman that can cause me to act like this. I've dropped women for attitudes before, why is she affecting me so bad? And why am I letting her?

We rode the rest of the way in silence which was fine by me. I found a spot that was pretty close to her building and parked. When I climbed out of the truck, I took the food bag and drink with me. I carried it over to her side of the truck and sat it on top of the roof so I could open her door and help her out. I reached for the door handle and stood before her.

"Madame" I said extending my hand out to her

Steph huffed but slid her hand into mine. I noticed she didn't wobble like she had been; she's getting used to the boot and adjusting to its awkwardness. We stood there a second and all I wanted to do was reach out to her and touch her but the moment was ruined by her speaking.

"We standing here all evening?" she asked

"Nope" I told her as I shut the trucks door and grabbed the food off the roof

We walked across the parking lot into her lobby and then we got into her elevator. What normally would have been a five minute trip took much longer since Steph was injured. By the time we go tint other apartment it was all Steph could do was stand up. Sweat popped out on her forehead and she bent to get some deep breaths into her lungs. I sat the food down and rushed over to her, Steph is a pretty slim woman even though her eating habits suck and she isn't all that athletic but she shouldn't be sweating and breathing like she was.

"Stephanie you ok?" I asked taking a hold of her shoulders

"Yea I need to sit, I just can't go any more" she breathed out

I slid my arm around her waist and help her over to her couch. She bent over and began tugging at the Velcro straps on the boot. Shooing her hand away and earning a glare from her, I undid her boot and pulled it off.

"Oh my God finally" she said rubbing her foot and wiggling her toes

"Your welcome" I said and her head snapped up

"I could have done it myself" she said bitterly

"Steph why are you so angry at me? I thought we were past all that?" I asked

"We were" she snapped

"You agreed from now on you'd let me help you. That's what I was doing"

"Yes I said I'd let you help but I'm not angry over that"

"Then wanna clue me in because all I'm seeing is the same old crap we've been fighting over"

"NO it's not Bobby" she said narrowing her eyes at me

"Explain"

"You didn't trust me" she said and I blinked "you didn't trust that id call and make my own appointment for my x-rays. You say down in my chair and pushed your phone to me and said call. You forced me. You know I don't like to be forced"

"Steph I didn't force you" I told her

"Yes you did!" She spat "you held my search for ransom until I called"

"Well why do you think I was like that Steph? I've been after you for weeks to get yourself looked at and you wouldn't. So I thought this was more of the same"

Steph curled herself into a corner of her couch "you didn't trust me. I conceded to allow your help and you didn't trust me" she said and I could hear tears falling

The anger I felt was now dissipating with each sniff and sob I heard, my heart broke. I sat on her couch and pulled her to me and said the thing I hardly ever say to people.

"I'm sorry" I said to the trembling woman in my arms

"Me too"

I picked her chin up with my finger and then I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs. I gave her a long kiss on her forehead and I heard her gasp. When I pulled away, I lowered my mouth to hers and pushed my lips against hers.


	22. Chapter 22

(Stephanie)

While Bobby was kissing me and our tongues were battling for control, I felt all the anger and all the hatred just fall away. All I could think about was how could I get closer to this man and feel his hands on me. Whoa where did that come from? Bobby broke from our kiss and looked at me, I saw him close his eyes and try to regain some composure.

"I'm so sorry Steph" He said and made a move to get up and leave

"Noo!" I surprised myself and called out grabbing at his upper arm

"Steph" he said looking at my hand desperately holding onto him and then at me

"Don't go" I said as I leaned into him "not again"

I don't know what got into me but I crawled up into his lap and straddled his legs. Bobby's eyes were intently watching me. I banged my ankle on the edge of the couch but there was no way I was going to let the pain stop me. Bobby placed his hands on each of my sides looking my face over wondering what was going to happen next. I lowered myself to him and slid a hand onto his cheek, Bobby's eyes closed, and I noticed his breathing had become ragged. When I claimed his lip this time, I felt him jump in surprise but kiss me back. This kiss wasn't hurried, this time we slowed the pace, took our time, and when it was over I laid my head to his chest and felt his strong arms circle around me and hold me to him as close as possible. My ankle was throbbing from me hitting it and the angle for which it was bent but I wasn't about to end this perfect moment.

As I laid there against Bobby the pain in my ankle was growing more intense and my mind began to spin over what we had just done. Between the pain and my mind racing, I had to move.

"Bobby"

"Hmmm" he said rubbing his hands over my back

I shifted off his lap and moved my ankle to lie out in front of me. The change in angle and pressure sent a surge of pain up my leg and I winced as it hit. Bobby had seen it too.

"You ok?" he asked me cupping my cheek

"Uhhh yea uh I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back" I told him as I got up

I dint want him to see the tears that where threatening to fall because of my ankle and I really needed to clear my head. I took a step and landed wrong on my bad foot and stumbled, Bobby was at my side in a flash. I assured him that I was ok and limped the rest of the way into my bedroom. When I closed the door, I hopped over to my bed, sat down, and grabbed my ankle. When the pain finally dulled, I stood and took off my RangeMan uniform and put on some low rise yoga pants and a little stretchy top. As I made my way to the door I turned and lay back against it and thought about Bobby being out there on the other side. When I went out, I stood over to the side of my door and smiled as I saw him standing there looking at my movie and CD collection. He was so hot; I checked my mouth for drool.

"Hi" I said alerting him of my presence

(End of Stephanie)

A/N – The next chapter will change the rating from T to M. If you don't know where to find the story go up to the drop down menu and drop the rating one down and select M and then go over to Character A and select Stephanie P. then hit GO or just search for my name lol. ENJOY!


	23. Chapter 23

When I heard Steph speak, I quickly turned around and saw her standing there by her bedroom door. Then I saw what she was wearing and my mind began to race of thoughts of her and my body began to react. If I was Ranger this is where I'd have to say DIOS! Steph wasn't wearing anything overtly sexual just something that looked like sweat pants and a shirt but just how she wore them was hot as hell.

The pants sat low on her hips and the shirt just didn't quite make it to touch them, which led to a swath of skin that was exposed. I don't care who you are but no other woman could be sexier as Steph was right now. Her hair in a ponytail, barefooted, and relaxed, I felt like one of those cartoon characters where their tongues fell out and their eyes bugged out of their heads. I sat the DVD down that I was looking at and crooked a finger at her. I watched as Steph slowly made her way over.

"You look amazing" I told her as I slid my hands onto her hips and she looked at me oddly

"It only a pair of sweats and a t shirt" she said looking herself over

"I know but you make it so sexy" I said rubbing my fingers over the exposed flesh

"What are we doing Bobby?" she asked me

"I don't really know but it feels good. I like kissing you"

"I like you kissing me too" she said looking up at me "But how can this all be? We have argued so much and said some pretty hurtful things to one another and then we are kissing each other?"

"Haven't you ever heard there is a thin line between love and hate" I tell her of the old saying

"Yea"

"Maybe that applies here?"

"Yea maybe" she said

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked leaning in closer to her

"No" she whispered

"Good because I don't want to stop either" I confessed as my mouth claimed her in a hot fiery kiss

Our kiss didn't stop. In fact it kept going and going and soon I found myself kissing and sucking her beautiful perfect neck, making her go weak in my arms as she moaned in pleasure.

"Bobby please" Steph rasped out and that all I needed

"Ranger?" I asked as I tore my mouth from her skin

"No" she said

"Anyone I need to worry about?"

"No"

Steph slid her long legs around my waist as I picked her up. Having her securely in my arms I walked her over to her bedroom.

As I got to her door I had noticed that she had left it slightly ajar. Kicking it with my boot it crashed open with a thud hitting the wall. Steph jumped slightly at the sounds and smiled as I just said "OOPS" Lowering her gently down onto her bed, Steph sat up and began to slide her way up the bed by using her feet to push herself. I watched as she suddenly stopped, tossed her head back, winced, and held her breath.

"Steph?"

"Ankle" she breathed thru clenched teeth

"Steph maybe now's not the time…." I was saying but she lifted her head and glared at me

"Uhhh NO don't you stop" she said

Truth be told I sure as hell didn't want to stop either. I lowered myself onto my knees on her bed and gently took her foot into my hand. I saw that some of the swelling had gone down but she had a lot more to go.

"It hurt here?" I asked running my thumb over a part of her ankle

"Yea" she told me as I heard a slight panic in her voice

"Relax Step him not going to hurt you" I told her as I lowered my lips to her ankle and lightly kissed all around it

I heard a contented sigh come from Stephanie which fueled me on. I made my way up to her stomach and kissed the skin that had caught my eyes earlier when she came out in that damn outfit. As I moved my mouth over her belly and around her belly button, Steph moaned and moved herself up to me so that I could taste more of her. Kissing and tasting every inch of skin that was given to me, I traveled on up and claimed her mouth in a deep hungry kiss.

"God Bobby" I heard as I sucked her ear lobe into my mouth and then buried my face into her neck

"To many clothes" I said as my hands traveled down to the end of her shirt and yanked it over her head "much better"

I cupped a breast in my hand as I kissed her again. My fingers traveling over lace and I just had to see it. I picked my head up and could not believe what I saw. Steph was wearing a midnight blue lace bra, I heard myself growl.

"DAMN! You wear this to work?" I asked running my fingers over it

"Uhhh huhhh" she purred

"SHIT STEPH! Do you realize what it would do to us if we knew you wore this under your uniform or what we would do to you?"

"Yes" she smirked up at me

I was not joking; I was serious with what I told her. If the guys knew she wore that stuff under her RangeMan issued uniform we'd all be goners, we couldn't work, and we all would be fired for sexual harassment. Stephanie propped herself up on her elbows and slid a hand onto mu cheek.

"I wear the matching thongs too" she whispered

"OH GOD" I groaned and slid my hands down to her pants and tugged

After just a few seconds, Steph laid before me in nothing but that damned lingerie. I lowered my head and kissed the tops of her chest that wasn't covered under that sinful dark blue lace. I went further and began licking at the lace that was over her nipples. Even thought it was thru fabric, I could see and feel Steph's body respond as they hardened to little pebbles. I plunged lover and came to rest at the juncture of her legs; easing my head down I nipped at her thru the lace that barley covered anything.

"OHHHH GOD" she called out as I ran my tongue around the sides of her just getting a small taste. Taking in her sent, I pulled myself up to kiss her a roughly ripped her panties off her earning a surprised gasp as they fell from her body.

"I'll buy you new ones" I said as she returned my kiss

God this woman was amazing and I haven't even touched her yet. My hand slid back over her body and I cupped her causing her to buck wildly into me. Steph opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes where the darkest blue id ever seen. Rising up on her elbows once more she attached her lips to mine and kissed me hard.

"Bobby" she whispered

"Yea?" I gurgled back

"You have too many clothes"

I laughed and looked down and scanned myself to see she was right. I quickly retreated from her and in lightning speed tore the clothes from my own body. Coming back over Steph her eyes had gone darker even if that was at all possible and she smiled.

"You ok?" I asked stroking her cheek with the backs of my hand, scared she'd stop but being man enough to give her and out if she needed it

"Yes" she said after a few silent seconds

With her consent I kissed her as I entered her. I lifted one of her legs up and placed it around my hip and pushed further into her. Finally being fully in, I looked down at her and saw love looking back at me. That look in Steph's eyes just now was enough to make a grown man cry. I'd never had a look like that before with anyone id been with. Locking my eyes to hers, I began to move. I noticed Steph was fighting to keep her eyes on me, so I smirked at her.

"It's ok honey" I whispered and watched as she arched into me and closed her eyes

I had been on top and in control of the night we were spending together. As I was picking up the pace, I felt Stephs hands push my shoulders trying to move me back.

"Top" she hoarsely said

"What baby?" I asked stilling my movements

"I wanna be on top" she said

Wanting to please her, I rolled off her and sat with my back against her headboard. I brought my knees up and placed my feet flat against her mattress. Steph threw a leg over me, lowed her mouth to mine, and eased herself down onto my hard shaft tearing moans from the both of us. I know this position takes most of the work out of it for me but it's still a favorite of mine. It allows me to watch and see as I please the woman as she does all the work and I get to watch as her body slides and moves over mine. Another reason I like it is it gives me the opportunity to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, and nice access to her chest.

I wrapped my arms around Steph as I held her close to me as I gave her some soft kisses. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting her doing what I was doing with her. I thought there was no chance in hell that id ever get the chance to ever be naked and hold her in my arms like I am doing now. I was doing what all the other guys have wanted to do. I pulled back from her and sat back again against her headboard. Steph began to slowly move on me as I ran my hands over her ribs and around her torso. When Steph began to pick up the pace and started moaning, I reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, pulling it from her, and tossing it to the side. With all the moaning and her nails digging into my shoulders, I knew she was about to go over the edge. Sitting up I came up to her and brought a breast into my mouth and hungrily sucked. Steph bucked wildly, tipped her head back, and screamed as her release washed over her.

Giving her just a moment to recover, I flipped her onto her back and she brought her knees up as I sank deeper into her. My thrusts were hard and long and Steph arched her shelf nearly off the bed. I felt her clenching down on me and knew she was fixing to come again. When she began to call out and dig into my back, my own release was triggered with a load roar as I pumped into her as we rode our waves together. As our bodies relaxed I gave her a few short thrusts and then pulled out. I kissed her and laid my forehead to hers.

"Are you ok?" I asked our breaths still shallow

"Yes" she said bringing her hand up to stroke my face

"That was"

"I know" she said not needing me to finish

Steph and I moved so that we were laying the right way in her bed. She brought her sheet up and covered our nakedness. Laying there facing each other I leaned over her and slowly kissed her, hoping the love I felt for her was pouring thru it. Turning over Steph leaned her back against my chest, I spooned up to her, wrapped her in my arms, gave her some kisses to her neck, and we both drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

(Stephanie)

After spending an incredible night with Bobby, I laid there listening to him breath as he slept. I thought over everything that we had just done and how remarkable it was. What his hands and his mouth had done to me I'd never felt with any other man id been with and that's saying a lot seeing who my others had been. I was so glad that Bobby hadn't realized how much pain I was in as we were together. I know he saw it when I tried to push myself up by my feet and he had wanted to stop but I told him that I didn't want too. With how I was sitting on top of him and banging my foot earlier it was now beginning to really throb. Shifting a little, I turned my head to see if I had disturbed him since I was under his arm, seeing I hadn't I inched my way off the bed and limped my way into the bathroom. When I got in there and shut the door, I was in so much pain tears came into my eyes. Finding the bottle of ibproprene, I swallowed two and sat on the tub waiting for it to kick in.

After about thirty minutes my foot finally eased off enough that I could gingerly walk on it. I quietly crept out of my bathroom so that I wouldn't startle Bobby. I hadn't seen any weapons on him tonight but he is RangeMan and everyone knows they are always armed and I didn't wanna spook him and get shot. Grabbing Bobby's shirt off the floor, I slid it on and took a huge whiff, it smelled like Bobby and made me feel all nice and warm. Slipping back into bed, Bobby stirred a little but when he found me and touched me he quickly settled back down. Snuggling up against him, I finally drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I glanced over Bobby's shoulder to see my clock on the night stand. I saw it was going on six a.m. I slid from my perch on Bobby's chest and laid back to stretch and rub the sleep from my eyes. As I stretched out my body the muscle in my calf on the bad leg cinched up and started to spasm. Remembering to do what a friend had told me to do a long time ago; I flexed my foot up to relive the spasm, which usually worked.

"Owww owww!" I cried rolling around the bed causing Bobby to stir again. What usually worked when id have a muscle spasm wasn't working. I flexed my foot up again but this time as I did the top of my leg started to spasm. If I flexed to relive the calf spasm the top one hurt, if I didn't flex the calf hurt. I was in so much pain I bolted as best as I could out of the bed crying trying to get the damn things to release.

"STEPH WHAT IS IT?" Bobby asked running over to me

"SPASM" was all I could get out

"OK you need to flex it out" he told me

"NO!" I yelled

"Come on Steph I know it hurts but sit down and flex" he said guiding me over to the bed

"No you don't understand I tried that. There's two" I cried

"BOBBY OH GOD BOBBY YOU GOTTA HELP ME" I said hopping around

I was panicking the spasms weren't releasing; I didn't know what to do. Bobby placed his arm around my waist and helped me to walk a little. He said sometimes you can walk the pain off. After about my third trip across my bedroom the pain finally eased off.

"OK ok I think they're going away" I said as Bobby helped me to sit down and I wiped the sweat and tears off my face

When I got my control back I explained to Bobby what had happened and how that I had gotten a spasm in my calf first and when I flexed to relieve it there was one that grabbed on top of my leg. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I have never had two hit at the same time"

"It's the leg you fell on and we kinda worked it out last night and ever since you fell on it the muscles have been hurt and not use to all the activity we did so they spasm. I'm sorry Steph I didn't really think of your injury"

"That was scary and I hope that never happens again but I wanted it as much as you. It's not your fault" I told him looking up at him

"Lie down" Bobby told me

"What?" I asked not sure what he wanted

"Lie down on your stomach and let me make it up to you" he said

When I laid down, Bobby gave me the best leg massage known to man. By the time he got done with me I was a big puddle of goo and I swear I had a small orgasm. My muscles were still very sore but very relaxed now. Rolling over and sitting up, I kissed him to thank him for being here and helping me. Bobby smiled and then asked when time my x-ray appointment was.

"Eight thirty but they want me there at eight to do all their paperwork" I told him

"Ok its six forty now, so ill shower and then you can orrrr we could together" he said winking at me

"Go shower my leg is still sore from the spasms"

"Ok I'll be out in a bit" he said giving me a soft kiss and sauntered into my bathroom. Yes Bobby Brown sauntered

Bobby found a space and parked in the lot of North Trenton Radiology. I sat there in the passenger side of his truck eyeballing the building. Bobby sensing my reluctance brought his hand over to hold mine that was currently digging into my black cargos.

"Steph its ok. This is just your everyday typical bone x-rays. Everyone gets them from time to time I know you have some" he told me

"I know I just still don't like it" I told him breaking my gaze from the building

"You'll be just fine" he said kissing my temple

We made our way into the building that I had stared down and was immediately called to one of the many receptionists' windows. They took my insurance card, my name, address, and the prescription. Once id satisfied all their questions the woman slipped a paper into a folder, handed me a pen, and told me to sit and fill out the paper.

"Have a seat up the ramp and fill out the paper front and back and we will call you in shortly" she said smiling at me

"Ok thank you" I said collecting the folder and pen and walked up the small ramp to a waiting area

I read, wrote, and checked off everything the paper asked me. At the bottom of the sheet it said remove all metal objects if you were getting an x-ray or an MRI. Bobby watched me as I began taking out my earrings, sliding the ring I wore off my finger, and took the clip out of my hair.

"I'll be right back" I told him hurrying off to the bathroom

When I got back Bobby looked at me oddly as he watched me slip a small piece of fabric into my bag. Seeing him eyeing me I knew he was trying to figure out what it was that I had taken off. Coming to his rescue I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear what it was and felt myself blush. Sitting back into my chair I rolled my eyes at the blushing because just hours ago Bobby had taken everything off me and had me completely naked under him. As I began to get lost in thought of our night the big wooden door opened to my right and my name was called.

"Ok be back" I said to Bobby as I walked over to the nurse "watch my bag" I called over my shoulder as the door closed

The nurse or Tech led me down a long hallway and then we turned into a large room. Off to the side was a set of tiny rooms where she had led me. Opening the door she told me to sit and wait.

"Do you need to change out of anything?" she asked me

"No I did that outside"

"WOW your on the ball" she said as she walked out

It wasn't but a few minutes until she came back and got me. She apologized to me for asking me again if I had anything to take off but that she needed to make sure no metal was going into the x-ray. I reassured her that I had taken care of everything.

"What about the buckles on your pants?" she asked

"Hard plastic" I said

"Bra?"

"Out there with my friend"

"Ok Miss. Plum then your all ready then. This is Jason he will be doing your x-ray. After you are done come back to the room you were just in" she told me and I saw the cute x-ray guy looking at me

When the Nurse/Tech left me, Jason greeted me and asked me to please sit and remove my boot and shoe. Once I did he lowered the table down and asked me to lie down. I did as he asked me too and then he asked if I was pregnant. I told him I wasn't and then he asked me when my last period was. I thought this was an odd question to ask just getting an x-ray of my ankle.

"About two weeks ago" I answered

Jason nodded his head and laid this huge heavy apron on top of me.

"So you fell?" he asked

"Yes I was on a step in this apartment and the step I was standing on just gave way and I slid the rest of the way on my back with my whole leg up under me" I told him

"Ouch" he said and gave me a cute little smile. I thought hmmmm flirting with me, I like it.

Jason turned my foot and ankle into several different positions, some which really were very uncomfortable. After he took all that he needed he lowered me and the table down.

"Not too bad?" he asked me

"Nope not at all" I said as he lowered his hand to me and helped me up

"Ok Miss Plum just put your boot and shoe back on and head on back to the room you came from"

"Ok" I said as I sat down and flimsily velcrod my boot on "oh I need a copy of the x-rays to take with me to my doctor" I told Jason

"All right just tell them in the room. I hope your foot feels better soon" he said and I smiled

"Thank you, I do too"

I made my way back into the room that I was first brought in to. When the tech came and asked how it went I told her it was fine and that I needed a copy of my x-rays so that I could take them to my doctor. She nodded her head and told me to have a seat in one of the little rooms and that she would print them out for me. Ten minutes later she came in, called me out, and handed me a large brown envelope.

"Just sign here to show you took the x-rays" she said and I signed

She told me good luck and I thanked her in return. Walking out to Bobby I pointed to the boot and said "FIX IT" Bobby shook his head but sank to his knee and tightened the straps on the boot.

"Hold these while I go to the bathroom" I said giving him the x-rays

"Demanding much?" he asked but smiled letting me know he was teasing

"You like it" I said as I grabbed my bag and headed off to the bathroom to feel like a woman again

(End of Stephanie)


	25. Chapter 25

Stephanie and I drove over and successfully delivered her x-rays to Dr. Orinda. While we were there Steph asked about making another appointment to see him and the receptionist told her that he would call her when he read the x-rays and then tell her when to come in next. Steph thanked the receptionist and we walked out.

When we got to the parking lot I noticed Steph began to lag behind. I didn't think anything of it since I knew it was hard on her to walk in the boot. Getting to the truck I stood there and watched her, she was looking all around and then walked on up to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking" she told me as she opened her car door

While we drove to RangeMan, I asked her on the way if she would like to grab lunch before going in. I waited on her answer but all I got was silence. I looked over at her as we sat at a red light and saw her with her fingers over her mouth obviously in deep thought. I reached over and touched her arm getting her attention.

"Steph"

"Huh?" she asked slowly looking at me

"I asked if you'd like to grab some lunch while we were out" I told her

"Ohh no ill just get something from the kitchen on five"

"Ok. Steph are you sure you're ok? You seem off" I asked her seeing the change in her demeanor

"Yea I'm ok" she said looking over and giving me a slight smile

I didn't know what she had going on in that pretty little head of hers but I wasn't stupid that I knew something was bothering her, I was assuming it was maybe about her foot that she was worrying over. In just a few days we all would finally know what was wrong with it. We exited the truck in the underground garage, while we were alone in the elevator my mind remembered images of her and our night together, I so badly wanted to pull her to me and kiss her mad. I then looked up and saw where the camera was located and knew if I did anything it would all be recorded and seen. Steph and I arrived on five and walked towards the kitchen, I stopped and turned to go in thinking that was what we had agreed on but when I turned around, Steph went on passed me into her cube. I defiantly knew then that something was wrong because one she was being very quiet and two, Steph passed up food and we all knew how she was about her food.

"Steph" I called to her finding her standing with her butt up against her desk staring at the back wall "Stephanie" I called again but she never heard me

I walked in front of her and sat down in her chair. She had this far away look in her eyes and never saw me until I ran my hands up her thighs.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her as she finally looked down at my hands that were on her

"Nothing" she said and I knew that was a lie

"Steph now don't give me that I know something's bothering you. You were fine this morning and then everything changed as we left Dr, Orinda's office. Are you worried about what the x-rays will show?"

"No" she softly said

If it wasn't about her foot that was upsetting her I didn't know what else could be, taking a blind stab at it I took her hands in mine and asked her is us sleeping together was what it was. When she flipped her eyes over to mine I knew I had hit on something.

"Are you afraid of Ranger and the Guys finding out that we slept together?" I asked but she shook her head

"Then what? Steph please talk to me" I pleaded with her hoping she wasn't having regrets

"I.. kinda like you" she said drawing her eyes to the carpet of her cubby

Chuckling I squeezed her hands and said "I kinda like you too Plum"

"But what if we can't do it?" she asked me

"Do what?" I asked not sure I was following her

"Well when we left the doctor's office, I was reminded of my first visit. We had a huge fight, I left, you searched for me, and then we had another big fight in my apartment where you kissed me" she recalled

"Yes I remember" I told her

"Ok, after that we really haven't had any more contact like that until I got mad at you for making me call for my x-rays. After that argument well we..Slept together"

"OK"

"Bobby what if the only connection we share is fighting and that's how we show we like each other is thru anger?" she asked

"Your thinking because after our first big fight we kissed and then when you got pissy we slept together and that may be our only connection?" I asked making sure I got it

"YES! What if when we aren't arguing there is nothing there. Nothing to fuel our desire or a relationship except the explosiveness of a fight?"

"Steph you don't think I could like you or kiss you if we aren't fighting?" I asked her

"Yea that's been the only times we have"

"Steph were we fighting in my exam room when I touched your cheek?" I asked her standing up and caressing it

"No"

"Were we arguing when you came out of your bedroom after you changed?"

"We had been over the x-rays" she told me

"Yea but we resolved that. Now were we?" I asked her coming closer to her

"Not that time, no we weren't" she answered

"Are we fighting now?"

"No" she said as I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her to me

I knew I shouldn't be kissing her here in the office like I was but I had to assure her that what we had during fights I felt when we didn't. I liked her and wanted her even if we didn't fight. I do have to admit though the fights did add a certain spark to us but I like her and have had feelings for Steph for a very long time.

"HOLY SHIT!" we both heard as we jumped apart. Looking up we saw Les and Hal were standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging to the floor

"I KNEW IT!" Les said grinning ear to ear "Good you took my advice man"

"What advice?" Steph asked looking over to Les

"NO!" I yelled when Lester opened his mouth "Steph does that answer your questions?" I asked her turning her chin to look at me

"Yea" she breathily said

I wanted to stay with her and do some more convincing but I also wanted to get Hal and Lester out of there, especially Les before the inquisition started. If they wanted answers id rather them hound me then pester Steph.

"Be back later to take you home" I said pecking her lips

"Ok" she said as she watched me leave

"Gentlemen" I said as I headed to see what assignments I had before my shift was over. Looking over my shoulder I found the two men trailing behind me


	26. Chapter 26

(Stephanie)

I stood and watched as Bobby left my cubicle and steeled myself when Lester's gaze fell on me. I held my breath waiting on the barrage of questions I just knew he would ask but instead both Lester and Hal turned and walked out following after Bobby. I had dodged that bullet but sooner or later as word spreads about that kiss, I'm sure there is gonna be comments and snide remarks, I just hope Bobby's in a good mood.

Every day for the last three days that I've come into work since the kiss, I've expected to be bombarded by questions but as the end of those days would come I wasn't treated any way other than Stephanie. I guess Bobby being the medic to RangeMan threatened anyone who harassed me with lots of sharp needles and other sharp pointy scary looking things that I had seen in his exam room.

It wasn't that I was scared of the guys asking it's just that they are worse than women when it comes to gossip. If there is a hint of something going on, a rumor, or they actually know of something they are quiet merciless in talking about it or making fun of it. I know they wouldn't be making fun of me per say but sometimes their joking can go a little too far and really I don't know what Bobby and I are classified.

Today started out just like the last three days had since Bobby and I have kinda been seeing each other. He'd come over thirty minutes early to my apartment so that he could strap my boot onto my foot and for the twenty nine minutes that remained we'd cuddle on my couch, share kisses, and enjoy some light to moderate touches. The only thing that I would ever want to change in our "relationship" is that when things are starting to heat up between us, Bobby pulls away and stops anything that progresses. He tells me that even though our night together was great he knew that I was in a lot of pain during and afterward because of my ankle. I protested that it would be ok but he said that my ankle was not stable for a lot of activity and that is why I was put in a boot and that when my boot comes off it would then mean my foot is better. He then said that he would feel better about us being together again.

"Boot on pants on" he said and I huffed

While we drove into work, Bobby began telling me that he had to leave with Ranger and Tank to Philadelphia so that they could escort a fugitive back to Trenton. He said that they guy was caught for speeding and when the cops put him in the system his name was flagged and RangeMan was called.

"How long will you all be gone?" I asked him as we stepped onto the elevator

"It's only a day trip. It takes two hours from here to South Jersey and then another thirty minutes to Philly. So I'd say two and a half hours to three" he told me

"That's six hours or more round trip"

"Yes but don't worry I've already set you up with Brett. He will take you home after work and make sure you get in ok" he said hugging me

"Just be safe" I told him as my ear pressed into his chest listening to his heart beat

"I will it's just a transfer. I'm only going to make sure the fugitive is good for travel"

Bobby walked me to my cubicle where I sat down all my stuff down onto my desk. I turned to him and asked him when he had to leave. He looked down at his watch on his wrist and said "Now". Bobby pulled me to him and gave me a deep kiss. Pulling back he stroked my cheek, gave me a smile, and left. Ten minutes after he left and Lester and some of the other core team were out in the city looking up skips I got a call.

"Stephanie?" the voice on the other end of the line asked

"Yes this is her how can I help you?" I asked grabbing my post it pad and a pen so I could write down what the caller wanted

"This is Dr. Orinda"

"Ohh Hi" I said and I felt my stomach drop

"I just read your x-rays and wanted to know if you could come in so we could discuss them?" he asked and I wondered if it was too late to get Bobby back

"Umm sure" I said wishing someone was in the office I was close to "what time?"

"Is one thirty ok?"

"Yea one thirty is fine" I told him writing the appointment down on my sticky pad

"Great see you then" Dr. Orinda said and then hung up

I sat there a little dazed, did he find something bad and that's why he wants me to come in today? I picked up my cell really wanting to call Bobby but knowing I couldn't so I thought of the next best thing, Lester. I knew he was out catching skips but I knew he'd come in and go with me to get my results if I asked him to. Out of all the guys, Lester had become my closet friend. He's the one that came over when Bobby and I were feuding and bought me all my cold supplies when I was bad sick. If Bobby couldn't go with me then Lester would be my next choice.

"You have reached Lester Santos. Leave me a message and I'll get back with you" I heard and even in my semi panicked state I had to laugh at how tame Lester's voice mail message was. I guess it had to be having a lot of different contacts calling in at all times. I didn't leave him a message; I guess I'll just have to do this one alone.

For the rest of my morning, I tried to do some of the searches that were in my inbox but my mind kept wondering on what Dr. Orinda had found. Finally not being able to concentrate, I got up and wandered around the floor. I chatted with Binkie, messed around with Woody, and finally ended up in the monitor room. Chet was sitting back in a chair watching the many feeds that RangeMan had, I looked over at him and asked him if he could bring up Bobby's, Ranger's , and Tank's trackers.

"What's wrong Steph don't think they're heading to Philly like they said?" he asked

"Oh no I know that's where they are going I was just wondering if their cells were on" I told him just hoping that I might could call Bobby and tell him that the Doctor called and he could reassure me

"I can answer that one for you. When Ranger takes a team off they are totally offline till they hit Trenton"

"Oh" I said

I guess Chet saw my defeated sad look because he sat up and started typing on the keyboard that was embedded in to the table the monitors were sitting on. Just like he had said they only thing that was transmitting was the tracker on their car showing they were on their way to Philly.

"Sorry Steph" he said giving me his own sad look

"Its ok, Thank you for trying anyways" I told him then sat with him for a little while watching the monitors

I continued to sit with Chet and watch over two of the monitors. After watching the two over and over and over it got to be monotonous. I knew Ranger paid his men well but to voluntarily sit here and watch nothing was beyond me. I had come in here to occupy my mind and doing this was making that hard, so after thirty minutes I started to fidget and finally stood up. I've always been known to never be able to sit still.

"Ok if I do this anymore I'm going to go insane" I told him

"Wimp" I heard Chet say as I walked out the door. Looking back he smirked at me and I gave him a little hand gesture that made him laugh as I walked on down the hall

I meandered my way thru the floor trying to kill some more time but it didn't work. It is a big floor but not that big to kill hours unless you were doing something. I made my way to the kitchen where I grabbed a sandwich, a bottle of water, and an apple, I don't know why but this felt like my last meal. Carrying my things back to my desk, I looked thru my inbox to see if there was a search that looked like it wouldn't take too long to do. Finally finding one I threw myself into some work. When the search was complete and I had printed it, I looked up and saw it was twelve thirty, I had exactly one hour to meet my fate. Taking the finished search and grabbing my half eaten lunch, I went in search of Brett.

"Hi" I said wiggling my finger at him when he looked up from his desk

"Hey Stephanie" he said as I came into his cubby

"Bobby told me that you were my driving detail for the day"

"Yep, I'm to take you home and make sure you get up and into to your apartment ok" he told me giving me a slight smile

"Well there's been a change in plans. My foot Doctor called and wants me to come in at one thirty today. He read my x-rays and wants to tell me about what he found" I tell him

"Ok not a problem. I was assigned to you so I was just catching up on paper work till you were ready to leave" he said putting away the papers he was reading

"Great and I swear there should be no beavers involved"

Brett looked at me for a moment and then tipped his head back and gave a hearty laugh. Several years ago when Ranger had first hired him, Brett was beavered on Stephanie duty. Poor Brett didn't know what had hit him that day as he was introduced to me but from that crazy incident we became good friends. Grabbing all my things as he grabbed a set of keys, I laid the search I had done onto Tanks desk and met Brett at the elevator.

"Ready to roll?" he asked

"Ready as ill ever be" I said letting out a breath

(End of Stephanie)


	27. Chapter 27

When we got back to RangeMan a little earlier than I had told Steph, thanks to Tanks led foot, I looked at my watch as the gate to the underground garage lifted up and saw that I had made it back in time to be the one to take Stephanie home.

"RangeMan sweet RangeMan" Tank told us as he slid our SUV into the spot it was assigned to

"Yea paper work sweet paper work" I told him as we exited our vehicle

"Brown all you did was look him over and declare him fit to travel. How hard can yours be?" he asked as I put the first aid bag over my shoulder

"Bobby I'd like to talk to you for a minute" Ranger spoke up from where he was standing

Tank immediately excused himself with saying that he needed to get started on the paper work from our trip. Watching him flee to the safety of his office, I turned back and laid my eyes on Ranger

"What's up with you and Steph?" he asked me not sugar coating it from the start

"I don't know"

"Brown I saw the kiss between you two. This whole building is wired for sight and sound. I know I've been busy for the last couple of weeks but I'm still involved and the last I knew you two were at each other's throats"

"Yes we were"

"Don't hurt her" he warned "I love her but I can't give her what she needs. Just take care of her" he said and I was momentarily shocked that the mighty Manoso had let his hard shell drop for a second and showed that he was human

"I won't and I will" I told him and he walked over to the stairwell door and disappeared behind it

I hiked my medic bag back up on my shoulder and made my way to my apartment. I had just enough time to put everything away and take a shower before Steph had to go. As I dressed and laced up my shoes, I put my watch around my wrist and fastened it, looking at it as I put it in the right place. I had just enough time if I rode the elevator to be at Steph's desk at five.

When I stepped off the elevator my "spidey sense" as Steph calls it told me that something was wrong. Brett's cubby was located right in front of the elevator and he was there sitting behind his desk just reading. I found this odd because I knew he wasn't relieved of his Stephanie duty yet even though he probably knows I'm back with the arrival of Tank and Ranger. Only I had the control to tell him I was back and not to worry about Steph. I assumed since it was five he would be making his way to Steph's desk or they would be together making their way to the garage. I walked over to his cubby to officially let him know that he didn't have to drive her when he looked up at me and gave me his blank face when he saw me.

"Steph?" I asked knowing without him saying anything

Brett nodded and I took off to her cubby. When I got there I saw she wasn't there. Her computer was off, her chair was pushed in, and the bag she always carries was also gone. This felt just like the time when Ranger had told her that she and I were going to be partners and that I was the one to drive her places. Steph defied orders and had Woody drive her home instead of me but things had changed between us now and I knew that if something wasn't up she would have been here now working. Turning back to go talk to Brett, Lester came walking in to the cubby.

"Beautiful sorry I missed your call. I just saw a missed call when I got back here just now" he said looking at his phone in his hand and then looked up to see me

"Hey man where's your woman?" he asked taking his own look around the cube

"She called you?" I asked

"Yea I was out rousting rats from their nests and had my phone off. I just now remembered to turn it back on and when I did I got one missed call. It's from Steph" he told me

I gave Les a look and he immediately turned into business mode. He knew by my face and my body language that something was wrong. Falling in step behind me we made it back to Brett. As Lester and I were walking to his cubicle, Brett met us half way.

"What happened to Steph?" I asked

"Her foot doctor called and told her he had read her foot x-rays. He wanted to see her at one thirty" he told us

"Shit" I said as I looked at my watch seeing it was five thirty

"She called me probably wanting me to go with her since she knew you were going to Philly with Ranger"

"Damn this aint good" I said calling her "she's not picking up"

"What did her doctor say?" Lester asked Brett as I tried her apartment phone

"I don't know. She went in for about twenty minutes, came back out, and asked me to take her home"

"She never said anything about it?" I asked not getting her

"I asked what they found and she said nothing. I got the feeling there was something more to the story but her face looked like my ex did when she was trying not to cry" he told us

"Damn" I said knowing they must have found something bad on her x-rays. I felt really bad that she had to go alone. She was obviously scared and wanted someone to go with her hence the call to Les I had to see her.

"I got a go" I announced waling to the stairs

"Not without me" Les said jogging up behind me as we ran down the stairs

Lester and I silently got into one of our trucks. I called Steph to let her know that I was on my way over but I got her voice mail again. Not leaving her a message, I plugged the key into the ignition and turned the SUV on.

"Buckle up" I told Lester as I screeched out of the RangeMan lot almost taking the gate off of its hinges as it moved up to let us pass

We rode over to Steph's in nervose silence. Each one of us was in our own thoughts about Steph. I knew Lester loved her and knew he would never let me leave without him. We made it to her apartment in record time and found a spot next to her car. Jumping out we ran the short distance to her building and took the stairs as we go into her lobby.

"I don't hear anything" Les said laying his ear to her door

We knocked and waited but Steph never came to the door "cover me" Lester said as he took a small slender tool out of his pocket.

I shielded him with my body and watched for anyone to come up on the elevator or out of their rooms. Seeing no one I told Lester to go and I heard the familiar sounds of a lock being picked.

"I've still got it" I heard les say as I looked down as her door opened

Lester and I stepped into her apartment and scanned as we walked. We knew she was there by her belongings threw onto her dining room table. We didn't find her in the kitchen but we did see something in her living room that caused us to pause. Stephanie's boot was lying on its side next to her wall; the wall had a large black smudge on it.

"I think she threw it" Lester said picking the boot up "that's an impact mark and the boot has a skint place on the rubber sole"

"Bedroom?" he asked

"Yea" I breathed closing my eyes for a second. You could feel the anxious frustration in her apartment. Turning the knob on her bedroom door, we found her lying on her side, on her bed, in just her RangeMan t-shirt and a small pair of panties. Her and her damn underwear, I had to command myself not to respond.

"DAAAAAMN!" I heard Lester say as we watched Steph sleep. Glaring at him, Lester quickly held up his hands in surrender and mouthed sorry. I had to admit though but only to myself that he was right, Steph was defiantly a Daaaamn!

"She's been crying" he told me and I looked over at him

"Huh?" I asked not seeing how he could possibly know that

"You don't see it?" he asked "Man don't let Ranger know you never saw the obvious evidence. Look there is dried mascara marks down her cheeks and lying next to her on the bed is a crumpled up tissue with black smudges on it"

"She's cried herself to sleep" I said and my heart tightened in my chest. "Time man?" I asked and Lester left us and went to hang out in the living room

When the door closed, I kept Steph in my sight as I walked over to her. I sat down on the side of her bed and gently ran a finger over her black stained cheek. I called her name and she began to stir, before too long her eyes opened and she focused them on me. What I saw pained me, her bright blue eyes weren't looking back at me they were dull and almost to the point of being grey. When she truly understood I was there, she jumped into my arms and wound her arms around my neck.

"Shhhh Baby I'm here" I told her as she cried


	28. Chapter 28

(Stephanie)

When Brett drove us over to my foot Doctor, I was so nervose that I felt like I was going to throw up. Id glance over at Brett who looked so calm and then id smooth some imaginary wrinkles on my cargos. In just a few short miles id finally find out what I had done to my foot.

"Hello you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked as I came to stand in front of her

"Yes, Dr. Orinda called and asked me to come in and see him at one thirty" I told her

"Oh ok just sign in and we will call you back in a few minutes"

"Ok" I said taking the pen and singing my name to the list on the clip board

Brett and I sat in the lobby watching the multitude of people parade in and out of the office. I was just so nervosa I never did speak to Brett, I hope he understood and doesn't hold it against me or think that I'm rude. I was just so into my thought on what Dr. Orinda was going to tell me, I just couldn't talk.

"STEPHANIE" I heard and snapped my head up to look at the lady who had called my name

"Good luck" Brett said touching my shoulder as I got up to follow her

"Dr. Orinda will be with you in a few minutes, he is just finishing up with another patient"

"That's all right" I tell her as she leaves and leaves me all alone in the tiny room. How I was wishing Bobby was here.

A few minutes later the door to my room opened and Dr. Orinda walked in holding what I assumed was my chart in his hands. He looked up at me and smiled as he sat down on the little rolly stool.

"How are you doing Stephanie?" he asked me

"Ok I guess" I told him as my heart felt like it was beating thru my chest

"I saw you as you walked by the room I was in; you look like you're walking in your boot better"

"Yea I think I'm getting used to it a little now"

"Good well I've read you're x-rays and the good news is there is no broken bones" he told me

"Whew that is good, so what did I do to my ankle then, just sprained like I thought all along?" I asked relieved it wasn't actually broken and thinking of rubbing Bobby's nose in it if it was just sprained

"Well that's the bad news" he said and the nervose feelings came back "these x-rays showed nothing other than your bones so I don't know what's actually wrong. I need to order a more thorough scan to know exactly"

"Oh ok" I said and felt my panic increase

Dr. Orinda took out his prescription pad from his scrub pocket and began to write. When he was done he handed the small piece of paper over to me and then I saw what I had feared most. Dr. Orinda had written MRI on the right ankle and foot. Black dots formed in front of my eyes and I tried to breath.

"An MRI?" I asked

"Yes, I don't think with your insurance you will need a referral but if they do just have them call me. You'll do just like you did with the x-rays you did just bring them to me and I'll call you when I read them" he explained and all I could do was nod my head

"Ok" I squeaked out

When Dr. Orinda left and told me that he would talk to me soon, I was numb. Without knowing what I was doing I got out of his little exam chair, stuffed the prescription into my shoulder bag, and all I could think of in my scared state was that I needed to call them before Bobby makes me. I walked out of the room and made my way back into the Lobby where Brett was still sitting with one of his legs stretched out and the other bent at the knee. When he saw me he jumped up and came to me.

"So what did they find?" he asked me

"Nothing" I told him as a lump formed in my throat

"Nothing? How's that?" he asked as we made it to the truck

"My bones are not broken" I said really not wanting to get into it

"That's good isn't it?"

"No, can you take me home?" I asked and Brett looked at me for a moment. I knew he was trying to figure out why my bones not being broken was a bad thing.

"Sure" he said and we rode the rest of the way home in silence

When I got cleared that my place was safe and I reassured Brett that I was ok, I actually called the North Trenton Radiology and set up the MRI appointment. I guess after being forced to make the x-ray appointment, I wanted this little bit of control because right now I didn't feel like I was in control of anything. Standing up from my couch after answering the bazillion of questions that I had already answered from my first set of x-rays, I undid my boot and took it off. As I held it in my hands everything hit me and a surge of anger rushed thru me. I had worn this stupid thing for a while now and nothing was broken? Tears streamed down my face as I looked over the stupid thing and then I threw it. It hit the wall with a loud thud and fell into the floor. I ran into my bedroom where I yanked off my pants, sat on the side of my bed, and cried. Taking a tissue from the box I kept on my night stand, I wiped my eyes as I lay down. The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to someone touching me. Opening my eyes, I saw Bobby sitting there looking worried. Realizing he was really there and not another one of my dreams, I flung myself at him and held on as I cried into his neck.

"Shhhh Baby I'm here "I heard him say as he rubbed my back

"The Doctor" I sobbed

"I know Brett told us. What did they find?"

"Nothing"

"Steph baby I know that can't be true"

"It is they found nothing" I told him

"Explain" Bobby said and I took in a deep breath

"I went in, he had me in his exam chair, he didn't look at my foot this time, and then he told me that my x-rays showed nothing. There are no breaks in my bones or fractures. I even asked him about the stress fractures and he said they wouldn't show until they got worse and became real fractures" I told him snuggling more into him

"Well it is good news that you don't have any broken bones or cracks. So what's the plan of attack now? Because you and I both know there is something wrong. You're in so much pain and your still very swollen" he asked me and I stiffened

"MRI" I said as I began to cry again

"Shhh its ok, it will be all right"

"Bobby you don't understand this is my fear coming true. I told you this could be a possibility. I don't do small spaces ever since Stiva locked me in one of his coffins. You know this" I told him feeling my fear start to over take me thinking back to my time with Stiva and then my mind flashing to an MRI machine.

"Steph baby calm down, man you're shaking" he said pulling back so he could see me better

"Bobby I can't do that x-ray, I just can't" I cried, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks

"Steph you can and you have to honey. We have to find out what's wrong with your ankle. You're so close baby and you're so strong I know you can do this" he told me lightly kissing me

"Bobby hold me"

"Anytime" he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me

As I lay in his arms I felt so safe. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and got a whiff of his cologne. Feelings began to stir in me as I breathed in his sent. Picking my head up I ran a hand over his rough cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Bobby pulled me into him and moved his lips over mine.

"I need you" I softly told him as I maneuvered myself into his lap

"Steph" Bobby breathed out as we continued to kiss

"Please Bobby. It's been a really bad day I just need to be connected to you"

I kissed him again and slipped my tongue into his mouth and massaged his with mine. Bobby slid one of his hands into my hair and then laid us back on my bed coming over me. As he returned the kiss his other hand slid up my leg to my thigh and then made its way to my hip.

"God Steph we can't be doing this" he said trying to catch his breath as he pulled away

"Nooo why not?" I asked not wanting him to stop

"Baby you're not well. Your ankle is injured"

"But everything I use for sex isn't injured" I told him taking his shirt in my hand, pulling him back to me, kissing him hard

"Steph no we can't, I don't wanna hurt you" Bobby said pushing back on the bed with his hands

"You're not going to hurt me. We have already done this" I reminded him rising up with him nipping at his neck hearing him moan as I did

"Yessss I know we have and it was great" he said closing his eyes "butttt you were in pain during and afterward"

"Bobby please" I pleaded with him as I kissed around his neck and down his Adams apple. He swallowed hard

"SHIT STEPH!" he said before stopping me "Remember those cramps you had the next morning? Those were because of what we did. You hadn't used those muscles since you fell and after we worked them they spasmed on you. No I love you too much to let you go thru that again" he told me pushing me away and scooting from me

"So you won't be with me? You won't comfort me after I was told that I have to do something that scares the hell out of me?" I asked my voice rising at being rejected by the guy who said he would help me

"Stephanie ill comfort you all you want. I'll hold you, kiss you, and stay with you twenty for seven if I have to but I don't want to sleep with you" he told me

"Leave" I said thru gritted teeth as I closed my eyes, my anger threatening to resurface

"Steph come on, you of all people know you're hurt. I promise that when your ankle is more stable we will spend all night making up for lost time" he said coming back over

"Yes I know I'm hurt id have to be pretty stupid to not know that but you said you loved me and that you just always wanted to help" I said starting to feel myself wanting to yell

"I do and you know that why we've been thru all this" he said placing his hand on my leg

"Well I'm telling you a way that you can help and what I need "I say and see Bobby bow his head and sigh

I watched as bobby stood up, lean over me, and kiss me on the forehead. When he pulled back he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. When he had my full attention, Bobby looked me in my eyes and calmly and as plain as he could spoke.

"Your gonna get really pissed at me in about two seconds but before you do I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you'll understand this in the future" he said turning on his heels, walking to my door, and placing a hand onto my door knob

"YOUR LEAVING!" I yelled

Bobby turned the knob and opened the door, I couldn't believe it. We had argued and fought over him wanting to help me and for me to allow him too because he cared for me, and the one thing I needed that would have helped he would not, no REFUSED to do. As he walked out of my room, not wanting him to have the last word, I climbed off my bed and went over to where he once was standing at my door.

"Bobby, wont reconsider?" I asked as I had removed my shirt to reveal the bra that matched the panties that I wore

Bobby turned around when he heard his name and I heard him suck in a breath, I had him. As I was reveling in the fact that I had gotten to him, I didn't notice the movement beside him until it was too late.

"DAAAAMN BEAUTIFUL!" I heard and then saw Lester. My face and my heart fell to the floor. I quickly as I could shut my bedroom door, yanked my robe off the back of it, and tied it around me

(End of Stephanie)


	29. Chapter 29

When I opened Steph's bedroom door and walked over the threshold into her living room, Lester jumped up from his spot on the couch. When I looked up he had this strange look on his face. I ran a hand over my face because I can guess that he probably heard us arguing and probably was wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's going on? What were you two doing in there and why was Steph yelling like that?" he asked me and I didn't want to tell Les all about my sex life with Steph and why I wouldn't have sex with her

"She's fine" I told him hoping she was and that I would have a girlfriend after what I'd done

Walking away from steph was one of the hardest things I had to do. She wanted me and wanted me to be with her and I said no. I know that sounds bad of me since she and I have already done it but I just couldn't do it. I could have done it but then I'd be participating in something I knew would have done more harm than good. The night Steph and I were together, I knew she was in pain, I also knew that she was hiding a lot of it. If I had had my wits about me that evening maybe id told her to wait but that's not what happened. The next morning she was in pain because we had been so careless.

Steph didn't make my decision easy by any means and for a moment before I forced myself to walk away, I was thinking what the hell. While sitting with her on the side of her bed, I was warring inside myself the two Bobby's were going at each other. I had the "Boyfriend" Bobby on one shoulder and the "Medic" Bobby on the other. The "Boyfriend" Bobby had his amazing, hot, sexy, in tiny panties girlfriend rubbing herself all over him, kissing him, he was telling me to go for it she wants you and you want her. The sensible "Medic, protector, healer" Bobby wanted to love her, care for her, and cause her no harm. Thankfully I fell back onto my Army training when dealing with hard choices. When I enlisted I took an oath to honor, protect, and to serve, and that's what I did.

When I pulled myself together and forced myself to pull away and stand up from Steph the look of hurt and anger did not go un-noticed and it pierced my heart like a knife. Before I forced myself to leave, I had to make sure she understood that me leaving was me loving her. Giving her a firm kiss on her forehead because I didn't trust a mouth kiss, I walked out of her room. Hopefully what I told her about understanding in the future will be true and we can make amends.

As I stood there with Lester telling him Steph was fine, I hope that our RangeMan etiquette would kick in and he'd drop it. As I was watching him to see if he had got it, I heard my name called out. When I turned around, Steph was leaning in her doorway and had removed her shirt. She didn't know it but she stood there in front of Lester and me in a set of barely there underwear.

"You won't reconsider?" she asked in a deep purring seductive voice

"OH MY GOD!" I thought as my heart jumped into my throat. Steph smiled this wicked little smile at me knowing she had gotten to me

Fortunately before I had a chance to go back on my promises of not doing anything with Steph, Lester stepped up closer to me and saw her.

"DAAAAMN BEAUTIFUL!" he said and I saw Steph's eyes flip over to the side of me and her face fell as she realized Les had been there the whole time

Stephanie darted back into her bedroom and I looked over at Lester. He had this shit eating grin plastered all over his face and I told him that if he valued his life he would forget what he had just saw. He just clapped me on the shoulder and told me what a lucky man I was. I sure as hell didn't feel lucky right now. Lester and I waited on Steph to come back out but after an hour and still no Steph, we pretty much knew she was holding herself up inside her bedroom. Les sat back on the arm of her couch and looked at me.

"Well since Steph won't come out and tell me herself what they found on her x-rays what did they find?" he asked me

"The X-rays she did was your ordinary typical bone X-rays and that only showed that there were no broken bones or fractures" I told him

"Well that's good"

"Yes and no. Yes it's very good that she has no actual broken bones but what has upset her so much is now they need to do a more extensive exam on her ankle and foot to find the true cause"

"Some kind of surgery to go in and look? I mean we all know there is something not right here. Is that what her doctor told her to have her flip out like she is?" Les asked and that caused a cold chill to run thru me

"Oh God I haven't even thought about her possibly having to have surgery. If they ever tell her that, this flipping out will be mild compared to that one when they give her that news" I said imaging Steph in my mind

"So no surgery…yet?"

"No, her foot doctor wants her to have an MRI, it will show everything"

"Stiva" Les said locking his eyes to mine

"Yep"

"SHIT"

"And she's pissed at you because?" he asked me

"Because I wouldn't sleep with her" I answered and then realized what has said… DAMN! Les was good. He was a smooth talker. Ole Les could talk the pants off a woman and crack the toughest of criminals and he had just used his talent on me, a fellow brother.

Les gave me a sly smile. This was his plan all along to get info from me. He knew if he got me to talking about the results and the medical stuff id spill and then he would swoop in with the other more personal stuff. He was dying to know and I had just gone along for the ride.

"And why not?" he asked

"Because I know what…." I said stopping myself before I did it again but I had just shook a bone at a hungry dog

"You know what?"

"She's injured Les. I don't want to cause her anymore pain then she's already in" I say and level my eyes at him telling him this was enough. I'm not usually a violent man but I will cut you off at the knees if I have to and I didn't wanna discuss my sex life with Steph, with Lester.

"You think she's ever gonna come out?" he asked receiving my silent warning

"Who knows? Steph is very stubborn and a woman. She will just stay in there out of spite and to prove her point" I tell him tired of standing so I walked around him and sat down on her couch

I laid my head back onto the couch cushion and closed my eyes just for a second. I heard a sound coming from Step's bedroom area and thought maybe she was coming out. When I sat up to look for her I saw Lester pick her lock, open her door, and slip inside her room. This was not going to be good.


	30. Chapter 30

(Stephanie)

I had just sat back against my headboard when I heard them start talking. I knew they were undoubtedly talking about me but I was in no mood to go out there and defend myself. I really just wanted them to leave and leave me alone but as soon as I let that thought cross my mind, I knew there was no way they would ever leave me now. RangeMen didn't take no for an answer from anyone and when it came to me they will stand vigil for as long as I stay in my room. Well boys how does all night sound?

I laid my head back onto my head board and brought my arm up and over my eyes, crossing my bad foot over my good one, I listened to them babbling out in my living room. I can't believe I just stood there practically naked in front of Lester, letting him see everything that I had. I bet he liked it though, truth be told he had been wanting to see me naked for the longest time. I am completely embarrassed, Damn Bobby!

While I laid there listening to their mindless chatter, I must have dozed off from all the emotional highs and adrenaline spikes I had endured today because my eyes opened and I saw my door slowly opening, It registered to me that it was now quiet in the other room. Figuring it was Bobby coming in, I kept my eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. I felt my bed dip down under the weight of someone that had sat down but what I couldn't figure out is after that my bed continued to shake for a few more seconds.

"Beautiful you awake?" I heard and knew then it wasn't Bobby it was Les that had came in. Greattt

"No" I told him keeping my eyes closed

"Yes you are, you just answered me, and your cheeks just redden "he said and I opened my eye and looked at him and then I knew why my bed had shook those extra seconds. Lester had lain out on his side with his head being held up by his hand.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yea it's a pretty decent bed and I've always wanted to be in bed with you" he said and I felt my cheeks redden more

"So I heard you had a pretty bad day"

"Well if you heard that then you know why and then you know from that little show I just gave earlier that it's gotten worse"

"Steph cut the attitude with me; I'm just talking to you. I'm concerned" he said and even though I had just recently stood in front of him nearly naked something about Lester always calmed me

I looked at him for a moment and then uncrossed my feet and carefully crawled down my bed to lie beside him to face him. I adjusted my robe around me so that I wouldn't give him a second peepshow, when I looked up at him his eyes were smiling; he knew what I was doing. Laying my head onto my hand, I waited for him to speak.

"Step him sorry I didn't get your phone call in time to go with you to get your results" he said and I was shocked that he apologized to me for that

"Oh that's ok Les; I know you have to work. It wasn't like it was planned, he called out of the blue" I told him

"I know but you do understand that I would have gone with you if I'd had known. I would have dropped everything and came in"

"Les I can't ever expect that of you or any of the men from RangeMan. I only called you to see if you COULD have come. I thought maybe you were on your way to a skips house or maybe I'd catch you dropping one off" I told him setting up on my elbow

"You are important Steph and you shouldn't have been alone with something this important and scary" he said

"I wasn't alone, I had Brett" I told him and heard him sigh

"Beautiful don't get me wrong I trust Brett with my life and Brett is a good man and he also cares a lot for you but he didn't go into the room with you did he? Lester asked me

"No and I again I didn't expect him to"

"Bobby and I would have, we'd make sure of it. Ranger would have too and you know it"

I couldn't argue with him there, he was absolutely right. Even if Bobby and I hadn't been seeing each other he would have gone in with me anyways. I thought back to the time he went back with me when I was bad sick and how he scared the nurse. Lester was just like Bobby, he may not know all the medical jargon but he would have been right there by my side. Now Ranger we all know how he kept vigil by my bedside each time I've woken up in a hospital room. He never would leave my side till I was home or at RangeMan, but he did have an interest in me at the time but I guess he would be that way now too.

"Yes I know you all would have" I said feeling such love from the guys

"What did your Doctor say?" he asked me

"Didn't Bobby tell you?" I asked my eyes rolling at the mention of Bobby's name

"Brown says a lot of things. I'm talking to you and want to hear it all from you"

Lester could always get me to tell him things. I told him everything that Dr. Orinda had told me. Lester never spoke a word just laid there and listened as I talked. When I was finished, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. Lester lifted himself up from the bed and hugged me.

"Stephanie I'm so sorry you had to get all that alone" he said

"It's ok" I told him

"No broken bones are good though"

"No they're not" I told him pushing away from him shaking my head "they mean it didn't show what is really wrong and now they have to do and MRI to find out"

"Steph in my book a broken bone is bad. Have you ever broken a bone in your life?" he asked and my mind flashed to the time I thought I could fly

"Yes my arm" I said closing my eyes, remembering hitting the ground and hearing the crunch of the bone

"Cast and everything?" Les asked

"Yes. Hospital, had it set, casted, and then home. I couldn't do anything for the longest time"

"See that was a BAD time for you because of a break in the bone. Your foots not broken"

"I still can't use it" I tell him

"Yes you can. Steph for weeks you walked on it before getting it seen. You're walking on it now" he told me

"I have to wear that old boot"

"But at the end of the day you can pull it off, if you had a broken ankle and in a cast you wouldn't be able to do that "

Damn he was right again "ok I see your point, having no broken bones is good"

"Trust me it is and I know you are terrified of going into do the MRI because of what Stiva has done to you"

"Yes" I said as tears began to fall

"Awww honey its ok to be scared, we all are scared of something" he said as he wiped my tears away

"You are not afraid and neither is anyone you work with" I pointed out to him

"You would be surprised at what scares us. We just have been trained to deal with it differently than you"

"Wish I could be like you all. I'm such a chicken shit on a lot of things" I tell him

"No Steph I'd never want you to be like me and I know for damn sure none of the guys would want that either. Most of us have seen things and done things that have made us to be this way. I never want you to be changed because it's what makes you real"

"Lester"

"Yea Beautiful?" he asked

"I'm scared"

"I know you are and it is ok, come here" he said and wrapped me in his arms "I have faith in you that you can do this. I've had many in my life time and you can see I'm still alive. Have you told Bobby this?"

"Yes he knows" I said laying my head on his shoulder

"Does he really or just you yelling it at him?" he asked and I knew he was busting me

"He wouldn't love on me earlier. He harped and preached on how he cares and wanted to help me. He asked me to allow him in and to help and when I tell him what would make me feel some better he refused" I ranted

"Does he have any reason not to want to sleep with you?" Les asked

"Nope, none, we have already and he didn't have any hang-ups then" I told him not realizing I was just spilling my guts to Lester Santos

"You and Bobby have already slept together?" he asked his eyes going wide

"Yes"

"Ok so why does he say he won't sleep with you now?"

"Because the next morning when I woke up, I had bad spasms in my leg, two at the same time. Bobby said that it was due to the fact I over exerted the muscles in my bad leg so now he doesn't wanna hurt me or cause me anymore pain" I told him of what Bobby said

"So that explains it" Lester said thinking back to his conversation with Bobby earlier

"Steph"

"I just needed him Les. I needed to feel connected somehow and I just wanted the man I love" I told him

"Oh honey I know and I know that he really wanted to be with you too but look at it from his point of view. Bobby for most of his adult life has been trained to help those of us that have fallen in combat. He is a healer. He love you Steph and you two have shared that love with each other already and afterwards it caused you great pain, Bobby isn't there to make pain he is there to take it away as much as he can. Bobby is medical Steph and with you it is doubly hard because he wants to be with you so bad but he also understands your type of injury. He doesn't want to cause you harm. You understand?" he asked me

"Yea I think so" I sighed knowing I was no longer mad at Bobby

"Pulling away from you was loving you Steph"

"I know"

"I think you two need to talk and I mean really talk and if you just need a man to get physical with and Bobby can't help you out then just call me" Les said and winked at me

"We will and not a chance" I said giggling at the last part of his statement

"Good and Steph, in all honesty my reaction to you earlier was real. When I saw you in your little bitty undies, I thought you were beautiful" he said leaning in close to me, his mouth only inches from mine

"Uhhh Les what are you doing?" I asked pushing away shocked that he would even try

"Ha-ha just teasing you beautiful" he said but I caught something flash across his eyes but it was gone in an instant

"OUT!" I said pointing to my door

Lester began to laugh as he got up off my bed. He kissed me on the head and called out "love you" as he walked out the door. Looking over at my night stand I saw my phone sitting there. Grabbing it I pulled up a blank text screen and waiting a minute, pondering over what I could say. Typing the short message I hit the send button.

(End of Stephanie)


	31. Chapter 31

I sat on Steph's couch and watched the time on her DVD player tick by. Lester had been inside her room for an hour and my mind was telling me something was going on. What if Steph wanted to show me and do something with Lester? We have been kissing, touching, and have had sex but I have never asked her out right to be my girl. What if its Lester though whose made the first move? He has always liked her and seeing her in her bra and panties made him react, but what red blooded American male wouldn't react? Not being able to take it anymore I jumped up and stalked over to her door to see if I could hear anything going on. I didn't hear any noises that I should be concerned about but I guess that doesn't mean anything. Just as I was about to turn the knob and see what was going on, Lester strolled out. He looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going home. Some of us do have to work tomorrow" he said as he walked over to her front door

"Uhh we drove together" I reminded him

"Don't worry I know my way home. Just take care of our girl. If I hear otherwise ill have to kick your ass"

"I will and I'd like to see you try"

When Lester left I locked the door after him. I knew I wasn't going to go anywhere so I made myself at home and settled in for the night. I went around and turned off the lights in her apartment, turned on her TV, kicked off my shoes and socks, and tossed my shirt off and over to her chair. I sat catty cornered on her couch and stretched one leg out in front of me on her couch and had the other sitting on the floor. I was waiting and hoping Steph would come out of her room soon. I started to watch some TV when I felt my phone on my belt start to beep. I was surprised when I grabbed it and read it, that I had a text from Steph. Looking over my shoulder to see that her door was still firmly closed, I opened and read the text.

"Hi" it simply said

"Hi" I typed back finding it kinda funny we were in the same home only rooms apart and we were texting each other. I hit send and in a few seconds my phone buzzed in my hand.

"Still mad?" it read

"I wasn't ever mad" I typed back and then added "Are you?" and then hit send

I waited on a return text and wondered after a few seconds why I hadn't received one. A few minutes later I heard the door to her room open and from the corner of my eye I saw her standing there in her doorway. I watched as she hesitated for a minute and then slowly walk over to me. When she got there, I looked up to her and looked into a set of sorrow filled eyes. What also struck me and took my breath away too was that the light on her TV casted a halo around her head and the light lit up her hair.

"No" she softly said and I opened my arms up to her. Steph had a single tear run down her face as she finally sank down in my arms laying her chest to mine. I circled my arms around her and held her firmly to my body.

"I love you Steph" I told her kissing her head softly "you do know that right?"

"Yes" she responded laying a hand onto my chest and the other around my waist "I do"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" I answered as I began to combed thru her hair

"Bobby"

"Yea?" I asked

"I'm scared" she confessed and I held her tighter

"I know you are baby and I'm not going to sit here and tell you don't be that's it's not a big deal because it is a big deal to you and it is ok to be scared. I'm proud of you though" I told her and her head lifted up and looked at me, her brows knitted together

"You are? Why?"

"Because you admitted that you were scared. Usually you just allow the fear to consume you and you fly off the handle"

"Bobby that's exactly what I have done" she said

"Yes but you would have tried to hide the fact that it was fear driving you and deny it was when called on it because Steph your so transparent, we all know what's on your mind" I said stroking her cheek

"Bobby I really did want to be with you earlier"

"I know Stephanie. It took all I had to walk away because I wanted to give you what you wanted. I hope you can see why I couldn't and from my point of view"

"Well at first I couldn't, I was spinning out of control and I just saw you rejecting me but after talking to a good friend, he helped me to see it a little differently"

"Come here" I said gently lifting her up and slowly and deeply kissing her "I will always be there for you and by your side. There will be times you won't like what I do for you because you will think I'm doing it to be mean but it's not that, it's because I love you and will not hurt you no matter what"

"Be with me?" she asked as we pulled away

"Steph" I said fearing having to go back down the road we had just went down

"I'm not asking you for sex, I'm asking you to just be with me" she said moving her hand indicating laying here in my arms holding her

"That I can and will do and it will be my pleasure" I told her placing a hand onto her cheek and kissed her

"Stephanie can I ask you something?" as we were just laying there together

"Yes" she replied

"Would you… will you…? DAMN every which way I think of asking it all sounds so junior highish. Like one of them stupid check yes or no notes if you like me"

"YES" she said cutting me off

"What?"

"Yes I like you. You never passed me a note so I'm just telling you"

"Ohh" I smiled "well that's not exactly what I wanted to know but I'm glad you do"

"Bobby just say it" she told me and I knew I needed to man up and just ask her

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes I will" she said bringing my face to hers and softly kissing me

During our kisses, I felt Steph run her hand down my chest and begin to fiddle with something between us. After a few moments I felt her robe loosen and she laid her chest on to my bare one. What she had done was untie her knot that that held her robe together. When I felt her soft skin touch mine it sent a shot of heat straight to my groin and I went instantly hard. I knew Steph had to have felt it because from our positions she was laying right there and I'm not small by any means. Getting more into this I moved to her neck and began to lightly suck on the points I knew drove a woman mad. In a matter of minutes Steph tossed her head back and called out my name.

"God Bobby" she said panting

"I don't want to stop but we really need to" I told her when she upright herself again

Steph stood up and for a minute I began to panic because I thought Steph was going to go back into her bedroom because she would think I just had rejected her again. Instead to my surprise she asked me to make room so that she could lay with me. I rolled around and stretched out on her couch, I laid onto my side so that I was lying against her couches back and then Steph came and laid out in front of me her back to my chest. Grabbing the remote from her coffee table, Steph began to flip. Finally settling on some kind of ball game she nestled herself into me and laid her head onto my out stretched arm.

"You like basketball?" she asked

"Yea it's ok. I sometimes catch a game or two when I watch it with the guys" I told her

"It's not my first choice but there isn't anything else on" she said tossing her remote back up to her coffee table

"That's ok I'm not paying to much attention to what's on TV anyways"

"Oh? What are you paying attention too?"

"This woman I know. She's beautiful, sexy, smart, strong, isn't afraid to try new things" I tell her

"I know it can't be me you're talking about"

"Oh and why not?" I asked

"Because I'm none of them things. I'm terrified of a lot of things, I live mostly in denial, I'm stubborn, and I've been known to make a few people go crazy"

"Step hive watched you and over you for a few years now. You do things for society that would never want to do or admit that happened. You are so loyal and trusting. You never in your life met any of us until Ranger brought you along to help clean out that apartment building. We expected you to see us and run the other way but you didn't, you stayed right along with us, talked to us, and were our friend.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That's my point. Most women and some men we meet take one look at us and turn around so they wouldn't cross paths with us. I've seen other people cross the street if they see us coming. Then there are the women who just want to get in our pants and then leave when they see our job comes first. You Steph aren't like that that is why we all love you and want to be around you"

"Wow that's some heavy stuff, no wonder you couldn't pay attention to the TV" she said chuckling

"Well going into all that wasn't my intentions" I told her smirking as I drew closer to her

"What were your intentions?" she asked

"Like I said my mind is on this woman I know who is lying in my arms right now" I told her as I slid my hand over her hip and inside her open robe onto her stomach

"I think I like that intention" she said as she wiggled herself back into me

I lowered my head and began a slow assault to her neck, whispering things into her ear as I led my attack. My hand slid up and felt the edge of her bra and when she felt my fingers dip under the band, Steph laid her head back on me and let out a long soft moan.

"Please touch me" she whimpered moving her hips so they ground into my groin

"You gotta not move so much or ill stop because your bad foot is right there" I told her

"Ok just touch me"

I slid my hand on up under her bra and palmed her breast. With my other hand I slid her robe off her shoulder so that I could kiss on her. It didn't take long at all and very little touching for Steph to become unglued with want and need. She was moaning, gasping, and rocking her ass up and down my pants, all the friction and doing things to steph had me unbelievably hard. I slid my hand that was playing with her breast down her body and came to rest at the top of her tiny panties.

"God Yes Bobby please" Steph begged and I thought it wouldn't hurt if I gave her a little attention this way

My hand slid into her panties and I felt my fingers run thru her soft curls. As soon as she felt it Steph bucked hard into my groin and I had to warn her again about trying to not move. My hand settled between her legs and I began to softly stroke her. I had my head buried in her neck and had just pushed a finger inside of her when we both heard her door knob turn. I jerked my hand out of her panties and grabbed the gun I had placed under her couch; I cocked it and took position. Steph in all the confusion somehow managed to stand up and tie her robe into place around her.

"Babe" we heard and I uncocked my gun

"What the hell Ranger" Steph said going to her door and opening all the way " you just scared the hell out of us" she told him looking back and seeing I had lowered the gun to my side "well you scared me"

"I saw on the logs today that Brett took you to see your Doctor. I wanted to check on you, you got the results back right?" he asked "Brown" he said and I nodded

"You could have called Bobby almost shot your ass" Steph said a little of her anger coming thru. I couldn't tell if she was angry over Ranger scaring her or that he ruined our time together.

"Well at least I know I pay him well and his training is up to par" he said giving her a slight smile

Steph Hmphed and walked around me and sat on her couch Indian style. Ranger came over to me and I apologized for almost shooting him even though I didn't know it was him. We all knew Steph gets all kind of crazy's coming in and out of her apartment and this could have been one of them times. Ranger just nodded his head and then focused his attention back onto Stephanie.

"Your results back?" he asked

"You haven't seen Lester?" Steph asked him

"No he's already off shift and I've been out all day. I just got back and looked at the logs and saw you went to the doctors"

I watched and listened as Steph retold to Ranger the story of how they didn't find anything wrong and when she made it to the part of having to have an MRI id see her tear up. She didn't allow the tears to fall she would swallow them and push them back.

"So I go Monday April second to have the MRI" I heard her say

"You do?" I asked and she and Ranger looked over at me

"Yes I made the appointment already" she said and I was floored. I thought I would have to fight her tooth and nail to go for it

"This Monday?" I asked

"Yes"

Ranger stayed and spoke to her a little more and then announced he was leaving. Out of politeness Steph asked if he would like to stay and finish the game we were watching. I grinned knowing that we were not watching the game to begin with. Ranger told her no and left.

"Well that put a damper on things" I said as Steph got off the couch and walked over to me

"Yea maybe I should have let you shoot him" she said placing her arms around my waist

"I don't think shooting my boss is a good thing to do"

"Yea your right after he made you treat him he would send you off to Antarctica and I wouldn't want to lose you"

"So what should we do now?" I asked her "are you hungry? Because I know I am I haven't had anything since I came back from Philly"

Actually I am. I haven't had anything since I ate lunch at RangeMan" she told me

"Ok Chinese?"

"Great"

Steph handed me a Chinese menu and I grabbed my phone and called. I was told that it would be forty five minutes because there were two orders ahead of me. I told the lady that that was fine and ordered, gave the address, and paid for it. When it was all settled I ended the call.

"Be here in forty five minutes" I told Steph

"Ok would you mind if I take a bath while you wait on them? I want to get the stress of the day and soak my ankle"

"Sure go ahead baby ill come get you when the foods here"

On her way to her bedroom, Stephanie stopped and placed her arms around me. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me, "I love you" she said as she pulled away and made her way into her room.


	32. Chapter 32

(Stephanie)

I untied my robe and let it drop to the floor. Sitting on the side of my tub, I turned the knobs on the hot and the cold water to get the right temperature. When the tub was almost filled for me I dropped a few drops of this oil that scented the water. I turned the bottle over and read that lavender sooths away stress, that's just what I needed. With my bath ran, I shut off the water and slipped off the famous underwear. I laughed thinking how it had brought two ex military men to their knees. Stepping into the hot bath, I eased myself down, sighing as the water hit my body.

The water wasn't the only thing that had my body heated. I laid my head back and remember what Bobby and I were doing when Ranger had interrupted us. When his hand slides over my bobby it leaves a trail of fire where ever it goes. Really getting into my day dream my hand slips up to massage my breast like Bobby did. When I squeezed myself I moaned feeling his hand on me. Seeing in my mind his hand softly making its way between my legs, I moaned again as I cupped myself.

"What are you doing Steph?" I heard a deep voice causing me to startle back into reality

When I begrungedly opened my eyes feeling embarrassed that I was caught by Bobby touching myself. Not really looking at him I softly said "nothing".

"Look at me" Bobby said and I slowly moved my eyes over to him, big mistake. He stood there propped up on the bathroom door jamb with his arms crossed around his chest looking at me. He was tall, well built, and dangerously sexy. If it was at all possible I think I'm hotter now that I was while I was fantasizing about him.

"Room for more?" he asked and my eyes shot up to meet his

"Yes" I said watching him walk towards me untucking his belt and unhooking it. Bobby undid the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. When I locked eyes with him I saw him smirk and slide his pants over his hips. I lowered my eyes and watched as he sprang hard in front of me.

"You were watching me" I said cheeks grow hot

"Yes but I don't have to watch you please yourself just to get me hard. I'm hard all the time when I'm around or thinking about you"

"Oh"

"May I?" he asked and I scooted forward to make room for him

Bobby sat back and didn't waste no time. He took a hold of my hips and slid me back between his legs. When my back touched his, he swept my hair away and began to kiss my neck.

"I love your neck" he whispered as he sucked at the spot that makes me moan

I felt Bobby pull away and instantly missed his touch. I guess my displeasure showed on my face because I heard him laugh. I felt him put a finger around my chin and moved my face to look at him. When he had me how he wanted, he stroked my face with his finger.

"Open your eyes Steph" he said and I raised my eyes to see his dark eyes boring into mine

"God you're so beautiful" he said running his thumbs over my bottom lip

"No I'm not I'm just me" I tell him

"Oh Steph you couldn't be more wrong. You don't know how beautiful you really are do you?" he asked

"I don't know, I'm just me"

"Let me show you what I think and how I feel about you" he said and I could have cried at how gentle and loving he was being towards me.

Bobby leaned forward and gently lowered his mouth onto my forehead. As he would kiss me he would tell me that he loved me. He then kissed my temple and told me how strong I was to him; he kissed my cheek and told me how sexy he thought I was. By the time he laid his mouth on mine I was humming. When he finished the kiss he laid me back into his arms.

"Is the bath helping to relive your stress?" he asked

"No not really" I said as his hand rubbed my stomach

"Want me to help?"

"Yes" I hissed having chills go thru me with what his hands were doing to me

Bobby's hands ran up my arms and circled around my shoulders. He began to softly kneed the muscles there. His hands were like magic, he hadn't massaged them but for a minute and I already could have melted.

"You're so tense" he whispered his mouth ghosting over my ear

"Yea"

"You really need to release some of this stress"

"God Yes" I said on a moan thinking of said release

"I can help you" he hissed into my ear

"Please" I begged and felt him smile behind me

I felt his hands slide down the front of me and enclose his hands around my breasts, causing me to push my back into his chest as I moaned. Bobby took his time massaging then and giving a fair amount of attention to the nipples. When he moved his hands further down to once again lay on my stomach I was squirming around so much in anticipation that I heard the water splash over the tub onto the floor.

"Opps" I laughed

"Shh let me take care of you Steph" Bobby reprimanded

Bobby went back to sliding his hands around on my stomach. He moved one hand and placed it on my hip and the other slid slowly down and went between my legs. I was so wound up I was afraid the first touch would send me flying. Bobby reading me, told me to relax and to just enjoy. He moved his hand and cupped me, already being sensitive from being denied twice, I jumped from his touch and sent a wave of water crashing to my floor.

"Your wound up tight" Bobby told me

"You have no idea"

"Guess I better stop stalling and get to work then huh?" he asked pushing a finger inside of me

"OHHH GODDD" I moaned out at the feeling

"Bobby began to push more fingers into me and I started to thrash around making the water move and slosh all around us. Just as we were really getting down to business a thought came to me and I sat up in the tub.

"Steph?" Bobby asked wondering what I was doing

"Checking" I said straining my ear to hear any sounds

"No one's out there it's just us now" he said and I settled back into his arms

Bobby began his exquisite torture on my again. It didn't take but a minute to have ne thrashing and making the water spill over the tub again. With two fingers stroking inside me, Bobby placed his thumb over my little special bundle of nerves and pressed down firmly. This was it there was no stopping me now. Firs was twisting in my belly and with a few more stroked and then a tug on my clit, I went soaring.

"BOBBBYYY" I screamed out as I bucked with his strokes, holding on to his arms for dear life

I was spent; every bone in my body was mush. Bobby retracted his finger and pulled me back to his chest and kissed me. Bobby wrapped his strong arms around me and held me there in the tub. I placed mine onto of his and just laid there quietly in his arms.

"Fell Better?" he asked

"Yes"

"Relieve some of that tension?"

"Ohh yes" I told him and felt him laughing

"Glad all my medical training to make my hands instruments to help paid off" he said

"Boy did it" I told him

"Steph"

"Hmmmm?" I asked

"I hate to do or say anything to ruin this moment but the water had turned pretty cold. I think we should get out"

"Mmmm I don't think I can move" I said still coming down from my high

"Come on we gotta get out of this water before we prune and get sick. Pull the plug and stay right there. Don't move" he told me getting out and I nearly groaned seeing his naked backside retreating from me.

Bobby grabbed one of my towels and pulled it around himself. He came back with my robe in his hands and helped me to stand up in the tub, tieing it around myself; I squealed when Bobby picked me up and took me to my room. Protesting to him that I could walk he sat me down on my bed.

"You spilled water all over your floor in there. I'm not letting you walk so you can slip, fall, and reinjure that foot of yours"

"Awww"

"Now stay put and I'll be right back, I'm gonna clean up the water and bring our food in ok?" he asked

"OK"

Bobby kissed me and then walked out. I laid back on my bed smiling. I was a loved and very satisfied woman..For now.

(End of Stephanie)


	33. Chapter 33

I gave Steph one last kiss before I went back to the bathroom to check out the damage that we had done. There was a lot of water on the floor and I wondered how I was going to get it up. The obvious answer would have been a mop and a bucket but this being Steph I didn't think she was the domestic type. Thinking some more, I looked around her bathroom and my eyes landed on a set of towels.

"These will have to do" I said as I walked thru the water to retrieve them

Grabbing the stack of towels I immediately spread one on to the floor soaking it completely with water. As I went along, I found my pants which thank God were only partially wet on the legs and Stephs underwear which were soaked by the bath water. Smiling at the image they brought forth I picked them up, rang out much of the water I could, and laid them across the tub so that when Steph got up she would see them and toss them into her dirty clothes. Throwing my semi wet pants over the shower rod to dry; I continued to mop up the water with the towels. Satisfied that it was nearly dry I rang out the towels, laid them into the tub so as not to get anything else wet, and left the floor to air dry.

Making my way into the kitchen, I looked around trying to locate Steph's plates. Finally finding two I put a little of everything I ordered onto them and zapped them in the microwave to warm them up. Getting everything fairly hot I added some chop sticks and two forks just in case, carrying everything into her bedroom I noticed when I looked up that Steph had fallen asleep. I would have left her and let her sleep but I knew like me she was hungry, sitting the food down on her night table , I sat down next to her and softly kissed her. When I felt her hands slide into my hair and kiss me back, I knew then that she was awake. Pulling back, I looked down to see glittery blue eyes looking back at me.

"Are you still hungry or would you like for me to let you sleep?" I asked her nipping at her neck

"Mmmm I'm starving. I guess I fell asleep because I was so relaxed" she said with a playful little smile

"Well glad I could help" I told her as she stretched

"You sure did"

Steph brought my head back down to hers and softly kissed me, before I could think, I felt her hand wrap around me. Quickly pulling back, I looked down at her and she gave me this sexy little smirk.

"You helped me, let me help you" she said removing my towel and tossing it behind her

I came to lie beside her on the bed. Steph rolled over to her side and quickly kissed me as her hand started rubbing up and down my hard shaft. She pulled back and just watched me as she continued to rub. I felt myself starting to move with her movements, sensing that, Steph wrapped her hand firmly around me and began to pump. She was driving me crazy alternating what she did with her hand. One minute she was soft and slow and the next she was pumping me wildly.

"GOD STEPH" I unshamefully cried out as I bucked up into her hand and shot my load off

When I returned to my scenes, Steph was laying next to me with her head lying on my chest. I moved my arm around her and began to softly rub on her back. When she felt me touching her, she lifted her head up, placed her chin on my chest, and smiled at me.

"Enjoy?" she asked

"Oh yea, thank you"

"I uhh think we can eat now" she said with that evil little smirk again

"Ha-ha sounds good" I said finding the towel she had thrown and cleaned myself off

Steph and I ate everything on our plates even if it was cold. When Steph told me just to sit my plate onto the floor she laid her head onto my shoulder and yawned. Knowing we were probably done for the night and was going to sleep I darted off into the living room to grab my phone just in case Ranger or one of the guys needed to reach me. Walking back into the bedroom, I stood at the door and watched Steph. While I had gone for my phone, Steph had rolled over to her side and fell asleep. She looked so peaceful, like she hadn't a care in the world. I wished then that there was somehow that I could take away her fear for going to do the MRI but I knew it was something she would have to do herself. As I stood there Lester's words rang out into my head "your one lucky man" he said. At the time he said it, I didn't feel lucky with me walking out on steph but now I most certainly do.

Trying to be as quiet as I could be so that I wouldn't disturb her, I walked around the bed and pulled back the covers on my side. I had to stifle a groan when I did because in the seconds it took me to grab my phone; Steph had taken her robe off and was now completely naked. Seeing her bare backside pointed to me, I knew this night was going to be torturous. Sidling easily behind her, I wrapped my arm around her and nestled her into me. Feeling her bare skin come in contact with mine, I fought to stay in control. Steph sighed and wiggled herself to get closer to me and caused me more sweet torture.

"Night Steph" I said to her as I kissed her shoulder and closed my own eyes

I wasn't asleep for long when my phone started ringing. With the years being trained my body and my mind was fully alert and ready. I grabbed my phone off the stand next to me and put it to my ear.

"Brown"

"Understood" I said shutting it and jumping from the bed, racing to the bathroom

"Bobby" I heard as I grabbed my pants which were luckily dried enough to wear

"Steph that was Tank I have to go I'm sorry" I told her coming back in her room to explain to her for a few minutes

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just needed for a big take down that's all" I told her shield her from the fact that Tank told me that the number of wounded could be high

"Ok let me get dressed and I'll go with you" she said pushing the covers from her

"NO! Baby you can't go. I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you being there with your bad foot. Please just lie back down and sleep. I didn't have time to get you a man so call in when you're ready to come into work ok?"

"Bobby something's up. I can tell. You're called in because you're the medic" she said and I had to think quickly before she thought about men being wounded

"Yes I'm the medic and they have me there to look over people that might get hurt but Steph I'm also a member of the core team. I'm not always used as a medic. I have other abilities outside of tending to the wounded." I told her hoping to get her to believe that I wasn't going in as a medical person but just as one of the guys so she wouldn't worry.

"I have to go you understand. I'll see you in the morning when you come in"

"Be careful" she told me as I kissed her

"Always"

Running into her living room I grabbed my shirt and yanked it over my head. I grabbed my socks and shoes put them on and then grabbed my gun. Running out of Steph's apartment, I ran down the stairs and jumped into my truck and sped off to the location Tank told me. As I neared the scene, I prayed that he would be wrong and it wouldn't be as bad as he had predicted. I also sent up another prayer that none of the men would smell the lavender bath stuff on me that I was gonna wash off in the shower before work. I would never live it down coming to a battle smelling like a flower.


	34. Chapter 34

(Stephanie)

After Bobby left I couldn't go back to sleep. I just laid there and listened to the noises my apartment had during the night. Who knew how noisy it really was. When I did finally manage to go to sleep, it seemed like I woke up on the hour every hour, something just wasn't right, I could feel it. The last and final time I woke up was around six am, I figured Bobby would have been back to RangeMan now and I would call to see if he was ok. Picking up my phone, I thought about it and sat it back down.

"Steph he is working. He is either out still on the take down or he is patching someone up" I said to myself "you'll just get his voice mail like you did when you called Lester that time"

I looked over at my clock and saw it was now six thirty. Counting the hours till nine o'clock, I laid back and wondered what I could do to pass the time till I had to be into work.

"I could take a long shower, shaved everything, take extra time on my clothes and make up for a change. Surely that would eat up two and a half hours" I said tapping my fingers on the bed

Deciding to do it, I flung back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Now this was the tricky part of my day, when I slept or was off my feet for a long period of time as I tried to walk after getting up sent a shock wave of pain up my leg from the spot on my ankle. Standing up, I brace myself as I take that dreaded first step.

"Owwwww man how I wish that would go away" I say as I get my balance and get into my bathroom

First thing I saw was my underwear hung over the side of my tube. I grabbed them and the towels from the tub and laid them next to the door to take out with me as I left. Turning the knobs to get the right temp of water, I turned the middle one and the shower came on.

Doing what I said I was going to do, I washed everything extra long and extra well. I shaved everything I could think of and spent extra time washing and conditioning my hair. When I was done I pulled the shower curtain back and grabbed the last of the dry clean towels and dried myself off. Gently stepping out of the tub, I placed my robe around me and padded into my bedroom to look for clothes.

Checking the time on my phone, I saw it was now eight twenty. I had done it; I showered, took time to dress, and spent good quality time on my hair and makeup. Sitting down on my couch, I looked over at my boot still laying in almost the exact place id thrown it. Looking at it some more I slipped on a pair of low heel strappy sandals.

"Ahhh feels so good to wear two shoes again" I said sticking my feet out admiring the shoes

"Call in when you're ready to come in" Bobby's words echoed

Grabbing my long forgotten car keys, I sashayed out my door and walked down to my elevator. When it came and delivered me to the lobby, I walked out of my building, over to my car, cranked it over, and pulled out of the lot. I felt so alive.

"Morning Steph" Vince said greeting me as I parked in the garage

"Morning" I called back

"Heyyy you got your boot off congratulations. I know you hated that thing"

"Yea, is Bobby back from last night?" I asked walking over to the elevator

"Yea I think he is I don't really know I haven't been up stairs yet. I didn't spend the night here last night"

"Oh ok" I said to him as the elevator came. Stepping inside it, I gave a little wave to Vince as the door closed

While I was riding the car up to five that uneasy feeling came over me again. It never really had left me but as I neared five it was more promanate. Stepping off onto the floor I immediately knew from how little the guys were that something was up. Usually when I come in the floor is bustling with guys, Les, bobby, Hal, Cal they all are early morn'ers but I saw none of them. This morning it was very light and that has me worrying.

"Yea I heard they were pretty banged up but got the job done" I heard some men talking as I got my coffee

"Hey Beautiful" I heard and turned to face Lester. When I saw him my heart fell to my feet

"God Les what happened to you?"

"I'm ok just had a rough night is all. Don't worry" he said stroking the cut above his eye

"Bobby?" I asked my stomach turning

"He's ok. You don't have to worry about him either but what you do need to worry about is when he sees you and find out that you drove yourself here and you're not wearing your boot"

"You know I don't have any broken bones and he didn't tell me I had to keep wearing it" I told him sitting down at a table with my coffee

Lester poured himself one and limped over to me. I watched as he slowly eased himself down into the chair with grunts and groans. Les is a young agile man and for him to act like this something bad had to have went on.

"Les what happened last night and where are the guys?" I asked

"Beautiful we had a bad take down last night. Ranger had some Intel on this drug lord sitting up camp outside of Trenton. We got there and as soon as we did all hell broke loose, it was like being in the military all over again. Men running everywhere, gun fire, and hand to hand combat. I was hit with a board across my back and got my eye spilt open. Cal got shot in the shoulder and Hal in the leg. Both are sleeping it off upstairs"

"My God Les"

"We won though Beautiful. We took out more of them and surged forward and got the king pin"

"Where's Bobby?" I said suddenly having the need to really see him. Lester looked like shit and I knew that Bobby had left to be in that same take down.

"In his exam room getting cleaned up" he told me and I got up and made my was down there

Walking to the door that Bobby had taken me too when I had cut my leg on my boot, I took a deep breath and opened the door. When it opened to reveal the white room, I gasped at what I saw. Bobby was sitting on the steel table with Tank behind him doing something to his back. I looked to the side of him and saw a pile of dirty, bloody gauze the same ones he used to wrap my cut on my leg. I gasped again this time more loudly I guess because the two men stopped and looked at me. When Les said that he was getting cleaned up I thought he meant Bobby was cleaning up not that HE was getting cleaned up.

"Shit Steph" he said when we locked eyes

(End of Stephanie)


	35. Chapter 35

It was one hellish night, one I can't wait to forget. Tank was right when he told me there was going to be a high number of casualties because there was, them. Almost as soon as I got there and met up with Tank and Ranger, the fireworks began. Hal got shot in the leg and fell right in front of me, when I bent down to assist him I felt a sting to my back. Looking behind me I saw the grinning face of one of their men before Lester took him out and he fell like a sack of sand beside me. Nodding my appreciation to Les a guy came up behind him and cracked him across the back with a two by four. He and that guy tumbled together fighting it out, end result? Lester is still standing.

I did a quick temporary field dressing on Hal and had Woody and Ram take him back to our trucks. When they picked him up, I was then told about Cal's shoulder wound and Lester walked up with a gash across the top of his eye. This was gonna be a long night, all in a day's work with RangeMan.

Despite my injury, which later I was told it was a gash down my back from probably a knife, I got all the wounded back to RangeMan and then them all cleaned, dressed, and done. Once the last man had left my table it was my turn. I enlisted the help of Tank and peeled my cut and bloody shirt off and gave him step by steps instructions on how to clean, suture, and dress my wound. He was in the process when we heard a noise, looking up we saw Stephanie standing there wide eyed. Looking at me, at Tank, and then the gauze on the table by me and then repeated in that cycle again. I was hoping I'd been done before she came in. Locking eyes with her I said the only thing that came to me.

"Shit Steph"

"Ohhh Bobby" she said taking a few steps towards me

"NO!" I yelled at her causing her to jump back

She looked at me and then to the pile of bloody gauze that sat next to me on the table. Tears spilled then down her cheeks as she turned and as fast as she could walked out the door. As my knee jerk reaction, I moved to go to her but was quickly stopped by the pain and then by the thread that Tank was using to stitch me up. Settling back down it killed me to heat Steph crying just outside the door.

"I'm almost done and then I'll check on her while you get dressed" Tank said and I nodded my head

"Steph Baby I'm ok" I called to her but heard her sob harder. What I wouldn't give for Lester, Ranger, or anybody to come by at this moment but no one ever comes on this floor unless they are with me.

After what seemed like forever, Tank announced to me that he was finished with the stitches. I hopped up off the table so that I could yank a shirt over my head and go to Steph who was now quiet in the hall. Tank put one of his big hands onto my shoulder firmly holding me into place.

"Whoa Brown I need to put that cream on you and put a patch on so it don't snag on your clothes"

"It'll be fine, I need to go" I told him but Tank held firm

"The Medic needs to learn to be a patient" he said turning me around and putting the cream on

"OK now you're all creamed up and dressed. I'm going out to see about Steph, you clean yourself up and join us" he said in his authoritative voice

I quickly grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it over my head, wincing at the pain of the cut and the pulling of the stitching. I ran over to the sink where I washed my hands, arms, and finally my face. When I got to the door I could hear Tank talking.

"Stephanie he's fine really"

"He wouldn't let me come to him" she said

"You didn't need to see what I was doing, it was pretty ugly. Bobby was only keeping you from seeing that" he told her which was the truth

"But"

"Steph Bobby has seen and done some pretty gruesome stuff. If you'd seen them you'd have nightmares little one"

"Tank it's not like I've never seen some stuff too, I'm not a virgin" she said and I smiled at her saying that

"I know Steph but it's different with the ones we love. We want to protect them even if it is someone that's seen and done something kinda like us"

"Hey you know I just noticed aren't you supposed to be wearing your boot?" I heard Tank ask and then stepped out into the hallway

"Yes she is" I answered seeing Steph was sitting on the floor against the wall "and she isn't to be in the floor because of her ankle"

Tank picked Steph up and got her standing. When she looked at me tears came down her cheeks again so I pulled her to me. Her arms went around me but even as they hit the cut on my back I wasn't about to push her away.

"I knew something was wrong. I knew it when you left me" she said

"Shhh it ok, I was just cut, nothing major"

Steph cried in my arms, while I soothed her. When she looked up I bent down and gave her a reassuring kiss. Melting against me she seemed to quiet down. When we broke apart I noticed Tank had left.

"Now where's your boot and why aren't you wearing it?" I asked her

"It's at home"

"Ok that answers my first question why is it not around your pretty foot and ankle?"

"They never told me if I had to wear it any longer and they didn't find anything on my x-rays except no broken bones" she said and I had to bite my tongue before I said how I really felt

"Steph I think it was implied. You are injured still you know"

"And you are to now so you don't have a lot of room to talk. I'm just really tired of wearing it"

"But the difference is with some sleep, food, and a few days my injury will be healed and almost gone, yours won't be" I told her

"I don't want to argue with you. As you can see I'm fine wearing shoes" she said

"Ok then why do you keep putting your bad foot up and shifting your weight back and forth?"

"I'm not"

"Ok" I said taking my phone off my belt "hey who's on deck that available?" I asked calling up to five "Perfect" I said giving them the location I was at and placed an arm around Steph so she wouldn't get away.

Ram came walking down the hall looking at us confused. When he neared I explained to him how that I couldn't lift any heavy weight. Getting the jist when I motioned my head over to Steph, he walked over to her and picked her up bride style, walked her into the exam room, and sat her down on the table.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she asked protesting

"Since you "forgot" your boot at home I'm going to make your ankle a little more stable by wrapping it in an ace bandage" I told her getting one out of the drawer

"No its fine, Dr. Orinda never told me I had to wear it anymore when I got my results"

"Ram" I said as Steph started struggling to get up from the table "oh and don't worry Steph we'll clear up the do I or don't I have to wear it after I wrap your ankle"

Once I was done with Steph's foot she was quite pissed at me. Ram helped her up off the table and we all hobbled down the hall to go up to the fifth floor. When Steph got to her desk I asked her to give me Dr. Orinda's card so I could call her, when she refused I had Ram look it up on the computer. Taking her desk phone, I put the call on speaker.

"Dr. Orinda's office" I hear when they picked up

"Yes I'm Bobby Brown the Medic of RangeMan Inc. Stephanie Plum is an employee of ours and we needed to ask a question about her care. We know she recently got her results back from her x-rays and we know what they were but what we needed to clear up is does she need to wear her boot until the MRI appointment?" I asked and saw steam coming from Steph's head

"Mr. Brown?" the woman asked coming back on the line

"Yes I'm still here" I told her

"Dr. Orinda said Miss. Plum is to wear the boot until he tells her otherwise" she said

"Thank you for your time"

I hung up the phone and looked at Steph; she gave me an evil glare. "Answer your question?" I asked and she flipped me off. Chuckling a little, I bent over carefully and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'd love to but we are both to inured to right now"

"I hate you"

"I love you and now I'm going to bed. See you at five"

"I drove" she said and I whipped around shocked

"Well then you'll know that your cars safe in our garage" I told her and made her seethe more

"Told you" I heard Les say as I walked down the hall

"I hate you all" I heard as the doors on the elevator closed carrying me to four, where I can eat and sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

(Stephanie)

April 2nd 2010

Last night I didn't sleep a wink. All I kept thinking of was that in a matter of hours, I was going to go in and have an MRI done and I was terrified. I kept seeing myself slide into that tube and not be able to get out or call for help, As I got ready to go, I got to thinking maybe Bobby staying away right now was a bad idea because right now id love for him to hold me. Ever since he was hurt and our little tiff, he has slept over at RangeMan. He was very sore and every movement caused him pain and the stitching to pull t the skin. I knew that if he slept with me, I was a cuddler and me all over him with him sleeping primarily on his stomach wasn't such a good idea.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I just wasn't motivated to look dressed up. Once my hair was dried I just brushed it all up into a pony tail and slipped on my well worn jeans and tugged on a t-shirt. Swiping on several coats of mascara I was ready for my death uh I mean my MRI.

When I had an hour to go until my appointment with doom, Bobby and Lester came over. Since Bobby could barely move and Lester wasn't in so much pain anymore and his eye was healing, Bobby brought him along because he knew that I trusted him the most and was closest to him, he also brought him along so that Lester could do the grunt work, I.E. strap me in and drive.

"Hey Baby" Bobby greeted me with a hug and a kiss when I opened the door

"Hi"

"Hey Beautiful. I get the same right?" Les asked standing at me puckering up. Bobby glared at him

"Injured or not ill still kick your ass Santos"

"Ok ok flower boy don't get your panties in a bunch"

I squinted my brows together trying to figure out why Lester would call Bobby flower boy. As I was thinking on it, Bobby came to my rescue and whispered "our bath" into my ear. Having the bath brought up made me smile but I couldn't understand what Lester had to do with it.

"It was scented" he said and I thought

"OHHHH my lavender bath oil"

"Yes and I was called in… to a battle"

"Oh. OHHH I'm so sorry" I said realizing he had left here and went to the take down. I guess some of the guys must be teasing him about smelling like lavender, especially Les.

"That's ok whoever is teasing you is just jealous because it wasn't them naked in a hot steamy bath with me, making me scream their name" I said hearing Les choke on his water that he had stole from my fridge

Bobby grinned and kissed me again "thank you" he said as we pulled apart

"Ok beautiful let's get you geared up. You will have to go soon since they want you there thirty minutes early" Les said as he went over to my couch

I reluctantly left the saftyness of Bobby's arms and sat down on my couch. Taking my socks I slipped them on and then took my shoe and tied it onto my left foot. When I stood up, Lester knelt down on his knees in front of me and opened the boot. Sliding my foot in he started to strap me in.

"Make sure my pant leg is down if it's not it just doesn't feel right" I told him and felt Lester's hands on my knee and travel down

"Now I know why Bobby would like doing this. Great view and you get a chance to feel you up" he said looking up at me giving me a wink

Lester continued to strap me into my boot. When he had me almost done I reminded him to put the pads in where the boot cut my skin that one time and at the place where it gouges a little into my shin. Putting them where I told him, Lester Velcro's the last strap on the boot. Watching him as he stood up right in front of me, making me suck in a breath, he placed his hand onto the back of my head and kissed my forehead.

"You're going to be just fine" he said as I let out the breath I held

"I hope so"

"You will, you'll see" Lester said his eyes locking on mine

"Back off Santos" I heard a growl behind me. Looking over my shoulder, Bobby stood large with his arms across his chest, glaring at Lester. Giving me a lopsided smirk he took a few steps back.

"I'll go wait in the truck. I think you're in good hands here"

"The best" I said smiling over at Bobby

When Lester left I felt my bravery slipping. I was trying very hard not to allow what I truly felt inside, out. Inside I was shaking and I wanted to cry but on the outside I didn't want to because to me it feels like lately that's all I've been doing. While I was inside myself trying to keep myself calm, I felt something surround me like a warm winter's coat. It had that comfort feel to it, soft, warm, and made to make you feel secure. Coming out of my haze, I found two large arms holding me in a bear hug.

"Where did you go?" I heard Bobby's voice ask me

"Truth land" I said giving a non humorous laugh. Everyone knew I spent a lot of my time living in denial land

"Tell me. Don't hide it Steph"

"I'm trying very hard here, I really am it's just…" I said feeling the lump form in my throat "I'm really scared I said my voice hitching a little

"Tell me what I can do to help you"

I laid back into Bobby's chest and laced my fingers with his. He moved his hands a little so that he was holding mine and then he began to give me soft kisses up and down my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of it and soon forgot all about that stupid MRI.

"This helping?" he asked

"Yea" I moaned out

"Good"

Bobby continued to reign kisses along my neck. My mind flashed back to our time on the couch when id confessed to being scared the first time. I remembered what we were going to do before being interrupted and then what we did finally in my bath tub. Knowing how relaxed I felt afterwards a thought formed into my head. Placing my hand onto one of Bobby's, I slid it down my stomach so that the tips of his fingers were inside my pants. Well he did ask me how he could help.

"Baby I would if we had more time"

"No come on please" I asked not caring that I was whining

"Steph we can't" Bobby said just as his phone rang

Bobby released me and grabbed his phone. I heard him tell the caller that we were on our way down and knew it had to be Lester. Knowing my time was up, I huffed my way over to the door. Before I could open it, Bobby spun me around, pinned me to the door, with his massive arms, and stared at me with black eyes.

"After your appointment I will pick up where you started" he said capturing me mouth in a deep kiss

Lester, Bobby, and I arrived on time to the North Trenton Radiology. We walked in and on a small desk to my right was a sign in sheet where I signed in. A lady in one of the cubicles called my name and when thru everything that I had when I came in the first time. We all then went and sat in the waiting area for my name to be called as I signed and filled out the exact same forms I did with my first x-rays.

"God I don't want to be here" I said to the two men on either side of me.

"STEPHANIE PLUM" a woman called and I stood up

"You'll do fine Beautiful. It'll be over before you know it" Les said hugging me

"You know if I could id go in with you" Bobby told me

"I know and I wished you could too"

"I love you"

"I love you to" I told him hugging him and then went off with the tech

The walk down the hall was about the same as it was when I did my first x-rays. The tech tried to make small talk and asked me how I was getting along with wearing my boot. I answered her and found out that some time ago she had to wear one too. She led me into the same small rooms, where I took off my bra and everything that could possibly have metal in it. I know I could have just gone without a bra and give Bobby a thrill but with us is the king of flirts and sex and I wasn't about to challenge Les. Putting my belongings in a locker, I locked it and was led to a section of the place that was new to me. The Tech told me to sit that they would be with me soon, picking up the latest celeb gossip magazine; I read it to keep my mind from running away with me. Twenty minutes later a pudgy man with a beard came out and told me to use the bathroom because once we start we couldn't stop. Running into the rest room, I relieved myself and willed my heart to stop beating out of my chest.

"Remove your shoe and boot" the man told me

"Ok" I said sitting in a hard chair removing said items

"These are ear plugs for you to wear; it gets quite loud during the test"

"Oh" I said taking the plugs and placing them in my ears

I stood there and watched as this man lowered the bed that slides into the tube. I got to thinking how rude this man seemed and thought dealing with sick and injured people he needs to be nicer.

"The right one is the injured one?" he asked as he guided me to lie down on my back on the hard plastic table

"Yes"

The man took my foot and placed it into this foam brace. He strapped me down and then positioned my good foot to be bent at the knee. Writing something down on the counter he came back and handed me a grey ball with a line hanging from it.

"This is your panic button. If you squeeze it we will stop the test"

"Ok good" I said relief that there was an out if I needed it

"Don't move when the machine is beating and banging, when it stops you can. I'm going to put you in up to your waist only" he said and pushed the button for the bed to move "ready?" he asked from his safety room.

"Yea" I called out doing an inside happy dance. I only have to go in up to my waist.

The machine began to shake and vibrate. The noise it made was deafening even with the ear plugs in. I laid there and my mind began imagining things. I imagined you could see the sound waves and the lasers going into my ankle because I could feel weird tingly vibrations on it. I looked up at the ceiling tiles and tried to make out shapes or faces to pass the time but nothing seemed to jump out at me. I looked ahead at the MRI machine and read the name on it and inwardly laughed at the name Siemens, that name made me think of bad things. What really kept me sane as I laid there was I began to think of this guy I had seen on a TV show I loved to watch. Early on he was on crutches because he had injured his knee. I got to thinking he probably had to have an MRI just like me. I don't know why I thought of him, since we don't know each other but somehow it calmed me. While I laid there thinking a cough came out of me and then I couldn't stop coughing. The machine turned off and the man came into me.

"If you don't stop coughing ill send you home" he said

"I'm sorry, it just happened" I told him feeling like I was a three year old being scolded

"You messed that set up. Your gonna have to re- do that one"

"OK"

"Can we continue?" he asked

"Yes"

I laid back and as he redid the one that I messed up, I vowed never to do this again. I also was going to complain to the desk about how rude I was treated. Wait till Bobby and Lester finds out. It wasn't but a few minutes that my MRI was over and I was pissed. The man came back into me.

"You did it, I didn't think you would. You were looking kinda green" he said helping me up and out

"Yea" I said tossing my ear plugs into the trash can and grabbed my shoe and boot

"Ut uh put the boot on, your doctor wants it on" he said so I sat down and put it on

I was led back over to where the lockers were. After I told the lady in there that I needed a copy of the MRI, I got my things and put them back on. I sat for a few minutes until the girl told me I was ready to go.

"Good luck and get well soon" she said as I was leaving

"Thank you" I called back

I made my way thru the maze to the waiting room. I couldn't wait to see Bobby; I wanted collapse in his arms and him to hug me for the rest of the day, the night, forever. Opening the door that said lobby, I kept my head down and walked over in the direction of where we had sat. Grabbing my bag out of the chair, I threw it over my shoulder.

"Steph" I heard

"I want to go, let's go now. I need out of here" I said turning around finally looking up. What I saw made my eyes go wide.

(End of Stephanie)


	37. Chapter 37

Lester and I stretched out in our chairs to wait. I felt like I was being watched so I looked over to see Lester grinning like a fool at me. Shaking my head I asked him if he did it, shaking his head at me his smile grew wider.

"Yes I did" he said bouncing in his chair

"What time?" I asked

"Should be here in about fifteen minutes"

"Good" I said going back to waiting

Like Les said fifteen minutes later I watched as my brothers Ranger, Tank, Hal, Cal, woody, and Ram walked in. I thought this would help Steph feel better when she came out to see RangeMan and all the ones she loved there to support her thru this difficult time. They all sat down in chairs and joined me and Les in waiting.

"When is she supposed to be done?" Ranger asked me

"The MRI takes about twenty minutes and that's how long they've had her so if they do the test right way she should be coming out in just a few minutes"

"Yea but they may have made her sit back there and wait since she is not life threatening"

"Oh yea I figured they did. Just like we were always made to do, hurry up and wait" I said as the door where Steph had gone in opened. I watched and hoped it was her coming out but it wasn't, it was an older woman with her arm in a sling.

"How is she?" he asked me and my shoulders dropped

"You know we tend to forget that Stephanie isn't like us. She seems ok because she is in there fighting with us in everything we say and do"

"OK"

"For years we've been trained, broken down, and then built back up to be a fighting killing machine, something to never show fear, never show any type of emotions but not Steph. Steph's as we say is a civilian but she is informed more than a typical one but until today I've taken for granted that she's not like us. She was truly terrified this morning of doing something we wouldn't think twice doing"

"I guess I never really stopped and think that what Stiva did to her, locking her in the coffin and then that overhead cabinet may have caused some deep lasting damage" Ranger said

"Yea that's my point we don't think of these things because we are so used to letting things go and moving on that we forget Steph's just a woman who has emotions and feelings. We also tend to forget because she's right along with us but like you said there could be some damage we don't know until like today it was triggered" I tell him

"Hey Steph's coming" Les said hitting my arm

When I looked over at the door, I saw Steph standing there. She kept her eyes to the floor just holding her big brown envelop that I knew contained her pictures. We all stood up and waited for her to see us but she never looked up and that's when I looked at her more closely. She kept herself closed and kept her head down, she never looked up when she walked over to where we were sitting. Steph grabbed her purse off the chair she had it sitting on and slung it over her shoulder.

"Steph" I called to her

"I want to go, let's go now, I need to get out of here" she said and I heard not fear coming from her but anger

"Stephanie what's wrong?" I asked but she turned on her heels and began to walk towards the way that we had come in until she hit something solid which was Tank. Finally looking up her eyes went wide as she looked around and saw all the guys standing there. Stopping in her tracks she looked at each of them individually.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked

"They came to support you" I said coming up behind her wrapping my arms around her

"Babe your one of us" Ranger said and I could feel her relax from its previous agitated state

"You all came because of my MRI?" she asked

"Yes Beautiful you didn't think we'd let you do this all on your own did you. We all came to support you, we got you" Les said making a tear come down her cheek

I watched as Stephanie smiled and then went over and hugged each man. She thanked them for coming and being there for her. I looked around and we were all getting some weird looks from the staff and some from the other patients but I didn't care, we were there to support the woman we all loved and that's what we were going to do.

"So how was it?" I asked her when everyone had settled and Steph had came back to my side

"I don't want to talk about it" she said and her anger returned

"Steph?" I questioned watching her as she darted her eyes all over the room

"Bobby I'm really tired and I just want to leave. I don't want to be here anymore"

"Ok" I told her hugging her to me looking back at the guys who all had looks telling me they too had sensed something wrong

While hugging her, I could just feel and tell something was off with Steph. She turned and re-gathered all her things and we all left the radiology building. Ranger and the rest of the men said their goodbyes to us and headed back to work. When Lester, Steph, and I loaded back up into our truck, I asked her if she wanted to drop of her films to Dr. Orinda.

"Maybe tomorrow, I really don't want to deal with this anymore today"

"Ok we will take them over tomorrow" I said kissing her forehead hoping everything was ok

"Ok Beautiful what's wrong? I know you were scared but this isn't fear, you're pissed off because of something" Les asked from the front seat as he started the truck

Stephanie looked down at her hands in her lap and started to pick at her nails "the guy that did my MRI was mean to me" she said

"What?" Les asked his eyes flipping from the road to the rearview mirror

Stephanie began telling us how he had spoken to her when he came to get her for the test and then she told us what he said when she started coughing. When she was done, I saw Lester's knuckles white from where he was gripping the steering wheel so tight and I was calling on every ounce of my training to remain calm and not bust out the window.

"I don't think he should speak to people like that who are sick, hurt and , injured" Steph said " I didn't mean to cough it was an accident"

"No shit" Lester said

"I was going to complain to the front desk but when I got out in the lobby I just wanted to go" she said looking out the window swiping at her cheek

"Come here" I told her drawing her to me "I'm sorry that guy was such a prick to you. He had no right speaking to you like that or to anyone for that matter"

"I want to forget that today ever happened" she said snuggling in closer to me

I held Steph in my arms and hoped she could feel my love for her and that she felt safe. I believe we are good for one another, I help her with her fears and she helps me to remain calm. I was pissed at how she was treated during her MRI, that I had visions of returning when that man got off and having a meeting with him but having Steph in my arms calmed me and I just wanted to be here for her. Taking my index finger, I ran it along the line of her jaw. Steph picked up her head and smiled at me. Hooking my finger under her chin, I leaned down and kissed her.

"MMM I think I'm forgetting already" she said and I smiled

"Let me get you to my place and ill help you forget more" I told her nibbling on her ear

"Your place?"

"Yea is that ok?"

"Umm I don't know is it?" she asked and looked up at Lester

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing her hesitation

"RangeMan" she said looking up at Lester again

"What about RangeMan?"

"It's where everyone is" she said

"Steph baby I do not understand what you're getting at"

"Man she is afraid of coming back to RangeMan and going up to your place" Les piped up from the front seat

"Dude mind your own business and stop listening to my conversation" I told him and felt a hand on my arm

"Bobby Les is right" Steph told me

"Your not afraid of RangeMan Steph, you work there"

"No I'm not scared of RangeMan; I'm just a little hesitant on the part of going up and being in your room. The only place I've ever frequented other than the fifth floor was…"

"Seven" I finished for her

"Yea" she said doing that picking of the nails thing again

"Steph, Rangers not the only one that's had girls in his place. Don't you think that I've had others there before you?"

"I really try not to think of that"

"Well I have, we all have and we've even brought them home with us"

"Yea but that's different no one knew the girls that you brought in, everyone knows me" she said

"And everyone knows that you and I are together now, so I really don't see where there's a problem" I tell her making her look at me

"It's just won't it be awkward afterwards when I come up from four to five the next morning and see everyone?"

"You don't think they don't already know with me sleeping over your place and coming in every morning and then went into battle smelling like lavender?" I asked her and she grinned. Lester burst out laughing earning him a slap to the back of the head

"Hey it wasn't so funny when we were there but after it all went down and we all were back in RangeMan it was frikken hilarious you smelling so girly"

"I was going to shower before work. I didn't know that was going to happen" I growled and then brought my attention back to Stephanie "please come home with me. I'm getting my stitches out and then we can go up to my place and be alone" I tell her kissing her again

"Okkk" she moaned when we came up for air


	38. Chapter 38

(Stephanie)

Lester opened the gate to the garage and drove down the ramp to an empty space and parked. Bobby jogged around the car and helped me to get out of the truck. As we stood there he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the top of the head. When we pulled away his cell phone rang, sighing he took it off his belt and walked away taking the call.

"There's no need to worry Beautiful" Les said coming to lean on the car next to me "The guys won't say anything or do anything to you being in Bobby's. We all know there is something going on between you two, so it's only logical you'd be there"

"That was Tank, Manny's puking his guts up. I need to go see him, Steph you go on up to five and grab something to eat, I'll call you when I'm done and you can meet me in my exam room" Bobby said jogging back over to us

"Sure" I said as we all went over to the elevator. Bobby pushed four and Les and I pushed five. When the car stopped for Bobby he pulled me to him and kissed me

"See you all do that in front of everyone now, so we all know" Les said as the door slid closed

"It was just that you all knew me as always being up on seven with Ranger and I thought it may be awkward to know and see me come from four instead"

"Steph the only thing that's wrong with it is that it's not my room you're coming out of"

"Lester" I scolded

"Truthfully though, that is the only thing. The guys will be jealous it's not them your with" he told me sadly

I looked over at Lester and saw the same look pass over his face that he had in my bedroom that night. When the door opened again it was quickly gone as he pushed off the wall of the elevator car and walked onto the command room floor.

"Lester" I called out as I walked behind him

"Yea?" he asked as he turned around

"Thank you for everything" I told him wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. I just had to let him know that I loved him. It wasn't the same love I felt for Bobby but it was love just the same.

"Anything and anytime" he said smiling down at me when I looked up at him

Les and I parted ways after that. He went to his cube and I did as Bobby told me. When I got into the kitchen, I went straight over to the coffee pot. I stood there for a minute and inhaled the aroma of the freshly brewed pot, grabbing a RangeMan coffee mug from the drainer, I filled it, and added milk.

"MMMM this is good" I said closing my eyes as the hot liquid slid down my throat

Taking a few more sips of my hot drink, I made my way over to the fridge. It was basically always the same foods for lunch but Ella had started stocking some flavored yogurts for me. This way Ranger couldn't get ticked that I was eating cherry cheese cake because it was only yogurt, the only drawback was that the guys liked the flavors too. As soon as Ella stocked them they disappeared, seeing there were no yogurts I selected an apple and a sandwich. I carted myself and my food over to the nearest table to sit and eat and wait on Bobby's call.

While I was wrincing my cup out, my phone began to ring on the table. Sitting my mug into the sink, I ran over and grabbed it, smiling when I saw Bobby's name flashing telling me he was the caller. Hitting talk I heard his deep voice on the other end.

"Hello"

"Hey baby I'm in the exam room fixing to get the stitches out. Come meet me" Bobby said

"How's Manny, Is he going to be ok?" I asked

"He will be. He's got a bad case of food poison. I gave him a phenagren and have Zero looking in on him"

"Ewww! Where did he go to eat?"

"Ha-ha Steph he wasn't in too much of a mood to talk" Bobby said while I was walking towards the elevator to go to him

I got to the room and the door was standing open. I leaned quietly against the door and listened and watched as Bobby sat shirtless on the stainless steel table with Tank standing right behind him. They didn't know I was there so I took the opportunity to do something I rarely get to do, see Bobby in charge and in his element. He was large and in charge and I found my hormones starting to race. He commanded the room with authority without being a smart ass or barking out orders. He told Tank how to snip the threads and then how to pull them out. I finally made my presence known and Bobby looked up over at me as Tank got to work.

"Hey Baby" Bobby said wincing as Tank must have hit a tender spot

"Hey" I said back keeping my eyes on his bare chest watching the muscles flex

"Ok Brown I think your done" Tank announced a few minutes later, gathering up everything around, and tossing it into the trash

"Thanks Man feels good to be mobile again" I heard Bobby say as Tank left the room

Bobby jumped off the table and stretched his body and moved around since he could now having the stitches out. My eyes went from his chest down to his six pack well built abs. I felt my mouth go dry and my heart speed up. Hearing a small sound, I looked up to see Bobby smirking at me.

"Umm I was umm" I babbled

Bobby crooked one of his long fingers at me in a come hither motion. Walking up to him, he pulled me hard into his chest that I was earlier admiring. Lowering his head next to mine, his lips skimmed the shell of my ear.

"I know. It's the same way when I look at you" he whispered and my knees buckled

I opened my eyes to stare into onyx ones. The desire I saw in them was almost overwhelming. When our mouths touched and then our tongues, fire ripped thru me. When our kiss broke because the need for air was too great, I spoke with ragged breath.

"I wanna go upstairs now" I said making Bobby smile

Bobby circled his arm around my waist as we walked over to the door. Turning off the lights and locking the door we walked down the hallway to the elevator. Once inside he pulled me close and kissed me again. I didn't care anymore that they guys could see or knew where I was going.

(End of Stephanie)


	39. Chapter 39

After what we started in my exam room it was painful for me to walk with Steph down the long hallway to my place. Even though as we held hands as we walked I had the urge to want to put my hands on her anywhere I could reach. I had to keep telling myself that mauling her here in the hallway was a bad idea and would not be good for Steph's already fragile nerves. When we finally made it to my apartment, I reluctantly let go of Steph's hand and fished my key out of my pocket. Secure building or not you do not leave your door unlocked with the jokesters that I live and work with. Inserting the key into the door knob, I felt the lock tumble unlocking it, looking over at Steph she stared at the knob.

"You ok?" I asked her cupping her cheek in my hand

"Yea she softly said picking her eyes up and looking at me

"Relax it's just me" I told her kissing her softly as I opened my door

I walked in first so that I could turn all the lights on for us, expecting Steph to be right behind me, I turned back and saw that she was still standing in the hallway at my door. My once confident Stephanie that suggested that we come up to my room had turned back to the timid woman that was in the truck earlier today, Walking back over to her, keeping my eyes locked on her, I told her that she could come in.

"This is so stupid" she said waving her arm as she crossed the threshold

"What is?" I asked as I closed the door and locked it behind her

"Me" she said "how I'm feeling like a virgin coming to be with a man in his home for the very first time"

This got me grinning.

"I've got all these butterflies just fluttering in my stomach and it's so stupid to feel like this. I know you, we've already been together"

"Yea but never here, we have always been in your apartment. Have you ever been in one of our apartments here?" I asked her

"Yes. Ranger let me stay in one so I know the basic layout"

"No Stephanie" I shook my head "I mean have you ever been in one of OUR apartments.. Les's, Hal's etcetera?"

I watched as she knit her brows together thinking over my question "ohh um no I haven't"

"Ok and when you first stayed with Ranger how did you feel then?" I asked her and she whipped around looking at me all wide eyed "its ok Steph I know you all had some kind of relationship. I'm not jealous of it or threatened by it"

She looked down at my floor and remembered that time "well when I first stayed in his apartment on seven, I was terrified. I mean to be in the inner sanctum of Ranger. He wasn't there at the time and I was terrified of being caught by you all but then when he came home and caught me in his bed, I was terrified of what he could and would do to me"

"And are you terrified of staying with me and what I might do to you?" I asked and saw Steph look at me

"Just feels like a little bit of hyperventilation going on" she said and I laughed

"It's ok Steph to feel that way. This is something new and you've never been in here or anyone of the guys' places and it's exciting and maybe a tad overwhelming"

"I just feel like a fool" she said as she sat back on my couch

Watching her lay her head back and close her eyes, I got an idea and walked over to her and knelt in front of her on my knees "how's your ankle feeling?" I asked her as I looked down at her booted foot

"Sore" she said picking her head up looking down at me

I gently took her good foot into my hands and sat it down on my thigh. I untied the shoelaces on her sneaker and took it off. I then took off her sock, placed it into her shoe, and then set my sights on to her injured foot. Lifting the heavy boot, I to place it onto my thigh. I took my time and unvelcroed each and every strap, slipping them out of their holes. Once I got the boot undone, I opened it and carefully lifted Steph's foot out and sat it on my thigh, sitting the boot over to the side of us. Taking her foot into my hand I eased off her sock and laid it over onto the boot so they wouldn't get misplaced.

"How is it looking?" she asked me intently watching me

"It's still very swollen"

"You would have thought after all this time it wouldn't be by now" she sighed

"I know honey. We will just have to see what your MRI shows" I told her gently giving her foot an exam

"Yea I'm just so tired of being injured"

I know Baby" I said looking up from my position on my knees "Steph baby do you trust me?" I asked

"Yes Bobby" she said boring her eyes into mine wondering what I was up too

"Would you please stand up?"

"Bobby what are you….?"

"Steph just trust me and know that I love you and would never intentionally hurt you"

Steph slowly rose and stood in front of me. She told me today sitting in the truck after her appointment that she just wanted to forget that the day ever happened. I promised her that I would make that happen and now I wanted to also get her to relax and enjoy being here with me. Looking up at her, I brought my hands up and placed them on the button of her jeans. When I began to undo it, I heard Steph suck in a breath.

"Just let go Steph and feel" I said getting the button undone, lowering her zipper, and pushing her pants over her hips and down her long legs

"I'm sorry" she said and I looked up at her to see her pained expression

"About what?" I questioned

"It's not any of the lacy stuff you have seen on me" Steph said motioning to her plain white cotton bikini panties

"Oh baby I'm not complaining one bit. In fact this makes me so turned on" I told her and got a confused look from her "Steph you make the plain and simple hot and sexy" I tell her and it was the truth. I was so turned on by her sweats and t-shirt in her apartment the first time I slept with her, but don't get me wrong when she wears that lacy stuff HOT DAMN!

"I just wasn't feeling the sexy today" she said referring to how she was feeling having to go do the MRI

"Well you are sexy, even when you aren't trying to be" I said tossing her jeans to the side "please sit" I told her and she complied

Sitting back on my knees, I felt Steph intently watching me again. Picking up her good foot I slowly began to massage it. When I was done some time later because I don't half ass it, I picked up her injured one. As soon as I placed my hands around it, Stephs knee jerk reaction to this foot was to jerk it away from me because the fear of pain. After a few moments of assuring her that I wouldn't hurt her and that I loved her she wearily and easily relaxed her foot back into my hands.

"Good girl" I told her as I went about massaging her foot and ankle


	40. Chapter 40

When Bobby asked me if I trusted him, I wondered he was going to do. I immediately said yes because I do trust him, with my life. If anyone asked me from RangeMan if I trusted them, I would always without hesitation say yes. When he asked me to stand, my curiosity got the best of me, and I questioned his intentions.

"Just enjoy and feel Steph" he told me as he popped open the button on my jeans, causing me to suck in a breath when I felt rough hands slide my pants over my hips and to the floor.

When I saw Bobby look up at me as I was standing in front of him, I got embarrassed. Today was not a good day, I hadn't slept hardly and I was scared of having to do the MRI, so I just slid on a of plain set of white cotton bikini panties, an plain white bra that snapped in front, and then just a well worn pair of jeans and an ordinary t-shirt. I was not dressing up for this, but being with Bobby and figuring where this was now going, I felt underdressed because I knew he had saw some of my lacy, sexy stuff and it had blown his mind.

"I'm sorry" I told him having this feeling that I needed to apologize for being his girlfriend and not bringing my A game

"For what?" he asked me looking a little confused

"For not wearing the lacy stuff you've seen me in before. I just wasn't feeling the sexy today"

"I'm not complaining. You make the plain and simple hot" he told me looking at my underwear and then dragging his smoldering eyes up to meet mine

Bobby asked me to sit and when I did he picked up my good foot and thoughly massaged it, I was in heaven. I watched as he put that one down and then pick up my bad foot and as soon as he did, panic ran thru me and I thought if he rubbed that foot like he did the good one it was going to hurt, so I jerked it up and out of his hands. Bobby understanding my response assured me that he loved me and would never intentionally hurt me. After several minutes I slowly but still hesitantly lowered my foot back down into his hands.

"Good girl" he told me as he went about massaging my foot and ankle

I watched intently as Bobby carefully bent my foot upward and worked at the tender flesh of my foot. He encouraged me to relax, lay my head back, and just feel and enjoy what he was doing. When I was finally able to, I was lulled into heaven by Bobby's wonderful touch. After a few minutes of this, I felt a totally new sensation, one id never felt before. Again my curiosity getting the best of me I had to look and see what he was doing, as I looked down I saw Bobby had sucked one of my toes into his mouth. I was awestruck at this, I had never had anyone do this before that I was with but while I watched him work I thought it was quite erotic.

"Lay back and just feel me Steph" he said when he saw that I was watching him

I laid there and felt Bobby suck the remaining of my toes into his mouth, he missed not a one. Once I got over the fact that he was sucking on my toes, I began to do as he asked and concentrated on the feeling of it. His mouth was warm around each toe and his tongue was wet, hot, and smooth as it played with them. When he was finished and satisfied of his job, Bobby kissed the bottom of my foot and moved his talented hands up to my calf and then up to my knee. I felt him shift and I opened my eyes to see him standing up on his knees looking at me. I rolled my head over and opened my eyes more to see him, when our eyes met, Bobby lowered his head and began to kiss, nip, and lick his way up my thigh causing heat to roll thru me like waves as he got closer to the Promised Land.

"Oh my God" I hissed as I felt him gently nudge my legs further apart. I was squirming in anticipation, thinking he was going to do one of my favorite things.

I felt Bobby push my panties over to the side to reveal me to him. I braced myself and willed myself not to let go once he started because he had already ignited the fire. When I felt him push his fingers into me instead of what I thought, I was a little disappointed but when he stroked me, I shot up off his couch and then whimpered when he removed them.

"You're so wet Steph" he said to me then I heard him chuckle. He was torturing me and the S.O.B knew it.

I waited eagerly for him to start again but he didn't. I felt him raise my t-shirt up so that it gathered on top of my chest. I watched as he went to work on the clasp of my bra, how he knew it was front opening ill never know. Once his expert fingers got it undone, I felt the cups give way and fall to the sides.

"Beautiful" he said putting his hands on each of my sides, taking a moment to look upon me

I watched as he lowered his head and gasped when his hot mouth came around one of my nipples. Letting it go with a pop, Bobby caressed my cheek causing me to look at him. When I did, Bobby told me that he loved me and sank his mouth to mine.

"I want you so bad Stephanie" he told me nipping at my neck

"Oh God" I moaned "me too" I said feeling him hot and hard against me

"But your foot, I don't want to hurt you" he said continuing his assault on my neck, my eyes fluttering close

"Screw the foot"

"We just can't forget it Steph"

"Please Bobby don't" I begged. He just couldn't stop, not after all he had just done to me.

Bobby pulled away from me and stood up. I reached for him and thought he would pull away but he didn't. I undid the snap on his cargos and lowered the zipper.

"Please Bobby make love to me. I want you, I need you and by the looks of it you want it to" I said as we both looked down at his hard erection springing from his pants

Bobby pulled away from me again and I panicked thinking he wasn't going to finish. I felt myself wanting to cry and to run. I watched him thru blurry eyes sink to his knees.

"If I'm going to make love to you, you're going to have to wear this then" he said slipping the boot onto my foot and strapping in on "it will keep your ankle immobilized and stabilize it"

"YES! I'll wear anything you want just please be with me"

Bobby stood and took of his pants and t-shirt and threw them behind him. Seeing him standing there in all his naked glory, I could have just cried, he was perfect, and he wanted me. He stalked up to me never taking his eyes off mine. He hooked a finger under my chin and roughly pulled my face up to meet his in a hard demanding kiss. As he kissed me he moved me to lie on my back on his couch, climbing over me he then hooked his fingers into the strings of my panties that lay against my hips and tugged them off.

Once we were both naked, Bobby settled between my legs. I looked up into his black, desire filled eyes and held onto his massive forearms when he entered me, letting out a long breath as he filled me. Bobby began to move slowly inside me, drawing out every stroke. It felt wonderful to be with him again but soon as the pleasure sensations began to swirl in my belly, I needed him to go faster, pushing myself up into him he got the message. Placing his hands onto the couches arm, Bobby pounded into me. When I felt my orgasm starting to build, I sunk my fingers into his back. When it crashed over me, I dragged my nails and fingertips over his back feeling the rough edges of his cut. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked thru me and I was having a hard time finishing for Bobby because by body felt so heavy and relaxed. Thank God that minutes later, Bobby picked up his pace once more then I heard him roar out his own release, calling my name, and stilling his body over mine. After another few more minutes, Bobby slipped out of me, rolled to his side, putting his back against the back of the couch, and pulled me to him so that our chests touched.

"That was incredible" he said as he lightly kissed me. We didn't say anything more. We just laid there holding each other, just feeling.

(End of Stephanie)


	41. Chapter 41

Looking down at this incredible woman lying here in my arms, I slowly ran one of my hands down her naked body that now was flushed and slightly wet from our time together. She kept her big twinkly blue eyes locked on me as I traced every rise and fall of her body.

"You're so beautiful flushed by love making" I said lowering my mouth to slowly kiss her

As we pulled away I swept the hair from her forehead that had stuck there from sweat and laid a gentle kiss there. Hearing her sigh, Steph wrapped her arms around me, laying her hands onto my bare back, and tucked her head under my chin to lie against my chest. I began to think on some of the things I had seen and done in mp past and in the present, I thought what I could have done to be here holding this amazing woman in my arms, which loved me and really understood me. Steph was an amazing woman and we just don't give her the credit that she deserves. As I drew her closer to me, I felt Steph began to rub my back with her hand much like I had done to her. Our bodies moving against each other and they began to wake up again. As I was contemplating round two, I felt Steph stiffen in my arms and pull back.

"Steph?" I asked seeing an odd look come across her face

Stephanie looked at something over my shoulder and then bolted off the couch. She looked at her hand and then over to me "Bobby you're bleeding" she said panic hitting her voice.

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding. Your back is bleeding" she said again showing me her hand

I slowly got up off the couch not fully understanding what she was saying. I had heard her say that I was bleeding but couldn't grasp how because there wasn't anything to bleed and I hadn't felt any pain. I came up to where Stephanie was standing; she stretched her hand out to me with the palm facing up. Looking down at her hand I saw red smudges on her fingers, it was blood, id seen it a million times to know.

"I was just rubbing your back when I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw the blood on my fingers" she told me

I moved passed her and walked down the small hallway into my bathroom. When I got in there I turned so that my back faced the mirror and looked over my shoulder. While I was looking, Steph came in wearing my shirt looking over my shoulder too. She had spotted what I had and I knew she was going to blame herself. On each side of my back were four long scratch marks, one of the sets of scratches ran right thru the wound on my back.

"Bobby I'm so sorry" she said looking at me

"Heyyy now its ok Steph"I told her wrapping my arms around her waist

"But you just got your stitches out and I opened it again"

"No you didn't reopen it, it is healed. What's happened is that you knocked a section of scabbing off"

"Want me to call Tank so that he can come clean you up?" she asked

"No but you could" I tell her and her eyes meet mine in shock

"You want me to clean and patch you up? The queen of disasters?"

"I think you can handle a washcloth and a band aid"

"Ok just remember you asked for it"

"Steph relax you're not performing complicated back surgery. It's just like what I did for you when your boot cut your leg"

I let Steph go and turned so that I could open the medicine chest/mirror. I grabbed some peroxide, tweezers, and some Neosporin and a big band aide. When I shut the mirror back, I caught Steph staring at my naked ass. Laughing, I wet a washcloth and carried everything into the living room.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" she asked me as I pulled on my pants, snapping them into place. I didn't want Steph distracted while she was poking around back there.

"You're gonna sit on the couch and I'll sit in front of you. Ill hand you the supplies as you need to use them" I tell her guiding her to the couch

I got myself settled on the floor and laid out all the stuff in order that we'd go. I handed Steph the tweezers and I told her to look and see if there were any scabs that were torn from my wound and to carefully pick them off. Feeling her tugging for a minute she told me that she had gotten them off.

"Ok now pour some peroxide into the cap and pour it down my wound" I told her handing her the bottle

"Now I get to torture you with the devil liquid" she said giggling

Rolling my eyes but smiling, I handed her the wash cloth and told her to make sure she caught the excess of the peroxide as it was poured down my back.

"OK" she said when that step was done

"Now get off all the dried blood and stuff if there is any" I told her and felt to cool cloth on my skin

"Ok done" she announced and then I handed her the Neosporin and band aide

I felt Steph dry off the area she was working on and then apply the ointment to me wound with the tip of her finger. I then heard the sound of ripping paper as she opened the band aide and applied it to my wound. When she was done I recapped everything so it wouldn't spill and spun around to sit up on my knees.

"Thank you Nurse Plum you have been a great help today" I said running my hand up her outer thighs to her hips

"Nurse Plum?" she asked "I'm not really dressed as a nurse that I've seen"

"You are for a RangeMan nurse" I said looking at her wearing only my RangeMan shirt "you could become my personal RangeMan assistant and your uniform will be what you're wearing now"

"Uhh I really don't think Ranger would approve and then all the men would likely attack me"

"Nahhh but it would be a great distraction for when I have to set broken bones or dig bullets out of them"

"I don't think so" she said and I playfully groaned at her refusal to my personal RangeMan nurse

"OK ill settle for you being my PRIVATE Nurse then" I told her drawing my shirt up over her hips "I'll pay you very well and if you'll remember I'm on my knees again in front of you"

Stephs eyes clouded over as she recalled how our lovemaking began. She leaned forward and placed her hands on each side of my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hauled her down to straddle my lap, all the while stripping my shirt from her luxiourious body. Steph had just undone the button on my pants when my phone rang.

"DAMMITT" I called out as the shrill sound caused us both to jump

"You'll have to answer it Bobby, you're the medic, it could be Manny or something life or death" Steph said removing herself off my lap

"It will be if this isn't something serious" I said grabbing my phone "BROWN" I answered

"Yes. We'll be there in fifteen" I said looking over at Steph who was looking at me


	42. Chapter 42

(Stephanie)

As Bobby and I walked towards the conference room, I was telling him how weird it felt that Ranger had asked for me to be present at the meeting. I told him it had been forever since id gotten to sit in on one. Ever since id fell in February id been placed temporarily on desk duty.

"He probably just needs me to take his notes" I said sighing sadly as we go to the room's door. Bobby squeezed my shoulder in a small attempt at comfort

"Come on in babe I have a job for you. Please sit and hear me out" Ranger said as a greeting pointing over to my chair

"A Job?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes but only if you think you can handle it, it is totally up to you"

I sat down in my usual seat where the core team had meetings on takedown. In front of me on the table sat a folder identical to everyone else's, hot damn this was a real job. I felt my heart start to speed up as everyone opened their file so I followed suit. Inside was a photo of a middle aged man who by some of the standards that we have caught was pretty good looking.

"Roger Mason?" I asked reading the file under the photo

"Yes Babe he is the one id like you to lure out. Do you think you can?" Ranger asked me

"Umm Ranger" Bobby said

"What is he accused of doing?"

"Steph" Bobby said sitting across from me

"Domestic violence, He's FTA on his court date"

"When and where?" I asked seeing Ranger tip the corners of his mouth up in a slight smile

"So you telling me you're in?"

"NO SHES NOT" I heard Bobby screech from his spot on the other side of the table. From the corner of my eye I saw all the other men looking between Bobby, Me, and Ranger

"What do you need me to do?" I calmly asked ignoring and letting Bobby's words slide for the time being. It felt so good to get to be in a meeting planning a takedown like I normally did, I had missed working with my friends even if I did see them every day and I did not want Bobby or anyone to make it end.

"Stephanie" Bobby said again thru clenched teeth. Ranger getting annoyed answered me but kept his eyes on Bobby

"Mason eats every night at a small deli a few streets over. I know you can't obviously go about luring him out like you usually do a man but I thought you could use your injury to the advantage, kinda like the damsel in distress" he explained

"I can't drive there in this thing" I reminded him and saw and heard Bobby throw his pen onto the table in disgust

"I've got that covered as well. You and one of us will drive in your car to the deli but we will park a few stores up so he can't see us coming. Once you are parked my man will disappear and you will proceed to walk down to the deli and do your thing"

"So I got a flat and can't change it due to the boot and bla bla bla" I said running the scenario thru my head

"Exactly"

"NO FUCKING WAY" Bobby said jumping up from the table

"BROWN" Ranger warned staring at him

"You can't possibly be thinking of using her. I won't let you" he said and that last part got me to seeing red

"Brown in case you forgot I'm the boss here"

"And in case you forgot Steph is injured and is in no shape to do any of this. I can't and will not allow this"

"BOBBY" I said trying to get his attention but the more he went on about not allowing me to this job the more I was getting pissed off

"Look, I asked Steph if she thought she could do this or not, it is totally up to her, she doesn't have to if she doesn't think she can. I thought it would be neater if she could lure him out when there is more customers not only there in the deli but other stores in the area too. If Steph thinks she can't do this then I will just go and bust in and drag him out" Ranger said and Bobby placed his hands on his hips

"Then do it that way because she isn't doing it"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH" I said standing up glaring at Bobby "Who gave you the power to answer and say what I can and cannot do?"

Bobby dragged his eyes away from ranger and over to me "He asked ME if I thought I could do it"

"Steph…" he began to say but Ranger cut him off

"Look its five now I need to know soon if you're in. Steph it's up to you"

Ranger and the rest of the guys picked up their files and left the room leaving me and Bobby behind. I was furious that Bobby thought he could just stand up and so boldly answer for me. I might be his girlfriend but I was not his possession. I have a mind and a mouth and I can choose to do anything I want and I was about to let Mr. Brown in on this fact.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I asked him still standing in our spots

"Some one has to remind everyone one that you're injured and off the grid"

"Uh I think everyone KNOWS I'm injured they see me everyday walk in with this stupid thing strapped to my leg"

"Well obviously not since you were asked like usual to do a distraction"

"That's right I was asked not you, I" I said pointing to myself

"Steph I love you and I just can't allow you to go out there like this and get yourself hurt. Your injured you can't do this sort of thing"

"But that's for me to say. Ranger didn't demand I do it he came and asked me and told me that if I thought I could do it then tell him and if I didn't think I could then tell him that too. Bobby I love you but you cannot tell me or anyone what I will and won't be doing or it's not going to work between us. I'm a grown woman and I know what I can and can't do you have to trust me" I told him and then walked up to him and placed a hand onto his arm

"Now I want to do this job, I believe I can. I have missed this side of work. I sit here day after day and watch you all suit up and run off to save the city and I have to sit back and do nothing. I'm missing out"

"Steph you are hurt and as I recall it took me to rat you out to the doctor for you to finally get the attention you needed for your foot" he said looking down at me

"I'm going to tell Ranger I'm in" I told him. Bobby held my eyes with his for a brief moment and then turned and walked out the door

"BOBBY" I called when I got to the door

"Let him go" I heard and turned to see Lester standing next to the door

"Standing guard?" I asked

"You could say that, so did I hear right and you're going to do the job?"

"Yes I want to, I think I can" I told him still looking where Bobby had walked down to

"Don't worry about him Steph. Bobby just needs some time alone to think. I'd say if you were my girlfriend id probably act the same way or worse" les said and I sighed " Don't worry I guarantee you he will be at the Takedown making sure your ok, now let's go tell Ranger the news that you're in"

An hour later I was sitting next to Lester in the passenger side seat of my car. True to his words Bobby was two cars behind us. Lester parked my car just like Ranger had said a few stores before the deli Mason was to be in. When Les got out of my car so that he could jump into Ranger and Tanks truck, he stopped, knelt down at my back tire, and let the air out of it.

"HEYYYY!" I yelled but he just looked up and gave me his grin

"Just a little extra believability" he said and jumped up and ran to Ranger's truck

I turned back around and straightened myself up; I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked down to the deli. When I got inside I scanned the counter area and sure enough Mason was there sitting on a stool hunched over eating a sandwich. I took in a breath and made my way over to the stool next to him.

"Coke please" I said slumping on to the stool tossing my purse up on the counter

"Man I just cannot catch a break I think I'm cursed or something"

"Rough day?" Mason asked me

"Oh you can say that again or maybe rough week. First the other day I fell and broke my ankle" I said motioning to my boot "and now my tires flat on my car and I can't fix it because of this stupid boot thing"

"I could help"

"REALLY? Would you? I really just want to go home so I can put my foot up its killing me" I tell him sipping my coke

"Sure it won't be any problem, where's your car?" he asked

"It's just up the street a little. Are you sure you don't mind I feel so bad interrupting your dinner"

"Oh I'm a regular and ill just come back when I'm done helping you. HEY MIKEY I'm gonna go up the street to change a tire I'll be right back" Mason yelled to the guy behind the counter

I almost felt sorry for having to trick him because he was being so nice to me and I felt he really was probably a nice guy at some point. I scooted off the stool and hobbled with a little extra hobble for effect to Mason who held the deli door open for me. We walked up to my car and I was just waiting for Ranger to swoop in. Roger walked around my car and knelt down to inspect my flat tire, guess Lester's extra touch paid off.

"You got a jack, lug wrench, and a good spare?" he asked

"Yea I think so" I answered going to the trunk of my car to open it

When I opened the trunk I heard cars whizzing by and tires screeching to ha halt next to me. It was about time the Calvary showed up, even thought I didn't think I was in any danger.

"Roger Manson your under arrest for failure to appear" Ranger announced to the man who was still kneeling by my flat tire

"You bitch set me up"

"Stand up" Ranger demanded

Ranger placed Mason into handcuff and walked him around me to his truck. As Roger got to me he lunged for me but Ranger had a good hold on him but he still managed to catch me off balance and I fell hard to the ground on my ass. Ranger handed Mason off to Tank who "played" with him a little, Ranger picked me up since I couldn't and sat me back on my feet.

"Thanks" I said dusting my back side off

"You did a good job Babe" he said giving me a small smile

"You're welcome it felt good to do something again"

"I think this will be it for a while. Someone is really pissed off and I can't afford to have a mad Medic, it just wouldn't be good for anyone of us"

"Gotcha" I said giggling looking over to see Bobby standing by his truck brooding

When Ranger and Tank left to take Mason to jail, Lester came up to me and informed me that Woody was on his way with the truck to get my car and take it back to RangeMan so the tire could be refilled. I hugged him and slowly made my way towards Bobby. He kept his eyes fixed on me and when I got to him he opened his arms and I just snuggled into him.

"Hungry?" he asked

"Starved"

"Then let's go" he said placing an arm around my waist guiding me to his truck

(End of Stephanie)


	43. Chapter 43

3Am Bobby's bedroom laying propped up by his pillows on his back with his arm bent under his head

I can't sleep. I keep replaying Steph getting out of the car with Lester and then walking down the street to the deli in my mind. I'd seen her do this type of thing a thousand times before and it's never affected me like this ever. This whole thing is so new to me, I guess that's why I reacted the way I did in the meeting earlier when ranger gave Steph the option of doing the job or not. I've had some women in my past that I've really cared for but I'd never lost sleep like this on them.

When Ranger told us all about the job and I saw that Steph was getting into it, something came over me. At first I couldn't believe he even thought of using her knowing her condition, second I listened as Steph questioned him on the details and that's when I felt something grab me in the chest and squeeze. I did not want Steph anywhere near this scumbag even if he wasn't classified with some of the other more violent ones that we have came across.

How am I supposed to do this now? How am I supposed to let her put herself into harm's way and not be affected by it? These were the type of thoughts running thru my mind keeping me awake. Steph has worked with us for years now and in those years I've never blinked an eye or thought twice about it, of course if you saw me in public it looked like I didn't care at all but in reality if something happened, it did affect me and I cared, it just I did what I had to do and I went on but now it was all different and I didn't know what to do.

Now with the exception of today at least for a little while longer I knew Steph was safe being tucked away behind her desk in our secure building, but soon I know that her boot will come off, she will want to go back hunting down skips, and then she will come back to working like she has with us and I'm just supposed to be ok with it. How am I going to let her go? I know probably in her mind she won't be worrying as much as me on this, she will just see that she is healed and ready to step back in to the role she left when she was hurt but me I'm seeing every potential danger anew and the thought s of all the possible outcomes are killing me, I can't lose her. Feeling the bed shift next to me I turn my head on my pillow and watch as Steph turns in her sleep to face me. She is unaware of the turmoil going on right beside her.

"How Steph? How am I going to do this? How do I separate my love for you and work too?" I ask her sleeping form as I trace a finger lightly over her face. She looks so peaceful lying next to me, with not a care in the world and me with the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Two hours later my clock sounds and I'm up for the day. I think I finally fell asleep due to sheer mental exhaustion. The alarm had woke Steph up too and before I left to go upstairs we shared some long sensual kisses. I just had to be with her with all the ponderings id been doing but with each kiss we shared our passions grew and it was hard for me to leave her. Finally just having to stand and walk out, I told her to sleep and that id see her in a few hours.

I sat at my desk for hours trying to throw myself into my work but the thoughts I had that had kept me up kept coming to mind nagging me. Finally getting frustrated at reading the file I had for the last several hours I tossed my pen on top of it and went to grab some coffee. While I was sitting in the kitchen, I again started trying to find the answers to my questions that I had. I knew I loved Steph and wanted to be a part of her life and I knew she has said she wants to be a part of mine and that she loves me too but what I didn't know and figure out was how to back off, let her work, and not rip apart anyone that touches her or hurts her, because let's face it this is Stephanie we are talking about and we don't work with civilized law abiding people. We go and hunt down people who will shoot first and never look back, ones that will go down fighting for their freedom to no return to jail. God this was so frustrating! I'm a problem solver when I have men on my table I know what to do to help them, but here I have no idea what my course of action should be.

"DAMN Brown where you at?" I heard and looked up to see Lester sitting with his own coffee at my table

"Huh?" I stupidly asked shaking my head to clear it

"I came in and have sat here for fifteen minutes talking to you and all you've done is stare into that coffee cup like it had the answers to the universe in it"

"I wished it did" I said really wishing that it would be that easy

"Something up?"

"Just a lot of things on my mind" I told him sipping the now much cooler coffee

"Is it Steph?"

"Yep" I said sighing

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, it's me I'm trying to figure something's out on how to do something" I tell him and I see his eyebrows knit together in confusion

I sat there and studied Lester for a few minutes and wondered if I should spill my guts and tell him what's been on my mind. We usually around here don't go around talking about our feelings but I'm going insane trying to come up with answers. Maybe if I tell Les, he could come up with some kind of solutions to my questions. He loves Steph and he is loyal to me and he has been there as Steph and I have grown closer. What the hell I couldn't come up with anything maybe with a clearer mind he might see something I've been missing.

"Santos if you breathe a word of this I will personally kick your ass" I warned him

"Bobby come on you know I won't" he said

"The only reason I'm gonna tell you this is because I don't know the answers and I've thought about it all night and all morning, its driving me insane"

"Got it now spill Mable" he said calling me a name of a gossipy old lady

"I couldn't sleep last night because of some thoughts that were running in my head. I laid there while Steph slept soundly replaying the bust she did today in my mind"

"Nothing happened; it was like Ranger said nice and neat. Steph did a great job" Les said motioning with his head

"On this one yes, but what about the next one or the next? We don't deal with Miss Merry sunshine's and we have seen and heard of some of the things Steph has gotten herself into"

"Yea you have a point she does have the uncanny ability to find and get into some weird and nasty shit"

"How do I do it?" I asked Lester

"Do what?" he asked

"You know like I do that Steph has worked with us for years. We have seen her dressed up in all the various stages of sluttyness and we've never cared. I mean we care in the way all men care when we see a hot woman dressed in barely there clothes but she didn't affect us so that we didn't do the jobs we were assigned, she was just one of the guys another tool we used to lure out the real thing we were after" I said

"Yea ok"

"Les how am I supposed to allow her to do that now? How am I going to be able to step back when she is all healed and she wants to resume the role she has with us and put her in harm's way and be ok with it now?"

"I've been blind about her working because she can't right now but it hit me and hit me hard when Ranger gave her the option of doing that job and I saw her jump at the chance and saw her face just light up as she was working the case"

"No shit" Les snorted referencing my outburst in the meeting

"In the relationships I've had with other girls I've never felt like this before, this is all new to me. I sat there watching her go down into that deli and before she came out my heart had stopped beating and then when she did come out with the perp I was nervose as hell because I was seeing everything that could go wrong at any given moment. I saw all the possibilities that I have never paid attention too before and it scares the shit out of me thinking I'm just a breath away from losing her each time we go out on a mission"

"Man have you got it bad" Lester humph a little and smirked "First off your in love my friend and all your doing is normal. Second I honestly can't answer your questions because there isn't really any answers for me or anyone to tell you because it's just something your gonna have to go thru and figure out as you go and as the time comes for her to step back into work. Third I know Steph pretty well from being her friend and she will not allow you to tell her what to do, I think you got that point yesterday. Morelli has tried and Ranger has tried on something's and she went out and did stuff anyway. You're not going to stop her from doing what she feels she needs and wants to do, Steph is very stubborn" he told me

"But I do understand what you're going thru. I love Stephanie too" he confessed" and I can't stand it when she disappears from my sight when we are all out on a mission. I never tried to be with her because of Ranger and now I can't and won't because you happened to be there and won her heart. I believe id act just like you maybe even worse and I would probably lose a lot of sleep worrying over everything you are. I guess as for now you do like we all do, swallow it down while we are at work or working and then after it's all said and done, you clean up her cuts and bruises, and love her hard."

"Thanks Man" I tell him as he got up to leave

"You know what I bet you truth be told that even the mighty Ranger lost sleep when he was "with" Steph but we will never find that out" he said making air quotation marks with his fingers and then left

I thought on the things Lester said and I felt a little better, Lester is a great friend and you never would know it with how he allows his playboy ways be the first thing anyone sees. I sat for a few more minutes and then placed my cup in the sink. When I turned around to go back to my desk I saw Steph had finally made her way onto the floor and was on her way to her cube carrying in her hands her MRI folder. I watched her a little bit and felt my heart race. I slowly walked up behind her feeling the strong need to be with her again, she turned when she sensed she wasn't alone.

"Wanna give me a ride to the Foot Doctor so I can give him my pictures?" she asked smiling at seeing me in her doorway

"Yes but first" I said as I crossed over to her and kissed her a deep kiss, circling her in my arms, and bringing her into me. When we parted I tucked her into me and placed my chin onto her head holding her tight.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as she hugged me back just as tight

"Yes. I just love you"

"I love you too"

When we pointed this time, I crouched down and made sure her boot straps were tight. When I looked up she was looking down at me with her big blue eyes. I gave her a small smile and then kissed her stomach thru her t-shirt causing her to gasp a little. While we were heading to the garage I thought that even though Lester said he couldn't help me answer my questions or tell me what to do, I was going to make sure I did do the one thing he suggested I do not only after a mission but from now on, I'm gonna love her hard.


	44. Chapter 44

(Stephanie)

April 9th 2010

Today started out just like all my days. I woke up, limped to the shower, washed, and shaved everything I had on me. While I'd get ready, Bobby would come over to drive and strap me into my boot. I love Bobby with everything I have in me but this is getting old.

Walking into my cubicle I rolled my eyes and groaned at seeing the stacks of files sitting in my inbox. I head Bobby lightly laughing at me from behind and I turned and glared at him. As he kissed my temple and went to sit at his desk in front of me he still wore that stupid smirk of his on his face. Picking up the files I thumbed thru them to see one was from Ram, one was from Tank, and four was from Rodriguez, big shock there.

"This is so not fair. I think since I'm injured you all are taking advantage of me" I said and Bobby swiveled around in his chair

"That's not true Steph it's your job to do our searches" he said back to me

"Well why can't you all run at least some of them yourselves? And also if you recall I'm a bounty hunter first I came to work for RangeMan when I needed to make ends meet. Sometimes the criminals seem to grow a conscience and actually go to court"

"Yea but you love us and do such an awesome job" Bobby said as the in house phone rang on his desk

"BROWN" I heard him say as he took the call "ok Man i'll be down in a minute to grab em"

"What are you grabbing" I asked him curious

"Some boxes just were delivered that I ordered. They are a bunch of medical supplies; I'll be down in my exam room for a while"

"See" I said "you get to go be Medic and get to go play with Ram, Tank, and Santos. I get to sit here and read a computer screen all dang day"

"PMS Steph?" Lester asked as he came walking up to stand next to Bobby

"What?"

"Your awfully crabby today, PMS?"

"UH NO I'm just tired of everything and if it was PMS it would be none of your alls business" I said angrily flipping open a file

I looked up in time to see Lester and Bobby smirk at each other. I rolled my eyes at them and watched as Bobby went on his way to get his supplies. Lester turned and looked at me but I just ignored him and began my searches. A few hours later I had gotten Ram's and Tank's searches done. Feeling the need to stretch I got up to go deliver them to them. While I was standing with Ram chit chatting and showing him something I had found in the file, Ranger came out of his office and walked up to us.

"Babe you have a phone call on the office line. They said that you gave them this number if you couldn't be reached on your cell. They have been trying to get you but you're not answering" he told me

"Oh yea my phones dead it's in my cubicle charging right now. Who is it on the phone?" I asked

"A Dr. Orinda. Hal's doing reception desk this week and he got the call downstairs and when he heard it was a doctor he sent it to my office"

"Oh" I said feeling anxiety wash over me "can I use Ram's phone to take the call?"

"Yes" Ranger said and I looked over at Ram. Even though Ranger owned the building and the phones I still wanted to ask Ram if I could invade his space

"Sure" he said giving me a slight smile

"Hello this is Stephanie" I said into the phone

"Hi Stephanie this is Dr. Orinda how is your foot today?" he asked

"It's the same I guess, some pain and it's still pretty swollen"

"Yea, well I've gotten to finally read your MRI and I have the results for you" he told me and my heart started to race

"So it showed stuff this time?" I asked thinking back to my x-rays

"Little girl you have done a number on your ankle" he said and my heart sank

"I have?"

"Yes you have. I found three major things wrong with your ankle"

"THREE?"

"Yes" he said and my knees gave way. Luckily Ram's chair was there so I fell into it as I began to go down

"WHERES BOBBY?" I heard Ranger ask Lester as he started for me

"I don't know he was here a while ago" he told him

"FIND HIM, GET HIM HERE NOW!" Ranger barked coming to stand behind me with Lester punching buttons on his phone furiously

I sat there and listened as Dr. Orinda began to tell me what he had found on my MRI. I sat there motionless as Ram's desk with his phone pushed to my ear.

"On the left side of your right foot there is a torn Tendon, on the top of your foot where it bends and connects to your leg your tibia is swollen on the inside and outside, then on the right side where the ball joint is you have some major trauma and a thick Tendon. On a little lighter note that's not major your big Toe is damaged too"

"WOW" I said after hearing all that was found

"Yep when you fell you really fell"

"So what do I do to fix it?" I asked not really all there

"Do you walk around without your boot on any?" Dr. Orinda asked me

"Yes when I get home I pull it off and walk around my Apartment"

"How does it feel?" he asked me

"It hurts on the right side when I get up and down and sometimes it grabs me with shooting pain when I walk but all in all it's ok"

"When did I put that boot on you?"

"At the end of March" I told him

"Ok that is two weeks ago. What I need for you to do is from now on for two weeks I want you in your boot at all times. No weight bearing on your foot or ankle. When your home don't take it off, when you go to the bathroom wear it, when you get up to cook wear it, when your laying on the couch wear it, and then come see me in two weeks" he said

"Two weeks?" I asked

"Yea, ill transfer you to the front desk so you can make an appointment" he said and then bit me a great rest of the day

When the line picked up again, I heard a woman say hello to me. I told her that Dr. Orinda wanted me to come see him in two week and I heard her start taping on a keyboard. When she came back on the line she told me they had an opening at two fifteen on the twenty second. I told her that was fine and wrote it down on a post it pad I found on Ram's desk. Hanging up the phone, I sat there stunned looking at the little square piece of paper in my hands.

"Babe?" I heard ranger ask and then felt his hand on my shoulder

"Beautiful?" I then heard Lester and dragged my eyes from my hands to look into Lester's pained ones. He was crouched in front of me and how long he had been there I couldn't tell you "what did he say?" he asked tucking hairs behind me ears

"I uhh, uhh I don't know" I said and Lester gave me a weird look and then looked up at Ranger who still stood behind us

The truth was I knew and heard what all Doctor Orinda had told me, it was just all swimming around in my head that I couldn't put it all together and speak it. When I hung up the phone I was just in shock at what all he said was found and I was trying to make since of it all. I felt a hand on my cheek and looked into Lester's eyes.

"Come here Beautiful" he said as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me

(End of Stephanie)


	45. Chapter 45

Be prepared was a motto I think that was always used by the boy scouts. I have never been in the scouts but I live by that motto everyday. Being a Medic in the Army and now at RangeMan has taught me that you have to be on your toes at all times and always expect the unexpected. That is why I am currently going floor to floor re-stocking and re-filling duffel bags of medical supplies that I have stashed on each floor in case an emergency arises. I have never had to use any of the duffel bags, which is good but I still must be prepared just in case.

When I got done making sure all the bags were up to date and that my room and my exam room were all re-stocked, I made my way down to the garage with the last of my boxes so I could out fit all the cars with newer first aid and emergency kits. I never know what car id be in when we all roll out so I need to do each and every car in the fleet with things that I would need but also things that anyone without my medical training could use if need arises. Crouching down after pulling out the first bag out of the car I unzipped it to take out everything and to put new stuff in when I felt my phone vibrate against my hip. Unclipping it, I punched a button to allow me the one text message coming in.

"SHIT" I called out jumping to my feet as I read the text from Les

Leaving everything where it was I ran over to the elevator punching the up button. I stood there bouncing from foot to foot waiting on the stupid thing to come to me. Punching it again, I just couldn't wait any longer so I threw open the stair well door and barreled up the stairs. When I finally made it to the fifth floor door I stopped myself from opening it, I knew Steph was probably in a state and I didn't want to add to it by racing in and grabbing her. One of us needed to be calm and I knew that one wouldn't be Stephanie.

Finally getting my breathing controlled, I opened the door to the command room floor. I listened and scanned the floor waiting to hear sobbing or anything from Steph but instead I heard nothing. Walking on into the floor and thru some of the maze of cubicles I stopped when I saw her sitting in Ram's chair being held by Lester. Ranger noticed me and flicked his head back ever so slightly to tell me to come. I was really beginning to worry because there was silence coming from Steph who I knew would and should have been upset. When I came upon them I looked to Ranger who nodded his head telling me that Steph got her results.

"Steph" I said kneeling down next to Lester. She turned her head from his shoulder and looked at me.

"Bobby" she said and then lunged at me causing Lester to fall back from the force of her movements

"Shhh baby its ok I got you"

Steph placed her arms around my neck and held on like a vice grip drawing me into her. I placed my arms around her back and held her as tight as I could without crushing her. I placed my mouth close to her ear and softly asked what was found.

"I don't know" she said and I looked up at Lester and Ranger who just shrugged their shoulders

"That's what she told us when I asked" Lester said "After she talked to the doctor I asked her and she said I uhh don't know and she hasn't said anything since"

"Shock" I told them and they all nodded "Her minds trying to process it and understand all that it was told about her foot" I said surprised it rendered her speechless. When the x-rays showed nothing she had a fit and it ended up with us in a big fight.

"It's recorded" Ranger said "All calls made to and from the office phone are recorded"

"Steph is it ok to listen to the tape? If you want I'll do it in private"

"Its ok it's not a big secret" she said coming around a little

I kissed the top of her head and nodded my wishes to Ranger who went in and asked Woody to set everything up. I helped Steph to stand and placed an arm around her waist so that we could walk into the conference room together. As we sat down, Ranger nodded and the crackle of the recording came to life and everyone sat silent as we heard Steph say Hello. Once the recording was done and I had heard what Dr. Orinda tell Steph what was found on her MRI and what his recommendations were I knew we had an uphill battle on our hands. I looked over at Steph who had a tear roll down her cheek.

"Baby I'm so sorry" I said scooting over to her

"I just thought it was sprained and bruised"

"I know" I said giving her a sideways hug

While I was hugging her I was thinking how right I was in knowing something was really bad wrong with her foot. If I really wanted to be an asshole, Steph just gave me an opportunity to blast her for all the stuff she put me thru when she first hurt her foot. She fought me tooth and nail over her ankle and if I really wanted, I could tell her see I told you that it was worse than you thought and you wouldn't get it looked at and now see what's going on. If this was one of the guys being so pig headed I probably would have but seeing her realizing the true nature of her injuries, I just wanted to shield her and protect her, take her upstairs and be with her anyway she needed me. Telling her see you were wrong and I told you so isn't something that needed to happen right now if at all.

The guys that were in the room listening with us each came over on their way out hugging her and giving her kisses on top of the head in show of love and support. Ranger kissed her on the forehead and told her that she had him fully behind her and that if she needed anything or any help while we figured out what it's going to take to heal her now that we know the extent of her injuries just to ask. Lester knelt down and looked sad for his friend. He hugged her and told her that if she needed anything he would be there and to let him know. Steph gave a weak smile and nodded to her friend.

"Come on Steph, why don't we go down stairs?" I asked when all the guys left the room

"Yea that sounds great" she said taking my hand


	46. Chapter 46

(Stephanie)

I think I was freaking the guys out, I know I was freaking myself out. I'm not known to be still or being quiet so to do so had everyone questioning. I don't know why the news hit me like it did and caused the reaction it did. On one hand I'm glad it's over, I now know exactly what's wrong with my foot but boy on the other hand I did not expect all that was wrong with it.

While I sat in Ram's chair, the whole fall came rushing back to me. I mean I relived it every day by the constant reminder that was my foot but for some reason hearing the news from the doctor, I was dissecting how I fell matching them up with the injuries I know knew of. I know the guys were worried about me and eager to find out what was found, I saw that when Ranger came out and told me the doctor had called RangeMan because he couldn't get me to answer my cell. Jeeze if I'd gotten that call by myself or in some place that wasn't as controlled as RangeMan, I don't know if the outcome would have been the same. Maybe God took pity on me and that's why my news was given to me in the controlled environment with people who had my back.

When Doctor Orinda told me that I had done a number on my foot my heart fell. While I listened to him explain all the injuries, I felt Rangers presence behind me and I felt it when he placed his big strong hand onto my shoulder, calming me just a fraction. I really don't know when Lester came on the scene but when I hung up the phone, I heard the name he uses for me and was surprised to look up and see him kneeling down in front of me. When he asked me what the doctor told me, I just couldn't say. I was hit with a hard blow and everything that was told me and it was a lot was swirling and swimming in my head; I couldn't put two and two together and spit it out. When he pulled me to him, I didn't resist, I just laid my head on my friend and soaked up his energy.

Now Bobby I think I must have shocked the most. When I finally saw him he had this look of deep worry etched across his face. I think he was looking for a blubbering fit pitching woman, but I was just numb from all the news. When I fell into his arms, ok when I grabbed him and his arms came around me I felt so much better. I held on to him for dear life, just knowing he would somehow make everything better and felt him hold onto me just as much. I really do love Lester with all my heart and he was there when I needed someone but there is just something Bobby made me feel he could do that Lester couldn't.

When everything was said and done and we were sitting in the conference room listening to the playback of the recorded conversation between Dr. Orinda and me, Reality sat in. Hearing it all again a second time made me realize that what I was told was really true and that's when my silent resolved slipped and a tear fell. Bobby cradled me in his arms as each of the guys that heard it came to me with pain in their eyes. They were all so loving, not what you'd expect from a bunch of former military and crazed mercenaries.

When Bobby made the suggestion of going down to his place I felt that was a wonderful idea, so I took his hand and we silently walked down to the elevator to ride the one floor down. While we were in the car, Bobby held me to him not leaving me alone for a second. He looked down at me and softly stroked my cheek and lightly kissed my lips. I love this man he knew just exactly what I needed.

"Something to drink?" he asked as I sat down on the couch bringing my feet around me

"Yea if you have it" I said. I didn't ever see any of the men go grocery shopping but Bobby had things that were uniquely him besides the waters and the healthy stuff.

"Sure" he said patting my knee and walked over into his kitchen

While he was in there making sounds, I began to ponder on what Dr. Orinda had said to me. I placed my thumb nail between my two bottom teeth and thought on it. When I looked down at my other hand I had to laugh a little when I still had the little post it that had my new appointment on it crumpled up in my hand.

"A torn tendon" I said thinking out loud

"What?" Bobby asked handing me a beer

"Beer while working?"

"I think we are done for the day" he said sitting in front of me taking a swig of his own beer

I leaned up and sat my beer on the coffee table. I brought my feet down and went about undoing the Velcro straps; Bobby grabbed my wrist halting any further progression.

"Uh Steph" he said looking up at me

"What?" I asked

"You heard what your doctor said about wearing the boot twenty four hours a day now"

"Well I'm not wearing it when I got to sleep and can't we please start the two weeks of confinement tomorrow? What's one day going to hurt?" I asked leaning over and kissing him

"Steph ONE day you hear me? For the rest of the day I'll let you slide but no mercy starting tomorrow"

"OK "I said stripping off my boot, my shoe, and my socks "ahhh" I said wiggling my toes earning a chuckle from Bobby

"Dr. Orinda called me little girl" I said my thoughts returning to my call

"I know I heard"

"Soo a torn Tendon"

"Yes" Bobby said

"I'm pretty sure it has to be here" I said rubbing over the spot that was the sorest

"I believe that's what the doc said and if I remember my anatomy correctly you have a major tendon there" he said placing his fingers on my leg "that runs down your leg and fans out and wraps around your foot here just where you're touching"

"Wow! And here he said my tibia was swollen. I'm not all that knowledgeable about the precise names of body parts but that's the leg bone right? How is the bone swollen?"

"I'm not really sure about that one the only thing I can come up with and conclude is that when you fell you fell and sat down hard on your leg and slid. The impact of you doing that and with the steps behind you it caused all of it to swell and that's probably why you can't bend it and why it probably hurts you too"

"I just never knew bones could swell" I said rubbing the ankle and the top of my foot

"That's why they pay Dr. Orinda the big bucks to know all this stuff"

"Bobby you know a lot too. You've save quite a few of the men. I'd come to you first for help"

"I'm more of a cut it out stitch it up kind of person" he said to me

"You're so much better than that baby I trust you with my life" I told him and got a smile from him

"Now the thick Tendon over here I don't understand" I said rubbing my hand over the swollen place and the ball joint

"I don't know that either Steph. When I was trained in being a medic it was broken bones, bullet wounds, loss of blood. Id patch them up enough and kill the pain so they could be sent to a field hospital or back to base where the surgeons who knew all the tendons and ligaments could help them"

"Oh"

"Step him not completely incompetent when it comes to your injuries but I do know when to back off and let someone more qualified take over"

"Oh Bobby my poor ankle it looks so dislocated" I said rubbing it

"Steph we talked about that before and now we know due to the "Thick" tendon it has caused a pocket of swelling that's caused the bone to move out to accommodate it. I figure once the swelling is gone in that spot your ankle bone will go back into place and look normal again.

"It's just been two months already you'd think it would have gone down by now. It doesn't even hurt there. What hurts are the other two spots"

"I know hon"

"Bobby"

"Yea?"

"What am I gonna do? I can't wear that boot all the time and oh my God what if I need surgery to repair the Tendon?" I said finally breaking down

"you have to Steph, this is what your doctor thinks will heal it and as for surgery I don't know but if the boot for two weeks will solve it then you just have to" he said coming to sit next to me on the couch and drawing me into him

"I love you Steph and you're not going to be alone these two weeks. I'm gonna be right here with you"

I nodded my head and just laid there in Bobby's strong, safe, warm arms.

(End of Stephanie)


	47. Chapter 47

I love her, I love her , I love her I tell myself as I rub my temples with my fingers. It's been two weeks since Steph had to put that boot on and wear it constantly and it's been a living nightmare. I'm tired, I'm beat, and I'm worn out. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since this two week confinement started and I find myself cursing Dr. Orinda. If Steph wasn't lying in bed with me crying tell me she couldn't do this and that she wasn't going to wear the boot all together then she was openly defiant and even snuck out of my apartment a few times. When we finally see her doctor, I pray to God he takes that damn boot from her because I love her but I've about had enough and I know the guys love her too but I feel their patience is running a little thin also.

The day she got the news about her foot and the day I allowed her to slide on her boot, I told Steph I wanted her to come and stay with me at RangeMan for the duration of the two weeks. One reason I had was because I loved her and will do anything to help her but the other reason was and I hate to say this was that I didn't trust her one bit. I knew that as soon as I took her home from work and she was alone that boot would come off. Staying with me gave me the security of knowing that as long as she was with me the boot would stay on and also if she stayed with me I have lots of eyes and ears to keep Steph accountable. The guys all love her but they are loyal to me and they all heard the tape and know what the Doctor recommended for her.

In the beginning it wasn't so hard. Steph didn't complain about wearing the boot to work because that was the normal times that she wore it. It was the hours she would normally go home that was the bad part but it wasn't so hard for the first few days because I'd take her out to dinner and then distract her with a few rounds of sex, we all benefited from this. That all changed though when her period came and she wouldn't let me touch her, that's when she became antsy. As long as I was around she'd keep it on but if I was call away she'd sneak it off. When id come in she would swear up and down that she was either on her way to or was just getting out of the shower. It was just excuse after excuse and I was biting my tongue but I wanted to scream.

What I couldn't figure out was the sneaking out at night. Steph was allowed to go boot free at night when we were going to bed so why at night did she find it nessacery to slip out of bed and sneak out I do not know. Apparently unbeknownst to me it had been going on for a few nights, it wasn't till one of our overnight guys said something to Lester about Stephanie coming down each night in the middle of the night that he went over to the tapes and caught her. When I got up in the mornings, Steph was sound asleep, I'd kiss her and go down to five to have Lester make me go into the monitor room and watch a tape. When the time stamp on the video read three A.M I saw Steph dressed in my shirt the one she sleeps in and in a pair of shorts close my door and walk down the hall. Lester played for me her journey thru the building till she landed on five where she went into the kitchen and chatted with whoever was in there at the time. Around four thirty she would head back down to four and crawl back in bed with me. The only thing I could come up with is from the nights I've stayed up consoling her I was exhausted and was totally out and I never knew she was gone.

After that day when I found out Lester and I talked and came up with a plan to bust Steph and we dubbed it operation Plum Busted. I pretended to be asleep and out of the corner of my eye I saw Steph ease out of bed. I couldn't believe her, I wanted to bust her so bad right then but I was gonna let her dig herself a deeper grave. She bent over at the side of the bed and slid on a pair of shorts and walked out of the bedroom. Using our training I slipped out undetected by her and came up behind her and watched as she opened the door.

"OH MY GOD LESTER" I heard her scream as she jumped back clutching a hand to her chest "What are you doing standing there?"

"Where you going beautiful?" he asked her

"Uh nowhere"

"Then why are you going out?"

"Oh I was just running up to five for a snack"

"Steph" I said causing her to spin around when I flipped the light on "I do have food here in my fridge"

"Yea but…." She said but I crossed my arms over my bare chest halting anything else she was about to say. Lester put his hands on his hips and smirked down at her.

"Give it up Steph we know" he told her

"Know what?"

"We know that for some time now you've been sneaking out and going to five. You're on tape"

"DAMN"

"Why Beautiful?" Lester asked

She sighed "Because Bobby and you and everyone has rode my ass all these days about wearing that stupid boot, I just wanted some time where I didn't have to wear it. I wanted out of it for a change" she confessed "And I knew the only way to do that was to wait till you and all the ones that know about it wasn't around and I could walk around boot free"

When I heard her explain why she did it I was furious I could have hit something. I'd never hit a woman and I wasn't going to start now no matter how pissed off I was. I walked passed her and then past Lester and walked down the hall. How could she? It seemed like this all was all a stupid game to her, when Bobby's not around to ride my ass I can do it. Doesn't she realize she is only hurting herself by not following orders? Her foot is never gonna heal, God why is she so hard headed?

"BOBBY" I heard her yell as I walked on down the hall

"Let him go Steph"

"He hates me and probably never love me again" I heard her breakdown and say

I stopped and turned around to see Lester holding Steph. Even with how mad I was at her, I couldn't leave and let her think that. Walking back to them I grabbed her out of Les's arms.

"I don't hate you and even though I'm very angry with you and all the shit you've pulled I still love you. Now I'm going to go, I have to clear my head before I say or do anything to make things worse" I told her, kissed her, and left

When I got back all sweaty from beating the shit out of the punching bag in the gym, I saw Lester was stretched out on my couch with Stephanie wrapped around him, both asleep. For a second my anger ignited again but I let it go and reminded myself that they were friends. Shaking Lester to let him know I was back, I picked Steph up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Bobby" Steph said as I laid her down

"Yea"

"I'm sorry"

"Yea I know but Steph no more. There is only a few days left till the two weeks are over, you will wear your boot you hear me?"

"Yes"

"Now sleep you have work in a few hours" I tell her as I kiss her forehead

For the rest of the two weeks, Steph would mumble when it was time to put her boot on but she wore it. I cannot wait till she goes to the doctor.


	48. Chapter 48

(Stephanie)

April 22nd 2010

Last night I couldn't sleep. I laid there cuddled up to Bobby's side listening to him breath. I was thinking about going to my appointment and how I hoped he would tell me that I didn't have to wear the boot anymore. I really had grown to despise that thing and wanted to set fire to it when this is all said and done. As I lay there, I got to looking at Bobby. He laid there next to me deep in sleep, he looked so peaceful. I watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took and couldn't resist a touch.

I laid my palm onto his hard stomach and began to softly slide my hand up his chest, over his pecks, down his stomach, and back up again rolling over his shoulders as I did. He was so smooth, you'd never think so with the line of work he's in but he is. The only hair that Bobby has was some that ran from his belly button and was lost under the waist band of whatever he wore. I leaned up and gave a kiss to his bare side and then watched as I softly slid the tips of my fingers over his lips. When I did this, Bobby stirred but not enough to wake him. I smiled as I rubbed him again and then got a little bold as I lowered my hand and rubbed it over the crotch of his sleep pants. He didn't move so I went forward.

I sat up on my elbow and turned my head and watched as I slipped my hand inside his pajama bottoms and found him. He was semi erect but still was pretty soft; I wrapped my hand around him and slowly began to stroke him. It didn't take long for Bobby to fully respond to what I was doing. I had to stifle a giggle at how even in deep sleep little Bobby was certainly wide awake. I continued with what I was doing and noticed Bobby starting to come around, I guess the sensations were just too much to handle.

"Stephanie" he groaned bucking up into my hand and tossing his head back

"Hmmmm?" I innocently asked

"Please.. Go faster.. I'm almost there"

"No" I said and got a look from him "I'm going slow. Sweet torture"

Bobby began quivering and bucking off the bed. This man was over six foot tall, over two hundred something pounds of lean hard muscle, could kill probably with deadly precision, and knew how to cut and sew people back together again, but laid here quivering from my touch. I smirked thinking about how a little girl like me could have all the power over a man like him.

"So close baby please" he begged thrashing his head back and forth over his pillow but I denied him again. A few minutes more he lifted his pelvis off the bed and stilled himself as he came. After the last drop left his body, Bobby sank back to the bed and let out a long sigh of satisfaction.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me one he regained control

"No not yet anyways"

"Thought you'd play a little?"

"Yea"

"Well let's see if I can't help tire you out a little" he said as his hand slid into my panties and began his own slow sweet torture. Whoever said pay backs a bitch was right on.

Shaking the thoughts of last night out of my head, I checked the clock for the millionth time to see what time it was. Blowing out a breath in disgust at seeing it was only eleven; I shoved back in my chair and went to the kitchen to take an early lunch. I was standing with my butt against a counter picking at a sandwich when Bobby and Cal came in.

"Hey baby hanging in there?" he asked me kissing me

"No times just standing still" I told him

"Steph's foot appointment is today" Bobby said to Cal

"Ohhh you excited?"

"No not really just hoping" I said "I'm wanting out of this" I said kicking my booted foot out for them to see

"Maybe he will" Cal said as he picked up an apple and took a bite

"Ok" I sighed "I think I'm just going to have to bury myself in one of Rodriguez's searches maybe that will kill some time till two"

"Ha-ha now I know your desperate if you're going to do one of his files" Bobby said

"Damn Rodriguez, there was five searches from him just this morning"

"Well good luck, I'll come get you a little before two" Bobby said as he kissed me again as I left going back to my cubby

I did as I said I was and it had worked. I lost myself in one of Rodriguez's files and jumped when Bobby cleared his throat and called my name. I looked up at him to see him smile and flash his watch at me.

"Time to go" he said leaning on my cubicle's door way

"Really? Wow my plan did work. Give me a few so I can print this search out, run to the bathroom, and then I'll be ready to go"

I printed out what I was working on and laid it on my desk. I would email Rodriguez and tell him that it was done and send it to him when I get back. Dashing off to the bathroom, I swiped on a fresh coat of mascara and ran out to meet Bobby at the elevator.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded my head

It didn't take us long to get to the foot doctor from RangeMan. As we pulled into a parking space I sat there and looked at the building and took in a breath. Bobby who must have heard me reached his hand over and placed it over mine and squeezed reaffirming he was there for me.

"Excited?" he asked

"Not the jumping up and down kind" I told him

I had the I don't know what's going to happen kind of excitement. I was excited for him to tell me that I could get out of my boot. Surely he would, it's been a month since I've worn it. "Do you think he will let me out?" I asked as we got out and walked across the lot to the office

"I don't know it's possible. We'll just have to see what he says when he examines your foot"

Bobby and I went up to the receptionist's desk where I signed my name on the clip board. We found an empty spot and sat down and started to watch the big screen TV that was mounted up on the wall. I was just getting lost in a soap that was playing when my name was called. Not hearing it, Bobby nudged me and got my attention.

"Your name was called, come on lets go" he said standing up waiting on me

"Oh sorry I was lost in the soap" I told the nurse as I walked up to her

"It's ok people like the TV"

"Yea I can see that. I don't even watch soaps and I was gone" I told her and she laughed

"Ok take your boot off and Dr, Orinda will be in, in just a few minutes"

"Ok" I said as I stripped the boot off, sat up in the exam chair, and placed my foot onto the foot rest. Bobby sat back in the chair that was in the corner of the room and was quietly drinking everything in

Every time I came into this office and sat here in one of the rooms, I look around like I did the first time I came here. I look at the needle box on the wall and the scary looking tools that were always laid out on the sinks countertop. I wondered what in the world was wrong with people's feet and what were they getting done to them? I did a full body shiver just as the door to my room opened.

"Hi Stephanie" Dr. Orinda greeted me with a handshake and then greeted Bobby and shook his hand also

"Hi"

"How are you today? Survive the two weeks?"

"I'm fine and Barely" I answer shooting a glance at Bobby but his blank face was in place

"I understand. Those boots get tiring after a while"

"Oh yea"

Dr. Orinda placed my chart down and slid up to me on his stool. He rolled my ankle around and began pushing with his fingers. He asked me if what he was doing hurt me at all and I shook my head and told him that the spot he was touching (the ball joint) never really hurt me it was the other two spots.

"Here?" he asked pushing this thumbs into the top of my foot

"It's tender but not painful. That just hurts when I bend it or flex my foot"

"Ok and here?"

"YES!" I yelped as he touched the last spot the one that hurt the most, the left side of my ankle

"Ok" he said as he pushed away from me "how do you feel about some physical therapy?"

"Ummm ok" I said jumping up and down inside thinking my boot was finally gone

"Good this is what I want to do. I want to get you set up with a physical therapist. I have a card of one I deal with and ill give it to you but I don't want you to make an appointment with them yet. I want you to wear your boot for two more weeks and then come see me again before you see the therapist"

"Oh ok" I said and just like that the celebration was over

"Twenty four hours?" Bobby asked from his corner of the room. I had almost forgotten he was there with how quiet he was.

"Ahhh no she can resume taking it off when she comes home for the night but I don't want a lot of walking on it or running around. Take it easy and rest it" he told us

Bobby nodded his head.

"ok ill go and get you that card but like I said don't set anything up yet with them until I see you again" he said taking my hand in his again " come out and meet me at the desk when you're ready" Dr. Orinda said and then left.

"I'm never going to get out of this thing am I?" I asked Bobby

"Now Steph at least it's not the twenty four hour confinement like it was the last time" he said coming over and hugging me

"Yea"

Come on let's get you strapped in and go meet the doctor"

"Ok"

I was now one hundred percent depressed. Four weeks I have worn that boot and I've hated every minute of it. I followed after Bobby to the desk where Dr. Orinda was waiting. He handed me a small white card and told me his receptionist would be glad to set me up for my next appointment. Telling her that he would like to see me in two weeks she handed me a card with May sixth at three p.m. written on it. Sliding it into my pocket, Bobby and I walked out.

(End of Stephanie)


	49. Chapter 49

You didn't have to be a lead investigator or a mind reader to know that Stephanie was disappointed that she still had to wear the boot. It obvious that she would be I mean everyone knew how she hated that thing. I sat back and observed the visit with her doctor and saw when he asked her about going to physical therapy the thoughts that he was about to release her went thru her mind. I hate to say it but Steph is so transparent, she wouldn't be able to keep a secret because it would be written all over her face. Thank God that the fugitives that we deal with are too stupid to see or if they aren't they aren't paying attention because they are so drawn in by her looks. All you have to do is really read her eyes they give her away all the time.

When Doctor Orinda left the room and left us by ourselves, Steph looked so small and defeated. I tried to help her see the bright side that she was healed enough to not have to be constrained twenty for seven but I know no matter how many small victories she has it wouldn't compare to the one big one she wanted of not having the boot anymore. I can't say I blame her, she's acting just like any other normal person would that has a long recovery road in front of them. You get tired, frustrated, and mad because it just seems to go on forever. I think since her Doctor is now talking of physical therapy it won't be too much longer that she will have to wear it.

When we finished our business with the Doctor and rode back to Haywood in silence, Steph was in her own little world which left me allowing her the space to sort herself out. Once we got into the garage and then in to the elevator she did allow me to hold her as we rode up to five. The doors opened to the command room floor and Steph made her way to her cubby.

"Hey Stephanie, how did it go? You get out of that boot?" Cal stopped her and asked

I wanted to run and rescue my friend but it was too late. Steph stopped, looked Cal up and down, and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said bitterly and resumed her walk to her cube

"Its ok Dude don't take it personally you didn't do anything wrong. Her doctor wants her to wear her boot for two more weeks" I told a stunned Cal

"Ohhh so she's a little….."

Depressed, going too ticked off, and heading straight to pissed, yep. Just give her some time and later she should be ok" I told him as we watched Steph completely ignore Lester as he tried to talk to her

"Whoa she even dissed Les, they pretty tight"

"Hey, what's up with Stephanie?" Lester asked pointing over his shoulder with his thumb

"We just came back from a foot doctor appointment"

"They give her bad news or something because she gave me the evil Burg death glare"

"Well yes and no. He does want her to keep the boot for two more weeks which is bad and he wants her to start thinking about going to physical therapy which is good"

"God not another two week confinement, I can't do it" Lester whined

"No thank God. Steph will be able to resume taking it off everyday like she used to when she gets home but he wants her not to walk around so much on her foot and to stay off it as much as possible"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. I know to her another day in that boot is awful because I know she hates it but she can do it she's already worn it what a month or more? Are you going to rehab her?"

"Her doctor gave her a card of a center that he goes along with, I haven't thought of doing her myself?"

"Why not, you could do it in the gym down stairs. You have done some of the guys here after they have injured themselves from various things"

"I don't know like I said I haven't thought about it he just spoke of it today and gave her the card of the center"

"Ok just a thought. OK losers I'm out to go check on systems see ya" Lester sang as he parted and jogged towards the stairwell door

Lester got me to thinking and the wheels were now turning. I was thinking about if I could rehab Stephs ankle. I looked down at her as she sat in her cubicle quietly working, I watched as she stopped and took the little while card out of her pocket and read it. She leaned forward in her chair, tossed it onto her desk, and grabbed a file and left her cube. I excused myself from Cal and walked down to Steph's desk and picked up the card, standing there I wondered if I could really do it as I looked at the small card in my hand. Not deciding one way or the other I slipped the card into my pocket and thought a little research wouldn't hurt to find out what kind of therapy Steph would be looking at. Turning around I went over the few steps to my desk and sat down.

While I booted up my computer, I took Stephs card out of my pocket. I looked down and read the name wondering if I really should be thinking of doing this or if I should just let her go on to the physical therapist. It is true what Lester said, I have rehabbed some of the guys here after gunshot wounds and stitches and we do have a state of the art gym with every machine available but I just don't know if I should try it with Steph. When I have done it here it's with the guys not someone on the outside like Stephanie. We don't see her as an outsider but she can go out, blend in, and have other choices more than we do. There no stopping us if we wanted to go out and seek medical help but we tend to just deal with it in house because of how we've lived and with what we do it just makes since not to draw attention, it's just quieter that way. We don't have to sit and discuss how our injury happened and the other patients wouldn't have to be disrupted and scared of big men dressed in black carrying guns coming in, we kinda scare the locals.

I shook myself from my thoughts and swiveled around in my chair to face my computer. I brought up the ordinary computer search engine and typed in Orthopedic Physical Therapy. When it came up, I clicked the link and started to go thru the centers web page. After a few minutes of this I started reading the staff bios. Everything I used to check these guys out came back as legit. Nothing screamed at me that something was wrong so I didn't have any problems if Steph wanted to go see them. I shut down that page and then went in search of information on what kind of therapy Steph would likely need for her ankle. When I read was encouraging, the exercises were basic and it was for her strength and mobility. I had all the machines in the gym and the one that looked like I didn't I'm sure would be no problem to order. I looked up from my search and saw that Steph was son her way towards me. I shut my monitor off and watched as she came by me to go to her desk. I shot a hand out, catching her at mid thigh, and halting her from moving any further.

"Come here" I said taking her hand and bringing her to sit on my lap "you gonna be all right?"

"I'm just frustrated. Do you know it's been a month since I've worn two shoes? I know it's funny but I miss that"

"I know you do but I'm proud of you and I know you can go these extra two weeks with no problem"

"Why are you proud of me?" she asked

"Because you didn't go all postal when you were told two more weeks of your boot"

"Why fight it? I've come to realize I'm never going to get out of it or…."

"Stephanie you're going to get out of your boot" I tell her

"I'm tired of being hurt and injured. I'm tired of walking across the room and pain grab me. I'm tired"

Steph was giving up. I could tell it in her voice and see it in her eyes. I've dealt with emotional Steph before but this was different this was giving up Steph. It was driving a knife into my heart to sit here and listen to what she was saying, id give anything if now she would have gone postal, that I could deal with.

"Steph listen to me. You are getting out of that boot and probably soon too. You will get better; please don't give up on me. I promise you will be well"

"It just doesn't seem like it. Day after day week after week it's just not stopping"

"I know it seems like that baby but it will, I promise. Just don't give up, please don't give up your so close" I plead with her

Steph gave me a sad smile, turned more into me, and lay against me. I felt so sorry for her and wished there was something I could do to take away her sadness. I wrapped her in my arms and prayed that she could feel the love and care I had for her and that she would draw from its strength to go on for a little while longer.


	50. Chapter 50

(Stephanie)

You know that old saying girls gotta do what girls gotta do? Well I'm doing just that, I'm sitting in the stair well of RangeMan with my back against the wall and my legs stretched out across a step. I just had to get away because I'm tired. I'm trying to do what Bobby asked and when he and the others are around its easier to forget how bad I feel but when I'm alone I start to dwell and I get said again. Escaping somewhere to be a lone for a minute is how I've been coping. It allows me to sit and just think and be sad, it's the only place that I feel I can be myself. Once I've had my alone time I put on a smile and step back into the living world.

Today as I sit here I'm thinking like I do on most days about my fall. I lay my head back on the cold brick of the wall, close my eyes, and think. I can see Lester and me talking in the apartment of the fugitive we were going to nab. We decided he wasn't home and we were going to leave. I went down the first set of steps with no problem and Les was following after me. When I started down the second set I stopped on the third step from the bottom to say something to Les and then it all happened, the step I was on fell and I went down. I slid all the way to the bottom step and when I stopped I had my whole right leg up under me and Les came flying down the steps screaming my name. When he got to me I told him don't touch me, at the time the only way I can describe it was I had a million little orgasms shooting off inside me all at the same time. The next thing I remember was I sat there for what seemed like forever and I knew Les was getting a little scared that we needed to leave because the perp could come back and we'd be in no way able to explain what was going on and subdue him. Finally I brought my leg out from under me and then the shock of pain and the numbness hit me.

"Babe" I heard as I was reliving my nightmare causing me to jump and flip my head up in the direction of the voice

"Ranger" I said as I hurriedly turned around right on the steps and swiped my eyes for any tears that might be there

"What are you doing in here Babe?"

"Nothing"

"Babe"

"Ok I just needed somewhere quiet to think"

"And?'

"Hiding"

"Who we hiding from?" Ranger asked me as he came to sit next to me

"Lester" I said as a matter of fact

"Anyone else?"

"Bobby" I said softly turning my head because I was scared to admit I was hiding from my Boyfriend

Ranger placed a finger under my chin and brought my head back to face him "Who?"

"Bobby" I said sagging my shoulders and closing my eyes

"So why are we hiding from Les and Bobby?" Is there trouble in paradise already?"

"No everything fine it's just ever since this last time I was told I needed to wear my boot for the next two weeks they have been hovering"

"They love you"

"I know they do and I love them too but it's just too much. I have to force myself to smile and try to have a good time when I feel so depressed and sad inside"

"Not happy Babe?" Ranger asked me and I huffed

"No I'm not happy at all I just want to be sad" I tell him

"Is that why you've been disappearing for a little while each day so you can just be sad?" he asked and I looked at him surprised that he knew I was leaving each day to find places so that I could be alone.

"Yea, I just need to be alone for a minute. Bobby and Les take me out almost every night. When I'm here Lester comes over and constantly tells me jokes and flirts and then Bobby and I have had….."

"Steph I'm a man I know what goes on between us" Ranger said when I abruptly stopped before saying something

"Yea I guess you do" I said looking up at him

"Babe if you need space tell them they will understand. It is ok to feel sad if you want to. If you want to be mad be mad and if you want to scream or cry then you scream and cry" he told me cupping my cheek in his hand

"Les and Bobby don't think so"

"That's because they love you and it hurts us to see someone we love so much hurt and be in pain. If we can do anything to alleviate that for them then we will sure try" he said locking eyes with me

"I'm acting so childish and stupid aren't I? I mean there are more people more seriously hurt than me and my stupid busted up ankle"

"No Steph your not, your acting normal for what's been done to you. Your life has been altered of how you once lived it and your foot been your main focus for what four months now?"

"Yep, exactly four months today. I fell on the fifth of February and this is the fifth of May"

"So look at this on the day you fell everything that you once did came to a screeching halt. You can't go out and hunt down skips anymore, you can't even walk right, you can't wear the shoes or clothes that you want to, you're constantly in pain, you have to go multiple times a month to the Doctor, and you have to wear that thing on your foot" he said pointing to my boot "so yea I think that allows you to be a little upset if you want"

"It sucks"

"I can imagine" he said running his finger down my cheek

Ranger pulled away from me and shifted on the steps so that he could put his hand down into his pocket. When he brought his hand back out I saw that he had his keys in his hand, scooting back into me again he held the keys and looked at me.

"Do you still have your fob for seven?" he asked

"No, I gave that back to you a long time ago" I reminded him and he nodded his head

"Here" he said taking his fob off his key chain and dropping it into my hand

"Ranger I uhh.."

"Its private, secure, and quiet. Take a nap, have a beer, or watch TV, and don't worry I won't come up and crawl in bed with you, I know you belong to Bobby now but I miss you in my place"

"I am WITH Bobby now and being in your place when we figured out that we could only be friends just didn't seem appropriate with our history together"

"DAMN"

"Thank you Ranger" I told him. I wasn't just thanking him for the use of his apartment but for everything, he had made me actually feel not as sad as I was.

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Yea"

"I won't let Bobby know anything for a couple of hours so you can be alone to do whatever. Then I'll put him out of his misery and send him up" he said

"Okey doaky" I said and he smiled

"Stephanie" he said as I was half way up the steps so that I could go back onto the floor so I could get on the elevator to go up to seven

"Yea" I called back to him

"Your old fob is in the silver tray at the door; grab it on your way out. That way whenever you need space or a friend you know where to go"

"Ok and thank you again Ranger" I said

"And Stephanie" he called once more as I placed my hand onto the lever of the stairwell door

"Yea?"

Ranger jogged up the few steps to me, cupped my face in his hand, and stared into my eyes.

"I did love you" he said "I do love you" he said brushing my cheek with his thumb "I miss you"

"You don't have to" I tell him "I'm right here"

Ranger gave me a small smile and then started to lean in closer. The look in his eyes was the one I've seen hundreds of times when he was going to kiss me. I put my hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Relax Babe" he said and softly leaned in and kissed my cheek "now go before Les or Bobby catches you"

He didn't need to tell me twice. Giving him a hug for the gift of my own little "bat cave" I scurried onto the floor and as fast as I could I hopped onto the elevator and fobbed myself to seven.

(End of Stephanie)


	51. Chapter 51

A while back when I was having a hard time with Steph being able to go back to work after I saw her strategizing and going out on a bust, I vowed to love her hard. I'm not blind I can see Stephanie; I can see how she truly feels when she thinks no one is watching. I mean come on my desk sits right in front of hers; she's just a stone's throw away.

I hear her sigh and sniff back tears when I have my back to her working. Even though I can't see her I sure can hear her. Steph also thinks she's slick but I always know when she slips off. How dumb does she think I am? She can't go anywhere without one of us taking her so to see her gone for a long period of time and then reappear then what else? I know she goes off somewhere and cries because this time it's just defeated her but that's not going to stop me from loving on her as much as I can and doing anything in my power to help her to smile and not give up even if that means letting Lester give her more attention than id like.

I have fallen hard for Stephanie; she's in my soul somewhere no other woman has ever been. I know that our relationship has started on the wrong foot, no pun intended, but I know Steph and what we're going thru will pass I've just got to get her to see that. I know what will and until that happens I'm going to be right there with her and pray that tomorrow she gets the news she's been dieing to hear.

While doing all my pondering on Steph, I'd noticed that she had never come back from her slipping off. Pushing my chair back I went to find Lester to see if he had seen her, if he hadn't he worked monitors today so it would be easy for him to locate her on the in house cameras for me. When I got into the monitor room, Les was slouched in his chair watching the screens. I noticed one of our screens was offline and asked him what was going on with it.

"Scrambled" he said as he never lifted his eyes off the other screens

"Hey have you seen…" I was just about to ask when I heard a noise coming from down the hall.

I turned my head in time to see Steph hurry from the stairwell door to hop onto the elevator. A few minutes later Ranger came out of the stairs behind her.

"Monitor came back online" Les announced

"Stairs?" I asked already knowing my answer

"Yea how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" I said feeling a familiar pain squeeze my chest

"Huh what is she doing?" I heard Les ask and turned to see he was now sitting up in his chair staring at one monitor

I followed Les's eye line to the monitor that he was watching, what I saw made the squeezing in my chest tighter. Steph was walking down Ranger's foyer and then she stopped at his apartment door. I watched as she raised her hand and fobbed the door open and then turned the knob to go in.

"Brown don't" I heard Les say

"She was just in the stairs with him. I just saw them both come out of there"

"They weren't doing anything, Steph loves and wants you"

"How long was it down?" I asked

"What?"

"Dammitt Santos you know what. How long was the monitor scrambled?"

"No more than thirty. That's not enough time to do anything"

I turned my eyes to him and couldn't believe that had actually come out of his mouth. We both knew that was plenty of time for Ranger to try and move in on me. Plenty of time for him to kiss her, touch her, hell even have sex if they were both Horney enough. I felt my anger start to increase.

"Man he wouldn't do that all this time he's been real cool about everything"

"Yea but we also know this is Ranger. He is an opportunist. Steph was sad and upset they get to talking, all he needs is a way in and smooth talk her. He did it before with Morelli"

"Shit Brown do you hear yourself aren't you even thinking of Steph and giving her a chance to be on the up and up? She's loyal to you; you have to trust that she would do the right thing if Ranger did overstep his bounds which I don't think he did"

"Then why is she on seven and not coming to me if something is wrong? I'm her fucking boyfriend"

"Hell I don't know but look Ranger's over there with Tank, he's not even up there with her" Les pointed out to me. I watched as Ranger and Tank went into the conference room.

"Yet" I responded

"Bobby you need to stop this before you say something or do something you can't take back. There is probably a logical explanation for them being together and Steph being on seven and until you know what that is you better calm down"

"I know what it is. He's fucking my girlfriend" I said and left the room with Lester looking after me with his hands on his hips. I jumped on the elevator and hit seven.


	52. Chapter 52

(Stephanie)

Ahhhh silence I thought as I closed the door and leaned back against it. I didn't waste any time in throwing off my shoe and boot and then wiggling my toes in freedom. I stood in Rangers small hallway and took in a huge breath; it was still as I remembered. Walking on in I wiggled my toes in his plush carpeting as I sunk down into his soft couch and picked up his space age looking remote. As I flipped thru some channels I got to thinking what I should do, Ranger had told me that I could nap, have a beer, or watch TV he also said that he wouldn't come up and crawl into bed if that's what I decided. I've always known Ranger to keep his promises so I felt rather safe that I could change and nap on the bed. I stood up and untucked my shirt from my pants and dropped it onto the floor as I walked into the bedroom, id pick it up later when I left because Ranger said this was my time and I could do as I wanted.

When I got into the bedroom I shucked off my bra and pants. I walked into Ranger's walk in closet and snatched a shirt of his off the shelf dropped it over my head. Walking back into the bed room I looked at the bed and my body ached to be in it, Ranger always had the orgasmic bed. I crawled into the bed and sighed as the heavenly sheets and comforted cuddled my body. Laying there for a minute I hopped back up and retrieved my phone so I could call Bobby. Sitting on the edge of the bed I thought that it wasn't right for me to go off and hide away to sleep and not let Bobby know where I was, so I took Ranger's advise and was going to tell him where I was and why so he wouldn't worry and look all over Trenton for me. I know Ranger said he would give me some time but id just let him know anyways and he can still come up when I wake up or something. As I punched in Bobby's number and before I hit send I heard a banging on the door. I quietly walked out of the room and looked at the front door trying to figure out what was going on.

"Stephanie open up" I head and recognized the voice as Bobby's

"Bobby?" I asked as I unlocked the door and opened it

Bobby silently walked passed me. Even though he never said a word as he did I could feel the tension radiating off him. I shut the door and locked it, when I turned around Bobby was standing statue still staring at me. I slowly walked up to him and gave him a smile; I didn't get one in return.

"Bobby is something wrong?" I asked finally breaking the silence in the room

"You tell me" he answered

"Not that I know of but I can see that you're upset"

"Do you think I'm stupid or Blind?" he asked looking at me as he leaned against the back of Ranger's couch

"No not at all"

"I know you slip off and I know it's because you're depressed over this last two weeks of having to wear your boot"

"Oh I didn't think anyone knew"

"Of course we knew. Your there one minute and then you're not for a little bit and then you reappear"

"I know you and Les did all that stuff to cheer me up and I do appreciate it but I just don't feel happy"

"I know that too, I can see it in your eyes you were forcing yourself and I also know that the one thing that will make you feel better would be to finally get that thing off"

"Yes" I told him dying to hear that from Dr. Orinda

Bobby's face changed as he saw my shirt on the floor. He turned his attention back to me "where are your clothes?"

"Mostly in the bedroom" I told him

"Why are you up here in RANGER'S clothes and in RANGER'S bed?" he gritted out

"Bobby it's not like that" I told him

"I saw you Steph"

"Saw what?" I asked

"I went looking for you because I was worried when you didn't come back after your last slip off. I knew Lester was in the monitor room so I asked him if he had seen you but when I got in there I saw one of the screens were off line so I asked him about it and he said it was just offline. I was just about to ask if he had seen you and if he hadn't to look you up and see if you could be found on camera, when I did I heard a noise and saw you come out of the stair well, jump on the elevator, and then Ranger came out behind you a few minutes later. Lester said the screen came back up and it didn't take a genius to know it was the screen for the stairs. Then Lester saw you walking to Rangers door and unlock it and go in. I came up to see about you and talk to you and find you in HIS apartment, in HIS clothes, and in HIS bed."

"Oh GOD" I thought "NO Bobby it's not what you're thinking no no no" I said it hitting me how this all must look to him

"NO?" he asked

"NO Ranger was being a friend, he found me in the stair well doing exactly what you said and we got to talking and he offered his place to me"

"Why?"

"Because…" I paused not wanting to tell him I needed to get away from him

"Tell him Babe" I heard and spun around to see Lester and Ranger standing there. Lester smirking at me looking me up and down and suddenly I felt very vulnerable standing there in just panties and a shirt with three hulking sexy men.

"I'll be right back I want to change"

"No Steph tell me now" Bobby said taking my arm in his hand to halt my escape

"Bobby I know everything was done for me to feel better and to cheer up but you and Lester where just hovering" I said not being able to look at them

"You were hiding from us?" Lester asked

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have been up front and told you all to back off and let me have some space"

Bobby let my arm go and I picked up my shirt and ran into the bedroom. As I was in there I heard the guys talking and as I pulled up my pants I heard the talking become shouting. Not knowing what they could be arguing over I hurried and opened the door to watch them. They all were into their argument that they never saw I had came back into the room. I heard Bobby accusing Ranger of trying to move in on him and Ranger explain how we just talked and warned him he better back off. Lester was trying to keep peace amongst them all but was failing.

"STOP" I yelled walking up to the three men. I was pissed that Bobby would think that about me and Ranger and didn't seem to have any trust in me that I wouldn't allow him to do that.

"Bobby, Ranger and I did nothing wrong. What I told you happened in the stairwell happened. He was being my friend and I can't believe that you assumed I would just jump and sleep with him when I'm in love and always been loyal to you"

"Steph we have all seen it happen before" he said

"Man shut up" Les said to Bobby

"No let him talk" I said to Lester and then narrowed my eyes at Bobby

"He's always had a thing for you Steph. Remember the kisses the touches and you were with Morelli?"

"He HAD a thing for me but a long time ago Ranger and I saw that we could never have a future together and as for Morelli we were together but we weren't stable and never fully committed, But with you I THOUGHT we were stable and committed I guess I was wrong if there is doubt in your mind about me"

"I'm your boyfriend you should have came to me and told me. You didn't have to come up here"

"I didn't want to hurt you because you took the time in trying to cheer me up"

"But Ranger understands" he stated

"Ok that's it, I'm not standing here and going over this and explain myself again and again. You have no problems with me being Lester's friend or any of the other guy's friends. I have never given you a reason to doubt me and cause you to not trust me. I know it may have looked like something was up but I didn't know it was scrambled. I've also never lied to you so there is no reason for you to keep asking me to explain myself over and over; you should take my first word and be done with it. Our relationship isn't going to work if we can't trust each other and apparently you don't me so you know what I'm done"

"Babe, Stephanie" I heard as I grabbed my boot and shoe and walked out of Rangers apartment

I was done; I was done with them all. I punched the G button on the elevator when I got in and the doors slid closed. I know I must look stupid standing there holding a boot and shoe but I didn't care I was done. When the elevator door opened I scanned the garage in hopes that someone was in there and could give me a ride home. Hearing the stairwell door open I was relieved to see Tank come out.

"Hey give me a ride home?" I asked as he looked at me confused

"Sureee" he slowly said

I walked with Tank over to the SUV he had picked out. Being ever the gentleman he opened the door for me and helped me inside. When he got in I felt my resolve start to slip a little as he pulled out of the garage. By the time I got into my apartment and Tank deemed it fit and safe, I broke down as reality hit that I had just broken up with Bobby. I fed Rex and then curled up on my bed and cried.

(End of Stephanie)


	53. Chapter 53

Last night was one of the worse nights of my life and what I have done for a living that's saying something. After being dealt with by Lester and Ranger, two men I've considered my very close friends for a few years now and they aren't many I slunk back into my apartment to lick my wounds in peace. When I unlocked my door I knew right away that there wasn't going to be any peace for me even in the confines of my own four walls because Steph was everywhere. She had been living with me for the last two weeks and had made quite an impact in that short amount of time.

I dragged my beaten and bruised body down my hallway to my bathroom. Even though I hurt badly, I deserved everything I got and I didn't even try to resist. The green eyes monster sure reared its ugly head tonight and took away everything I loved. Lester was right I should have calmed down and gave them the benefit of the doubt before I just flew off the handle like I did, with how it look and with who it was my mind was reeling and there was no stopping it. It really scares me to think what could have happened if it was a fugitive and he had put his hands on her, I closed my eyes as the water from the shower hit me, I really didn't want to go there.

Turning off the shower I dried myself the best that I could under the circumstances and pulled my pj bottoms on. I flopped onto the bed wishing and hoping that sleep and darkness would wash over me but it didn't. As soon as my head hit the pillow I could smell her. Her sent was all over my bed especially the pillow laying next to mine, I turned over and inhaled her and could see her there holding onto me as she fell asleep like she did each night. What had I done?

"You know what you've done" my inner voice spoke up and said

And it was right I did know. It's something I struggled and wrestled with and if you saw me and knew the kind of "works" I've done you wouldn't believe it. It's something that I have struggled with the moment I became more aware of Stephanie and maybe our potential relationship. It was there at the start and it grew in intensity when I kissed her the night she went missing and then we had that big fight in her apartment. It was fear, something that has crippled many a men.

That's right I Robert Brown a trained Mercenary is afraid of Stephanie Plum. While I went thru training there are something's that you are to learn to turn off so that you can do what you have to do. Most people forget that I am just as lethal as Ranger or Lester since I chose the path of Medic but I am and I'm pretty good at it too. We are taught not to show are emotions or to show fear because sometimes we will have to take a life and maybe loose one and in the stress situations that we are in we just have to turn it off and go on or we will never be able to move forward. That is why a lot of guys stay single because they can't learn to let a woman in and we don't know how to since denying that part of our lives for so long. I have had women before we aren't immune to them but it's been mostly one night stands to a couple nights and if there was a woman that lasted beyond that it was something very special but soon they all ended because I just couldn't or wouldn't allow them to come in to far and then that hardens your heart to have them leave you time and time again.

Now Steph, she was different. This little girl came in via Ranger. She had no knowledge of the underbelly of society that we dealt with and what she had signed on for. As the years went by and under the guidance and protection of Ranger she hung in there and made us her friends, go figure. We all loved her some more than others but we all knew that Ranger had his sights on her. We all saw him kiss her, touch her, have her up on seven when he never did that with any other women. We knew she was off limits so it was a complete shock to my system when we got together and I had a chance with her.

Stephanie has gotten past the place that no other woman has ever gone before, my soul. The more I allowed her In the more space she took and the more I wanted to just hold her and protect her from anything out there that wanted to harm her. This kind of emotion I have never had and never had to deal with before and it scares the shit out of me. At first it was easy to love her but one I got a glimpse of how our life would be like when she went back to work after her injury, fear stepped in and consumed me.

Both Stephanie and Ranger told me pretty much the same story on what happened but I just couldn't see past their history together. The only thought going thru my mind was that he wanted her back, he did it with Morelli so what would stop him with me? Stephanie loved Ranger and he had loved her if he was honest with himself and with us, we all could see it but he just wouldn't go forward and make her truly his. The thought that came to me when I saw them and how the monitor was scrambled was that she had loved him a lot and it wouldn't take him any time to make her fall for him again and Ranger usually gets what he wants. What I didn't take in account was that Steph's feelings had changed and that she wasn't under Rangers spell anymore and that I should have trusted that she could handle herself and if he ever did cross that line that Steph would have handled it. Like Lester said I should have trusted her. God I have probably lost her forever and she probably won't ever want me back.

I never slept any that night so when my alarm rang to wake me for my shift I slapped it to silence it. Dragging on a uniform over my tired body, I made my way up to five. When I got on the floor I headed straight for the coffee. When I grabbed a cup and went on my way to my desk, while I was walking everyone was silent and I knew then that something was up and I knew what that something was. Everyone had heard and everyone wanted to probably kick my ass and if they did I couldn't blame them.

I closed myself off in my cube and worked on the reports that I had been putting off forever, today just seemed like a great day to do them and I wouldn't give anyone the reason to jump me if they wanted. After a while I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Steph to come in, I was hoping she did because I had a million things that I wanted to say to her if she would even speak to me. After hours of waiting and then realizing she wasn't going to come in my heart dropped into my feet, id lost her.

"Her foot appointment is today at three" my inner voice reminded me

"Yea" I said a plan forming in my brain

Pausing just for a minute, I got up from my chair, looked over at Steph's desk, and ran to grab a set of keys to a truck. Running down the stairs, I jumped in the truck and made a call back upstairs.

"Out of the building for the rest of the afternoon and evening" I said to Hal as he picked up

"Ten four ill relay that. Don't screw it up any further than it is" he said and disconnected

I roared out of the garage and sped towards the foot doctor. Please God don't let it be too late.


	54. Chapter 54

(Stephanie)

May 6th 2010

I forced my eyes open and then quickly closed them again, I then peeped out from one narrowed eye over at my alarm clock, ugggg. I pulled myself up and felt like a train had ran me over, my eyes ached, my body ached, my head ached, and my chest ached. I sat on the side of the bed and took a look around, I was so alone. Bobby wasn't here this morning to kiss me Good Morning on his way to work, it all hit me over what had happened and I turned around and cried into my blankets.

Fifteen minutes after my crying jag, I finally got myself up on my feet and shuffled to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at myself I pulled at my eyes and then at my face with my fingers, there wasn't enough make up in all of Trenton that could cover the puffiness and blotches that I was sporting. Disgusted, I tossed off my clothes and got in the shower. After my shower which made the outside of me looks better, I pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt and my robe and sat myself down on my couch. I didn't move till I saw it was time to get ready for my doctor's appointment.

Uncurling myself from my robe that I had pulled around me like a blanket, I stood up and with how I did a pain shot thru my ankle and up my leg. Funny how that pain that I've lived with for so many months paled in comparison to the other pain that I was feeling. I'm in no mood to dress up for the doctor or deal with makeup so I just went into my closet grabbed a shirt and then grabbed a pair of jeans from my dresser. Putting them on and then brushing my hair up into a pony tail, I went into the living room slid a ball cap on my head and then strapped on my boot. After I got myself done I sat back a minute to let the tears fall, it was Bobby's job to strap on my boot.

Finally pulling myself together, I tucked my other shoe into my bag and walked out the door. While I waited for the elevator it dawned on me that I didn't have a ride. There was no RangeMan coming for me today and my car was in the RangeMan Garage from when I drove myself that one time. Walking back down to my apartment, I called my Daddy. Daddy's a man of few words and he doesn't get a lot of say about how things are run in his home but he's always there when I've called.

"Daddy" I said when he got on the line and then twenty minutes later we were pulling up at the doctor's office

Daddy couldn't stay with me because he had to go pick up some other fares but he told me he would be back for me in an hour. Watching him as he left the lot, I walked into the foot doctor's office and signed myself in. It wasn't long till the girl came out and called for me, as she led me into the room I walked in and my eyes landed on a man in black sitting in the corner chair who was staring back at me.

"Your boyfriend came in right before you did so I put him in the room so he could wait on you" the girl said and then left the room

"Yea my boyfriend" I said as I undid my boot and slid onto the chair to wait on Dr. Orinda

Bobby and I never spoke a word as we waited for the Doctor to come in. I kept my head turned and stared at the door willing Dr. Orinda to come thru it. Finally after a few minutes but what seemed like forever thanks to the situation I was in Dr. Orinda walked in and shook our hands.

"Soo how's the foot?" he asked rolling up to it

"It's sore on that one spot still and it's stiff on the top" I told him

"Yea. How's walking on it?"

"Fine. Sometimes pain grabs me and I have to stop suddenly in my tracks

"Uhh huh" he said looking in my chart "six week since I first put the boot on. How would you like to get out of it and start physical therapy?"

"YES!" I squealed

"OK let me go out and get something squared away, write out your prescription, and give them all call" he said as he excused himself

"Is it ok to do with the tear?" I asked thinking wouldn't it hurt it more

"Just let them know and he will work with you"

When Dor. Orinda left the room, I jumped out of the exam chair and did an actual happy dance saying I'm free over and over

"BOBBY DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID!" I asked all excited not really realizing I was actually talking to him

"Yes congratulations"

"I'm free, I'm free, no more boot" I said jumping up and down around the room. When I stopped I had put my arms around Bobby who now with all my excitement was standing. Our eyes locked and we began to move closer and closer to each other. As our mouths were to meet the door opened and I jumped away.

"Ok Sorry for the delay. I wrote out the script for you to take to your appointment with the Therapist and I also called them to let them know. Mr. Brown "he said as he turned to Bobby and I was wondering how he knew his name and what was he talking to Bobby about. " I received your fax hence my call to the Physical therapist and told them who you were and who you worked for and that you'd like to rehab Stephanie's ankle. They said they understand your history and your background but since you're not a licensed therapist they would like to co-work with you and would have no problems doing that. They would like you to come in and observe the first appointment and let them show you what all they would like to do with her ankle and then you can work together at your gym. They also want you to come in once every other week so they can monitor her progress and make changes as needed"

"I can do that" I watched Bobby say to him

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Bobby

Dr. Orinda turned back to face me and held out the script for me "A couple weeks ago your boyfriend faxed me and told me who he was and who he worked for. He told me how he was a medic and has helped some of the guys that work with him and thought that you might be more comfortable with him touching you and working in a place that your already so familiar with. He gave us his credentials and some background and the therapist has agreed to let him work with you under their supervision"

"Ok" I said as I took the script from his hand

"Just call them and set up the appointment with them for the set up and I want you to make an appointment to come see me in a month"

"Uhh huh"

Doctor Orinda left us for the final time. Bobby had did it again, he blindsided me. I couldn't believe him. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he.

"We need to talk; I'd like to talk to you"

"Oh we are going to talk but not right here and not right now" I said as I put on my second shoe my voice dripping with anger

(End of Stephanie)


	55. Chapter 55

I pulled into the parking lot of Stephanie's foot doctor and out of habit scanned the lot for any trace of her. Not seeing her and then reminding myself that she wasn't taken by RangeMan or driven herself so even if she was here I wouldn't know it until I went in. Waiting for a car to pass I jogged across the parking lot to go inside the Doctor's office building, turning the handle to Orinda's office I went inside and didn't see Steph anywhere.

"Hi I'm usually with Stephanie Plum has she arrived yet?" I asked the girl behind the desk

"No but we have a room open that I was going to put her in I'll just take you on back so you can wait on her and when she comes ill bring her on back" she said pushing her chair back

"Ok"

I was hoping that as I sat down in the chair in the room that I would have a little time to think on what I wanted to say to her when we meet, but as soon as I started to think on her the door opened again and the girl with Steph walked in. She turned and told Stephanie that her boyfriend had come in and that she just put him in the room for her. Steph stopped in her tracks and stared at me and just like that she turned her head and ignored me the rest of the time. While we waited on the doctor and since we weren't talking I took the time to look her over to see if I could tell how she was doing and what I saw made me want to go to her and hug her.

The woman I knew as Stephanie plum always wore makeup, heels, had her hair done, and always had on some kind of cute outfit that made us weep when we saw her. I know she's ran into some bad luck recently where the cute outfits had to go and the heels but she still made her RangeMan uniform rock. The woman in front of me today was not the one I knew. She had on a pair of well worn jeans, some kind of shirt that I don't even think she has looked to see she was wearing, her hair was just brushed up into a pony tail with a ball cap on her head, and the thing that makes me pause the most is she isn't wearing makeup not even a trace of Mascara and we all know what a staple that is to Stephanie Plum. She was looking as bad as I felt, I went to open my mouth to talk to her but when I did the door to the room opened and Dr. Orinda came in greeting us and shaking our hands.

I watched in silence as Dr. Orinda did an oral exam on Steph asking her how her ankle felt and how she was walking on it. She told him it was fine and that the only thing that was bothering her was the two worse spots that she had. I watched as the Doctor opened her chart and read off that he had put her in a boot six weeks ago and saw Steph close her eyes at the painful memory.

"How does getting out of that boot sound?" he asked her and I saw her whole face light up

Steph squealed yes when she answered him. Doctor Orinda told her that she could get out of the boot and now concentrate on doing Physical Therapy. When he excused himself to get her settled Steph slid out of the exam chair and started to dance around with a huge smile on her face chanting I'm free. Even though we were at odds with each other I couldn't help but smile and share in her happiness that her nightmare was over. What shocked me was she wouldn't even acknowledge me when she got here but in her celebrating she turned to me and the old Steph was looking at me.

"BOBBY DID YOU HEAR?" she called out and then jumped all around the room

"Yes congratulation" I said hoping this would open up some dialog between us

As Steph kept jumping around the room I stood up and she eventually bounded over to me because the room that we were in is only so small. When she got to me her arms flung around me and then our eyes locked on each other. The spark that has been between us was still very strong and we found ourselves drawn together moving closer and closer. As our lips where to meet the doctor came back apologizing for taking his time, the moment was broken but it gave me hope that we could repair or relationship.

Doctor Orinda started telling Stephanie about how he would like her to start physical therapy and that he had wrote out a script for her, when he looked at me I then knew the shit was going to hit the fan. When Steph was first told about the possibility of starting therapy, Lester made the comment that I should rehab her ankle. I hadn't thought about it but after he said it I started digging into the center Steph would go and then looked up stuff that she would need to do and saw that I had most of the equipment here in our gym. I thought on it for several more days until I made a decision. I sat down and typed up a history of myself in the service and my duties at RangeMan. I told how I thought I would like to rehab her ankle and that we had a state of the art gym on the premises where Steph worked. I thought with being with me and working here she wouldn't have to travel and would be more at ease than she would at the center. I printed everything up and then faxed it to the number I had from the little card of the therapy office. I never told Stephanie what I was doing because I didn't know if they would accept me since I wasn't licensed. I wanted to have the option and then tell her but when I was going to tell her the whole boot thing happened and then the Ranger thing. When Doctor Orinda spoke to me I saw Steph watching and listening carefully. When she heard that I was accepted to co work on her ankle as PT she nearly had a heart attack asking the Doctor excuse me.

"Your Boyfriend got in contact with me and told me who he was and who he worked for and that he thought you'd feel better by working with him. The center thinks its ok but they want him to come to the first visit so they can show him how to do things and every few weeks they want to evaluate him and see how you're progressing and change things if needed"

Steph was stunned and couldn't speak. She just would say uhh huh and accepted the script the Doctor held out for her. When he left I told her that I wanted to talk to her. She put on her extra shoe and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh we'll talk but not right here and not right now" she said and walked out of the office with me following behind her

I watched as she made an appointment for a month to see the foot doctor again and then followed her out into the lobby. She went over to the window and looked out over the lot and then walked over to the door, opening it, and walking out. I caught up to her outside in the lot and called to her.

"STEPH CAN I GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME?"

"NO IM NOT GOING HOME" she yelled back as she got into a taxi that I saw was driven by her dad.

When she was inside the car and they pulled out I hurried to my truck and followed them. I was surprised that they led me to the gate of RangeMan. Steph got out of her dad's taxi and leaned in the window and spoke to him. When she was done her Dad backed out and then I slid into his spot, Steph looked at me and I knew she wanted me to open the gate so she could go in. Once we were both inside and the gate closed again, Steph stood there with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"Where are my keys?" she asked as I came around my truck

"Keys?" I asked not understanding right away what she wanted

"You know what keys. My car keys I want to leave now"

"They are in my desk drawer upstairs"

"Get them"

I took my phone off my belt and called up to the command floor. I told the person who answered to go into my left desk drawer and grab the set of keys that were lying in there. A few minutes later the elevator came open and Lester handed me the set of keys. Steph walked up to me and held out her hand.

"We need to talk" I said dropping the keys into her hand

"Pino's seven o'clock" she said turned on her heels and went to her car

Lester and I stood there with our hands on our hips watching as she made the car roar to life, back out of the spot she was in, go up the ramp, wait for the gate to open, and then screech out of the garage, and down the road.


	56. Chapter 56

(Stephanie)

I arrived at Pino's at exactly six fifty five on the dot. I wanted to be here before Bobby showed up. Getting out of my car I made my way across the parking lot and into the restaurant. I had to stop a minute as I opened the door to marvel that I wasn't in that boot anymore and that I had actually driven myself. When I sat down at a table, I made sure I picked one where I could put my back against the wall; Bobby was not going to get the best of me.

For the last two hours I paced and fumed in my apartment. I'd ask why would he blindside me like that and then I just gave up and decided id let him answer that when he got here because I was giving myself a headache. I heard the bells over Pino's door sound and watched as Bobby walked in. For a brief moment I allowed my eyes to roam over him, after all he is a fine RangeMan specimen. Checking for drool and shaking myself out of my temporary stupor, I watched as he spotted me and neared.

"Steph" he said when he got to me but instead of allowing him to sit down like I had planned on something bubbled up inside of me and I exploded, standing up I yelled hearing gasps from the people around me.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE OVER MY PHYSICAL THERAPY WITHOUT MY CONCENT"

"Steph" he said again but I didn't let up

"THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY DECISION; MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO IT. WE ARE BROKEN UP REMEMBER? WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'D WANT YOU TO DO IT NOW?"

"Steph I.."

"YOU GO AND BLINDSIDE ME AGAIN. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR WAS IT YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG TO FIND OUT THIS WAY?"

"SHUT UP STEPHANIE" Bobby yelled at me which caught me by surprise. I looked around at the silent restaurant where everyone was staring at us. "Now can I talk for two seconds?"

"What! Shut up? Did you tell me to shut up?" I asked as I advanced on him, Bobby placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. Taking one of his hands he jerked me to him and kissed me hard. I could hear more gasping from the other patrons of Pino's.

"Now can I talk?" he asked as we pulled away. I swung my hand to slap him. How dare he kiss me when I'm angry at him.

"Ut uh little girl. If memory serves me correct you've tried this once before and it didn't work then either" he said grabbing my wrist

"And you kissed me then too" I reminded him

"True. Now I want to talk but what I want to say I don't want an audience"

"Fine" I spat and stomped past him and walked out the door

I drove back to my apartment with Bobby tailing me. I parked in my lot and walked into my building without a backwards glance. I rode the elevator up to my floor and then opened my door; it took Bobby a few minutes to catch up. When I heard him open my door I was standing in my living room with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Couldn't wait up for me/" he asked coming into the room

"You've never had a problem before finding my place"

"Steph can we drop the attitude with each other and sit down and have a civilized conversation? And I know your ankle must be hurting" he asked me motioning to the couch

"Killing me"

"Come on let's sit" he said as I dropped my attitude a little and sat down

As I did and Bobby sat down next to me he bent over and started to unlace my shoes and pull them off. After he did so he had me turn so that my feet were lying in his lap. I started to protest but he assured me he was just in Medic role and not trying to be touchy feely but I didn't know.

"Steph" he began as he started rubbing my bad foot and ankle "First I want to tell you that I had every intention of telling you about your PT. When you first heard about going to PT, Les said that I should rehab you since I do the guys after their injuries. I didn't know if I should but the more I thought about it the more I thought maybe I could. I researched everything on what you could possibly need and then faxed Dr. Orinda. I was going to tell you so that you could decide when he told me that I was accepted. If they hadn't there would have been no point in telling you anything. I just didn't get a good chance to since you got so depressed and things happened with Ranger"

"You weren't keeping it from me?"

"No I wasn't, just things got in the way of telling you before the appointment, I'm sorry for that" he said and I could tell that he was really telling me the truth

"Now I want to talk about something more personal and it's very hard for me to talk about since I've never had to before" he said and I sat up because he sure got my attention

"Ok"

"Steph I love you and it's scaring the hell out of me" he said taking my hand in his

"Why is it scaring you?" I asked

"Because of a couple of reasons, one is I've never been so completely in love before. Steph I have had other girlfriends that I've cared for but none of them have gone and touched me in the ways you have. I'm a Mercenary just like Ranger and just like Les. We have gone thru military training were we got rid of emotions because we couldn't have emotions and do the job the needed us to do. It's hard to allow someone in after you've been trained practically your whole life not too"

"Oh Bobby"

"No please let me finish or I'll never get it out if you don't"

"Ok sorry"

"Second and this has kept me awake at night. Do you remember the job Ranger asked you to do and I blew up?"

"Yes you didn't want my to do it because of my foot"

"Well that was only part of it. I've worked with you for years now and I've seen you all dressed up for distractions and out on take downs and it never used to bother me, well it would since you're a woman and my friend but.."

"Now it's different because we are together"

"Yes. Steph it never hit me that you could be in harm's way after you healed. It hit me as I watched you strategize like you always did with ranger and your whole face lit up"

"But Bobby it's my job just like it's your job and I'm going to return to when I'm able too" I told him

"It's so hard now because I can see all the dangers now that are around you and everything that can happen. I can't lose you Steph" he told me

"Well what about me? I love you all and I know you all go do some serious and dangerous stuff and that scares me but I put my trust in the fact you all are well trained and know what you're doing and that will bring you back to me"

"But Steph in all honesty" he said

"I know I'm not as trained as you are but when I go out I'm usually with a bunch of bad ass scary looking men that I know have my back and when I do get hurt and banged up I know I have this hot Medic to patch me up" I said and caused Bobby to smile

"I just don't know how it's going to be when you go back into the field"

"Like me you have to trust that I'll be ok and trust the men that you work with to have my back. Bobby I am going back and I will get hurt but just be there with me and for me"

"I don't like it but I know"

"You don't have to like it but tough because I am a grown woman and I will make my own choice as to what I do and don't do"

I watched as Bobby nodded his head and then laid his elbow on his knees. He laid out his hands in front of him and steepled his fingers together.

"Step him sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have calmed down and waited before I blew up like I did. It's just Ranger…"

"Bobby listen to me, I love Ranger" I said and saw defeat wash over him "but I'm in love with you and I want you. Ranger is a big part of my life and will always be because of what we've shared but there is nothing going on between us"

"If it just wouldn't have been Ranger"

"What I told you is what happened. He found me, we talked, and he offered me his place to regroup and that was it"

"It's just all those times of kisses and touches, you were with Morelli at the time"

"That's true but its different now. We know that he won't move forward and a long time ago we agreed to just be friends. You have to trust me Bobby if we are going to work"

"I know. I'm sorry Steph this is all hard for me" he told me and I scooted over to him

My heart went out to Bobby for all that he had shared with me. It had started out as a trickle of fear and since he didn't know how to deal with it he kept it mainly inside until it exploded with seeing me and Ranger together. I ran my hand down his strong arm and grasped his hand with mine. He was broken and I wanted to help put him back together again.

"Bobby" I said moving his face to look at me "I choose you. I love you" I said as I kissed him

(End of Stephanie)


	57. Chapter 57

As Stephanie and I kissed, I felt this warm rush run thru me. When I pulled away from her I brought both my hands up and cupped her face. I watched as she closed her eyes as my thumbs swept across her cheeks.

"I love you" I told her as she lifted her eyes to meet mine

A tear leaked out of her eye and ran down her cheek. Needing to hold her I slid back on her couch and brought her to me. I looked down at Steph and placed a finger under her chin so that I could gently pull her up to look at me, when she did I lowered my mouth to hers giving her a slow and sensual kiss. Stephanie moved a little and angled her mouth so that our kiss could go deeper, she ran her tongue out and touched only the tip of it to my mouth when I responded by touching mine to hers I heard a soft moan escape causing our kissing to quickly heat up.

"God Bobby" Steph said placing one of her legs over my knees as I went to her neck. I slowly began to run my hand up the outside of her thigh

"Steph you're going to be the death of me"

"But what a way to go" she said sucking in a breath as I sucked and bit down on the spot that brought her neck and shoulder together

When I pulled back so that we both could catch our breaths, I saw that Steph had this look in her eyes. Before I could question her on if this is what we should be doing after all that we had just went thru, she moved and straddled my thighs. In one quick movement she pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing and tossed it to the floor behind her. Looking at this woman who was sitting half naked on my lap my heart rate sped up and my pants became painfully tight.

"Do you like?" she dared to ask me smirking because she knew damn well that I couldn't resist her

I didn't say a word; I just sat there and admired her body. I didn't know what I wanted to do first but I did know I wanted to no needed to touch her. I slowly as if on its own brought my hand up and cupped one of her breast that was cupped inside its bra. When Steph felt my touch she tossed her head back and let out a long loud breath. I began with the back of my hand to slowly run over her skin that wasn't covered by the bra and the lines of her chest. Finally not being able to take it I reached behind her and in an instant unclipped the bra and pushed it from her body.

"Just beautiful" I told her as I reached up and claimed her mouth with mine

"Touch me Bobby" she whispered to me as we broke apart

Locking eyes with her I placed a hand onto her breast and palmed it and watched as Steph closed her eyes taking in a breath and slowly letting it out. This woman was so amazing and oh so soft I had to will myself not to throw her down and just take her the way I wanted. I knew that we both needed to go slow; we needed to reconnect after everything that we had shared with each other tonight. Bending my head down I took a nipple into my mouth and felt Steph's hand fly into my hair and felt her nails scrape across my scalp. I heard Steph gasp as I licked, bit and sucked her.

"Bobby take me to the bedroom"

"No" I told her getting a confused expression from her beautiful face

"No?"

"Yep"

"Couch?" she asked

"No"

"Bobby"

"Patience's Steph" I said nearly laughing at her frustration

I wrapped my arms around her and walked her to the wall where I pressed her into it and hungrily kissed her. Lowering her to her feet I took my hand and drew them down her naked torso and went to the button on her jeans. When Steph realized what I was doing she attacked my shirt and brought it out of my pants and tried desperately to get it off me. Sensing her frustration I brought it easily over my head and threw it behind me.

"Stupid shirt" she said and then went to the button on my cargos

It seemed to happen together, I kissed her and both our pants and her underwear hit the floor. During our kisses I slipped my hand on the back of her knee and brought her leg up to place it over my hip. Knowing what was going to happen next she looked deep into my eyes and nodded her consent as I entered her. I placed my hand on the wall behind her to brace myself with each hard thrust as I held her leg over my hip. Feeling her tiring, I picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around me and I continued the hard thrusting into her.

"GOD BOBBYYYY" I heard as her orgasm shot thru her causing my release to come with a loud roar as I lowered my head to her shoulder and came

Carrying her to her bedroom after our wall sex we laid there on her bed and made slow sweet love, this time taking time to really feel the other one. After our two rounds of sex, Steph looked up to me with this serious look on her face.

"Baby what's wrong? What's the matter?" I asked pushing wet curls from her forehead

"They're going to hurt me aren't they?" she asked

"Who? Who's gonna hurt you?"

"The Physical Therapy people, it's gonna hurt isn't it?"

"Oh no they aren't gonna hurt you, they are going to build your ankle up, make it stronger, and better"

"Bobby it has to hurt. When I move it, it hurts. It's their jibs to touch and move injured body parts and manipulate them to work them out"

Damn! She had me there; Steph wasn't a dummy she knew that if she moved her ankle then when they moved it, it would also hurt. I knew from my experience when I rehabbed one of the guys after their injury the first time it was murder and they were a lot stronger than Steph was. I looked down into her big blue eyes and didn't know what I should tell her.

"Hon there will be some discomfort at the beginning but that's only because your foot hasn't been moved in a while and it's been immobilized for a long time in the boot. It has lost a lot of strength"

"Bobby I don't need to be a medic to know you just said pain.. So pain?" she asked giving me a matter of fact look

"Steph" I said

"I'm tired of pain. Cant I just let it heal on its own know since I've been in the boot so long and just not go to the therapist?" she asked casting her eyes down to the bed

"I know you are tired of being in pain but no Stephanie you can't just stop now and let it heal on its own. If you did it would heal wrong and cause you more pain than it would if you went thru therapy. You waited so long before and look what happened and where it got you"

I heard Steph sigh "it will be ok, you'll see. We three will work together to get your ankle all better"

"Yea but I'm the one that has to endure more pain" She said laying her head on my chest

Steph laid there and played with my belly button and I knew she was laying there thinking about what was going to happen to her now. I combed my fingers thru her curls and soon heard her light snoring. Looking up to the ceiling I said a quick thank you to God for allowing me to be back here with Steph. I closed my eyes with my hand on Stephs back and let sleep come and take me away.


	58. Chapter 58

(Stephanie)

May 14th 2010

It was time and I knew it when I heard Bobby's swivel around in his chair and look at me. He would look at me and then down at his watch and then back at me again, I was trying my hardest to not look at him but when you feel someone staring at you it just hard to ignore. Bobby knew if he'd just wait eventually id cave.

"Would you stop GAH your so annoying"

"It's time" he said and I don't know why but at the time I heard that it made me think of my first time with Ranger, funny how your mind works but it's not a bad idea.

"Ok" I said as I slid out of my chair and hopefully walked seductively to him

"Stephanie" Bobby said as I straddled his lap and began sucking on his neck

"Hmmm?"

"It's not going to work"

"What's not going to work?" I asked licking up the shell of his ear and wiggling on his lap hitting against him

"You're trying to distract me but you forget we're immuned to you. We've seen you in all states of undressed and it doesn't affect us like any other men"

"Well if you're so immuned to it then why is Lester standing over there adjusting his pants and sweating?" I asked looking over to Les and flashing him a naughty look

"Santos is weak" he said pushing me back "now go change you have your first PT appointment in thirty" he said kissing me hard and then swatting me on the ass as I stood up from his lap

"I need to talk to Ranger about something"

"You need to stop stalling, change, and let's go, and besides Ranger left the building twenty minutes ago"

"Dammitt"

I left Bobby with a smirk on his face and huffed back over to my desk. When I called and made my appointment with the PT place, she told me to wear sneakers and some comfortable clothes. Before work this morning I packed a bag so that I could just change before I had to leave, grabbing it I stalked off to the bathroom.

"Steph come on, I know your done in there" I heard Bobby calling to me from the hall

"Well if you know then come in and find out" I said as I tied my last sneaker

The door flew open and I jumped up "all right you don't have to be so hostile"

I walked out and Bobby closed the door behind us. When I was in the hallway Bobby looked me up and down and told me that I was cute. Rolling my eyes and receiving a kiss on my forehead, we walked onto the elevator and hit the button for the garage.

"I don't want to go in there" I told Bobby as we sat in the lot looking at the little white building that was connected to other little white buildings.

"I know you don't but this is the last phase to heal your foot and I'll be right there with you" he said running the back of one of his fingers down my cheek

"You really think this is the last step?"

"Yea, you got hurt, wore a boot to correct it, now we're building you back up"

When Bobby told me that this was the last step in the healing process I had a little more bounce in my step. Of course as I walked in and saw all the exercise equipment that bounce wasn't so bouncy anymore. Bobby saw me fall back in my steps and gave me a little nudge forward to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Plum and I have an appointment" I said as the lady smiled at me

"Is this your first time here?" she asked

"Yes"

"Ok just find your name and sign in and then fill out and sign these papers" she said handing me a clip board

"Ok"

I took the clipboard and pen from her and then looked for my name. I saw it was all first names with the last name blacked out, finding Stephanie I signed and then added the time I came in and the time my appointment was. Sitting down in the small waiting room I filled out my papers. As I did I kept hearing the clink you hear from the weight machines. With every clink the more nervose I got.

"Steph I'll be right back I forgot my notebook that I brought so I could take notes on all that went on today" Bobby leaned over and said to me

"No don't leave me"

"Step him just running out to the truck I'll be right back"

With Bobby outside, I took a peak into the large exercise room. There were treadmills, weights, bikes, and rowing machines everything a normal sized gym would have. I felt my heart speed up, Stephanie Plum doesn't do gyms and everything that I saw could go for my ankle. When Bobby came back I stood up and turned to him.

"Take me home I wanna go home"

"STEPHANIE you can come back now" a tall man said to me as he stepped into the large doorway of the exercise room

Bobby stood up and nodded to me. I slowly followed the man into the room where he had me sit in a chair and he sat on a little rolly stool in front of me with a clipboard. He asked me how I injured myself and my doctor and what has been done and said about my ankle. He wrote it all down and asked me to stand and show him both my ankles. While he was looking at them, I looked over to Bobby who nodded that everything was ok.

"Stephanie how about I warm up your ankle and we will do a few exercices while I talk to your friend?" he asked me

"Ohhh ok" I said as I was led over to a table and laid down

"This is a heat wrap that we put on our patients. We put it on the injured area for ten minutes and then we can begin to workout" he told us and Bobby scribbled stuff down in his notebook

While I laid there and warmed up the guy took Bobby around and told him everything he planned on using on me and showed him and explained to him how it was to go and work. I listened as they talked and was relieved to hear him tell Bobby that for today he was going to be using resistance bands instead of the weights. A timer went off and the guy and Bobby came running back over and began to take off the heat wrap.

"OK this is a resistance band; it is just acting like the weights that you will do next time. We will do each of the exercises just like we would do if I was putting the actual weights on her ankle" the guy said to Bobby as he slipped the loop of the band over my shoe

"Stephanie I want you to flex your foot down and point your toes towards that door over there and then back up. You need to do this thirty times but this being your first time just do it as much as you can"

I did as I was told and then he told me after I did thirty reps that now he wanted me to start with my toes pointing to the door and then flex them up to point to the ceiling and again I had to do thirty of them. The next two exercises were to move my ankle side to side thirty times and when I had finished them he had me hop off the table and then spoke to Bobby again.

"Make sure that her leg stay still and she only moves her ankle" he said

"Got it" Bobby responded writing it down

"Ok this is a Baps Board" the guy said sliding a large blue plastic disk with a ball on the bottom to me "please sit in the chair and slid up on to the edge of the chair and place your foot onto the foot on the board. Do you have one of these things in your gym?"

"Ordered and should be in today" Bobby answered

"Ok Stephanie I want you to flex your ankle and move the board down till it taps the carpet. I want you to do three sets of ten" he told me

When I finished them I told them that I was done. The guy came back over to me and told me that now he wanted me to move my ankle to one side and tap the carpet and then move it to the other side and tap the carpet. He explained that I needed to three sets of ten but it's not just one, two, three it's going to be tap onside and the other and that would be one. So it's one tap tap, two tap tap, and three tap tap and so on. This exercise was harder than the other ones and it was beginning to hurt. They guy saw me wincing and asked me if I was hurting. When I told him I was he stopped me and moved me over to another chair.

"Since this is her first time working out it is to be expected that she won't be able to do everything, she will have to build up to it. That side to side exercise on the bap board was to be three sets of ten also" he told Bobby

I watched as the guy took a think hand towel, wet it in a large sink, and then place it onto the floor in front of me. He asked me to take off my sock and shoe and lay my foot onto the towel.

"This is called toe curls. Stephanie I want you to keep your foot flat on the towel with your heel on the floor, now I just want you to move your toes, grab the towel and gather it and scrunch it up under your toes" he told me

"Like this?" I asked scrunching the towel with my toes

"Yes, Good" he said as I did the first one "now this we do ten so you have nine more to go"

"Man this is harder than it looks" I said struggling to do only the second one

"Yea"

By the fifth time that I had smoothed out the towel and scrunched it with my toes, my ankle and leg was on fire. I couldn't do anymore. Luckily the guy took pity on me and brought me back over to the table I was first on.

"At the end of every session I like to rub the person down, stretch them, and give them a massage" he said to Bobby

They guy had me flex my foot in about the same way I was doing when I was doing the band exercises. Then he squirted a large amount of lotion in his hand and gave me a heavenly massage. After he was done he wrapped my ankle in a blue ice pack, told me to lie back, and enjoy for ten minutes. While I laid back he took Bobby back into his office to go over everything we had done. When the timer sounded I was told I was free to go. Bobby helped me off the table and I limped out the door.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it right?" he asked as we got into the truck

"I'm getting sore"

"Oh that's ok it's just because you worked out for the first time" he told me

"Do I come back?"

"Nope you're all mine now" he said wagging his eyes at me

Oh God Help Me!

(End of Stephanie)


	59. Chapter 59

After PT with Stephanie I took her out to a nice dinner to show her how proud I was of her. I noticed all thru dinner she was preoccupied with something, she would stretch herself out and squirm in her seat but if I asked if something was wrong she would assure me it was ok. After the dinner I tried to get Steph to come home with me but she told me that she wanted to go to her apartment, run a bubble bath, and get all pruney. I again asked her if everything was ok because it wasn't like us not to spend the night at one another's home, she told me yes that everything was fine but I saw in her eyes that something was up. I pressed a little more but Steph held firm telling me she possibly couldn't take a bath at my place since I only had a walk in shower, letting it drop I took her home.

Leaving her a couple hours later had me convinced something was wrong and she just wasn't telling me. I would watch Steph as she moved around her place and she was not bustling around like she normally would. When she sat down on the couch next to me she would slowly move into me and would tense up when I touched her, she just wasn't acting right. Telling me that she was all right, I kissed her goodnight and told her that I would see her in the morning.

With my mind on Stephanie I drove on auto pilot towards RangeMan. Driving the truck down the ramp I was surprised to see Lester, Ranger, Tank, Hal and Cal standing with their duffel bags sitting on the ground.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I jumped out of the truck

"We're on our way to Miami" Les said as I walked up to the men

"Something up with RangeMan Florida?"

"Ranger feels like it has became a little laxed so he wants us A- Teamers to go for the day to oversee their operations"

"Oh Ass stomping time, who pissed Ranger off?" I asked knowing we wouldn't be going unless someone screwed up and put a burr in Rangers saddle

"No Idea but I'd like to have a little one on one with Jasons" Les said narrowing his eyes

"Man you have had a thing for that guy ever since the last time you all went down there"

"Stupid Prick" Lester said as I laughed.

All I heard about last time that he was down there was about this kid named Jasons. He was stupid and arrogant and thought he knew everything and stood toe to toe with Lester. I was told by Hal that Ranger finally had to get between them and explain to Jasons that Lester was one of his top notch men in Trenton and would show him respect. Ever since then Lester has been itching to go back for another chance at him.

"BROWN" I heard immediately stopping my laughter

"Sir" I said being formal since I knew Ranger was in a mood

"Get your stuff together we leave in ten"

"I have to go?"

"You are a part of the RangeMan's core team and the Medic right?" he asked

"Yes sir"

"Ten minutes" he said again as I began to walk off "oh and Brown"

"Yea?"

"How was it with Steph today?"

"Panicky at first but she stuck in and did it. I start day after tomorrow with her"

"Good and Good luck"

I ran on up the stairs to my apartment. As I was getting stuff together to go to Miami I grabbed my phone and called Steph to let her know what was going on. I hated to tell her that I was leaving because she would worry and id miss her but I know she would understand since this was my job.

"Hello" I heard a strangled voice

"Steph?" I asked hearing a lot of sniffing "are you crying?"

"Yea it me and no I'm not crying" she said

"Are you sure? What's wrong Baby?"

"Nothing I was sneezing right before you called"

"Uhh huh ok, Listen when I got back home just now Ranger informed me that I was to go with the team to Miami for the day so I'm packing"

"When do you have to go Owwww"

"Steph you ok?"

"Yea I dropped something on the floor I reached for it and moved wrong"

"I'm leaving now"

"NOW?"

"Yea I'm so sorry but I'll be back tomorrow night but probably when you're sleeping. I wish that I had more time to come back over and see you before I left"

"No that's ok I know this is all a part of the job leaving on a moment's notice"

"Yea and that's why I love you so much because you get this"

"Well it's my job too" she said hearing her moving in the back ground and sucking in breaths as she did

"Steph I know I keep asking but are you sure your ok I just feel like something's up"

"Yes Bobby I'm fine, I love you be safe"

"I will Baby but I have to go, I love you" I said getting in the truck with Lester, Hal, and Cal

"Is steph upset about you leaving?" Lester asked me

"No she isn't upset about that she knows and understands about the jobs that we all do but there is something going on but she keeps telling me that she is fine"

"I guess that this is the test to trust what she says is true"

"Yes but I know her words are wrong something is up"

"Well we can't do anything about it now we are getting on a plane to Miami"

"Yea"

When we were up in the air the plane fell silent as we flew thru the darkened sky towards Miami. The dark and the travel gave me time to settle back in my chair and think. My mind went immediately to Stephanie and how she started acting after her PT appointment. During her session she was fine, she struggled some but that was to be expected being her first time and her not a regular in the gym. The only thing she said about it afterwards as we were leaving was that she was now sore but again that is to be expected for reasons that were already stated. I wracked my Brain trying to figure out what could be wrong. I went over everything at the dinner because that's when she started fidgeting and then the strangeness and noises I head as I just talked to her. I knew I hadn't said or done anything stupid and since we had gotten back together we had been really close, so I came up empty handed. Closing my eyes to rest my swirling mind, I drifted off to nap before the plane landed.


	60. Chapter 60

(Stephanie)

I was in so much pain. At PT it didn't hurt like this, I started to feel some discomfort and began struggling at the end but was assured by the PT guy and Bobby that since this was my first time working out that it was to be expected. When Bobby helped me off the table and we walked outside to the truck that's when I started feeling it, Bobby asked if it was as bad as I thought , even though it wasn't I was beginning to hurt and that's what I told him when we got into the truck.

"I'm getting real sore"

"Oh that's ok it's just from you not working out before" he said

"Do I have to come back?" I asked knowing that I didn't stop and make any future appointments

"No you're all mine now"

I watched him wiggle his eyebrows at me and I thought oh God help me. The men at RangeMan believe in working out and boy does it ever show but they don't know the words go easy and that what I was worried about. When Bobby gets his chance and has me down in their gym will he go easy like PT did or will he be like a drill sergeant and demand that I push it? Easy I hoped he has to be, he loves me right?

"How about some dinner?" Bobby asked getting me out of my scary thoughts

"that's sounds good, I'm starving" I told him shifting in my seat a little as pain shot thru my back, down my injured ankle, and foot causing my toes to tingle

Little by little as I went along the pain increased. All thru dinner id get stabbing pains across my back and like it did in the truck it would flow down my leg and into my toes causing me to fidget and grab my thigh in hopes to stop the current of pain. When the check finally came Bobby and I got up to go pay, I noticed it was much harder for me to get up and walk to the door, my body felt like it was seizing up and if I moved suddenly I was awarded with a jolt of pain that felt like it could bring me to my knees. God cant I ever catch a break in the pain department? Concentrating on my pain I didn't notice Bobby come up to me and slide his arm around my waist, the suddenness of him pulling me to him gave me another jolt that brought tears to my eyes.

"Come back to Haywood with me, we can relax and…." He said kissing me soundly against the truck letting me know what he was thinking without having to say it

"Ummm I was just thinking of going home and soaking in a nice hot bubble bath. I have had a rough day and id just love to lay back and soak" I told him thinking it would really feel nice on my pain

"You can do that at my place"

"How? You do remember you only have a walk in shower don't you. I just want to go home and get all pruney"

"Are you ok Steph?" he asked me looking at me strangely. Bobby knew I never asked to just go home.

"Yea I'm fine" I answered but he just stared at me

"Steph are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Yes Bobby I'm sure, I just want to relax in a bath, go to bed, and sleep but you are more than welcome to come over and be with me until then"

Bobby stared at me a little bit more and I was afraid he would continue to ask if I was ok. He brought his hands up and stroked my cheeks with his thumb "Ok let's go then" he said kissing me and opening the door of the truck for me

When we got to my apartment I was in agony. My back was in pain and my leg was just zinging with the pain that was radiating down into it and then into the two toes next to the pinkie toe. I looked over at Bobby who sat down on my couch; he was watching me as I went thru my routine of pulling off my jacket, to feeding Rex. I knew that if Bobby would just look and concentrate a little harder he would see my slow movements and actions. Picking myself up and standing as straight as possible, I carefully walked over and sat down with him. Placing an arm around me Bobby pulled me into him to snuggle causing me to wince at the movements he caused. If this is what happens after PT then I do not want to go back.

When Bobby got up to leave he stood at the door of my apartment and kept asking if I was sure that I was ok. I kept on telling him I was fine and I know it is bad of me to say because I love him so much but I really just wanted him to go so I could let my guard down and be in pain. There wasn't anything he could do because this is what he and the PT guy kept saying was the reason id hurt, the first time I worked out. I was so worried about them hurting my ankle that I never thought my back would be the one to hurt. Kissing Bobby good night and promising that I would see him in the morning, I closed my door and waited to know that he was truly gone before I let the tears fall. Walking slowly over to my couch, I lowered myself down and stretched out. After about twenty minutes of laying there and writhing in pain, I shifted to my back and as I was trying to get into a comfortable position to get the pain to stop my phone rang. Seeing it was Bobby I sniffed all my tears up the best I could and answered.

"Steph?" he asked and I sniffed again

"Yea"

"Baby what's wrong? Are you crying?" he asked

"Ohh no I was just sneezing when you called" I told him lieing hoping he bought it. I heard him hesitate a second before he spoke again

"Listen when I got home just now I was told that I have to go to Miami with the team. I'll only be gone for a day" he told me

"When do you have to go? OWWWW" I said as a jolt of pain shot thru my back and then I stopped dead there was no way he didn't hear that

"Steph ok what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm fine I just dropped something and when I tried to get it I moved wrong that's all" I said when we really I was moving around to try to make the pain stop

I heard Bobby sigh "Ok Steph, I'm leaving now"

"NOW?"

"Yea now"

"Ok"

"I know me too. I wish that I had more time to come see you before I have to go"

"Its ok I know that this is part of the job being called away on a moment's notice"

"Yes and that is why I love you, you get it"

"Well you know it is my Job too" I reminded him

"Yea I know. I'll probably be back sometime late tomorrow night, more than likely when you're sleeping. Are you sure that your ok?"

"Yes Bobby I'm fine, I love you, be safe"

"I love you too Baby and I will, I have to go" he said and I heard some of the other guys now talking in the background

Bobby hung up and I knew by his sigh that he wasn't buying the crap I was telling him but right now he couldn't do anything about it. Really wanting to have that hot bath now, I made my way hunched over into my bedroom. Standing there looking at my tub I thought there was no way I could get in and out of it on my own. Sighing I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Advil. Popping two in my mouth and taking a sip of water, I went and laid down on my bed in hopes to sleep the pain away. Thirty to forty minutes later the sharp pain started to ease off to a dull one, it didn't fully go away but it let up enough that I could finally go to sleep.

(End of Stephanie)


	61. Chapter 61

It was three A.M when we all got back to Trenton. I so badly wanted to go over and see Steph. Ever since I left I felt something strange going on between us and I just wanted to be near her even if that was just to sleep. Rethinking the idea of breaking into her apartment and scaring her and the probability of waking the whole building, I just went on ahead with the guys home to RangeMan.

"Man it's good to be home" Les said jumping from the truck

"Didn't have fun in Miami?" I asked opening the back where our duffels were held and saw Les smile as he remembered finally putting the arrogant kid in his place.

"It had its moments"

We pick up our duffels out of the back of the truck and said our goodnights. All I wanted to do now was crawl into my bed, I was dog tired. Once I got into my apartment, I threw my duffel onto the couch thinking that id deal with it and a shower tomorrow, right now sleep. I turned to walk down the hall to my bedroom when it hit me that something was off. You know the rhythm and the vibe of you home and the vibe I was getting at the moment wasn't the usual vibe I know that have here. I unholsterd my gun and cocked it, I was trying to figure out who or what was in my place in a highly secure building. Sneaking down my hallway, I checked and made a sweep of my linen closet and of my bathroom the only room that was left was my bedroom and it was humming. Slowly opening my door I raised my gun up to go in before me.

"Bobby?" I heard a voice coming from inside the darkened room

"Stephanie?"

"Yea"

"SHIT"

"What's wrong?" obviously hearing the edge in my voice

"Nothing" I said as my heart started to beat normally again as I hurried and uncocked my gun and placed it down at my side

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"You said you would probably be coming home today so I called to see if anyone knew exactly when. Junior said you were coming back sometime tonight and I felt bad about things and I missed you"

"Aww Baby"

I reholsterd my gun and walked over to my bed. Steph sat up and hugged me. I found her lips in the dark kissing the breath out of her. Laying her back on my bed I came over her kissing her again letting my hands roam over her body.

"Bobby?" she asked breathless

"Yea?"

"Did you have your gun on me?"

"No"

"Bobby I have worked with and alongside you all for years, I know the sounds your guns make"

"Ok yes I had my gun out but only because I felt something off and I was doing the usual sweep we do when we get called out to places" I told her feeling bad it was Steph I had my gun on, but I didn't know

"Junior let me in with the master key. I wanted to surprise you"

"That you did"

"I'm sorry" she said

"No don't be I'm very glad you're here" I told her kissing her again

"Would you have shot me?"

"NO!" I said thanking God she hadn't made any sudden movements in the dark and called my name out when she did

I lowered myself onto her and ran my hand up the shirt she was wearing. All my earlier tiredness that I had felt was gone, I wanted Steph and I was going to make love to her. I pulled her leg up so that I could nestle between then and was greeted with her calling out OWWWW.

"Steph you ok did I hurt you?" I asked pulling back a little

"No its not you I'm.. I'm.."

"What?"

"I'm sore from PT still"

"Oh do you want me to continue?" I asked

"Will you just hold me?"

"Sure" I said slightly disappointed but not wanting to hurt her anymore

I rolled over and unclipped my utility belt and carefully placed it onto the floor near the bed. Rolling back over to my side, I pulled Steph to me and saw her wince. I kissed her and stroked my fingers thru her hair.

"Just sleep we got PT in the gym later" I said feeling her tense up but I gently rubbed her back and she drifted back to sleep with me soon following her

The next morning I woke up alone, I looked over at the clock on my table and saw that it was ten A.M. I got up and sat on the side of my bed thinking that I couldn't remember the last time I had slept in this late and how I never even felt Steph get up and leave. Stripping off the clothes that I had worn when I came home last night, I shuffled off into the bathroom for a hot steamy shower that should wake me up. Finally arriving on five and grabbing a much needed coffee, I made my way over to Stephs desk which my desk happens to be in front of hers.

"Morning" I called to her as I stood in her cubes door way

"Morning" she said looking away from her computer screen "joining the land of the living?"

"Yea it seems odd to be just starting my day when I'm usually at this time looking forward to the end of my day"

"You'd still be on till one"

"Yea I know, come here"

I watched as Steph slowly rose from her chair. She stopped a minute, turned to me, and eased her way over to me.

"Your ankle still bothering you?"

"Um yea my ankle, yea it's still bothering me" she said nodding her head

I placed my finger under her chin and softly kissed her "I'm glad I'm back, I hated being away from you"

"Careful people might not think your such a bad ass if they over hear you" She teased

"Oh trust me I still can kick ass but I'm in love and I'm not scared to admit it"

"I'm in love with you too" she said hugging me

"Steph I hate to end this but I have to go to a meeting with Ranger and the guys but after that we'll head to the gym and see if we can't get your ankle to feel better" I said seeing Ranger and the guys heading into the conference room

"Ok" she sighed giving me one last peck on the lips before I left

When the meeting was finally over and Ranger was satisfied that from our little visit to Miami that RangeMan Florida was now operating to their full potential we broke and left the room. Walking down the call, I collected Steph and we jumped onto the elevator to ride it to the gym. Once inside she asked me if there was a bathroom in the shower room.

"Yes it's located just before you get to the showers" I told her

"Can I use it?"

"Umm let me go make sure there isn't any one in there or in the showers you have to worry about"

"No fair" she said winking at me

"Ok" I said seeing that everything was clear and there were no guys in either of the rooms

I was spraying down the table that Steph was going to use for PT with cleaner. As I was wiping it down Ram came up to me with a strange look on his face.

"Sup man?" I asked him

"Is Stephanie ok?" he asked me

"Yea she's using the bathroom and then we are going to do some PT"

"Well I was going to use the bathroom while I was working out. When I went in I saw her and apologized for coming in on her. She didn't say anything she was just standing there crying"

When Ram told me that he walked in on Steph I chuckled a little inside thinking of her statement how it wasn't fair that she wasn't going to get to see any of the men but when he told me she was crying I looked at him and then towards the bathroom and then I took off to her causing the few men that were in the gym to stop what they were doing and watch the crazed Medic go flying thru the gym.


	62. Chapter 62

(Stephanie)

I was scared, the pain wasn't as bad as it had been the first day that I went to PT but it was still there. I was scared because I thought if I were hurt like this after the first time, then I would be my second time too. I asked Bobby to go to the bathroom so that I could pull myself together and buy me some time; I really didn't want to hurt. I began to pace back and forth in the bathroom, I was gonna have to come out soon. Not being able to figure out how to get out of it and out of time, I just stood there and cried. The bathroom door swung open and Ram walked in and saw mw immediately he began apologizing for coming in on me.

"Jeeze, I'm so sorry Stephanie, I didn't know you were in here" he said an I waved him off and saw him back out of the room and the door closed

Knowing now that I was truly out of time and knowing I couldn't hide in here all day, I stretched myself over one of the sinks in hopes that maybe somehow that would help. As I was attempting to get up and wipe my face off the door to the bathroom crashed open and Bobby ran in.

"Steph?" he asked coming over and helping me up from the sink

"I was just uhh" I said but didn't have any believable answers

"What's going on? Ram came to me and said that you were crying. You were fine a minute ago"

"Actually no, no I'm not" I said as fresh tears fell

"Steph talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do PT"

"Why not? You saw that it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be"

"It wasn't. It's just what happened after PT that worries me"

"Nothing happened after PT. We went out to dinner and then back to your place"

"I hurt" I said as more tears came, Bobby held me to him

"I know but your ankle is weak, we need to build it back up and its going to be sore for the first couple of workouts"

"No it's not my ankle" feeling his arms around me

"Not your ankle?"

"No it's my back. I told you I was getting sore and you assured me it was just from my first time working out but all thru dinner and in my apartment I was in agony, Bobby it was crippling pain"

"Steph why didn't you say something?"

"Well you said it was just from working out"

"Yea sore like you excesise for the first time, you know how you hear people say I'm sore in places I didn't know existed not agonizing crippling pain"

I held onto Bobby and felt him sigh. He brought a hand up and started stroking my hair. I just buried my head as far as I could into his chest.

"Steph let's get out of here"

Bobby let me go and guided me out of the bathroom. As soon as we got out of it everyone that was in the gym was standing and milling around the door waiting. When they saw us some asked if I was going to be ok, Bobby assured them that I was and then lead us over to the table I were I would have PT.

"OK" Bobby said picking me up and sitting me on the table "Steph do you remember our talk on trust?" he asked running a hand down his face and I nodded my head "well it goes both ways. I need you to trust me and I need you to tell me when things are going wrong no matter how small it is or if you think it's something else. No more hiding stuff. I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"I know"

"Now talk to me"

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"The pain, I want to know all about the pain"

"Well as you know I got to feeling sore after PT. Then in the truck the pain got a little worse, it would shoot thru my back, then down my bad leg, and then into my ankle and foot causing my two toes to tingle and go numb"

"Nerves" Bobby said

"Huh?"

"It's your nerves. I bet you have some nerve damage and its reacting to the stimulation of the work out on your ankle"

"Great" I said thinking what else?

"Continue"

"Ummm just during dinner it kept shooting thru my back and down my leg. When we left it felt like I was all seized up, I barely could move when we got into my apartment"

"Your bubble bath" he said it dawning on him why I was wanting to have one

"Yea I was thinking I could soak the pain but once I got into the bathroom I saw there was no way I could get myself in or out of the tub. I grabbed some Advil, took some, and waited. It eventually dulled the pain but didn't take it all away just enough where I could sleep. I'm scared to do PT because I'm still hurting some and doing it again may aggravate it and I don't want that pain to come back"

"Steph first off this is not the pain I was referring too, id never leave you in pain like that what I was saying was soreness from a first time work out that gets better after a few sessions. The pain your describing is nerve pain, like in a pinched nerve that's gotten irritated. I think yours is from your fall and because you haven't really used your leg and your ankle has been pretty still and immobile"

"Great, do I have to do PT?" I asked hoping he was gonna say no

"Unfortunately yes you still have to do PT. Your ankle needs it. I think your nerves will calm down after they are used to being used again but until then I can help you with the pain"

"You can?"

"Yes I'm good at controlling pain anddddd we can have a little fun with it" he said smirking at me

"Oh fun with pain?" I asked as he stepped in closer to me

"Uhhh huh but first to do that we must have PT" he said very close to my mouth and then pulled away to bring the weight machine over

"Should I be afraid?" I asked thinking about him saying we could have fun with my pain

"Very" he said laughing and wagging those damn eyebrows at me as he slipped the weight belt look over my shoe

(End of Stephanie)


	63. Chapter 63

After I slipped the loop of the weight machine over Stephs foot, I pulled the strap as tight as I could so that it wouldn't fall off. I stood there and asked if she saw where Lester was at the free weights and she nodded her head.

"Flex your foot and point your toes at Lester but move only your ankle remember?" I asked her testing if she listened to the PT guy

Steph sat there a minute and the moved her foot down causing the weight to come up. As she flexed her foot back up making the weight go back down I saw in her face that there was some form of pain, stopping her I asked if she was all right.

"I feel it" she said

"You feel it?"

"Yea I feel it in my calf"

"Like how?"

"Like its pulling each time I'm flexing"

"Is it painful? Can you continue?" I asked trying to gage her pain level

"It just pulls it's not that painful just where my leg has been hurting since the first day"

"All right do thirty and then we will switch to the down to up motion and then the side to side motion"

After Steph did her ankle patterns, I released her from the confines of the weight machine and helped her to hop off the table. As she stood there she was a little wobbly on her foot from working it out. As she swayed I slipped my arm around her and brought her to my body.

"Ok?" I asked her as I looked down into uncertain blue eyes

"Yea"

With her so close and catching the slight sent of her perfume and just everything that was Steph, I leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. When we pulled away we heard a chorus of whistles and cat calls coming from the men who were in the gym forcing Steph's face to redden and hide into my chest.

"Don't let them get to you they are just jealous" I said as loud as I could so that they all could hear me. Taking her hand in mine I led her over to the chair where I had a brand spanking new Baps Board set up for her.

Steph sat down in the chair and I reminded her that she needed to sit on the edge and place her foot on the foot outline on the board; doing as I told her she began to do like the pt guy had showed her. Standing back I watched as she counted off each rep as the board tapped the carpet, when she hit thirty she asked if she did the side to side movements now, nodding my head she began.

"One, Tap, two, Tap" she said and I stopped her

"No Steph its right side tap then left side tap and that's one. Remember two taps equals one rep"

"Damn this one takes forever" she said

"I know but its building you back up"

I stood back and watched her count the two taps. When she got ten I saw her getting a little winded but she was determined to go forward. As I was standing there watching her, Lester walked up after he had completed his own workout.

"Hey Beautiful how's it going, its weird having you down here in the gym" he told her and she narrowed her eyes at him

"Counting" she said and then said twenty

Lester looked at me and I explained the exercise to him and that Steph had to do thirty reps of each one and that she was counting the ones that she was doing. While talking to Lester, Steph got my attention and told me that she had completed this part of her routine. I ask Lester if he would keep her company as I took a hand towel that I would leave in the gym and ran to the bathroom to wet. When I come back Steph crinkled her nose when she saw what I had bunched up in my hand.

"This is the worst one" I heard her say to Lester

"Why?"

"I hate it"

"Its just looks like a wet towel, what does it do?" he asked

"Shoe and sock off Steph" I told her as I spread the towel out in front of her "Steph was in a boot for a long time and her foot isn't as flexible as it once was and this exercise helps with her flexibility and mobility. She places her foot onto the towel with her heel on the carpet and flexes her toes to crunch up the towel under her.

"That's not to hard Steph" Lester made the mistake of saying

"Yea? Well then you do it. You don't really think about your toes being about your mobility until you have to crunch this stupid towel with them. It looks easy but I swear to you it's not" She said to him and then cried out in some pain

"Steph?" I asked coming to kneel beside her

"This is the one" she said grabbing her back and leg "this is the one that I feel exactly where my back and leg have been hurting"

"All right it's from the flexing of your toes. I want you to do as many as you can and when the pain gets too much stop. This one is hard and we will just take it slow and build up to all ten" I told her as she did three and stopped because her thigh was starting to throb.

"Lester can you help her back over to the table as I clean this up, I'll be right there to run you down and stretch you" I asked Lester and told Steph earning a nod from both of them

When I returned a few minutes later from the bathroom, I saw Lester leaning against the second table we had talking to Steph. When I came to them I cupped Stephs cheek into my hand and asked how her pain was feeling.

"I'm sore and I'm afraid it's going to get worse like it did last time, you know gradually?"

"Yea but the good part is, is that I know about it now" I told her winking at her

"Ok I think that's my time to shower and leave" Lester said and I smirked at him

When Lester left us I placed some lotion into the palm of my hand and began to rub and work on Stephs foot and ankle. After I massaged her pretty well I then did the stretches that her Pt guy showed me. It was just basically the movements she did with the weights only using my hand instead.

"Ok Plum you did a great job today. I'm going to ice your ankle down and talk to some of the guys while you're doing that" I told her

"Okie doaks" she said causing me to smile

"And after this icing down, I'll help the pain in your back but I can't do that part here how does that sound?" I asked

"Sounds good" She said smiling as she laid back to enjoy her ice pack

A/N- Hey Guys I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be away for a few days for Christmas. Ill return and start posting more of Bobby and Steph Monday or Tuesday . Thank you all for reading and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!

Karren 3


	64. Chapter 64

Hello All im back to post a few chapters before the New Year and dug myself out of the blizzard finally that hit NJ and dropped a foot of snow on us. Its bringing back alot of painful memories of my ankle that i really did hurt like Steph anyways Enjoy and i hope you all had a good Christmas Karren!

(Stephanie)

I was so focused on watching Woody and Ram's Bodies flex as they used the larger weight machines that I completely lost track of the time. The ice wrap that Bobby placed around my ankle was freezing, when I looked up at the clock I saw why. What was to have been a ten minute icing had turned in to a twenty minute one.

"Damn guys and all their hard toned muscled bodies" I said sitting up and looking around for Bobby. Not seeing him anywhere I loosened the straps holding the wrap on my ankle "Then again watching then after my work out is a nice treat. Uhh huh lying back and watching hot sweaty guy after hot sweaty guy… OH BOY!"

I felt a rush of heat wash over me as I held the ice wrap close to my chest in hopes it would cool me off, it didn't. I quickly closed my eyes to pull myself together before I completely embarrassed myself, opening my eyes feeling some better, I swung myself around so my legs and feet dangled over the side of the table.

"Hey Ram you seen Bobby?" I asked as he and Woody were walking past me heading to another set of machines

"No not since you were in the bathroom"

"Hmmm ok"

I looked around again for Bobby but I still didn't see him. Deciding that I didn't want to sit for however long he was gone, I placed my hands onto the table and hopped off. As I did so I didn't land right on both feet, I landed and did this little hop causing me to land on my bad foot with all my weight. Standing there I felt the pain radiate up my leg and spread over my back, I squinched my eyes closed and held them tight feeling the pain spread thru my body.

"Dammitt" I called out turning away in case one of the guys were watching so they wouldn't see the tears as I tried to shake the pain away.

I placed my hands onto my back bending backwards trying to stretch the pain out. While I had my eyes closed easing the pain, I felt two strong arms circle my waist, looking down I smiled as I saw the familiar dark arms of Bobby around me.

"You ok?" Bobby's voice rumbled against my back

I shook my head no and in an instant I was spun around and he was looking at me "you're in pain aren't you?" he asked

"Yea, I hopped off the table and landed wrong on my foot. Pain shot up from my ankle, up my leg, and into my hip crossing over my back; I'm really getting tired of being in pain"

"You should have waited on me, id helped you get down"

"I know I just didn't want to sit in here and I did look around for you but didn't see you and Bobby I can do things for myself now"

"I know you can and you will but just right now you're still pretty tender. You've only had two PT sessions, let me take care of you"

"Ok, I just hope this hurries and gets me stronger and this damn pain to go away"

"You will but we can't rush this part Steph, now why don't we go upstairs and ill help ease your back and leg?" he asked

"Yessss" I said in what I hoped was a vixen voice. When I looked up at Bobby I saw his serious Medic face "I think"

"Steph I'm the Medic, I know how to help you. I'm not going to hurt you"

"Ok lead the way" I said as we walked out of the gym

Maybe I was wrong, I thought when Bobby said he'd help my pain that he had something else in mind, but seeing his all serious business face it's causing me to doubt. When we got into the elevator he pulled me close and deeply kissed me, now I'm just all confused at his intentions.

"Go on into my bedroom and wait for me, I'll be in there in just a few minutes" he said as he stopped at his small hall closet in his apartment

"Ok"

I did as I was told. I walked into his room and sat in the edge of his bed; I removed my shoes and socks and wiggled my toes into his soft plush carpet. When Bobby came in he was holding something in his hand and carrying a small glass of water in the other one.

"Here" he said stretching his hand out and dropping a long white horse pill in to the palm of my hand

"What's this?" I asked rolling the pill around in my hand

"Its for you pain, it will kill it off for a few hours" he said handing me the glass of water

"Bobby I don't really want to start taking pain killers. What is it anyways?"

"Its ibprophren just a higher milligram that the stuff that you take"

"But I thought you were going to control my pain?"

"That's what I'm doing Steph. When I help heal the guys I control their pain by using this and some other potent stuff if need be"

"But why did we have to come up here in your bed room to just take a pill?"

"Because I also rub the spasm and pain out, you being a woman I didn't think you would feel comfortable me doing this in the gym since it involves removing some clothing"

"Oh I thought we were… Never mind"

"Just take the pill Stephanie" he said pointing at my hand

"Fine" I said tossing in back into my throat and swallowing it down with a big gulp of water

"Something wrong?"

"Nope" I lied. I had thought all along his "pain controlling" was another term for getting naked and sweaty. I was so turned on from thinking of this, watching Ram and Woody, and then the holds and kisses I was ready to explode.

"Take your shirt off and lay face down on my bed" he said

"What are you doing now?" I asked him

"What I said. I rub the guys down that have spasms or pain from their injuries"

"Do you also bring them up here to your bedroom too?" I asked a little annoyed

"We can do this in the gym too if you want Steph"

"Uhhh I think I'm ok here" I said stretching out on my stomach, folding my arms under my head

(End of Stephanie)


	65. Chapter 65

I was having so much fun playing with Steph. I wasn't dumb I knew what she thought was going to happen, I also knew how turned on she was because I was feeling the same. I know it's only been a few days since we've been together but it seems like it's been forever. To see her face when I turned all Medic on her was priceless, its killing me inside because I want her so bad but I have to maintain my control a little while longer so the pill that I gave her took effect. Steph would do it and the way I am seeing and reading her she is very willing but I'd feel horrible if I caused her any further pain.

It was my intentions all along to give her the meds; I knew the massage alone wouldn't help her. I also knew she would balk at taking pills, I've known Stephanie a long time and just for her to take a pill will never happen it won't ever be that simple. There isn't much you can do for nerve pain, if it was a muscle you can prescribe a muscle relaxant, massages, and all sorts of things but with nerves you just really keep pumping the anti-inflammatory pain killers and wait till the swelling and nerves to go down and relax. Steph did do the right thing by taking Advil but as she said the ones she took didn't take all the pain away but the eight hundred milligrams that I gave her should knock it out. I watched as she popped the pill and swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Is something wrong?" I asked after her huffy answer to me

"Nope" she replied and I nearly lost it she was so pissed

"Take your shirt off and lie face down on my bed" I told her regaining my legendary control

"What are you doing now?" she asked me

"What I said I was going to do, rub you down like I do the guys that have spasms and pain with their injuries"

"Do you bring them up here to your bedroom too?" she asked. God she was such a smart ass, but I like it.

"We can go do this in the gym if you want Steph" I told her. I watched as she paused for a minute, thought about it, and then pulled her shirt over her head revealing a deep red lace bra. Good God Almighty.

"Uhhh I think I'm ok here" she said laying down on her stomach laying her head onto her folded arms

Thank God Steph now had her back to me. When she took her shirt off and I saw her bra, sweat popped out on me and my pants got instantly tight. I wanted her so bad but I have to go slow, I want her to enjoy this also. I walked slowly up to her giving me some extra time to breath. Looking down at her I decided to go for it, placing my knee on the bed I tossed the other one over her.

I straddled her ass and placed my hand onto her shoulders. As I began kneading I heard soft moans coming from her. It was killing me; I was having a very hard time keeping my focus seeing Steph all stretched out sexy in front of me, not to mention seeing and knowing she is only in her bra.

"Bobby?" I heard her snapping me out of me thoughts

"Yea?"

"My back hurts lower"

"Umm where?" I faked not knowing

"Across my waist" she said with a little strangeness in her voice

"Ohh ok you'll have to undo your pants where I can get to it better"

"Bobby are you ok? You've always known that is where my back has hurt"

"Uhh yea I'm fine" I said "you not liking the massage?"

I was scrambling, I knew that her back hurt her at her waist but I wanted what I could do to her to last and I knew once she took her pants off I was a goner. Steph shifted under me, bumping up into me, causing me to nearly go out of my mind.

"Ok their undone" she said bringing her hands back out from under her

She looked back at me questioning me with her eyes wondering why I wasn't moving and just sitting there. Coming to sit on my knees beside her I slowly peeled her pants down over her ass and then down her legs to reveal a deep red lace thong that matched her bra.

"DAMN!" I said sucking in a breath going hard again

"Eat your heart out" she said still very annoyed thinking I wasn't going to do anything. Oh how she was so wrong.

"God your Beautiful" I told her tracing my finger over the lace of her thong

"Thank you" she breathed out

I had to pull it together. I wanted this to go slow and draw out pleasure for her, she had been thru so much and I wanted her to enjoy it but all I kept thinking right now was how bad I wanted to enter her and take her. Straddling her ask again, I prayed Steph wouldn't feel how badly she was affecting me. Placing my hands around her waist I began to rub her digging in a little with my thumbs. Watching where I was positioned and having her pert little ass between my legs in that damn red lace thong my resolve snapped.

"Fuck it" I said causing Steph to turn and look at me "no stay there" I bellowed

Leaning down I placed a kiss on her back at the waist band of her thong, then I slowly moved up her back placing kisses at certain spots earning low moans from Steph as I traveled up to her neck.

"You son of a Bitch" she said finally coming to realize that this was my plan all along "you have had me so discombobulated this whole time thinking was he or wasn't he"

"Sorry" I said as I got jerked around by Steph as she tried to roll over onto her back

"No stay there, don't roll over"

"Bobby I don't do.." she said but I stopped her

"I know Steph and I would never do anything that you don't want to do unless you decided you wanted to. Trust me I'm not going there" I said returning to kissing her glorious back grinding myself into her

As I was assaulting her back with kisses and was getting more and more turned on. I was very surprised when Steph arched her butt up and began wiggling it against me.

"God woman what you're doing to me, I want you"

"Then take me" she said as I kissed her neck where her collar bone met

I froze when she said what she did. Leaning over her I ran my tongue over the shell of her ear "are you sure Steph this is what you want because I'm feeling rather rough"

Her voice caught in her throat as she swallowed "Yes" she finally got out and I was catapulted into action. I sat back on my knees and ran my hands over her firm little ass. I ran my hand between her legs, moved the little scrap of lace that covered her, and thrusted two of my fingers into her.

"OH GOD" Stephanie bucked and cried out as I worked her

Hearing her cries and whimpers I couldn't take it anymore. Unsnapping my cargos and setting myself free, I placed an arm around her waist and positioned her on her knees.

"You sure Steph?" I asked her again giving her an out if she wanted it

"Fuck me Bobby" she said and I pushed myself into her and slowly brought myself out of her again

"I love you" I told her as I covered her placing my hands onto hers and thrusting into her hard again

For a long while, I repeated this motion over and over till I felt us both straining to keep from going over the edge. I picked up my pace and hear her call out as her orgasm rolled thru her. Giving her a few more hard thrust I clinched her hands with mine and roared out my own release. When I could move and think again I rolled over and collapsed onto my back bringing Steph to fall over my chest.

"That was amazing" I said trying to catch my breath

"Yea" Steph said as she laid there "that was the first time I've…" she said and then picked herself up from me and looked at me with panic in her eyes

"First time you ever did it that way?"

"Yes" she blushed and looked down

"Wow"

"I know I'm such a prude"

"Ohh no that's not what I meant at all. I meant you have nothing to be embarrassed over"

"Oh"

"Not Joe or Ranger?"

"Nope"

Steph tried to move from me and hide "Steph it means a lot to me that you had total faith and trust in me and that you knew I wasn't going to do anything you didn't want me to"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said and confirmed it with a kiss

I hoped the feeling that I put in that kiss caused her to realize the depth of what she just admitted to me and how much I too was in love with her.


	66. Chapter 66

(Stephanie)

Week after week for the next six weeks, Bobby and I were down in the RangeMan gym three days a week doing PT. Today however we get to change up our routine because it was one of our overview days. Instead of going to the gym, Bobby and I were getting ready to go over to the actual PT center so that I could show that I was fine and that Bobby can be critiqued.

I was standing in my bathroom showered, dressed, and drying my hair when my shower curtain pulled back to reveal a very wet and very naked Bobby Brown. I had seen him naked plenty of times over the last few months and trust me it's a sight to see but seeing this man stepping out of my tub caused my hair brush that I had in my hand to clatter into the sink. Picking it up, I raised my eyes to meet Bobby's in the mirror, turning around I drew my hands up his freshly dried chest. Getting a smirk from him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"We have to go soon" he told me

"A quickie?" I asked

"Steph you gotta finish getting ready and do all that make up stuff and I have to get dressed too. Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Of you?" I asked giving him my own smirk

"Get ready Steph" he told me, walking out of my bathroom and into my bedroom

Once I sat down on my couch putting on my socks on, I got to reflecting back over the last few weeks. When PT started I didn't want to do it because of the pain that came after it. When I finally told Bobby about how much pain I really was in he gave me painkillers, they helped but I really hated relying on pills. I was happy though just as Bobby said it would that the pain lessened over time and I no longer need the pain relievers but I still can't do without my massages. I looked down at my bad foot that I hadn't put a sock on yet and flexed it with no pain. Id came along way since I had began working it out, the only thing that still bothers me is the feeling of it needing to be popped, it is really annoying. Tieing my sneakers on, Bobby and I left my apartment to grab a light lunch and take it to the local park for a lunch date before we head to the PT center.

Bobby and I walked over to his RangeMan issued SUV. When I got to the passenger side door I noticed a fast food bag lying against the front tire. Thinking nothing of it, I shook my head at the thoughtlessness of whoever littered and kicked the bag away from the truck, only I never touched the bag. My bad ankle cracked in mid air and I caught myself on the trucks handle as I went down.

"BOBBY" I cried out

"STEPHANIE" Bobby yelled placing an arm around my waist pulling me up "are you ok?"

"No oh God my foot cracked, it hurts"

"What did you do? Kick the truck?"

"No the stupid bag but I never even touched it"

"Ok come on let's go and get you back up in your apartment"

"No I wanna go on our date and then to PT maybe they can help it. Please just help me into the truck" I told him opening the door

"Steph"

"Please Bobby"

While we were driving to the park with our bags of food sitting between us, Bobby asked me how my ankle was doing. Flexing it a little in the truck I winced.

"Its very sore but after that crack it feels a lot better. I kept telling you all that it needed to be popped"

We parked in the parks parking lot at got out. Bobby walked and carried our food to some benches that over looked a small pond; I limped up to him and sat down a few seconds later. After we ate and tossed our garbage into the waste can, we hung out a little to kill time until my appointment. Once the time came, Bobby helped me back into the truck and we headed over to the center.

"Hello Stephanie sign in and come on back" my PT guy said as I walked in

I limped into the large exercise room and my PT guy looked at me and stopped what he was doing.

"Ut oh your limping, what happened?" he asked coming over to me

"I kicked a bag" I said

"A bag?"

"There was this fast food bag lying next to the tire of my truck when I came out. I reared back to kick it out of the way and my foot cracked in mid air. It felt like my foot fell off my leg and I nearly fell to my knees on the parking lot"

"Wow" he said looking back at Bobby who nodded his head confirming to him that I was telling the truth

"Well unfortunately I can't work you out now" he said

"I think I can. It only really hurts when I flex it this way" I told and showed him

"No I don't want to risk any further injury when we don't know what is going on in there. I'm gonna warm your ankle up, rub you down, and then ice you. Bobby we'll talk during the heat and icing"

"Ok and yea Steph I don't like this either" Bobby said as the PT guy placed the heat wrap on my ankle

"Stephanie you need to call and tell this to your foot doctor"

"Well actually I have an appointment with him tomorrow" I said lying back getting comfortable

"Good"

The Pt guy smiled at me and patted the heat wrap that he placed on my ankle. When he got up he lead Bobby into his office so that they could sit, compare notes and charts, and scrutinize everything about me. I just loved being dissected and talked about.

(End of Stephanie)


	67. Chapter 67

This morning when Steph woke up and met me on the fifth floor I noticed that her walking had improved from yesterday. She no longer had the limp from what I saw but she did have the pain still, she would stop ever so often and stand like a flamingo till it eased. I knew this without her telling me because she used to stand like that when she first hurt herself and her face winced in the pain as it hit her. By the time she finally made it up to me and Les where we stood talking she was very annoyed.

"Hey there Beautiful" Les greeted her

"Hey"

"Hey baby, it looks like you're walking better this morning how are you doing?" I asked her kissing her

"Something happen?" Lester asked looking between Steph and me

"I re-injured my damn foot"

"What, How?"

"Yesterday was a scheduled PT day at the actual center; you know where we go so they can see how well Steph is progressing and look over me to see if I'm coaching her right"

"Yea right" Les nodded

"Well we decided that we would get some lunch from a drive thru, go to the nearby park, and have a lunch date before heading over to the PT center"

"Ok"

Stephanie jumped in telling the rest of the story "for a while now I've been telling the PT guy and Bobby that my ankle feels like it needs to be popped. I was warned over and over by both of them to never pop it on my own and I didn't but the sensations were overwhelming at times. Bobby would do the rub down after my sessions and it would never fail when he did this one certain stretch and flex of my ankle it would pop relieving some of that pressure but it would always come back"

"Ok"

"Yesterday we went out to get into the truck to go everywhere when I saw this stupid fast food bag that someone had thrown out laying next to the wheel, not thinking anything about it I went to kick it away. Instead of kicking the bag my foot or rather my ankle cracked in mid air and I went down" she told him swiping at a tear that threatened to fall

"I'm so sorry Beautiful. You said you were going to PT what did the guy say or do?" he asked

"Nothing really. He saw me limping pretty badly and asked me what was wrong, I told him about my foot cracking and then he told me he wasn't going to work me out to risk further injuring me. He did however heat my ankle up, rub me down, and then iced me. I'm just really sick of this, I'm so sick of being injured"

I watched as steph tried hard not to cry at her frustration. Lester saw it too and turned to face her, drawing her into him, and wrapping her in his arms. Steph laid her head on his chest and sniffled.

"I can't imagine how frustrating this is for you. I have been down in the gym when you are down there and I know you have been flying thru your wok outs, so I know you must have been getting better"

"Yea" she sniffed

"Steph honey I'm sure this is only a temporary setback, you're not limping at least today" I told her

"Yea I found out I can walk on it today without the pain that caused me to limp but if I flex it a certain way or made sudden steps pain grabs me and will stop me in my tracks" she said breaking away from les giving him a thank you smile.

"See there you have improved a lot"

"Yea I just hope that when I see Dr. Orinda today he will say it's ok"

"I'm sure he will beautiful" Les said " hey I need to go, Sal and I are going to ride around and do our own overview of some older accounts that we have, see you two later"

"See you man" I called to Les as he took off to the garage

When I turned my attention back to Steph, she was standing there with her head down looking at the carpet toeing it with her shoe. I placed my finger under her chin and brought her to look at me. When I looked into her eyes uncertainty and fear looked back at me, not understanding what she was thinking to cause her to look this way I asked her.

"I'm scared" she confessed to me

"What are you scared of?"

"I have this awful bad feeling that when Orinda see's me he will want me to have another MRI"

I didn't say anything.

"You think so to huh?" she asked

"Stephanie" I said not really wanting to tell her that I did think it was a strong possibility that he would order her to have another one. How else would he know what she had done when her foot cracked or if she had healed any at all?

"Bobby" she said her eyes boring into mine "with you medical knowledge what do you think? He would have to right, how else would he know?" she said saying the exact thoughts I had just seconds ago

I sighed " Steph I think it is a strong possibility that he will want you to have another test and it will probably be an MRI since that is how he found your injury in the first place" I told her and two long tears streaked down her cheeks

"Oh honey come here" I said pulling her to me. I hated how scared she was of this but she asked and I couldn't just lie to her "But we really don't know Steph we have to see what Orinda thinks and says about it"

"Yea"

"When's your appointment again?"

"Four"

"Ok let me go and tell Ranger that I'm taking off an hour early and that I'm taking you to the doctors"

"K" she softly said

"Steph it's going to be all right and you know I'm right there with you"

"I know" she said as I leaned down and kissed her. Before she could pull away I held her tighter to me and dipped her back and kissed her again. Once she was back up right on her feet she gasped holding her chest and listened to some of the cat calls we got from some of the guys.

"Wow" she said getting her breathing back "I've never been kissed like that"

"Well ill have to do that more often then" I said winking at her getting a smile from her

"Uhh I uhh" she said confused at what she should say or do. Ha-ha I had completely blown her mind but achieving what I wanted.. A smile.

I laughed "go on and get some work done before you have to leave. I'm going to go see Ranger and then get some of the employee charts done that I have been neglecting for a few days"

"Ok" she smiled and turned to walk to her cubby

I stood there and watched as she made her way to her desk. It pained me that ever so often she would have to stop and let some pain as she said that grabbed her release but her smile never left her face. Having a grin on my face knowing it was I who gave her the reason to smile, I made my way to Rangers office.


	68. Chapter 68

(Stephanie)

"Bobby "I said looking over at him as he maneuvered down the streets of Trenton

"Yes Babes"

"Dr. Orinda won't put me back in that boot will he?" I asked thinking that as we drove to my appointment

"I don't know, I don't think so but if he does it's for the best" he said as we pulled up to a red light

"Well I'm not going back in that boot"

"If he says so than it is for the best Steph"

"No I said looking out the window as I felt the truck start going again

I heard Bobby sigh as he made the turn into the doctors parking lot. Finding an empty place to park, I climbed down out of the SUV. Taking a huge breath I went to meet my fate; I took Bobby's hand and walked into the building.

"Hello do you have an appointment with us today?" a new girl asked

"Yes Stephanie Plum at four"

"Ok I see you please sign in"

Rolling my eyes because I knew the drill, I took the pen and signed my name to the clipboard, walking back over to Bobby I began to pace in front of him. He tried to get me to sit down but my mind was racing thinking and wondering what Dr. Orinda might do and say to me. The next thing I remember was Bobby hooking a finger thru my cargos and yanking me down into the seat next to him.

"BOBBY" I scratched earning a look at some of the others in the office, Bobby placed a long thick finger to my lips.

"Shhhh, Steph you need to calm down"

"But"

"No now you need to stop, all this pacing your doing isn't going to help all it will do is make your foot sore by the time you get back there to see him" he said

I lay back in my chair still anxious about being there. I was doing so well and now I have to report that I re injured it. Bobby took my hands into his, kissed them, and then laid them down on his thigh. He gave me a smile and a kiss on the head.

"Try not to worry we don't know what's going to happen if anything at all"

The thought of nothing happening seemed to calm me a little. I hadn't even thought that Dr. Orinda may just say it would be ok that it was just sore. As soon as it happened my mind went straight into panic mode knowing all along something bad was going to happen. Leaning over into Bobby, I snuggled up to him for just a moment when we heard..

"STEPHANIE"

Bobby and I stood up and followed the girl that yelled my name down the hallway and into the same small room that I had been in when this whole thing had started. Out of all the months that I had been coming here a lot has changed with me but the room was still the same, nothing in it had changed.

"Ok we need you to take your shoe and sock off, hop into the chair, and Dr, Orinda will be in, in just a few minutes" she told us and I began to do as she asked me to do

Once I settled back into the examining chair that still to this day makes me think of a dentist chair when I see it, I looked over at Bobby and shook my head. He had taken his usual seat in the corner of the room that allowed him to have his back against the wall and I could see that he was quietly accessing the room and our surroundings. Even in this tiny room where there is only one way in and one way out and its only the two of us he was ready to pounce at a moment's notice if the need be. I head the door open and saw Bobby's dark eyes cut over to the opening door.

"Hello Stephanie" Dr, Orinda cheerfully said as he walked in still in his customary blue scrubs "Mr. Brown" he said shaking Bobby's hand

"Well how is everything going? The Physical Therapist has faxed a few letters over saying you're progressing nicely and that Mr. Brown is doing a good job"

"Well" I said glancing over at Bobby who nodded urging me on

"Ut oh that doesn't sound good" Dr. Orinda said placing my chart down on the sink

I began telling him the story about kicking the fast food bag and how my foot cracked in mid air. I had told this story to a few others and it was getting quiet annoying now. Dr. Orinda stood with his head bowed with a finger over his lips listening to every word that I said. When I was finished with my story he sat down on his little rolly stool and slid up to me.

"You know I remember the first time you came in to see me. You looked like you were about to cry and your ankle was swollen out to here" he said moving his hand away a little to indicate the measurement " you were in so much pain" he said rolling my ankle to the side to look at it

"Yea there's been quiet a few tears shed"

"How does it feel?" he asked

"Fine, the part your touching and the ball joint has never hurt me only when I fell and then after that it's never hurt me again" I answered and he nodded. Dr. Orinda rolled my foot over to show the other side of the ankle, it was the spot that always hurt me the most.

"And this one?"

"It always hurts. Some days it's less pain that other but it's a constant pain"

"Ok" he said "now this is where you said your ankle cracked?" he asked touching the top of my ankle where it connects to my leg and bends

"YES and it felt like my foot fell off"

Doctor Orinda cupped my foot with both of his hands and placed his thumbs on the place that bents the foot. I watched and felt as he pressed his thumb in to my ankle.

"OWWW YESSSS" I called out batting his hands away on reflex. Once he was done I realized that I had never batted his hands away from me before even when I first came and was injured the most.

"Hmm I don't like that" he said very serious

"What?" I asked and saw Bobby lean forward in his chair, this was not good.

"This isn't supposed to be like this as far along as you are in the healing process. Do you have any more PT appointments?" he asked

"Yea I do it tomorrow"

"Cancel it"

"Really?" I asked my nerves starting to jump

"Yes I don't want you to risk getting hurt any further until I know what's going on in there" he said taking out his prescription pad. I just knew what he was doing "you went to North Jersey Radiology for your x-rays and MRI right?"

"Yesss"

"Ok I want you to go get a second MRI and then I want you to get a copy of the scan and bring it back to me. You know the drill" he said scribbling on the pad and tearing one off

"Yea" I said taking the small blue green paper from him and staring down at it seeing my worst nightmare spelled out in three little letters MRI.

"Ok guys I'll be talking to you soon" he said walking out of the room

Once the door closed I looked up at the ceiling and took in a breath blowing it out. Bobby pushed himself out of his seat and came over to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked me moving my face over to meet his

"Oh yea I'm ok, ready to get out of here?"

"Steph"

"I'm fine Bobby really" I said getting my sock and show, putting them on, and getting out of the chair

Standing in the middle of the room, Bobby came up to me and wrapped me in his arms. Closing my eyes ad feeling safe there, I just allowed his strength to wash over me. Not wanting to give into the panic that I was feeling and to the tears, I pulled away and went for the door.

"Steph you don't have to act so tough, I could feel you trembling"

"Oh no I'm fine really, I've done this once I can go and do it again right?" I said as I went over to the door

Bobby gave me an I don't believe you look but knew it was futile to say anything more. I hurried out of the office, across the parking lot, and waited for Bobby to unlock the truck with his hand held gizmo. I just needed to get out of there before I broke down, my mind was racing thinking about having to go back and face the MRI and that rude Tech guy. Clicking my seatbelt into place, Bobby asked where to.

"RangeMan, I have some work I want to finish"

"Steph"

"Bobby please just… Go"

"Ok" he said starting the truck up and putting it into gear

When we got into RangeMan my whole intention WAS to do some work but when I got onto the command floor all the buzzing noise hit me and I just couldn't take it. Bobby was behind me when I stopped and looked around the floor, Lester spotted us and came bouncing up to me all smiles.

"How did it go Beautiful?" he asked and I started to sob

"Steph" Bobby came up to me and placed an arm around my shoulders

"I need to be alone" I said and bolted back to the elevator

(End of Stephanie)


	69. Chapter 69

Lester and I looked at each other while Steph got on the elevator. I knew she wasn't as fine as she claimed to be the fear she was feeling was written all over her face. I started to go on after her but Lester stopped me.

"Can I try?" he asked me

"I really think I should go" I said not understanding how he could even ask me. Steph was hurt and frightened and it was my duty as a boyfriend to be there for her.

"I really think you should hand back on this one and let me go talk to her. Sometimes it's just better to have a friend talk to her. We are there and going thru with her on her stuff but we aren't really on the front lines like you are. Maybe could see something differently than you would"

"I am her boyfriend here, in case you have forgotten. I'm the one she sleeps with at night and talks too. Steph needs me and I love her more than anyone here in this building" I said and then saw Lester look like I had just hit him

"I love her to bro. We all know you and her are together" he said and I heard a defeated tone in his voice

"She is my responsibility"

"She is all of ours. Bobby I'm not saying you can't help her and that you don't love her or want the best for her I'm just saying let her friends help too. Trust and give us a chance that we could be one that she would come to in a time of need. You'll always be primary but it's good to have other outlets"

"While I stood there getting pissed that my best friend seemed to want to muscle in on my relationship and take my place, he went and said the one thing that stopped me from telling him where he could stick his friendship and heading off to find Steph.. Trust. When he said to trust that someone else could comfort her because they loved her too, I remembered back when I saw her and Ranger coming back from the stairwell, that did not end well. I saw that I needed to let her friends help, dropping my head and my stance I told Lester to go. Instead of going the way Steph went to my surprise he went into the monitor room.

"I need you to run the command floor camera back until you see me, Bobby, and Steph standing in the hall talking" he ordered to Diaz

"There" he told him

"Ok turn on all the in-house cameras and follow where she goes"

"Looks like she is leaving" Diaz said as the elevator went to the garage

"Yea shit, no wait, ahhh haaa gotcha" Les said as I looked over his shoulder to see that Steph had gone around all the cars and slipped into the gun range. Pretty clever I thought; if we weren't a state of the art security company with camera monitoring everywhere we would not have even thought of looking for her in there because we know how much she hates anything gun. Les slapped Diaz on the shoulder and left the room. When he passed me he stopped.

"I'm just going to talk to her, I'll let you hear what goes on but if she remembers the camera than it's her choice" he said and I nodded

When Lester took the stairs I grabbed a seat next to Diaz and turned up the volume on the monitor in the Gun Range. Diaz looked over at me and even though he doesn't speak much I knew he had to be wondering what Les and I was up to.

"Lester is going to talk to Stephanie. Her doctor told her she needs a second MRI on her foot and he hates them" I told him since he would more than likely overhear their conversation

"Hey none of my business" he said and rolled over to the other set of monitors

I picked up Les when he opened the stairwell door of the garage and watched as he walked along the far wall until he reached the Gun Range door. He placed his hand on the door lever and tried it and found that Steph had not locked it, wouldn't matter anyway if she did. Going in I picked up his sounds.

"Beautiful" he said hearing him groping in the dark

"Stephanie" I heard him call out again. We knew she was in there but she didn't turn the lights on so we couldn't find her in the dark. How she manages to hide was a mystery.

"Beautiful come on. I know that you're in here" he said and I flipped on the night vision on scanning the room for her, finding her I texted Les her whereabouts.

"Far left wall left corner xx BB"

I watched a minute later as Lester's light on his phone lit up and he took it off his pants and looked at it. It had lit his face up in a greenish blue glow. I then watched as he smirked while he read my text and then used his cell phone to go to the place Id told him. I chuckled when he reached her and I heard her reply.

"I can never just be alone and hide can I?" she asked as Les plopped down next to her

"Nope" he said as his phone's light went off, which was ok since I still had the night vision on.

"Damn"

"You forget who you work for and where you're at. The only place I wouldn't be able to find you is up on seven but you also have to remember I can watch you go to the elevator or stairs and watch you go to seven, so I'd know anyways even if you ditched your trackers"

"Wonderful" she sarcastically said "turn off the camera Les I know all of RangeMan is watching and Listening"

"Not all of RangeMan"

"Turn it off Les" she said and then the monitor went all snowy and the sound went off

"DAMN" I called out slumping back in my chair

Forcing myself to leave Diaz and the monitor room, I walked to my cube and picked up a file and pen. I won't lie and say that thoughts weren't going thru my head but I was determined to win this battle. This is what Steph and I talked about and I will overcome, I will trust that nothing hinky is going on with Les down there even with his reputation with women. I trust he is only doing as he said he was talking to her and she will come out feeling better and ready to face her MRI.


	70. Chapter 70

(Stephanie)

I needed some time alone, I loved Bobby and he didn't do anything wrong, I just had all this stuff swirling inside my head and needed a moment to settle it. I had no clue to where I was going my finger automatically with no help of myself hit the G button on the elevators key pad. When the doors slid open I walked out into the garage, I saw the door to the gun range and knew this was my last chance since I was on ground level and there were no other places left that I could go into. I went over and slipped inside.

When the door closed behind me I was greeted to cool darkness, no one was in there. I lay back onto the cold door and closed my eyes. Silence swirled around me and thoughts came flooding into my mind, I was having an internal conversation with myself. Laying my head back onto the door, I screamed and pounded on the door with my fists, thank goodness for sound proofing.

"You were doing so good" I started out saying "All the pain had finally started to go away, you finally did all the reps you were supposed to in all the exercises, your ankle went pain free at times, and you found yourself running thru the apartment to grab the ringing phone, that was a surprise and a huge accomplishment" I said tears running down my cheeks

I remembered the night I realized I had run. My phone was in the bedroom on the charger and I was in the kitchen foraging for food. When I heard the phone start ringing I ran thru the apartment to grab it. When I took the phone off the night stand and held it in my hand it hit me what I had just done, looking back at where I had just came I smiled as I answered the phone.

"OH MY GOD I JUST RAN" I shouted into the phone

"Hey Steph" Bobby said

"I RAN"

"What?"

"I ran Bobby I frikken ran" I told him jumping up and down

"You ran?"

"Yes I was in the kitchen when the phone rang and I ran thru to get it in my bedroom. I didn't think nothing of it I RAN!" I shouted

"How does it feel are you in any pain?"

"Nope none at all"

"Congratulations Steph, see PT really is working slowly but surely"

"Yea I guess so" I said still amazed that I had ran

"Open your door I have my hands full"

"Oh" I said realizing what he was saying that he was actually outside my door

I ran to the door and flung it open, Bobby stood there with a bag of Chinese food in one hand and his cell in the other. I allowed him to come in and put the food onto the table and hang up his phone.

"UMPH" he exhaled as I jumped into his unsuspecting arms

"Well someone is happy" he chuckled

"Uhhh huhh my nightmare seems to be ending" I said right before I kissed him a heat filled kiss. Our Chinese food still tasted good a few hours later.

"Why?" I cried out coming back to the gun range "I was doing so well"

I heard and the felt the door handle jiggle against my back. Cursing that my breakdown would be cut short, I moved from the door and felt along till I hit the far wall. Sliding my hand along it for guidance I followed it to the end and sat down in the corner hoping whoever my searcher is would just go on seeing that the room was dark.

"Beautiful?" I heard and mentally groaned. It was Les and I knew he wouldn't give up

"Stephanie" he called out again. Maybe if I keep real still and real quiet he won't find me. Oh who am I kidding?

"Beautiful come on I know you're in here" he said. Of course he did this id RangeMan.

I still didn't say a word, if he wanted me then he was just gonna have to use those special ops skills of his and find me. I listened to him moving around the Gun Range then all of the sudden I saw a bluish light come on and light up his face, I saw him smirk and then walk right over to me and plop down. DAMN.

"I can't ever just be alone and hide can I?" I asked when he sat down next to me

"Nope"

"Damn" I said knowing they all followed me with the camera's, I just knew it

"You forget who you work for and where you're at" he said confirming my suspicions

"Wonderful. Turn off the camera's Les I know all of RangeMan is watching and listening"

"Not all of RangeMan"

"Turn it off Les"

I heard him click the little thingy on his key ring "scrambled "he said and shifted around placing his keys back into his pocket. "So we just sitting here in the dark?"

"Was the plan" I told him. Les jumped up to his feet and turned the light on in the Plexi glass encased ammo room

"Much better" he said sitting back next to me

"Where's Bobby "I asked

"I asked him to let me find and talk to you"

"Oh"

"Soooo?" he asked nudging my foot with his boot

"Bobby didn't tell you?'

"I've heard nothing"

"I have to stop PT" I told him and then the dam broke "I have to stop PT, have a second MRI, and I'm.. I'm.." I said standing up with my fists clinched at my sides

"Scared?" Lester asked

"YES" I quickly confessed "I'm scared because for some stupid reason I have a phobia about going into the tubey thing and I'm scared to have that same asshole who did my first test"

Even in the small area that Lester had lit from the ammo room it was still pretty dark in the gun range but I could see Lester's eyes go black and stormy as he remembered how rude the tech guy was to me and how upset I was afterwards. Les jumped up on to his feet and placed his hands on my waist making me face him.

"Stephanie you don't have a stupid reason to fear enclosed spaces you have every right to be scared. What Stiva did to you when he locked you in that casket is just awful. You didn't deserve that, everyone fears their own death and to be alive and see and feel yourself in a coffin it causes bad things to happen" he said and I nodded with tears streaming down my face "and I promise you don't have to be scared of that stupid tech prick. He won't bother you"

I looked up into his black eyes and a sense of Pease washed over me. I don't know if he meant that I shouldn't be scared in general of the tech guy because he is just some punk ass or if he knew a reason that I shouldn't be scared. I would never ask and Les would never tell that's just the way it is. I moved into his arms and cuddled myself in to him. Lester's protective arms came around me and held me tight. After a few minutes and feeling slightly better I still had one emotion I needed to get out. Hearing me sigh Les asked what?

"I'm mad" I told him

"Oh?"

"Yes I'm pissed off" I said working myself up "I'm so fucking pissed off, I was doing so well Les I was getting better. I could move and I even ran in short spurts, now look I'm just right back to where it all started"

"Oh Beautiful you have every right to be pissed off. You have been dealing with this since February, I know I was there"

"Yea and it's always something. I just want to stop. Every single damn day is focused on my foot. Not a day goes by my mind isn't on my foot and some pain its causing me today. I mean how can I not think about it I hurt because of it, I'm weak because of it, and I have to exercise it three times a week. I just want to yell ENOUGH IM DONE"

Lester took a beat and looked at me as I ranted. It felt so good to get everything on my chest out. I was still so keyed up with energy that I didn't know that Les had left and gone into the ammo room and came back behind me. He circled his arms around me and held out his gun, I began to shake my head in protest but his mouth grazed my ear as he whispered.

"Trust me, Take it"

Lester then flipped all the gun range lights on and sat a box of ammo onto the little partition where we stand behind to shoot. Before placing our ear guards onto our ears, Les told me to shoot it all out. Looking at the paper target I thought what the hell. I did feel better when I shot that remote lock that Hector and Ranger placed on my apartment door that time. Taking aim, I focused all my hurt and anger that I had to go thru on to the gun and onto the target and then I squeezed POW, POW, POW, POW. I emptied Lester's gun and then refilled it over and over again shooting till my finger, hands, and arms ached.

"Steph?" Lester asked as he saw my arms lower. Coming to take my ear guard off he asked"how do you feel?"

"Better"

"Better?"

"Yea" I said handing him his gun back "thank you"

"Not a problem"

"No really thank you for this" I said hugging him "not once did you say that I have to take the test you just let me say what I needed"

"Bobby loves you"

"I know that he does and I love him too but most times he can't separate being a Medic with just being a boyfriend and sometimes I just need him to be a boyfriend, make sense?"

"Yea" Lester said walking up to me "And your welcome Steph, anytime you need someone to let you yell, cry, or scream I'm your guy" he said stroking the backs of his fingers over my cheek. Our eyes locked onto each other and I felt another scary thought rush thru my mind. Is Lester going to, does he….?

"Ummm I'm need to go talk to Bobby he's probably pretty anxious right now"

"Oh uhh yea you uhh go on up and I'll be up there in a bit I'm just gonna sweep up the shell casings"

"Ohh I should do that I was the one shooting" I told him

"No you go on to your man, I'll be fine"

"Thank Les" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek

When I got up on five I saw Bobby in the kitchen with his butt up against the counter looking like he was trying to drink a cup of coffee. I knew he was agitated so I felt I would come to his rescue and put him out of his misery. Walking into the kitchen I took his cup, sat it down, and kissed him.

"Everything ok now?" he asked me holding me around the waist

"Yea for now it is but I make no promises for when the time comes for the test"

"Works for me" he said as he led me down to his apartment to relax with each other

(End of Stephanie)


	71. Chapter 71

July 2nd 2010

Something had disturbed the force. My eyes shot open at two thirty in the morning and I felt like something just wasn't right. Looking over to my left I saw Steph beside me sound asleep, rolling over and placing an arm around her, I nuzzled her hair thinking that since it was the day of her MRI appointment that was what had I disturbed.

Ever since she and Lester spoke in the gun range, Steph has been calm and seems to accept the fact that she has to have a second MRI. I guess knowing anything is possible with Steph had me slightly on edge. Giving her one last snuggle and telling myself this was going to be ok, I rolled over and closed my eyes. No soon than I did that my phone rang and the troubled feeling came back full force telling me this was what had disturbed me and it wasn't going to be a good day.

"Brown" I said answering my phone and feeling Steph begin to stir beside me

"Uhhh huh" I listened as I was being explained to "Bring him to my exam room"

"Bobby?" Steph asked rising up on her elbow

"Baby go back to bed" I told her as I put yesterdays clothes on that I had on the floor

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Just someone got hurt responding to a call. It's ok Steph" I said as she turned over and sat up

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know, just go back to sleep and I'll be back to get you for your appointment" I told her grabbing my boots, leaning down kissing her, and running out the door

I felt bad about lying to Steph. I told her I didn't know how bad it was but I did, I know she loves the guys a lot and I didn't want to upset her by telling her what was really going on. Woody called and told me that Ramon was hurt. He said that they answered and alarm on a building that we monitor and when they got there they found a bunch of gangbangers. A fight broke out between them and Woody said Ramon got shot in the thigh. I told him to bring him to my examine room and hung up.

When I got into my room I began opening cabinets and pulling down everything that I felt I would need for a bullet extraction. While doing this a bunch of guys came bursting into the room. Two guys carried Ramon to the table and laid him down; Woody came up limping and soaked in blood.

"Man you hit?" I asked taking a pair of scissors and cutting away Ramon's pant leg

Woody looked down at himself and then back at me "no man this is all his. I just fought"

When he told me all the blood on him came from Ramon, I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. I'd been around and saw a lot of guys get carried in and yea there is some blood on the other guy but not as much as Woody had on him, he was soaked.

"Ram Strip him and look him over and see if you can find any injuries he was limping" I said as I started on Ramon

As I finally cut the rest of Ramon's cargos away, I got my first look at the gunshot wound on his thigh, it was spilling blood and spurting which I knew meant his artery had been hurt. I knew right then that I couldn't control or stop him from bleeding, I looked over on the other side of his leg and knew from the lack of an exit wound that the bullet was also still in him.

"SHIT" I called out grabbing a bunch of gauze and pressed it to his leg "We gotta get them to the hospital and fast" I said looking over and seeing a huge purple bruise forming on Woody's left side

Woody limped himself onto the elevator with us as we tried to keep Ramon's leg stable but with each bump he would call out in pain. When we finally got into the truck I yelled out at the remaining men.

"CALL RANGER IF HE HASN'T ALREADY BEEN CALLED"

We all got back to RangeMan minus one around nine A.M. I was so tired and covered in Ramon's blood that all I wanted to do was shower and crawl back into bed, but I knew the bed part wasn't going to happen anytime soon because Stephs appointment is at ten thirty. I opened my door and heard a shriek.

"OH MY GOD BOBBY" Steph said her hands flying to cover her mouth

"It's not mine, I'm ok its Ramon's"

Steph sat down on my couch and looked at me, I came and sat down next to her and rubbed my hand over my tired face. Woody and Ramon answered an alarm on a building that we secure; when they got there they were met by a bunch of Thugs. They found them and Woody ended up with a few broken ribs and Ramon took a bullet"

"He ok?"

"He is now. I thought it was going to be a simple bullet extraction but when I saw Woody covered in so much blood and then saw Ramon's wound I knew that I couldn't help them. We loaded them up and went on our way to the hospital" I told her

"What happened to Ramon?"

"He lost a bit of blood so he is getting a few bags. The bullet nicked his artery but they were able to repair it, he'll be ok soon"

"My God Bobby"

"He'll be fine Steph" I said touching her cheek "he will I promise" she nodded her head

"I'm going to shower while you're getting ready" I told her giving her a quick kiss. If I would have paid attention I would have noticed Steph's demeanor had changed but being so tired from lack of sleep and the situation that I was just in I didn't and just staggered down the hall and into the bathroom.

When I walked out of my bedroom dressed in a fresh pair of cargo's I was feeling better and was feeling confident that the rest of the day could be salvaged. Walking into the living room, I smirked as Steph checked me out as I slipped my shirt over my head and smoothed it down my torso.

"Ok as soon as you get your shoes on we'll go" I told her

"I'm not going" she answered

"Steph please don't do this now, you've been fine ever since you and Les talked"

"I'm not going and I don't have to"

"Why are you now not going?"

"I just really don't want to"

"Steph come on this is important, we are going to be late" I said and watched as her eyes cut to my DVD player's clock

"I'm not going"

"Yea you are. Steph this is important we need to see if anything else is wrong in there and to see also if it's healed any. I know you don't want to go because of the bad experience you had but you have to go"

"There is no law saying that I have to go"

"Stephanie I've had a very trying morning already…" I was beginning to rant when a knock came to the door, opening it Lester was standing there

"Oh good reinforcements" I said and Lester smirked. He didn't even have to be told. We both stood in my living room with our arms crossed looking at Steph.

"You won't touch me" she said and Lester smiled

"Try us" he said and moved towards her

"FINE" she said slipping on a pair of sandals and walking out passed us

"Thanks man"

"HAHAHAHA good thing I came up to as how Ramon was huh?"

"Yep" I said locking my apartment up and met up with Steph who was waiting on the elevator


	72. Chapter 72

(Stephanie)

Have I said lately how much I hate them? Well I can't hate Ramon because he is hurt and in the hospital and I don't hate Tank or Ranger, or Hal, Cal, Woody ok I just hate the two idiots that are currently standing behind me smirking and laughing. They think they are so smart, ill show them smart, Bobby won't be smiling when he doesn't get any for a long time and Mr., Santos well I'll have to think of something special for him. When the elevator door slid open my eyes cut over to the gun range and I thought back to being in there talking to Lester.

"Les can I have your gun?" I asked

"I don't think we have time for target practice beautiful"

"It's not the paper targets I want to shoot" I said as I jumped into the back seat of the truck

I watched as Bobby and Lester talked to each other as I strapped myself in on the far corner of the back seat. Lester passed my window while Bobby opened the door next to me and slid in. When Lester started the truck, Bobby slid over and took my hand.

"Steph we're sorry we were making fun of stuff, this is a hard time for you"

"Yes" I said narrowing my eyes at Lester who was looking back at me thru the rear view mirror

"Just trying to lighten the mood Beautiful" Les said as he turned a corner on the rode

About ten minutes later we pulled into the little parking lot of the North Trenton Radiology building. I just accepted that I had to be here and I had to do the test, so I just hopped out of the truck when Les parked. Walking in with two large guys behind me I saw everyone look and point, walking over to the desk I signed my name and went to find the next available lady sitting at a long row of cubicles.

"Hi Stephanie Plum, I have an appointment for an MRI" I said as I stood there

"Ok I just need to see the doctors note and then I need you to fill out the paper in this folder for us. You can go on up and have a seat, they will call you back"

"ok thank you" I said as I handed over the prescription that Dr. Orinda had gave me and then took the folder and then pen with me as we went up on a higher level to sit and wait.

From previous experiences I knew what was going to be expected of me. As Bobby, Lester, and I found a spot I laid the papers down in the chair between the two and then excused myself. Walking into the bathroom I took my shirt off and took off my bra, stuffing it into my bag I walked back out to where the guys were sitting.

"When they call me watch my bag" I leaned over and told Bobby

"Ok"

While I sat there dreading the approaching test I began to fill out the same paper that I had filled out twice before. As I was checking NO for almost everything I felt as if I was being watched, when I looked over Lester wagged his eyes at me, having no bra on had not gone un-noticed on him.

"Pervert" I said to him which caused Bobby to really look and then give a warning glare to him

"STEPHANIE PLUM" a young girl came out and called for me

I placed the paper I had been filling out back into the folder and stood up telling her that I was there. Bobby stood up with me and hugged me to him whispering that everything was going to be just fine. Lester came up and hugged me and gave me a small kiss on my forehead, the poor woman probably wondered why so much attention was given and nothing serious was going on. I walked up to the girl and handed her my filled out folder.

"How are you today?" she asked as she directed me to follow her down the hallway. It was the same hallway I had walked several times before

"I'm ok" I told her looking around every corner that we made to see if that tech guy was there

The girl led me into the same little rooms that I had been in before and asked me the same questions about if I had any metal on or in my person, assuring her that I did not she told me to hang out and I would be called back in a few minutes. While I sat in the small room I began bobbing my leg up and down growing increasingly nervous. I knew the next place id go would be where I met that guy who was so mean to me, I really did not want to have to deal with him again. I picked up a magazine and leafed thru it hoping I could distract my mind, I was reading an article on some celebrity mom and her kids when the door was knocked on and then opened.

"Ok Stephanie we are ready for you" the girl came back and told me

I followed her down the exact same hallway to these big double doors that read DANGER. When I read it I thought that seeing that did not help a person feel any better by being here. Once inside the doors I was instructed to have a seat and they would call me back, nodding my head I thanked her and sat my head back onto the wall closing my eyes.

"Stephanie?" I heard a woman ask

"Yes" I said bringing my head back up and looking over to see a short heavy set blond woman

"Hi I'm Mindy I'll be doing your test today. Do you need to use the restroom because once we get started we won't be able to stop"

"Oh no I good" I said and most of my anxiety washed away at seeing and talking to her

"Ok follow me"

I walked with Mindy a short distance to the same room that I was in for my first MRI. She asked me to take off my shoes and socks and then fixed the bed for me to lie down on. When I went ahead and placed my foot into the foam holder, Mindy laughed telling me that I knew what to do.

"Ok Stephanie here is some ear plugs that will help with the noise. I'm sure you know they don't take away a lot but they help" she said handing them over and I nodded "This will take about ten minutes"

"REALLY?" I gasped

"Yea"

"I was in here the last time for about thirty minutes"

"Hmmm, ok this is the time to get in a comfortable spot because we don't want you to move when the test is going and here is the panic button in case you feel the need to stop"

"Thank you"

"Ready?" she asked me

"Yea the not moving part is the worst" I told her

"Yea but you know what since we are only going to your waist there should not be a problem if you move your hands or your head, like say if you have to scratch your nose"

"Oh great thank you" I said really liking this girl

"Ok I'm going into the little booth and we will start"

"Ok"

Mindy left and disappeared into a small room attached to the MRI room. I heard her speak out of the loud speaker that the test was starting, when she said it the bed moved me into the machine and then it roared to life. While I was laying there I began to do something that I don't do a lot of and that was praying. I prayed that this test would show that nothing else was wrong with my foot and that there would be nothing else I would have to do for it. Opening my eyes I looked around the room and at the ceiling where I tried to make out faces or shapes from my last MRI and then I chuckled again at reading the name Siemens on the machine.

"OK Stephanie we are done" I heard Mindy's kind voice come back on the loud speaker and then come back into the room

"Really? That was fast" I said as I watched her push a button to let the bed slid me out

"Yea we're done are you ok?"

"I'm fine just my back is in a bind from laying and not moving"

Mindy came to my side and held out her hand. I placed my hand into hers and she helped me to sit up once I was up I hopped off the table and went to the chair to sit and put my socks and shoes on.

"Oh ill need to have a copy of this test to take to my doctor"

"Ok not a problem" she said as we began to walk out of the room and back down to the other room that I sat in the first time.

Once we got into the room, Mindy told the young girl that had come out into the waiting room to get me that I needed a copy of my test. Telling her it would be done Mindy called back and told me she hoped everything went ok for me and then told me to have a nice day. I couldn't believe what a nice time I had doing an MRI. The young girl got my attention and asked me to sit in one of the small rooms and she would have a CD made up of my test for me. Ten minutes later I had CD in hand and was being told how to get back to the waiting room.

"Bobby" I heard Les say and then watched as he looked at me as they both stood

"Finished?" he asked rushing over to me and hugging me to him

"Yea" I said thru trying to get a breath from being hugged so tight "Bobby you can let go I'm fine"

"How was it Beautiful?" Lester asked

"Actually it was really great. The woman who did my MRI was very nice and I wasn't scared at all" I told him beaming

"See I told you, you had nothing to worry about" he said and our eyes locked

"You got a copy for Orinda?" Bobby asked

"Yep right here" I said showing them the CD

"Ok well let's go give it to him and then get some lunch"

"Sounds like a great plan" I said as we all walked out and jumped into the truck

(End of Stephanie)


	73. Chapter 73

It had been a week since we had turned over Steph's MRI CD to Dr. Orinda and Steph was getting very impatient waiting on him to call. She was fine for the three days that it usually takes to call but when day four and day five went by she really started getting antsy. Every time the in house phone would ring no matter whose desk it was at she would run as best as she could over to that cubby and listen in until she figured out the call wasn't for her.

"Honey you have got to stop doing this you are annoying the guys" I told her as she walked by my desk on her way to hers

"It could have been for me, Dr. Orinda called in one time"

"Yes but wasn't that only because your cell was dead and you weren't answering?"

"Yes but I made sure it's charged at all times and it's always on me now" she said bringing it off her belt

"He'll call Steph he always has" I told her taking her hand and having her to come sit on my lap

"But why is it taking so long? The last time it took this long was when he told me all the bad news about my ankle and the tendons. OH MY GOD ITS BAD ISNT IT?"

"Steph calm down I don't know why it's taking so long but I'm sure everything is fine just be patient he could be in surgery or something" I said and regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth

"SURGERY! Oh my God Bobby that's it he will probably say I need surgery" she said jumping up off my lap and started mumbling and pacing

"Stephanie" I said but she just paced

"I've known people that have had to have surgery to repair things, I mean look at poor Ramon he's had to have an artery fixed aren't they like tiny?"

"Stephanie you have to stop this" I said getting up and placing my hands onto her shoulders "no one has said anything about you having to have surgery" I told her as I dragged her back over to sit on my lap again

"Well not yet but I've heard him talk about doing surgery before as we have been there and that's what he works on is feet and ankles. That's the kind of doctor he is"

"Yes I know what kind of doctor he is but your letting your mind run away with you. He has never said anything about surgery to you and just think of it this way Steph you were responding to the PT so I don't think he will say anything about having surgery"

"Yea but something went wrong and my foot cracked, suppose it broke something or re-tore something or ripped it wider or.."

"STEPH STOP" I said placing my hands on each side of her face "you're going to make yourself sick if you keep thinking like this. We don't know what's going on until he calls"

"When will he it's been a week?"

"I don't know but soon I hope"

Steph lowered herself back down onto me and laid there. I placed my arms around her and held her tight. As we sat there at my desk I felt Steph's hand begin to move south and tug my shirt tail out of the waist of my pants and then I felt her slip her fingers under my shirt. Her cool fingers tips ran lightly over my stomach causing me to have little chill bumps.

"What are you doing?" I hoarsely asked her, her fingers causing feelings I shouldn't be feeling sitting in the middle of work

"Distracting myself" she said looking up at me, her eyes dark

Steph stretched her body up mine, wrapped her arms around my neck, and placed her lips on mine, kissing me hard. The office around us disappeared as our tongues touched and I remembered nothing but the sensation of Steph and wanting to take her. I stood her up and had her to face me and then had her to straddle my lap. Once she was back in my lap I was running my hands down her back to her ass as I greedily kissed her. I heard nothing or saw nothing, only Steph in my arms, I placed my hands onto her ass and pressed her into me and then felt a hard hit to my arm. Tearing my mouth away from Stephs I looked up into the faces of Ranger and Lester.

"Brown" Ranger said in his low voice

"Shit"

"Ranger it's all my fault" Steph told him "I was freaking out over my doctor not calling me so I distracted myself"

"And giving my men a show" he said and we all looked around and heard silence

Stephanie's face went red and then she burrowed it into my chest, I felt the same. I apologized to Ranger and told him it will never happen again that I would make sure that on work time it would be strictly work and nothing would go on. He told me that if I just had to do something just make sure we were out of sight and off camera.

"Will do" I said wishing the floor would open up and swallow me

"Babe" he said with a small smile and walked off

"My God" Steph said raising her head "I can't believe I got so carried away"

"YOU? What about me?" I asked

"You kissed me"

"Only after you started it"

Steph got up from my lap and I left me sitting there sporting a huge erection. No use in hiding it after what we were doing, of course I'd have one.

"Get an eye full Santos?" I asked him as he lounged against my cubes door

"I was fixing to start charging admission but Ranger walked up and ruined it all" he said

"You're such a Perv" Steph said and then her phone began playing its ring tone and she snatched it off her belt

"Hello" we heard her say

"Uhhh huhh, ok then why does it still hurt?" I heard her say and realized it was finally the doctor calling her back with her results

"OK won't that really hurt?" she said and I saw her face contort "all right that you, yes ill hold"

Lester looked over at her and then over to me. I mouth doctor and he nodded his head. We heard Steph repeat a date and time and then I knew he wanted to see her and she had made an appointment. She hung up her phone and sighed.

"Well?" I asked

"That was him he said I'm all healed"

"That's great Steph"

"Yea he said the torn tendon was healed, the thickening tendon was healed, and everything that was wrong was healed. I asked him if I was all healed why was I still in so much pain?"

"What did he say? What's going on then?" I asked her

"He said the reason I'm still in a lot of pain is the MRI showed that I now have a lot of fluid built up in and around my ankle"

"Ohhhh"

"So he said that he would like to see me on the sixteenth and that he would give me a cortisone shot" she said and my eyes flicked to Lester. We knew what that meant.

"Ohh I can give those I have several men after they have healed and still have pain"

"I don't know I've heard those hurt"

"Yea I've gotten a couple for my shoulder" Les said "I'd rather deal with the pain than get one of them shots" he said and I gave him a death glare

"Well I asked him if it would hurt and he said that where he would give me mine that the joint was right at the surface of the skin and it was really simple top get to and there would be no problem and no pain afterwards"

"See no pain" I said daring Lester to speak

"What about PT?" I asked

"Not till I go and see him" she told me

"Ohh well then I won't give you the shot ill let him since he wants to see you"

"Yea"

"This is good news Steph; everything is healed that means no surgery"

"Yea I know I'm shocked though still being in pain but now I'm worried about getting a shot in my ankle"

"You'll be fine, he said no pain right?"

"Yea"

"It'll be fine"

"I hope"

I thought hearing the news that she finally wanted to hear that she was healed would make Steph jump for joy like she had when Doctor Orinda took her boot away but it didn't. Now she was worried over a shot she had scheduled. I wish she wouldn't worry so much but I guess it really wouldn't be Stephanie then if she didn't. I know it is fear of the unknown driving her it has been all along. Everything she has had to do lately had been her foot and she has never had to do anything like this before. Fear of the unknown can cripple a man; I know she will make it though she is almost to the finish line if she can just hang on.

I watched as Lester came on into my cubby and hugged her as she sat on my desk. When they parted she smiled a warm smile at him and then he went on his merry way to do what Lester does best, what I don't know. Getting up from my chair, I wrapped her in my arms and held her.

"It'll be ok" I told her

"Yea"

"Brown I need you to head over to the Hospital they called and said they were releasing Ramon" Ranger buzzed over my intercom

I sighed "duty calls"

"Yea go, go and bring our guy home" Steph said kissing me one last time

"I love you" I told her

"And I love you"

"Be back in a bit" I said and walked out leaving her perched on my desk


	74. Chapter 74

(Stephanie)

When Bobby left to go get Ramon from the hospital, I sat there a little while longer and pondered on what Dr. Orinda had told me. He said that what was wrong with my foot was all healed now and that everything was back to normal. I was glad to hear that but was also shocked because on the ankle ball joint it was still very swollen even after seven long months and I was still in a lot of pain. When I questioned him on this he said that my ankle and foot was filled with fluid and that is why I still experiencing pain even though I'm healed.

"Deep thoughts Babe" Ranger said startling me

When my eyes focused on him I immediately was reminded of him catching me and Bobby doing something we shouldn't have been doing in the middle of work. Quickly blushing a burning red, I looked away from Ranger and placed my gaze on to the floor of Bobby's cubby. I felt Ranger come closer to me and then lift my chin with his finger to have me look at him.

"You don't have to hide from me babe" he said smiling at me

"I'm really sorry" I said closing my eyes wishing that part could be erased

"For what? For making out in the middle of my company, making all my men squirm, or for making out with my Medic who looked like he was fixing to go much much further if I hadn't walked up and stopped you both"

"Yes, yes, and yesss" I answered to all three

"Don't worry there is nothing to be sorry for, I've been in Bobby's shoes before, and I just uhh keep my going ons behind closed doors" he said and I blushed again. There had been many times Ranger had shown his "care" for me but he was right it was always in his apartment, mine, the ally, the office, or one of our cars. Everyone knew and suspected but no one had seen.

"So what's troubling you?" Ranger asked

"My doctor called right after you left" I told him and he sat back into Bobby's chair

"What were the results?"

"I'm all healed"

"That's good news Babe. This is what you've been waiting on but you're not happy, how come?"

"Oh I am happy that I'm healed, I'm just shocked that I am with all the pain I'm still in and it is still so swollen" I tell him absently flexing my bad foot to feel the pain just to know that it is still there

"What did he say about that? Ranger asked

"He said my ankle is now filled with fluid and that is the reason for the pain, so on the sixteenth I'm scheduled to go in and he will give me a cortisone shot"

"That should take care of it for you"

"Yea but what I don't know is what happens to the fluid. Do they need to cut into me and drain it? I've heard of people getting fluid drained before like off knees and stuff, or does it just get sucked back into my body?"

"Bobby probably would know that Babe"

"Maybe I'll just wait and ask my Doctor when I go in and see him"

"You could do that too"

I was talking to Ranger about how I was worried about the shot I was going to get in my ankle when Tank lumbered up and got Ranger's attention. He told him that Silvio from the Miami office was on line one and was on hold waiting to talk to him. I watched as Ranger sighed and closed his eyes, a pretty rare occurrence since it always seemed that nothing fazed Ranger. When I continued to watch him I noticed he seemed weary. I guess this was business Ranger one that has his many company branches on his shoulders.

"Sorry Babe" he said getting up and following Tank

"For what? For being CEO of several companies and having to cut chatting with me short?" I asked using what he said to me earlier

"Yes" he said smirking

"Don't worry, nothing to be sorry for been there done that" I said talking about the many times we had been together and he had to leave or was called away.

"Babe" he said shaking his head a little and then he was gone to help or chew Silvio and new asshole

I sat there a little while longer basking in the awe of my friendship with Ranger. At one time we were considered around here and probably some other places as an item and maybe more than both of us wanted to admit, it was true. When we hashed it all out I came to realize that Ranger would not fully commit to me so we came to an understandment that we would just be friends. No I know we all say that to the one we break up with but in this case it turned out to be true with Ranger and me. I'm amazed that there was no awkwardness between us. Taking a few more minutes to enjoy the warm feeling I had from talking to Ranger, I slipped off Bobby's desk and sat in his desk chair. Taking a pen from his caddy I located his sticky note pad and wrote I LOVE YOU! on one of the small sheets. Tearing it off I stuck it onto his desk calendar and left his cubby to my own desk to get some work in and be a productive member of the RangeMan company.

(End of Stephanie)


	75. Chapter 75

July 16th 2010

Once again Steph and I found ourselves back in one of our trucks heading to her foot doctor. It seems to me and I know it does to Steph that every time we turn around we either have to go to her foot doctor, down to the gym for PT, or over to the actual PT center to be reviewed and worked out there.

Over the last couple of weeks though it has been nice, Dr. Orinda told Steph not to go and do her PT routine. We both have gotten a much needed rest, not that I'm saying I wouldn't ever want to help her but it feels nice to not have to go to work, stop then go somewhere else, and stop and then come back to work if time allows. I look over to Steph as I park the truck to see her place her thumbnail in between her teeth, she's nervous. I hate that every time she comes here this building causes her anxiety. The Doctor and his staff are wonderful and I have heard Stephanie talk highly of them but every time she has to come here it's something new for her to do or it has been a disappointment. Taking her hand from her knee I kiss it and smile at her.

"Guess we gotta go in huh?" she asked me

"Yea" I told her

"One of these days I won't have to come here"

"I think it will be pretty soon. You're so close Steph you can see the finish line"

"Any chance I can speed thru the last few meters?"

"No I'm afraid not, slow and steady wins the race"

"Everything has to be slow. It's been five months to get to this point"

"I know, I'm sorry" I said kissing her head "Steph we really do need to go in"

"Ok" she said pulling away from me and opening the truck door

Steph and I walked hand in hand across the parking lot up to the doors of the building. Letting her go, she opened the door of the building and then opened the door to Dr. Orinda's office. I found us a seat as Steph went to sign in and let them know she was there.

"Just be a minute" I heard the lady tell her and Steph came back over to me laying her head on my shoulder

"Your almost finished" I said to her again as I held her hands in mine "you've worn the boot, done PT, found out you are healed, and now you just have to get a little shot to deal with the pain and fluid"

"A shot in my ankle" she reminded me

"Ok yes in your ankle"

"STEPHANIE" we heard called out

Getting to our feet we followed the lady down the very familiar hall to one of the very familiar rooms that we had already been in quite a few times. The lady reminded Steph to take her sock and shoe off so that the doctor could see her, like Steph really needed reminding as long as she had been coming here. Steph shed her sock and shoe and slid into the chair placing her foot onto the foot rest so that Dr. Orinda could easily get to it.

"Is my foot clean?" she asked causing me to smile

"Yes it's clean" I tell her

"Good don't want a dirty foot for him to see"

"Step him pretty sure he's seen a lot of nasty looking feet"

"Well mine doesn't have to be one of them"

As we settled back into our chairs, Dr. Orinda came in carrying Stephs chart. He greeted us in his usual jovial self and shook my hand.

"Hi guys how is it outside today?" he asked

"Hot, heard it was going to hit one hundred" Steph told him

"Yea it's been pretty bad this summer already"

"Yep" she said

"How's the foot?"

"Pretty good just really stiff and sore" she said and he nodded

Steph and I watched as he began opening drawers below the sink area. Dr. Orinda took out a new needle and three vials of liquid, Steph's eyes went wide and then she looked over at me. We continued to watch as Dr. Orinda cleaned off each vile with an alcohol swab and then push the needle into each drawing liquid out of each vile. Bringing over the needle and a spray can he sat down and cleaned Stephs ankle off with another alcohol swab.

"Ok are we ready?" he asked and Steph looked again over at me

"Yea" she told him and he shook the spray can he had brought over with him

"I'm going to freeze your ankle" he said and then sprayed the spot "ok here comes the poke"

Dr. Orinda put the needle into Stephanie's ankle. I heard and saw her inhale a very deep and sharp breath as he began to push some of the liquid into her " you don't have to watch" he told her and I looked up from her ankle to her

"I know" she said but kept looking anyways. There was no way she was going to look away she kept her eyes glued to him as he brought the needle a little ways out and then pushed it back in at a right angle and pushed more medication into her.

"Stephanie you can breathe" Dr. Orinda said looking up to her and giving her a warm smile

"No I can't" she said holding her breath as he again took the needle back out a little and pushed it back in this time at a left angle and then shot the rest of the medication into her.

"There all done. You did better than a lot of my patience" he told her throwing the needle away in the disposal box that hung on the wall

I watched Steph to make sure she was ok. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting out the breath she had been holding. Dr. Orinda asked her how she was doing and she finally spoke and told him she was fine.

"Good you shouldn't have any problems" he told her and I prayed that would be true for her

"How will I know its working? When will it?" she asked him

"Everyone is different, it could start working now, a few hours from now, a week, or even a month but what you will notice is your pain will not be so bad and then it should be gone"

"Oh ok how about the fluid with it go away?"

"Oh yea it will gradually go away like water in a bucket it will dissipate back into your body"

"Ahh"

"Is Stephanie ok to go back to work today? Is she ok?" I asked feeling our visit was coming to an end

"Today I don't want her to put any weight on her feet just because we don't know what kind of reaction she will have with the shot. Tomorrow only very limited time on her feet and then the day after that she shouldn't have any problems walking or standing" he told me

"Ok" I said looking at Steph making sure she heard also the instructions

"All right I'm going to go out and write you another prescription for another round of Physical Therapy. I'll meet you guys up there"

"Thank you" we both called out as he left the room

"You ok?" I asked coming over to Steph

"Yea could you put my sock and shoe on for me please?"

"Sure"

When Steph and I were ready to leave the room she seemed to be doing quite well with her foot and getting the shot. We met Dr. Orinda at the front desk where he handed Steph the new Pt prescription and then told her to make an appointment to come see him in two months. Steph shocked looked over at me but told Orinda she would. He told us goodbye and we went over to the lady to set up the appointment.


	76. Chapter 76

(Stephanie)

I was surprised when Bobby helped me to stand up after my shot that there wasn't any pain from it. I grabbed my bag from the floor and we made our way up to the desk where Dr. Orinda was waiting and writing a new PT prescription for me. When we reached him he tore the small paper off the pad and handed it to Bobby.

"Remember no movement today until we see how she reacts to the shot, tomorrow just very limited movements, then the next day she should be good to go" he told him

"Will do"

"See you guys"

"Bye thank you" we said as I went up to the girl to make my new appointment

"Hi Dr. Orinda said he'd like to see me in two months"

"Ok let me pull up the calendar, ok I have September twenty first at four o'clock" she said looking up from her screen

"That's fine" I told her and she wrote out the card and handed it to me

"Wow I've never went two months before without seeing him"

"You must be getting better"

"Let's all hope"

I felt really good about the situation as Bobby and I held each other's hand as we walked out of the building to our car. We separated with a small kiss, then jumped into the truck, and headed out of the lot.

"Did you hear when Dr. Orinda told me to breath?" I asked making small talk

"Yea"

"I wasn't, I was holding my breath"

"That's understandable" Bobby said as we approached a red light

"You've given some of the guy's shots haven't you? You said that you could give me the shot id I wanted you too"

"Yes I've given them to several men; one was Lester as you now know"

"So you knew he was gonna wiggle the needle like he did didn't you?"

"Yea I didn't want to say anything so you wouldn't be scared" he said stopping at the light

"I was already scared"

"Ok more scared"

"What I do not understand is Lester. He said that he would rather have the injury pain than endure the shot pain, why? I'm not in any pain and I know the injury pain hurts" I said

"Lester is a pain and a big wuss"

The red light flipped green and we turned left heading to RangeMan. As we go up the road a little ways something zinged into my ankle where the shot was given.

"MMM" I said flexing my foot up and down

"Steph you ok?" Bobby asked

"Yea just a little sharp zing hit in the spot I got my shot"

"Oh ok"

"Oww"

"Another zing?"

"Yea only this time it was a little bit stronger. OWW OWW OWW" I called out startling Bobby because he swerved a little on the road

"Stephanie?"

"It just zinged me. It will stop a minute and then BZZZT"

"Ok Baby hold on we're almost to Haywood"

"No my place is closer let's just go there" I told him just as another zing hit "OWWW"

Bobby finally made it into my parking lot. Instead of parking in an available space he pulled right up to the front door of my building. Hopping out and putting my weight for the first time since the pain started, I yelped and nearly went down.

"My foot Bobby, my foot" I cried as he came running around the truck placing an arm around my waist to help me to make it inside

"I know Baby" he said punching the elevator button

Once the car came Bobby helped me to limp into it. He punched the button of my floor and we rode up the short ride. By the time the doors opened again, I couldn't walk. Bobby helped me to stand just outside the elevator door and then ran down the hall.

"Ok Steph I got your door open, now I'm going to carry you and place you on your couch, then I'm going to run back down to the truck and park it in a better spot but I'm not leaving you" he said and I nodded as he swept me off my feet. This would have been so romantic if I weren't in tremendous pain.

Bobby sat me down onto my couch and placed a throw pillow under my foot. Just moving it now made me call out as tears came to my eyes. I believe I know understand why Les said he would rather have the injury pain, I'll take the fall pain over this any day "I'll be right back" Bobby said kissing my forehead and running out the door.

"Bobby look" I said when I heard him coming back in

"Hang on just a sec Steph" he said running into my kitchen "ok what is it?"

"Look at the place where he gave me the shot, it's all black and blue and swollen" I said pulling my sock down a little to show him

"Baby its ok it will go down I promise"

Bobby bent over and carefully picked up my feet so he could sit down on the couch. Placing my feet into his lap he untied my shoes and slid them off followed by my socks, Bobby then pulled up the pant leg on my bag leg.

"This will help with the pain and swelling" he said as he wrapped a dish towel that was filled with ice around my ankle

"Ohhh that's getting cold" I told him as we had sat there for a little bit

"Yea it's probably time to take it off. You want to put it on for about ten minutes at a time"

Bobby balled up the towel and laid it onto my coffee table. When he sat back he gently rubbed my foot and leg. As long as I didn't move it or have it jostled I could enjoy the massage that he was giving me. While I laid there I got to thinking about all the care Bobby was giving me, I knew a lot of it was because I meant a lot to him but I'm guessing since he was familiar with the shots and giving them and also the look he shot Lester when he said what he did, he was being caring because he knew the pain of getting a cortisone shot.

"You knew didn't you?' I asked keeping my eyes closed as he rubbed

"Knew what?" he asked

"You knew I was going to have a lot of pain after getting the shot"

"Yes I knew. Almost everyone I've given them too has had pain for a day or two. Not everyone does and I was really hoping you'd be one of them but with your track record…"

"Of course I'd have the pain"

"Yea I'm sorry"

"Orinda knew too, that's why he said no moving for the day. He also said there would be no pain that this was easy"

"Well it was easy to get to, he didn't have to dig around to get to the joint and he probably like me thought you might be one of the ones that would be pain free but put you on restrictions just in case"

"Well I can't move now" I said frustrated "this really does hurt worse than the injury, Les was right I will never get another one of them shots"

"If you have to Steph you have too. You can get three a year"

"I don't care if my foot falls off he can keep the other two, I'm NOT getting them"

"OK, would you like something to eat or drink then?" Bobby asked changing the subject

"Yea I would like a drink" I told him feeling really warm all the sudden

"Ok be right back"

Bobby slid out from under my feet and laid the ice filled towel down on the couch so I could roll to my side and place my ankle onto it, when I was doing this I was calling out in pain as my foot hit my other foot. When the pain subsided I laid my ankle onto the cold towel and laid there still as I could. Bobby told me from the kitchen to hold still and he would be back with our drinks. A little while after drinking my drink and watching some TV while Bobby sat placing the ice on my ankle ever so often, my bladder started to scream at me sending a shot of panic thru me.

"Ut oh" I said thinking out loud

"What?" Bobby asked looking up the couch at me

"I uhh need to use the bathroom" I said letting out a long sigh

(End of Stephanie)


	77. Chapter 77

When Stephanie said that she had to go to the bathroom, I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I got up from the couch and placed my arms under her picking her up. The moment I did this Steph started kicking and squirming in my arms almost causing me to drop her on the floor.

"Bobby No let me down" she told me pushing against me

"Steph stop I'm taking you to the bathroom"

"No put me down I can walk, I don't want you to take me in there"

"Steph I'm a Medic, I've seen everything and know the basic functions of the human body, it doesn't faze me"

"So"

"So I pee, you pee, we all pee" I told her

"Well I haven't seen you and you haven't seen me and we aren't going to start now" she said

"What about your foot?"

"I'll manage"

"But you don't have to manage, I can help you"

"Not in this I can pee on my own"

"Steph like I said I'm a Medic. I'm like the nurses and the Doctors in the hospitals, I've seen it all. You don't even want to know half of what I've seen"

"No now put me down"

"Does this also mean that I won't get to be in the room when you give birth because you know that, that is very revealing"

"Who said I'm giving birth anytime soon?" she asked wide eyed as I smirked "Put me down I have to go"

I placed Stephanie down like she asked and slipped and arm around her waist to help her walk to the bathroom. When we got to the door she stopped me and told me she could do the rest, reluctantly letting her go I watched as she closed the door and heard her cry out in every step she took. Pushing away from the door to give her the privacy she wanted I laid back against the far wall in her room.

While she was in the bathroom doing what she needed to do, I was thinking about what I said while she was in my arms. Even though she was in pain and really did need help to go to the bathroom I couldn't help but give her a little ribbing on the stand she took on modesty and the reaction I got when I named giving birth was priceless. If we stay together like I want and ever have a baby on down the long and winding road, she will have to get over this privacy thing because I WILL be in the room when my child comes into this world. I had never been involved in a pregnancy or seen one to the end but I have seen enough movies and films on the matter to know there is no modesty or privacy when that time comes.

"OWW OWW" I heard snapping me out of my thoughts to see Steph severely limping in pain to her bed. When I got there she fell face first onto her bed and cried.

"I'm so sick of this" she said being muffled from her mattress

"I know baby I'm so sorry" I said moving hair from her face when she turned it

"You just don't know how bad this hurts. I thought this was to help me?"

"It will help you just gotta give it time"

"No Bobby all I've done is sit and wait and wait I'm all out of patience"

There was no come back to what she was saying, she was right. Steph has been thru the ringer with her leg, ankle and foot, she has been in constant pain and she was tired. How I wish that I could take away her pain but I knew I couldn't. I've been strong for Steph not really showing any emotion about how I felt with her injury but seeing her in pain really was killing me inside. Looking over at the person I loved most in this world so broken and beaten down, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and just held her as she cried. Steph cried hard for a long time as she clung to me and then it quieted down into sobs, when I looked down after not hearing anything I found she was asleep, she had cried herself to sleep. Leaning down I kissed her lips in a long kiss, maneuvered us to lie against her head board of the bed, and watched her sleep in my arms.

Over the next few days we followed Dr. Orinda's instructions about limiting any movement. ON the second day Steph was able to move a little with a cane but I would only allow her to sit behind her desk and do searches, on the third day she was feeling much better so much so that she left her cane at home and was moving around with minimum pain. I don't know what day exactly it was but I was talking to Tank about something when Steph came rushing up to me and hopped on her feet, busting at the seams, excited to tell me something.

"BOBBY THERES NO PAIN!" she said when I finally gave her my attention

"What no pain?"

"I was just sitting there at my desk quietly working minding my own business and I placed my other foot onto my bad one and it rolled. Usually it would hurt if I did that but it didn't, there was no pain. When I realized what I had done I began flexing and moving my ankle all around and no pain, it's not even stiff"

Steph got this big smile onto her face and then launched herself into my arms circling her arms around my neck. I held her to me and we hugged in the middle of RangeMan getting odd looks from the guys around us. Steph kissed me and then let me go announcing to her friends that for the first time in five long months she was pain free. I watched as the guys all smiled and congratulated her some hugging her the others giving her kisses on her cheeks. My heart filled with joy as I watched her being so happy. She looked back over to me as she was laughing with Hal and Cal and I winked at her, tonight I was going to show her how much I truly loved her and celebrate this milestone in her recovery privately.


	78. Chapter 78

(Stephanie)

September 21st 2010

I was standing at the mirror in my bathroom putting on the last touches of my makeup when I heard the door of my apartment open and Bobby call out. Stepping back for one final look at myself, I smiled liking what I saw just as Bobby filled my doorway.

"You ready?" he asked looking me up and down

"Yea I just have to slip on some shoes" I tell him as I wiggle past him

"Umm" he said as I looked back grinning

Bobby took a hold of my wrist and dragged me back to his big hulking frame. When he had me securely in his arms he lowered his head down to mine, hesitating just for a second, and his lips touched mine for a toe curling kiss.

Bobby and I have been together for five or six months and every kiss that he gives me takes my breath away. Our first kiss was born out of anger but what came out of it was something pretty exciting. For a long time fear gripped me and I did the only thing that I knew of and that was to lash out at people, Bobby taking the brunt of it. When I look back over the last eight months, I feel bad with how I acted but Bobby always stood by me no matter how I was or when I let fear grab me and run away with me. I guess it's true what they say there is a thin line between love and hate and I think that's the perfect definition of Bobby and I's relationship.

When all of this started in February I did not think I needed any help, I swore up and down that my ankle was just sprained. Bobby being the man he is, was immediately there picking and picking at me telling me over and over to go and get it looked at. When I got very sick and had to be taken to the doctors my hate for Bobby grew because he threw me under the bus when he told my doctor on me only after he was being so kind to me in the waiting room. Then he was there for my first foot doctor's appointment, again annoying me but as I sat there and looked around the room they put me in, I suddenly wanted Bobby with me. My anger again came back when I learned my fate and was told I would have to wear a boot on my foot. When I got back into the waiting room I saw Bobby sitting there and all I could think of was how this was his fault because he told. I then blew up at him, leaving him behind confused at what had just happened.

Bobby's and I's relationship has not been perfect; in fact it's been pretty rocky at best. There were some periods of calmness however but something always came in and WHAM! Threw us for a loop. Usually it had to do with my foot, like x-rays, doctor appointments, MRI's and rude guys, prolonged boot wearing, PT, and the infamous cortisone shot. I wasn't always to blame though, Bobby has had some pretty serious stuff he's had to work out too but I think now at this point in time things have just settled and clicked for us and it's been sweet.

"Nice color" I tell him as we pull back from our kiss giggling because Bobby was wearing my lipstick

Grabbing some toilet paper from the roll, Bobby wiped his lips tossing the balled up tissue basketball style into the toilet "SCORE" he called out when it went into the water.

"I thought you didn't care for Basketball?"

"I don't really that's just something we all do" he said walking over and flushing the paper away

"Ahh" I said smiling as he hit the lights and we made it out into my living room

"Do I look ok?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of wedge flip flops

"You look great as always but you're going to wear flip flops in September?" he asked

"Well it has still been really warm and I can just slip my foot out for Orinda to see. This may be the last I get to wear them thought October is coming soon. Wow October!" I said pausing thinking about it being so late in the year already. I had been injured every month this year except one, January.

Bobby touched my cheek to being me out of my thoughts. We walked down to my elevator, punched the down arrow, and stepped on when the doors slid open. When we got into the truck, Bobby took my hand into his and held it as he drove. When we parked into the lot of the Doctors building, I got the nervousness in my stomach that I always get when I come here.

"Ready?" Bobby asked

"Yea let's go"

We walked across the very familiar lot to the very familiar building, where we walked into the very familiar office, and signed in. Bobby and I sat in the very familiar waiting room waiting to be called. When I was we were lead down the very familiar hall to the room that I had been taken to the very first time I started coming here.

"Kinda fitting isn't it?" I asked Bobby as I slipped the flip flop off my foot and sat in the chair

"What?"

"This is the room where it all started and could be the room it will end" I told him

"Ohh yea"

Dr. Orinda came in wearing his blue hospital scrubs and shook our hands. He sat down on his little rolly stool and rolled up to my foot. Taking my ankle into his hands he back to turn it over onto each side.

"Looking very good, a lot of your swelling has gone down, how does it feel?" he asked me

"It feels really good" I told him "I went back to PT shortly after getting the shot"

"How did that work out for you?"

"I was in horrendous pain"

"I'm sorry it does that to a few people"

"Yea it was pretty bad there for a few days and then one day I noticed all the pain was gone and Bobby called the center and they started PT again"

"Good"

"This time when I went back to PT they changed the routine I used to do. They had me doing exercises while being propped up on a big red bouncy ball and then gave me a bike to peddle along with some of my regular things I used to do"

"Your ankle is stronger now so he knew you could advance to the next level" Dr. Orinda said smiling

"Yep"

"Is there anything else been going on since I saw you last?"

"Well when I went back to PT I had pain on top of my foot that would shoot thru my two toes next to my pinkie and then the back of my heel there was pain that would grab me and stop me in my tracks"

"Oh?"

"I asked the PT guy about it and he said he believed that I had mild nerve damage to my foot and the nerves were regenerating and shooting off impulses that were going thru my toes making them numb and tingly and then he said also for my heel it sounded like Achilles tendon spasms. When the swelling started to go down that's when all these little injuries started coming up"

"Yes you really did a number on your ankle. How are all those pains doing now?" he asked

"They are all gone now. He told me it could take a year or more before all the swelling is gone"

"Yes ankles are very hard to heal because they support your weight and everything from our bodies end up settling into our ankles and our feet"

"Ohhhh"

"Well Stephanie I don't think there is anymore I to do for you here. You'll never be one hundred percent healed that's just the way it is and I'm afraid you'll probably be a human barometer from now on. When the weather changes you will more than likely feel it"

"Oh trust me I already have" I said nodding my head

"Ok let's see its been eight months since you fell and then we started treating you, it's coming up on a year"

"Yes will be in February"

"We doctors have a saying we go by that in this late of stage in recoveries, you're as good as your going to be meaning I think you've healed all there is to heal at this point but I would like to see you in February of next year since that will be a year of your fall and then it will be official that what it's doing by then is how healed you'll always be" he said

"Ok"

"It was nice meeting you and treating you" he said shaking mine and Bobby's hands

"Thank you for all you've done to help Stephanie" Bobby told him

"Yes thank you" I said as he went to the door to leave "ohh what about returning to PT?" I asked remembering it

"No there is no need you're released" Dr. Orinda said

"Oh well thank you" I said as he left us in the room

"Steph?" Bobby asked after I was silent for awhile

"I'm free" I finally said emotions running all over me

Bobby came up to me and wrapped me into his arms. I laid my head onto his chest and let out a long breath.

"Its over" I said looking up at Bobby

"He" he said kissing my head "come on why don't we get out of here?"

Bobby and I walked up to the front desk and made my appointment for the coming February. Getting the little card, we thanked the woman who made the appointment and joked a little with her about the blizzards that hit us this February and how maybe this coming February we wouldn't be under five feet of snow. The woman rolled her eyes jokingly, wished us Happy to every holiday that would occur from now till I came back to the office, and we said goodbye. Taking Bobby's hand, I left the building for the first time happy. The nightmare that had been my life was now finally over.

(End of Stephanie)


	79. Chapter 79

First and foremost I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed Stephanie and Bobby's story. This story was 100% true, on February 5th 2010 the day before my birthday and blizzard; I fell in my house when a step I was standing on collapsed. My right leg went under me and I slid the rest of the way down to the bottom step. I like Stephanie thought that my ankle was just bruised and probably sprained so like her I didn't go and get it looked at till I had a regular Doctors checkup in late March where he said I needed to go see a foot doctor.

Everything I wrote that happened to Steph's foot DID happen to mine, every painful bit of it. A lot of my emotions and thoughts were hers except I don't think I was that teary all the time, well I hope I wasn't. I got frustrated, mad, and depressed and couldn't wait for it to be over. The time line was true to the time line that I went thru with my foot and everything that happed like being afraid of the MRI, the rude MRI tech, the second MRI and shot all happened. Also everything Orinda did and told Steph was all true that was what was done and told to me, I think what wasn't true was the whole Bobby, RangeMan angle lol. That would have been nice though to have hot hunky men looking after you while you were sick and hurt hehe.

Like Steph I was released in September and like she was told I am the human barometer. When bad weather comes in or a low front my whole right leg will swell up and ache really bad. I think it's weird because I feel that it would be my ankle that would hurt bad since it was the worst injured but it's my whole leg. Right now though I'm experiencing a setback in my recovery. A small pouch will form on top of my foot and it feels like one of them squishy stress balls under the skin on my foot. I push it and it will move and it hurts, now for the last few days I've been experiencing sharp grabbing painful pains in the back of my ankle (heel), I'm scared something is going on with the Achilles tendon again. Sighhhhhhh!

Stephanie and Bobby may be over but my Story will never probably have an end. I still hurt and ache, I still limp sometimes and can't do some of the things like I used to do like sitting in the floor and crawling around. Like He said to Steph you will never be 100% healed you will continue to deal with it probably for the rest of your life and I have so far. I have an appointment coming up in February so ill see what's going on then.

THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY AND FOR COMING ALONG ON STEPHS JOURNEY WITH ME!

Look for my New Story staring Lester it is the final sequel to Snow Bound and Forever Bound and is titled Family Bound. Ill post it as soon as this blizzard blows over in a day or two.. Sigh lol

THE END!

Karren


End file.
